The secret of the Gravedigger
by Kamui2011
Summary: What if Yorick wasn t the one, everyone believe he is? What if he was a being far more powerful than a champion of the League, a being close to the gods. Crossover of LoL and a japanese game called Ikusa Megami, with minor elements from different other animes. Rated M and (Yorick,Celica,Kamui)/ Harem. Main pairing Sona
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:  
**Hello there, i am new here, so please go easy on me xD. I am german, and my teacher told me i should read or write a story in english to improve my language, so i decided to write a story about League of Legends, but that itself was way to boring for me, so i decided to make a multi crossover with different other animes and games, just to unleash all the insane thoughts inside my mind. But the two biggest parts of this story is League of Legend and a japanese game called Ikusa Megami. You can google it so you can take a glimpse at the direction i will take, ATTENTION: Ikusa megami is for adults, so if you are a minor, do NOT google it.

As i told you, i am german, so i have a rather limited knowledge of words, furthermore it is possible that there are some mistakes in grammar or the spelling of the words. I wrote this story to the best of my abilites, so if you find some mistakes i would appreciate it, if you would write it in the comments so i can improve my english.

**Disclaim:**

All names, persons, locations etc. are from different animes and games. Nothing of it was done by me, all rights reserverd by their respective owners. The only thing i did was to combine it, so i owe absoluty nothing of this.

**1. Secrets of the Gravedigger**

It was another busy day at the Legue of Legends. Yorick, the Gravedigger, forced his way to his room, deep down in the basement of the Institute of War. No one asked him, why he wanted a room in such a dark, cold and creepy place, but if you are a heavy disfigured undead whose duty it is to bury the dead, its rare that people ask what they don´t have to know. He asked for a room where he could be alone and he got it. The floor to his room was what you would it expect it to be: it had a bad aura about it, the smell of dead was thick here, no living creatuere would spend more time here than absolute necessary. He halted before his door and looked around if it there was someone near. No sane people would follow him, but there were also the insane ones. After making sure he was alone, with a move of his hand he opened the barrier that protected his room and entered it. After he was inside he sealed the door again und sighed, moving around was indeed tiring for someone like him. Then he took a look around and this room was nothing like you would it expect to be. No coffins, no dirt, nothing creepy, just a plain room. The room looked like a normal room. Somewhat unused but still normal. Yorick walked to a wall and poured his magic into it. A giant face of magic appeared in front of him and asked "Why you don´t have to fear the dark?" "Because Silverwings never fly alone" Yorick answered "Welcome home, brother". The face dissapeared as did the wall and there was a secret passage. Yorick entered it wihtout a second thought and soon after he dissappeard into the dark, the wall sealed itself, letting nobody else inside. The room was empty again.

Yorick stood now inside a room, of what seemed to be a a house in the landscape. He stood there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of returning home, listening to the birds outside and the sunshine that poured through the windows. "How long do you intend to stay like that?" a female voice asked. "Quite impatiant, aren´t we?" Yorick asked, and you could almost hear him smirk. "Excuse me that i don´t like that form of yours" the voice countered "just transform back, would you?". Yorick sighed, he know she wouldn´t stop until she would get what she wanted. He took a deep breath and let his magic flow through him. He could feel how his body changed and he felt instantly refreshed, with the seal gone his true power returned to him. After just a moment the sight was completttly different, where the heavy disfigured figure of Yorick,the Gravedigger , someone normal people and even some champions were afraid of, was a moment ago, now stand a person, totally unlike his former self.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The true form of Yorick**

He was tall and athletic and you could easily see that he was a trained fighter, build to move both fast and strong. He wore brown boots and green pants and a long green coat which covered most of his body. Around his neck he wore a beautiful red scarf that glistened in the sunlight, the symbol of his status. Beneath it he wore a necklace with an ancient golden cross with a ruby in the center. But his most surprising feature was his head. His hair was long and light pink, worn in three tails all the way down his back. His two outer tails first stand up his head, and then they fell down, like they dont care about gravity at all. His face was quite feminine. On his forehead was a silver-blue crescent moon and beneath it was purple stone that looked like an ancient crest. His most astonishing feature were his eyes, because they were clearly inhuman. His Iris seemed to be of more than just one part. The first part, the outside ring, was deep blue. His pupil was a slit like the eye of a cat, insertet in a yellow circle. But what makes his eyes really breathtaking was what seperated the blue ring from the yellow one. It was a ring, that glowed in an amber light. It wasn´t an intense glow like those of other champions with glowing eyes, it was a soft glow, that emitted a warm and friendly light . All in all, his eyes were otherwordly beautiful. But still, deep down there, locked very deep down where nobody shall see it, there was also sorrow. A deep grief from someone who had more than one major hardship in life.

Yorick began to stretch and to feel his new body, relaxing, finally being safe he hadn´t to worry about being attacked so he relaxed, his eyes transforming from their complex pattern to a simple blue. Not that striking but still a pleasant sight with their now soft blue glow. " Isn´t your body the most comfortable one?" The female voice asked again. "It is indeed, but for you there shouldn´t be any difference" He asked. Not with the dark voice of the Gravedigger, but with a new voice, smooth like quicksilver and absolute alluring, fitting his new body perfectly. "Im most comfortable if i´m not locked in some kind of freak-out dimension" "So? Or is it maybe you are most comfortable being on my back, being near me?" He teased with a smirk. "To be perfectly honest, i´m most comfortable being naked together with you, doing naughty things" The voice teased back. "Haishel, you are not only impatiant but also lecherous? And i thought you would only find pleasure in fighting" "I also find pleasure in doing...other things, you should know it best" She has a point, Yorick thought to himself, more than one night he had shared his bed with her. But she was more than just a lover to him, she accompanied him since a very long time, fought belongside him, inside the edge of his blade or in her real form and has always supported him, and for that, he was deeply grateful to her. "I don´t intend to interrupt your quarrel, but you look tired, Master. Maybe you should take some rest?". This time it wasnt Haishel that spoke to him, it was another female voice "Yeah you are right Ren, a hot bath would be nice" He said with a weak smile suddenly feeling the tiredness that threatened to overwhelm him. "You shouldn´t force yourself like that Master" a third female voice said. "I know, i know. But i do, what i have to do, Depore" He said, rolling his eyes. "They are right, you need vacation, Partner. And you need it now." This time it wasn´t a female voice but a male voice, and it was the cross-guard and not the edge like before. "You too, Delf? I know that you are worried about me, but i am a grown up boy, i can take care of myself. Oh great, im argueing with my sword and three women at the same time? What chance of winning i have?" Yorick said with clearly feigned annoyance, but with a smile on his face. He knew his friends just wanted his best and were worried for him. And he didnt´t want to admit it, but some time off would postpone his goal, but it would do him good. "Tell me, boy, are you thinking of doing lewd thing with one of them in the bath?" echoed out the voice of a man of the cross on his necklace as the ruby began to glow. "Maybe, maybe not, who knows? But how does it matter to you, Dante?" "It doesn´t , i was just teasing you" Dante replied "But seriosly, boy, you should rest, life is more than just fighting. I do enjoy a good fight but you should relax and enjoy just being lazy sometimes." The crest on Yoricks forehead began to glow as well and another voice exclaimed, void of any emotion " Fighting while the seal is intact put the body under heavy stress. Vital analysis progessing. Bone structure compromise: 2%, Muscle structure comprise:1%, Nerve pathway compromise: 2%. Alloy to battle readiness: minimal. Nonetheless i advise a period of rest." There was just no point in argueing, stubborn or not, Yorick couldn´t talk back. "Yeah, yeah, give me a break Morpheus, i know it, i can feel, it, where are talking about my body, you know? Fine, if all six of you think i should take it easy, so i am going to take it easy. Having others to watch over you all the time can surely be pain in the arse"

Yorick walked in the next room and his eyes fell on one man sleeping soundly on the couch. Yorick got a mischievious idea. He sneaked silently to the sleeping man and rather than just waking him up, he kicked him off the couch. The sleeping man landed with a dull thud on the floor, groaning loudly. "I thought comfort breeds weakness, or does our mighty pridestalker forget that already?" Yorick teased him. "No rest, no hunt" The man smirked back as he stood up. The man was indeed Rengar, the Pridestalker, but not like the other Champions know him. The clothes were the same, the hair was the same. But instead of a beast he was now a man, with brown hair, an incredible musculared body and ice blue eyes. His weapons were also the same, but additionaly his favoured weapon was lying beside him. A blue naginate with golden dragon decoration all over it and a cold mist around the blade. "Tell me, Kamui, why are you here? I thought you would be summoned for another match?" Kamui, or Yorick, how he called himself while being in the form of the Gravedigger, smirked "Yeah, but got banned for the last match. I guess im too strong. What about you, Xeronos, why are you loafing around here?" Xeronos, or Rengar in the records of the Legue, smirked back at him "For the same reason, but i got banned from the entire Tournament" They smirked confident at each other before the began to laugh loudly. Xeronos was first to regaining his composure "Man, you look tired, maybe you should take a break?" "Oh really? You are the seventh to telling me that." "Your inner circle?" "My inner circle." After some idle chat the decided both of them were going to take a break, some peaceful days would be great. The talked a little bit about how the matches were going before they seperated to retire for the night. After taking a hot bath to help relax his muscles Kamui went for his room and collapsed on his bed. It wasn´t the matches in the League of Legends that took their toll on him, but his actions beside those, that were exhausting. With some last thought about how he wanted to enjoy the comming few days he fell asleep.

Unlucky for him, often you don´t get what you want, and no one learned that bitter lesson as much as he did. Sometimes the best of us are illfavored by destiny, and destiny can be cruel.

**Authors note:**

moe(dot!)animecharactersdatabase(dot!)com/images/2484/Serika_Shirufiru(dot!)jpg

Has anyone of you an idea why the normal link is not working? In "Rules and Guidelines" there is no thing like "no links allowed" or did i missed something?

Kamui looks mostly like that, but this is his form before some minor changes from me, all will be explained in this fanfic. In the picture he has still normal eyes, short hair, no scarf, no decoration on his forehead, but i think it is easier to imagine him with a picture. Take notice bottomg right, all rights reserved by the Eushully Compony.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Appealing Stranger**

Kamui was a long sleeper, so he awoke past after midday. After he finally awoke he heard Haishels voice "How long do you intend to sleep?" "Yeah, only a little bit, i will get dressed in just a minute" he said and turned around, closing his eyes again. Delfs edge emitted a soft glow and a blue haired beauty appeared in the room. She walked slowly to him and whispered seductivly into his ear " You don´t have to, i have something in mind while you are in bed" "So? I wonder what that could be?" Haishel joined Kamui in bed, and pressed her breasts against his back "Whatever you want to" Kamui turned around to face her and then kissed her deeply. "Whatever i want?" he whispered in her ear and then he bit in her ear lobe softly, earning a soft gasp from her. "Of course" she whispered back. Soon both of them reached new heights, she surely was a beast in the bed, riding him for everthing he was worth for.

After they finished he got out of the bed, and took a bath to clean himself from the intense love-making. After that Kamui and Xeronos hit one of the local pubs near the Institue of War. In their champion-form they would attract to much attention, but even in their true form they would attract some attention. Xeronos was a rather tall and bulky man, with an extraordinary weapon who was not only a great hunter, the best as he liked to call himseld, but he also liked to pick up fights in bars. Sure no ordinary man stood a chance against him. Even without his weapons he was an expert brawler who never backed down from a challenge, even if it was a drunkyard who challenged him, he would beat some sense into him. He could beat the whole bar withouth breaking a sweat. He enjoyed being in the spotlight, and after beating someone, he enjoyed it even more. Pretending of being human was easy for him, he looked almost exactly like them, no one would suspect him of being a champion of the Legue, the beast like he showed himself in the League, or his true being, an ancient dragon.

But for Kamui things look entirely different. First of all, he didn´t like crowds of strangers. Being in a crowd of people is no problem for him as long as he knows and trust the people, like it is in their home, in their world, but right here, everybody could be a danger. Not that he feared them, he could turn the entire village to dust with his power, but outside what he called "safe zone" he was rather paranoidal and never get less than fighting form level 1 ready to strike those down who mean any harm to him or those dear to him. And the distinctive feature of his fighting form are his inhuman eyes. And that is problem number 2, his appearance. Looking quite feminin while being a surrounded by drunk men so almost everybody thought you a girl wasn´t easy for him. And being build like him and getting most of the females attention didnt´t make the situation any better. Carrying a seductive aura that makes him attractive to both males and females and his inhuman but still utterly alluring eyes, combined with his flirty yet polite art of talking and his warm and drawing smile never made being in public easy for him. But Kamui prefered being left alone, so he hide himself with a brown cloak and tried not to attract any attention. He silently drank his beer and enjoyed this peacuful day, well if you could call it peaceful when your best friend beat the crap out of drunks for almost no reason at all. Sometimes things get out of hand, so he had to show himself, and people would report to the guards or even the Legue about the sighting him, but they never left a trace behind. Sure the League send Summoners and Champions to investigate the matter, but who would suspect a connection between Yorick the Gravedigger, an undead hunchback who fights with a shovel, and the sighting of an unkown stranger, whose gender was unclear and that people describe with phrases like"otherwordly beautiful" "a powerful being carved by the gods" "every women dreams come true" and "totally hot chick who seemed like she can fulfill any dream a mortal man can have". It was safe to say, if Kamui didn´t want to geht his cover blown, it wouldn´t . He had his ways and means.

After the sun set Xeronos decided he wanted to hunt a little, but Kamui politly declined his offer to join him. He wanted to take a stroll in the moonlight feeling the glow of the moon on his body and enjoying the sight of simple looking at his most favored celestial object. The one, that always illuminated his path and guided him. Just walking in the night was indeed relaxing for him, watching how almost everyone in the village was retired for the night, he was alone in the the center of the busy village, now he could just be. He took down the hood of his cloak and the moon symbol on his forehead began to glow in a soft silver light as it was illuminated by the rays of the moon. Moving around in the dark was no problem at all for him. His senses were much better than the humans, not only his eyes, but all of his senses. He could navigate even in complete darkness. Kamui wandered aimlessy around the village, he stopped at the lake near the village. The torchbugs danced above the water and the fish swam beneath the surface. A soft but sad smile appeared on his face as he wallowed in memories. Memories of a life before things turned out like they did, memories of his first love, the woman that had taught him so many things, a woman that was long gone, but never gone at the same time. "Satia loved those nights, just enjoying the peaceful evening" He said to nobody in particuliar. The edge of his sword emitted a soft glow , than soon began to leave the sword and levitate alongside him. A woman materialized from these glow. A beautiflul woman with long blue hair with gorgeous curves, that would drove almost every man insane. Her outfit were rather skimpy, something an erotic dancer would wear. She leaned close to him, not to seduce him or something, just to let him feel her, to tell him, that she was here for him. They stood there in silence. Finally he began speaking "Thank you, Haishel." "What for?" Haishel asked liked he said something stupid. "Being near the man she loves is naturally for a woman. I know that i am not the number one in your heart, and i probably will never be, but that change nothing for how i feel about you. Even if i have to share you with so many other women, i will be by your side. Not only me, but also Ren and Depore. And don´t forget your other apostels, who wait at home" She said totatlly different from her usual self. With that he could hear the words of agreement from Depore and Ren, who where still inside his edge. Kamui knew, they would always be by his side, so he simply thanked them with a loving and tender smile, and all three of them knew, that was one of the many reasons so many women fell in love with him and supported him, even if it means sharing. All of them loved him with all of their heart and they knew, he loved all of them, something, than seemed impossible for a single man, to have feelings for so many women, not only lust, but deep and pure love. But Kamui was no ordinary man. His power, achievements and his entiry being was closer to the gods than to the humans, but his soul was indeed a human ones. A human sould inside the body of a god, that was the sad truth about his past. What made him feared and hated by most residents of his world.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. A Name for the Unknown**

Suddenly a scream shattered the peaceful scene. The source of the scream must be somewhere deep inside the nearby forest and if it wasn´t for his excellent hearing he would surely missed it. After Haishel returned back into his sword Kamui dashed to the forest to investigate the matter, someone was in danger, and he would do what he could to help, this was his very nature. Running past the trees and evading everything that could stop him he was soon deep inside the forest. He could feel a soft vibration from his heart and he know if this got ugly, he would be able to fight with great efficiency, not with all of his might, but even now he was able to level an entire city. Finally he could feel something, a weak aura that clearly wasn´t an animal. From its resonance he could get the first information. The person in question was a human, a young girl to be exact. She was paniking, more than that, she was frightened to death. Something must have happened. He couldn´t smell blood so atleast she wasn´t injured. But something wasn´t right, he couldn´t feel anything near her, that would be able to scare her like that. No other aura, no magic, nothing dangerous at all. Even the animals had left the area. As he got closer he could hear her soft whimper. But still, there was nothing. Finally he got close enough that he could get more details from her lifeforce. It was heavy fluctuating, understandable given the situation, but other than that, she seemed to be fine. Now he was close enough to see the little girl, cowereing inside an old trump. She seemed to be okay so he slowed down and scanned the entiry area with his senses again. He couldn´t detect something dangerous, but still he walked cautiously to the girl, never letting his guard down, just because he couldn´t feel it, it didnt mean, that they were safe. Next to the crying girl who still hadn´t noticed him he sharpened his sense again. No still nothing. "Are you okay, little one?" he softly called out to her. She instantly turned around to take a look at her surroundings. Finally becoming aware that she wasn´t alone anymore, she instantly run to the stranger. "Its dark, im lost, its cold and something creepy attacked me, please bring me back to my mother, i want my mother" she cried against his leg, that she clinged to for dear life. Kamui got on his knees smiled at her and spoke softly "Shh. Now im here, little one, you don´t have to be afraid anymore, i will protect you. Everything is alright." Seeming to calm down the girl finally letting go of him then the girl took a step back, whipped the tear of her face and took a clear look at the stranger who kneelt before her. Instantly she recognized that it was no human, but she held no fear for the stranger who kindly offered to protect her, the stranger with the caring smile, the soft voice, the sparkling crescent moon on his forehead and the warm glowing eyes that gave comfort in this absolute darkness. After a moment Kamui asked " So tell me, little one, what happened, why are you alone in the forest at night and what attacked you?" "I was wandering around, enjoying the forest, but i fall asleep and couldn´t find my way back home, because the forest ist dark and creepy at night. Then an giant ugly bug jumped on my face and i hid in that old tree." For a moment, Kamui could only stare at her in disbelief. She had screamed like some monster ist trying to kill her, so he rushed at fullspeed to help her, but it was only some kind of bug. "A bug, she ruined our romantic moment at the lake just because she got attacked by a bug?" Depore muttered in angry disbelief. "Don´t be so mean Depore, we have feared the worst, so it was luckily only a bug." Ren tried to calm her. "I was ready for some serious heroism and all we got to do is to bring those little girl home? Im quite disappointed, boy" Dante said annoyed. "The chance of encountering a dangerous opponent in this kind of forest is almost zero" Morpheus analysed the situation. "Would you shut up. I didn´t ask for your opinion" Dante responded. "Then we should go somewhere where we can find someone worthy of my time" Haishel smirked. She loved a good fight and would travel to the end of the world for one. Luckily the little girl couldn´t hear them. Kamui decided to let the bicker in his mind continue, there was no way to stop them anyway, so he smiled at the little girl again and said "Come on, little one, let us get out of this forest and find your mom. Or another big bug might attack you" The girl puffed her cheaks at his comment, but she knew he was right. "I am Lizzy" the little girl said as Kamui picked her up and began walking out of the forest, sure he could run but that would just scare her. "What´s your name?" "I have lots of names and even more titles, but you can call me Kamui." "Kamui?" she said, like testing that name "Kamui is a strange name" Kamui smiled at her "Do you think so?" "Yeah, strange, but nice, i like it" The girl answered with a happy smile on her face.

After some time walking through the dark and idle chatting, Kamui could hear the shouting of the other villagers, clearly searching for Lizzy. He decided to walk a bit faster and soon even Lizzy could hear them, so she shouted for them. The villagers approached them fast,but walked cautions after they saw Kamui. They were ready to strike him down, clearly thinking he was the one who kidnapped the little girl. "Let go of the girl and get lost, foulbreed. We don´t want monsters like you in our village." A man shouted angryly at Kamui. The others draw their weapons, their intention was obvious. Kamui set Lizzy on the ground and took a step back. Just because he could beat them easily didn´t mean he should, they were only worried about Lizzy. But the girl in question stood up for him "You got it all wrong, Papa. He didn´t kidnap me, i got lost in the woods, he was the one who found me and brought me back here. He is not a monster, he is nice and funny." A woman ran to Lizzy and embraced her lovingly, like only a mother could. "Lizzy, i was so scared, are you okay, aren´t you hurt, i was worried, after you didn´t come home we searched everywhere for you" Lizzys mother cried. "Im fine mother, im sorry i was troubling all of you. I got lost but Kamui found me and brought me back." "And Kamui is..." She looked past her daughter at the one who hadn´t said anything at all,who was surrounded by the armed village men, but still smiled warmly at the scene in front of him. How he could not smile at the hearthwarming scene. Family, he tought to himself, something he wasn´t sure he know the meaning of this word. "Maybe someone like myself should never experience something like that" he thought to himself. Lizzys mother stood up, whipped the tears out of her face, walked past the armed men and took a deep bow before Kamui. " I thank you with all of my heart. Only the gods know what would have happened, if you hadn´t brought me back my daugther. And please excuse my impudent husband" She said politly. Kamui was suprised by this, but he wouldn´t show it. Instead he said " It was my pleasure, she is such a good kid" Lizzy blushed embarrased by his words " I couldn´t leave her alone in forest at night. And please stand up, you don´t need to bow before me." The villagers were surprised by this. Now that they looked at him, they were all drawn to him. Without their frustration, anger and prejudice to not-humans, and shaken by his voice that was smooth like quicksilver, Kamuis appealing appeareance and drawing aura hit them. They didn´t fall in love with him or anything like this, but he was clearly attractive to them. The men lowered their weapons and soon everybody began to cheer, because they found the missing Lizzy, who was surrounded by her parents and the other villagers. Lizzys father walked to him and apologized how he treated him. Kamui gave him a weak smile "Think nothing of it, i´m used to being hated by everyone" and with that, he dissappeared in a gust of the wind.

Soon this rumour reached the Institue of War. The mysterious stranger, who , on other occasions displayed devastating magic and unparraleld mastery with the sword, the one, who was described by the battle hardened champions of the Legue als "overwhelmingly powerful" finally got a name. Right now, he was one of the most wanted people in all of Valoran. All the major forces wanted him to join them or killing him, to prevent the other side of having someone like him. The Legue wanted him to join their ranks to keep the balance in check. Most powerhungry beings wanted his power and almost everyone else wanted the incredible bounty that was on his head. But finding him was easier said than done, because even while fighting he concealed his power, so tracking him down was impossible, they could just hope he would show himself. And the best pathfinder of the League was not only another man in disguise himself, but a close friend of him. The summoners of the the Legue were desperate, no one was ever able to elude capture by the League. Little did they know, that he was right under their very noses.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The Forest of Corruption**

Some days later Kamui and Xeronos were fishing together, not that Xeronos wanted to, but Kamui forced him. Xeronos sit on the shore, waiting that something would happen, anything. They sit here almost the entire day but still nothing happend. Kamui was lying in the grass with a hat above his eyes, obviously sleeping, but Xeronos couldn´t calm himself. He wanted to run, to fight, to roar like he always do when he is Rengar. Or to flight and fight in the air, when he is in his dragon form, but right now, he could do nothing but wait. He couldn´t take it anymore. He jumped to his feet and began shouting "Come one you piece of crap fishes, take the goddamn bait so i can eat you, this boringness is overwhelming! For fucks sake Kamui, how can you handle it?" "Relax and wait" Kamui said nonchalantly not even looking up. "Relax and wait?! Are you kidding me?! I freeze the entire river if it keeps going like this!" "Yeah? And how do you want to get the fish out of the frozen river, with a pickaxe?" Kamui answered smirking. "You are a quick-witted asshole and you would be even more impressive if you weren´t such a know-it-all." "If you keep screaming like that, than there will be no fish for dinner" "Like i care!" With thad Xeronos said back on the grass still fuming.

More time passed till a dark aura hit both of them, Xeronos was on his feet in in instant, his naginata already ready to strike "Did you feel it!" Kamui began lazily to stand up from his comfortable positon, and on his face was not his usuall gently smile, but an evil smirk "Of course i did, seems like we have to take care of a problem that have to be solved with violence." In flash both of them were on the move. It wasn´t long till they found what had distrupted their fishing. The landscape in front of them were nothing what it should be. The trees, the grass, the earth itself was twisted and pulsating with corrupted mana. They entered this sick land, staining their boots in a dark purple. Kamui put his hand on the earth, closed his eyes and concentrated. "What do you think?" Xeronos asked him after a while. "The corruption is far more advanced than it should be, something here is different, i feel a giant pool of magical energy, it is dormant right now, and this pool is definitly artificial. The corruption used it and could evolve. But i don´t understand why there is this artificial pool of mana, there is nothing in these lands to gain. We have to proceed fast, if the pool is corrupted it will detonate like a corruption bomb, and then those woods could be lost forever" "A second Wood of Souls?" "Not something that disastrous, but a catastrophe nonetheless. And be carefull, the welcoming party is approaching" Kamui said the last part with his smirk on his face. And soon the welcoming party was there. Twisted creatures, once animals , now corrputed by this purple mud and mutated into something different. "Looks like we are surrounded. So any great ideas Kamui?" Xeronos asked smirking as he fell into his battle stance."Sure" Kamui returned smirking, while he fell into his own battle stance "We progess to the mana pool and mow down everyone who is stupid enough standing in our way" "Seriously? Even i could come up with such plan" "Then why do you ask?" and with that Kamui was gone, already between the corrputed animals, slaughtering everyone with incredible prowess. "Hey that´s unfair" Xeronos shouted, but then smirked again "Fine, if you play unfair, so will i" And with that a pair of ice wings and an ice tail sprout from his back, Xeronos own fighting form, freezing those near to him. As he followed Kamui, he left a path of snow, ice and death behind him.

A small expedition of the Legue was nearby and witnessed the sudden corruption of the landscape. The Expedition were made of a few Summoners, and a unit of soldiers. Accompanied were them by Ashe, for pathfinding, Sona for support and Lux, Jax and Pantheon for raw firepower. It was send to explore the witness of the wanted Kamui, but without any luck. But the Summoners decided that investigating the matter of the transformed forest had greater priority than chasing some ghosts. Inside the new und unknown terrain they moved slowly, but were still ambushed and overrun. The soldiers and champions fought the best they could, but against the seeming endless hordes of creatures their chances of winning were low, so the decided to fall back to an better position. They tried to run, but couldn´t escape. Pantheon was send to call for help, because of his incredible jump ability, he had the best chances. Of course he insisted of staying and fighting, and that running away was not the way of the rakkor, but he couldn´t defy an order of a summoner. The others hoped that heavy reinforcements would arrive soon. With every wave of enemys they beat down, they became more and more tired. Sona did her best to heal the injured, but their chances of surving dwindled fast.

Meanwhile Kamui and Xeronos kept slaughtering their enemies without any great difficulty and joking around like they weren´t in the middle of mutated monsters that tried to rip them to shreds. Then Kamui stopped dead in his track, feeling something. "Hey Xeronos, shield me a second, i need a moment of peace" "Sure, take a seat, drink something, i have some cookies..." he began smirking, but as soon he saw the serious look on Kamuis face he stopped. Instead he poured his magic into his naginata and with one circle created an ice wall that seperated them from the attacking creatures. Kamui closed his eyes, concentrating. Nothing, maybe just his imagination? "No, i could detect some life form, but only very weak and only for 0,5 seconds." Morpheus called out to him. "Some non-mutated lifeform definitely entered the perimeter of the infected zone. But with that much corruption in the air my scanners efficiency lies by 50%." "Someone else beside us is here? They got to be insane or badass, or both, remindes me of you, boy" Dante added. "Master, i know that we have to stop the corrpution, but i think we should help them" Rens caring and calm nature was taking the best of her. "I know, but first we have to find them" Kamui concentrated even more, using the power of the other six aswell. Found you! "Xeronos, change of plan, we are going to play heroes before we can destroy the corruption, someone entered the zone and im sure he is getting his ass handed over to him, so we jump in an kick the ass-kickers-ass" Kamui told Xeronos with his smirk intact again and didn´t wait for the reply, but was already on the move. Xeronos sighed annoyed, a mighty dragon like himself was commanded around like a normal footsoldier. Well, Kamui always knew what he was doing, so he followed him.

The dire situation for the stuck champions kept getting worse and worse. Only a single Summoner was still alive, and all of the soldiers were dead. The remaining champions got a short rest from the waves of infected, but they knew, the next attack would finish them, only a miracle could save them now. Jax was pretty beat, fighting off so many enemies was pretty hard, even for the Grandmaster at Arms. Lux wasn´t much better. She was not wounded, but the constant use of magic made her so tired, she was fighting to keepher eyes open, casting was impossible right now. Ashes magical bow broke because she had to defend herself with it. It wasn´t a problem repairing it if you have the right tools, but right know the bow was complettly useless, she had to defend herself with the sword of one fallen soldier. The only one who was in relativ good shape was Sona. But only because everyone else kept her save to the best of their ability. After all, she was the only healer. And she used far less mana than spellcasters like Lux. The remaining champions couldn´t run away, because they were surrounded, they couldn´t break through, the only thing they could do was sit, wait and hope. But soon they could hear the infected approaching them, and they knew, it was their end, but all of them were champions of the Legue of Legends, the wouldn´t go down so easily, the wouldn´t go down without a fight. And with that in mind, they took their stance, ready to fight to death. And soon, the next wave on infected swarmed them, driven only by one thought, to devour every single one of them, living or death.

The infectet rushed at full speed at them. Jax tried to stop as many as he could, but there were just way to much. They quickly overpowered the wounded warrior and knocked him back against the trunk of an tree. Only his strong will to fight kept him conscious. Ashe pulled him back before they could land the finishing blow. She was was bleeding heavily. She was agile but not trained in close quarter combat. With her last streng Lux shielded them both so they could get out of there. The infected noticed that Sona was the only one still standing, and launched the next attack at her. But before the Infected could get close to her, something crushed with high velocity and a loud thunder clap right in front of her, shielding her from the attack. Because of the dust in the air none of the champions could see what happened, but they could hear the screams of the infected as they were slaughtered one by one. Sona gasped as she saw a giant rock, that was proppeled high in the air by the impact, now came down and it was heading right at her direction. Scared stiff she couldn´t move. She knew it would hit her, unable to move, she just stood there and waited for the pain. But the pain never came. Instead she could feel that someone took her of her feet and brought her to safety. Sona didn´t know who saved her, but right now, she didn´t even care. She was surrounded by such a warm feeling. Words would never do justice to this feeling. It was a comforting warmth, but it was more, she felt safe, she felt at ease, relaxed. Even if the person hadn´t saved hear from near death, she had the feeling she could trust this person, like she had met a long time friend. But there was another nagging feeling, like she had forgotten something. Then it hit her. In reflex she had closed her eyes, so she hadn´t seen the person. So she began slowly opening her eyes, ever so slowly, almost afraid that with opening her eyes her dream would be exactly that, nothing more than a dream. But she hadn´t been disappointed. In fact her heart skipped a beat. The first thing she saw were eyes, so totally unlike everything she knew. The eyes were utterly astonishing, beautiful, strong, yet with a deep sorrow inside of them. But there was another feeling, worry. The person was worried about her. Not only the eyes were an spectacular sight. It was a man with a feminine features, but somehow, that fit him, like it was made only for him. She just stared at his face, the gems on his forehead, his long pink hair. Soon the man above her relaxed and gave her a warm smile "I´m glad you are safe" At this she blushed a bright crimson, as he helped her up. "Threat the others, i take care of the infected." And with that he began confidantly walking straight at the hordes of monsters. Now getting a better view at him, Sona took notice of other things about him. Not his simple but still elegant clothing, like the red scarf around his neck, but at his weaponry. In his right hand was a longsword. The whole edge was carved with runes and was charged with lighting. His left hand was empty but other runes gleamed on the back of his left hand. In front of him was a rather large blade that just kept levitating in the air. Exactly like Irelias, but this blade was also carved in different runes and glowed an ominous red. Around his torso floated two chains, one from top left to bot right and the other visce versa. Wait that wasn´t chains, it was a long line of deep purple stones. And the spheres kept orbiting him, a yellow one, a red one and a blue one. With a wink of his left hand, blue swords appeared around him, swords that seemed like they had no substance at all. All in all, he looked like some war god that descended to earth to bring judgement upon those foul creatures. "Don´t worry about me, i will be fine, heal the others" he said to her, before he turned to the infected, began smirking and said loudly "You will learn to fear me." After that he charged into the crowd and become a whirlwind of steel, lighting and blood. While he fought them, Sona was busy healing the other champions who could do nothing but watch the spectacle before them. Soon they recognized the person who saved them. It was Kamui himself, the one, they tried to capture in the name of the League.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors**** Note:****  
**Yeah i know Kamui seems way to strong, but given his background he has to be stronger than an ordinary champion.

"Spoiler warning!" These corruption guys are just small fries, but soon he will encounter enemies who are stronger than champions aswell.

**6. A Hero appeared**

Deep inside the lines of the enemy, Kamui killed everyone who tried to get past him. Stronger, faster and tougher than any human could ever be he hold his position with ease. He was a skilled fighter, who had perfected his fighting style in long years of battle. He wielded the sword, or Delf to be exact in his right hand, so he had his left hand free to cast spells. His impressive swords skills combined with his powerful spells made him a formidable oppenent.

His swordplay was the Flying Swallow Sword, a sword art that was also called sword dance, because it relied on fast and precise attacks rather than hacking on the opponent with brute force. Users of the Flying Swallow Sword were called sword dancer or sword artist and became a flurry of slashes while fighting. It was not only a effectiv way of fighting, but was also called as the most impressive.

He was an expert in the magic schools of antimagic, to protect himself from all sources of magic, metamagic, a higher kind of rune magic to cover almost every other area, lighting magic, fast lighting spells were the best for his fast fighting style and fit his personal preference best, and limbusmagic, to manipulate space and time. Of course he knew other magic schools aswell.

But Kamui was never alone, so even right now, those who kept him compony were beside him, each fighting there own battle.

Dante was in charge of Kamui´s close quarter combat. He was responsible for Kamuis physical attacks or those that use Ki-the force of the body. Kamui just need to swing his sword and Dante would use the right skill. Additionaly he controlled the akabara-blade, the giant blade that looked so much like Irelias. But it was far stronger than Irelias, and don´t having to pay attention to your body, he could wield it with great skill and accuracy, finding the openings in the enemys defense. He also was responsible of Kamui´s body, enhancing his abilites further and also reducing the burden on his body.

Combined with Depores controll of the summoned Etherswords they could get through every defense. With them she also protected Kamui, parrying incoming attacks and taking care of those who tried to backstab him. Others were vulnerable at the back, with Depore, Kamui was not.

Morpheus domain was managed Kamuis magical attacks and those that use Mana-the force of the mind. Having no emotion he was perfect for this. He could chant even high-level magic in the heat of the battle without getting distracted by his surroundings. Raining down hell to anybody stupid enough being near Kamui, Morpheus and Depore created a 360 degree deathzone. Like Dante was responsible for Kamui´s body, Morpheus enhanced Kamui´s mind and reduced the pressure on his mind.

Delf had the job of the sword, obviously. He changed into what would be best. A light sharp sword to cut unarmored fast opponents. Into a more heavy version to deal more damage to slower armored ones. Sacrifing some of his cutting power, but becoming more of a medium to help Kamui channel his magic. Becoming softer so its easy to parry attacks. A transformation could be done in the blink of an eye. Furthermore he absorbed the energy of the enemies with every hit. Not only their lifeforce, but also blood and soul, important resources for Kamui, who needed them for living and was unable to generate enough on his own to support his body. In this matter he relyied on his apostels to support him or stole those important energies from his enemies.

Ren controlled the objects that orbited Kamuis torso. The chain-like stones could break into lots of tiny but sharp pieces. Or they could reform as whatever she wanted it to be. swords, shields, medium for magic. It wasn´t as strong as Depores Etherswords but more versatile. The orbs that kept orbiting Kamui were in fact raw elemental energy. With fire, ice and lighting she could mix some pretty unique combinations with different effects and imbue her stones with that magic or smashing it right in the opponents face, where it would surely have a nice effect.

And finally Haishel, she got the most important task. Haishel got control of all the others that were resident inside Kamui, like the mysterous embodiement of elemental magic, the Dschinns, or the Members of the Chaos Legion, those who were dormant right know, but could be awakened any given time. She could do anything i can think off, strengthen Kamui and the others, weaken the enemy. Attacking with physical or magical attacks, raising barriers or illusions. If she wanted, she was able to turn the entire infected jungle into dust. With all of it her impact on the fight was only matched by Kamui himself who could use all of his abilitys by himself, but left some of them to the others to raise his battle effiency. But right now, this was not needed, so she decided to simply support the others.

Only Dante and Morpheus used Kamui´s ressources, the others had their own. This allocation wasn´t bound, so Ren could use her magic aswell, and Depore the orbs for example, they decided for this allocation because of personal preferences.

Xeronoes finally caught up with Kamui and joined him in the massacre that happend before the wounded champions. "Took you long enough" Kamui teased him "Sorry, you were so slow so i decided to took a nap, you must have passed my while i was asleep" he shot back with a laugh. Soon the place was a giant field littered with the corpses of the infected. Their entire clothing and weaponry were stained with the blood of the infected, but both of them were completly fine, their abilities far beyond the simple attacks of the infected. Both of them have payed attention not to use the abilties of Yorick or Rengar, that would have blown their cover.

After exterminating almost every threat in this entire jungle they joined the other champions, who were still in the middle of this corpsefield and waited. "I see no one of you are seriously injured" Kamui said after noticing that Sona took care of the wounded champions "but this is not the time for rest, we take care of the rest, but you have to get out of here, now." Ashe was the first one to speak "You are Kamui, are you not? And who is the one beside you? You seem to know what happend here and how we can turn it back!" She narrowed her eyes dangerously, not knowing what was happening was a feeling, she didn´t like in the least. Kamui sighed "That are a lot of questions, i am indeed Kamui, the one beside me is my brother Xeronos. We are not the ones responsible for this, but we have expierience with it, but right now is not the time to explain it to you. I will tell you this much, this corruption is spreading and is moving to a strong magical source, i don´t know what this source is, but if it gets corrupted the effects will be more dramatic and soon great parts of the surrounding land will be void of every life, doomed to be wasteland for centuries" Ashe didn´t get the answers she wanted, but she could tell that he was telling truth and that they couldn´t waste time talking. Sona placed a hand on her shoulder like telling her to trust him. Sona did trust the man who saved her life not only once, but twice. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. Assagined with the matter of capturing him didn´t matter right now, they had to do something about the matter at hand. "The old nexus" Everyone turned to the remaining summoner. He was clearly in shock by what happend here and how he almost get killed, but still he was able to choke out some words. "There is an old nexus inside this forest. We planned to create here an additional Field of Justice, but the plan got cancelled. The only thing that we were able to construct was a single nexus. The magical power should have helped us to transform this forest. It must be the source of magic you are talking about" "Then we have to do something!" Lux screamed clearly panicked. "But what can we do in a situation like this?" Jax said. All of them were tired and still wounded. Not in critical situation like before, thanks to Sona, but clearly unable to fight. All of the eyes turned to Kamui who held his hand at his chin, thinking of any possible move and outcome. "Give him a moment. Kamui is not only first class fighter, he is also a cunning strategist. I can clearly see the gearwheels working, he will come up with a solution" Xeronos exclaimed with a smile to the champions, trying to easy the tension. "Xeronos, you will advance further in, find the core and destroy it, and do it before the corrpution reaches the nexus. Cover the entire forest in ice if you have to, i don´t care, its better to destroy the forest and led it regenerate itself so atleast the soil can be saved, but whatever you do, the corrpution must not reach the nexus. I will escort the others out of this forest to safety. After this, i will cleanse the already corrputed part. With this, we can save both the forest and the champions." Kamui said after a little while. "Letting me do all the hard work? That´s so unlike you, Kamui" Xeronos said smirking, but then he added with a smile "You can count on me" Kamui responded "There should be nothing that stand a chance against someone like you, but still, be careful. May you be blessed by the high moon. Anima libera" And after a clash of their weapons and a following fist bump, Xeronos spread his wings and with a single beat of his icy wings he propelled himself high in the air and took flight to stop the corruption. Kamui turned to the others "We should get going" and with that the champions and the summoner set of to get out of the forest under the guidance of Kamui.

The champions were tired and the terrain pretty difficult so they progressed slow through the thick forest, but if was rather uneventful. They got attacked sometimes, but Kamui easily took care of any threat long before it got to close to the group. Sona was the only one beside Kamui who had no problems at moving around. Floating has its benefits. The entire time she took a glance at Kamui, with so many thoughts running trough her head. Who was he really, what was he doing here, why did he saved them, how powerful was he really, how would his eyes look in the dark, how would his skin feel, if she would touch it, how did his lips taste. This thought shocked her, why was she thinking about such indecent things about a man, whom she just met a while ago. Yeah he saved her and the others but still, that was no reason to thinking about touching him, kissing him, doing other things. She turned red and shook her head to clear her mind of such dangerous thoughts. She didn´t even know him. "Something the matter?" he called out to her smirking, obviously knowing exactly what she was thinking and at this, she turned even redder. "N-n-n-nothing, all´s fine" she tried to stumble totally out of her composed self,while her Etwahl played some strange notes. Right now she was glad that she was mute or she would appear like a total idiot before the man she seemed to be falling for. "Alright, if it´s nothing" Kamui responded still smirking. Sona´s eyes widened in surprise, she was mute, how could he know what she was saying "Did you..." "If you are asking if i did hear what you said, than yes. I´m not like the others, i can hear you voice through your Etwahl. A beautiful voice for a beautiful woman" Kamui said, not smirking anymore, but giving her warm smile and Sona turned even redder.

"Sorry to disrupt you two" the summoner said suddenly "but Kamui, you wanted to tell us what is happening here" "I wanted to tell it when we are safe, but i guess right now is just as fine. Right know this forest is suffering from a backlash from the previous rune war. Some of the magic that was used disappeared suddenly as you probably might know. Well this magic didn´t disappeared it just got redirected by the clash with other magic that was used. And now this magic returned, you can see the effect with your own eyes .It mutated the forest and the animals within. It happens more often lately, but soon all of the magic will be depleted and such anomalies shouldn´t appear anymore" Kamui explained while the others payed attention, deeply intrested in what kind of disasters they stumbled. "Woah wait " Lux said" you said it happened more often lately, but this is the first time i see something like this. If something unnatural appeared the League would surely inform us and send an investigation team. Sure, some rumours reached the League but all investigation teams returned without anything to report" Kamui gave her a smirk" Of course they never found anything, because we were faster. This is not the first time me and Xeronos fight the corruption. The last few months we returned 16 landscapes back to normal by defeating most of the infected animals and cleaning the deeply corrupted spots. After that we infuse the land with power and voila, in a matter of days the forest regained his former beauty." "And how did you know where something like that occurs? I mean we were nearby as this corruption, as you call it, appeared and you found us fast" The summoner asked interested. This corruption was indeed something worthy of research by the League. "You were lucky under given circumstances. Me and Xeronos aren´t able to predict such backslashes, but i can feel them over great distances. We were nearby, so we were here fast. But unlucky for the fallen soldiers, not fast enough" Kamui replied sadly. Lux tried to change the topic "Why were you near? Did you do something special?" The attempt was succesful, because Kamui smiled again "Just some fishing and enjoying the day. But why were you here, so far away from the League?" "We were..." Lux began but was interrupted by Ashe " That´s confidential to the League" Kamui stood there with a neutral face before asking with a smirk "Confidential to the League? You were trying to capture me by investigating some rumors about me, weren´t you?" Ashes eyes widend in surprise, how could he know it? Kamuis smirk grew even wider as he replied superiorly "Bullseye... Looks like my guess was dead on the mark." Ashe growled at this, she got outplayed so easily by him. The summoner turned to Ashe before she could to anything else, clearly not wanting the situation to escalate, right now they needed Kamuis protection to get out alive. "Please calm down Ashe. If Kamui hadn´t helped us, we all would be dead, we owe much to her." At this Kamui stopped walking and turned to the summoner, clearly annoyed by something. "I appreciate your thanks, but i tell this only once, i am NOT a woman." After making that point clear he started walking again.

Again some time passed uneventfully. Lux was walking right behind Kamui and her eyes could not leave the hilt of his sword. The scabbard was pretty, but nothing special. She has seen the power of that weapon, it must be something very special if that sword was wielded by someone like Kamui. Her curiosity get the better of her and she tried very slowly to touch the hilt, like a simple touch could tell her the secrets of the blade. Her hand moved slowly, careful not to alert Kamui by any sudden movement. "I wouldn´t try it if i were you" He said without even turning around" and Lux jerked her hand back. "Delf doesn´t like it if another tries to touch him" "And how do you know? Did your sword told you that?" Ashe said provocative. A sword that didn´t liked to be touched, what nonsense Ashe tought. "Yes, he did. Tell them Delf" Kamui said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To the surprise of all present, the crossguard moved and a voice said "Yeah, i hate it if stranger touch me, only partner and a few others are allowed to touch me" "Did the sword just talk?" Lux asked in complete disbelief" I am not some shabby sword, my name is Delf. A dawn-win sword." He told with great pride in his voice. At this Jax began to laugh loudly "Haha, not only great battle prowess, but also a speaking sword, you are a very intresting fellow, Kamui. We should fight against each other someday. Just for training of course" Kamui turned around and smirked "The great and invincible Grandmaster at Arms himself is challenging me? It would be a honor to train with you" "The honor is all mine".

After some more time the forest was less and less twisted and become finally normal again. "Whew, we are finally out of this creepy forest" Lux exclaimed happily. "You should be safe now, but i advise you to get farther away of the forest, after you take a short rest, all of you must be dead tired" Kamui said while giving the group a soft smile. "I have to get back and clean the mess up" Kamui turned around and before he could start running Sona spoke up, clearly worried about him "Will we meet again?" "In my world there is a saying, you always meet people twice in life." Kamui turned around and now faced the resting group and bowed lightly "May you be blessed by the high moon. Until we meet again." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"You had quite the impact on them. Especially Sona was eying you, Master" Depore said while Kamui was running through the forest. "I know. But now this will get complicated" Kamui said, deep in thoughts. "Why? Master saved them, shouldn´t master be a hero for them?" Ren asked innocently. "Exactly because we saved them, things will get complicated" Haishel said clearly annoyed. "That´s right. Before this incident i was public enemy to everyone. And most of the champions and summoners were hostile, only a few indifferent. But after hearing what we did here, they might change the opinion, and some might want to join us." Kamui said "And with that the tension inside the League will rise and we risk some sort of civil war inside the League, am i right, boy?" Dante asked. "The possibilty of tension inside the League of Legends is high. But the risk of an armed conflict is rather low, given the power of the summoners and the wish of the champions to achieve their respective goal within the League of Legends. Only about a great timespan and further interference we might provoke that kind of conflict" Morpheus analysed the situation. "That´s true, but now they know about the corruption. Surely they want to investigate that matter, and for that, they will rely on my knowledge. They will rise the bounty and increase their efforts to capture me. So we have to face of even more enemies than before."

After a little while the reinforcements of the League arrived at the forest, where the saved champions rested. Both parties were happy to see each other and after the wounded champions were treated and sent with an convoy back to the Institue of War the reinforcement began to comb through the forest, but they could not found anything, but a few infected and the intact old nexus. Xeronos had been successful in defending it and Kamui cleansed the deeply infected spots.

Back in the hidden headquarter beneath the Institue of War Kamui was taking a bath in the hotspring they erected artificially. The battles hadn´t been exhausting, because Xeronos took care of most of the infected. He even killed the Infected Knights deep inside the corruption before Kamui arrived. The Infected Knights weren´t infected animals like the others, but beings of pure corruption, far stronger than the small fries. But cleaning the corrpution and infusing the forest with enough power to regenerate itself within a few days depleted him of vast amount of power. So relaxing inside the hot spring wasn´t a bad idea at all. He wasn´t alone, Haishel, Depore and Ren decided to join him in their human form. And relaxing while being surrounded by hot, naked women was never easy. "What´s wrong Master? Aren´t you taking advantage of the situation at hand?" Depore asked seductivly. "We could help you relax and award you for your heroism today." "She is right, you know. After using this much energy you should replenish your power, and the best way to do that is by having some "intercourse" with an apostel."Haishel said as she leaned close to him, making sure that he could take a glimpse of her voluptuous breast by the word intercourse. Ren was only staring at them. Being calm and collected had sometimes it´s drawbacks, but there was nothing she could do about it. But they were right, in Kamuis case the best way to replenish his energy was to have sex with someone of them. In fact he had to bed someone every few days to fight back the negative effects of his body. This was the main duty of his apostels. Of course he loved them and would have not sex with them for the single reason of staying alive. He only chose those women as apostels who he loved deeply. Sexual intercourse was one of the best ways to show someone that you love him. Showing them that he loved them and replenishing his energy, two birds, one stone, or what was the proverb? She wasn´t sure. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn´t noticed how Kamui had moved from his spot between Haishel and Depore and was now right in front of her. Then he began to kiss her deeply, but still gentle. After some time they broke apart, she was red and panting heavily while her heart was beating fast. He simply smiled gently at her. Haishel sighed at this "So Ren is the lucky one tonight huh?" Then she smirked at Ren "Congratulations, be gentle, he is pretty beat" "When two people quarrel, a third rejoices" Depore said smiling at her. Both of them weren´t angry in the least. Ren embraced Kamui and began kissing him, more than happy to spend the night with the man she loves. Haishel and Depore returned back to the edge of Delf, leaving the two lovers alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Emergency meeting in the Institute of War**

The next day Kamui and Xeronos had to report back to the Legue. Some kind of emergency meeting, but bot of them knew what it was about. They changed into the form of Yorick and Rengar and attendet the meeting. It was in a giant hall, deep inside the Institue of War. Every champion was there, splitted into different sections. One section for every major force in Valoran: Demacia, Noxus, Ionia, Piltover, Zhaun. And a great "neutral" section for every champion who was not part of the armed forces of those nations like Kayle, Nasus or Olaf. Yorick and Rengar took also seat in the neutral section. Sitting wasn´t easy for Yorick, but his shovel gave him additional support. Rengar was more croushing on his seat than sitting. He looked like an animal ready to pounce.

After a while all champions were there and the meeting could begin. A summoner, the same one from the forest, explained the champions what happend the day before. He told them about the corruption, but that is was already disappearing, in a few days the forest would be almost back to normal, just like Kamui had said and at this name great unrest filled the hall. After quieting the champions with a loud magical noise the summoner progressed. They were indeed saved by Kamui and Kamui was the one who told them about the corruption. Right now they didn´t know more about the phenomenon Kamui called corruption, but they were investigating the matter. The League was grateful for Kamui´s help. Without him, the summoner made clear that Kamui was male, he owed him that much, the forest would be surely lost and the champions would have been killed but witnessing the power of Kamui and his brother Xeronos, who had accompanied him, the League had no choice but further increasing their effort to capture not only Kamui, but Xeronos as well who get a tremendous bounty for himself. Now two extremly powerful beings were roaming around the surroundings of the Institute of War and every champion had to report sightings of them to the League immediatly. Both should not be encountered by a champion alone, because it was dangerous. Another unrest filled the hall. Most champions were offended by this, they were all trained fighters and should be capable of beating them. Others supported the decision of the summoners. Those were the ones that had seen Kamui in action, they argumented with Kamui´s incredible power and skill. And a small group was even against confronting the both of them. They only negative witnesses of them were simple fights in bars or hard to believe rumours of scared townspeople, but most witnesses stated Kamui as hero for the village people, who appeared and helped them without getting any form of reward. The village people who were saved by him discribed him as some sort of divine protector. The incident at the forest supported that point of view. The summoner silenced the room once again. He made clear that the League don´t think of Kamui and Xeronos as enemys anymore, but they couldn´t allow those two to disrupt the peace. They had to be captured for further interrogation, nothing more. With that the summoner thanked the champions for their attention and dismissed all of them. Today all matches were cancelled so all champions were free for the rest of the day. On the way ot Yorick smiled inwardly, that was exactly the course of action that he thought the League would take.

Even in this form his senses never dulled so he could clearly hear the whispering of the others as he limped trough the halls. But all talked about the same things, the event yesterday, Kamui and Xeronos. Much of the talking was just rumour, some ridicilous ones, like that Kamui would feast on the souls of small children or that he would bath in the blood of virgin maidens. Others insisted that they saw him do descend from the sky in the night riding a gryphon with burning wings. Xeronos was a new character for them, so the rumours were rare, but people said he was an ice giant, who rebelled against the others and now fought for the humans. Some stated that he and Kamui were some kind of super-soldiers created by the League who get out of controll and that the League now want to cover the entire business, it was some kind of conspirancy to controll all of Valoran. That rembered him of the past. In the past they talked about Yorick like that, that he was an undead who would kidnap people to eat their brains and bury the rest of them. Or that he would summon some an undead god to conquer the world of the living.

He could only scoff silently. Humand and their exaggerated rumours, but he had to admit, the super-soldier-conspirancy theorie was a nice one, something new. Sadly in every rumor there is a little bit of truth. He didnt´ feast on the souls of children or bathed blood, but he needed soulenergy and blood. His apostels offered that to him, two would be enough to support him, but he got even three right here, even more at home. Even if not, he could hunt and absorb those from animals, it wasn´t as tasty and more-long winded, but a possibility. So he don´t need to steal it from humans. The only thing that he may need was Soma. An energy that was generated during sexuell intercourse and stored in the breasts of a woman. Without his apostels he would need to bed women to keep his body intact,not that it was difficult for him. He was quite the handsome one and his body generated the seduction aura to make it easy to feed on humans for those resources. But fortunatly, that wasn´t the case, Haishel, Depore and Ren where always by his side and more than happy to offer their energies while spending the night with him. The super-soldier theory wasn´t complete false as well. He was something like that, but not from the League.

But now he had a duty to fulfil. The soldiers that he couldn´t save the day before needed a place for their eternal rest. Yorick limped to the cemetry of the League and instantly began digging new graves. It took him all day and at the end of it he was sweating and dirty, but the soldiers could be layed to rest the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

** and the Angel**

The next day was sunny, warm and beautiful, totally unfitting for the funeral ceromonies for the fallen soldiers. All of the people were clad in black and crying. Of course, they lost people dear to them, fathers, sons, husbands. Yorick knew this pain, he also lost some dear to him, some returned back from the dead on their own , some he returned by force with his powers, but some were lost forever. He stood apart from the mourning people. If he were Kamui, he would go and console them, tell them some nice words to ease their pain, telling them that he was sorry that he wasn´t able to safe them, that he arrived to late, that it was his fault, that he could have travelled faster, but he misread the situation. But right now he was Yorick, the Gravedigger. Someone they didn´t want near them, who was not part of the living. He could only wait, letting them wallow in their grief, while he suffered his own. Even the comforting words of his inner circle did little to ease his pain. He fought almost his entire life and took thousands of lifes, thousands of destinys were shattered by him, thousands were wallowing because of him, but he could take it, because those were the ones that tried to harm him or his friends. Taking the lifes of those who threatend his friends was a different thing, those he could kill without any mercy, slaughtering entiry armies. But Satia thought him to love all life, he liked it to see life bloom and it pained him to see others die, who meant no immediate harm to him. For humans death was almost inevetibale. There were ways to prevent it, but those were rare and unattainable for most of them. He had such a power, all apostels never aged, and could be brought back to life by him. By their own wish they wanted to keep him compony for all eternity, the one they loved, the one who transcended to immortality by a serious of tragic events and who had to pay for it every single day. At the end of the day the bereaved family members left the cemetry, so he could begin his duty. He limped to the new graves and began to pray silently for them. "May the moon goddess smile upon your souls in mercy". After that, he began to covering the coffins with dirt, seperating them from this world, so they had no bindings and could travel to to the other. If they were to find eternal rest or wait till they are reborn again was not his to know.

After he finished covering the last grave it was past midnight. The darkness didn´t bothered him. He could see clearly in it and the moon shined on him and brought his mind some peace. He was after all the champion of the moon goddess. He decided it would be best if he would leave the cemetry and return home, so he began limping down the main path of the cemetry. He could feel that someone was standing at the gates of the cemetry. He knew this aura, it was Kayle, the Judicator. But why was she here? Was she waiting for him? No one ever waited for him, because no one ever appreciated his efforts. Soon he could see her golden armor and the lantern she was holding trough the darkness easily, but it was unlikly that she could see him. He approached her casually, like he didn´t care that she was standing there, he just wanted to get past her.

"I was watching you" she said, ruining his plans. He slowly turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. " I kept a watchful eye on you since the beginning of the funeral" "Why would the Judicator watch me? Am i under suspicion of going against the regulations of the League?" Yorick asked in his deep voice, void of almost any emotion. Kayle took of her helmet, as to show him that she meant no harm and he could see her blond hair in the moonlight. It was rare that she took of her helmet, so he had never seen her true face, but now he understand why some call her pretty . "I am not here on behalf of the League, Gravedigger." "Then tell me, why are you here?" "As i said, i was watching you. I wanted to console the families and pray for the fallen, but then you caught my eye." "..." "I saw you standing, like you were suffering, deep sunken in your own painfull thoughts" "The living suffer, they do unreasonable thinks like that. For someone like me that was a funeral like hundreds before. For me there is no difference. The living die and i bury them. That is my duty." "Thats not true. Something was different this time. You want others to think of you as an heartless undead, but even someone like you have feelings, even if there are deep down." "I have lived for a very long time, the life of humans begin and is over in just the blink of an eye. They cling to their life even if they know that the death is inevitable. Because of that they suffer so much. Animals don´t suffer, they never worry about the death, because there is no point in it." "You say when you bury someone, then there is no difference between humans and animals?!" Kayle shouted angrily "You get it wrong, Judicator, i say that burying humans is more troublesome, because the family interfere with my duty." Yorick turned around and began walking again, till Kayle asked softly "Then why you were praying?" He stopped dead in his tracks "I could see your silhoutte in front of the moon. Before you began covering the graves you were standing in front of them for a moment, like you were praying weren´t you, Yorick?" He was rarely called by his name, most of the time people referred to him as undead, hunchback or Gravedigger. "I don´t believe that you are that heartless as you want others think you are" Damn, he had to think fast for a way out of this. "Maybe i have been praying, what does it matter to you?" Kayle began smiling, making progess "That means you are more than just an undead. You still feel pain and sorrow for others. I want to know why you keep pushing everone away. If you still have feelings than you are not a complete undead yet, maybe the League can help you becoming human again" "I have my reasons for not asking the League for help and i have my reasons to be left alone." "Shielding yourself from the world just to be left alone, trying to achieve a selfish goal? What kind of pathetic reasoning is that?" "Aren´t you the same?" At this Kayle widened her eyes in surprise "W-What do you mean by that?" "Haven´t you left your own world, shielding yourself with that armor of yours, careful that no one knows the true Kayle. Fueled by the wish to reach a selfish goal, even if that means killing your own sister? And now tell me, Judicator, where is the difference between me and you?" That was a harsh blow, but he had no other choice. Even just by coincidence she had come to close to the truth for his liking. He began to walk away slowly and she couldn´t think of a way to argue with his logic , he was absolutly right, they were indeed the same. She had never showed herself to the world. The world only knows the Judicator, but not Kayle. How could he figure her out that precise. As she was Kayle, in the armor of the Judicator, he was Yorick, the human soul in the non-human body of the Gravedigger.

A human soul in a non-human body, if she only knew how right she was with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. The Brotherhood and the apostels**

Kamui moved through their headquarter and went straight for his room. Today was just one of those days. The funeral was mentally tiring him and the conversation with Kayle, well, that wasn´t planned. So right know, he just wanted to sleep. He hung his scarf and his coat on the the wall and began taking of his clothes. Underneath his clothes he wore a tight blue battlesuit the one he always wore. Parts of that suit glowed in a weak blue as power was pulsating trough the suit and there was a small blue orb embbed into it right under the chest part. On the other side was the brotherhood-sigil. A small device with lots of different uses. Under it was the symbol of the brotherhood, a silver feather embbed into an crescent moon. This suit was not just any piece of clothing, it supported his movements and made it easy to move in it. The suit isolated him from water, temperature and other enviromental impacts. The entire suit and brotherhood-sigil he made himself, with a part of his own essence.

Most of the Silverwings equipment were customized by him. He was an expert craftsman, able to smith, tailor, brew potions, imbue with magical powers, drawing runes whatever you can think of.

The Brotherhood of Ala Alba, or Brotherhood of the Silverwing. Kamui s comrades, friends, family. The red scarf that he wore was the symbol of his status as archon of the brotherhood, the one in command. But it was rather rarely that he ordered them to do something. Rather their were a bunch of people to help each other than some sort of military organisation. Despite his friendly and easygoing personality every Silverwing held Kamui in high regard and his word was absolute. A great part of the brotherhood were the women absolutly loyal to him, his apostels.

An apostels duty were to protect their master, in trade they would get incredible power. Or so it should be, but it was different in Kamui´s case. Kamuis apostel were women who loved him and were loved by him. They would gain power and protect him, but their were not some ordinary guards for him. Every single one of them he loved from the bottom of his heart and he cared for every single one of them deeply. Furthermore they would support him with blood, soulenergy and Soma to fight the drawbacks of his body. For everyone else he was some kind of pervert that kept a lot of beautiful women under his reign to build his harem. But he and his apostels knew that it was love and not lust, so they didn´t mind sharing him. Only three of them were right now in Runeterra, the others were waiting in their world till their master returned. Apostels stopped aging so they would wait for all eternity if the have to.

Every apostel got a custom made version of this equipment, trimmed to perfectly fit them. He did as much as he could to keep them safe. He trained all of them himself so every one was a skilled combatant with great equipment, ready to give their life for their master, knowing that he could bring them back to have them at his side again. Truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Master, are you alright?" Kamui turned around and was looking right into Depores worried eyes. "You spaced out, so i started to worry" "Sorry about that, i was just thinking." "Thinking about what the others might do right now?" "Yeah" he answered with a weak smile. "Please don´t be so down, Roca and Luna told us to take good care of you, and thats exactly what i´m going to do". She kissed him deeply and opened Kamuis battlesuit and began to feel his toned body. "Depore i.." but she silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Shh" Then she led him to the bed, climbed on it and began to crawl seductivly on all fours. Then she gave him a seductive wink and said "The next time you say my name, i want you to scream it." He returned her seductive smile and said as he joined her on the bed "Are you now giving orders? And i thought i was the master here" "You are my master, and it´s my duty to make you feel all good" Soon Depores clothes and Kamuis battlesuit joined the other clothing on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Girls Chatter**

The next day, Sona and some other of the female champions decided to eat lunch togther and chatting about...well about almost everything. It wasn´t long till they started to talk about Kamui and Xeronos. "I haven´t seen him till now, is he truly that strong?" Janna asked. "He is truly terrifying" Riven said, drawing all the attention to her "he is not only strong, but also incredible fast. I haven´t seen anyone who could wield a sword like he does. I, Master Yi and Katarina tried to take him out a little while ago. Well, it didn´t go so well for us. He even used a weapon like Irelia does, but it wasn´t needed so it was levitating behind his back. We thought he got cocky and was underestimatig us, unfortunatly, we were underestimating him. Some sort of ghost swords blocked all of Katarinas blades while he was simply standing there. I could almost swear this swords had a will on there own. Master Yi tried to fight him in one on one. Kamui blocked all of Yis attack without any effort at all. Even after Katarina joined the fight it seemed like he was toying with them. I tried to sneak up on him and put all my power in a single blow. But he blocked it...with his bare hand." She emphasized the bare hand part. "Did you say with his bare hand? Thats impossible" Caitlyn said. Riven wielded a giant meat cleaver of a sword, blocking that thing alone is impressive, but with bare hands, no way. "Im telling you" Riven defended her position.

"His swordmanship is without equal, but his magic is even more frightening" Irelia said, and if the Will of the Blades was impressed by someone, then that one has to be truly something. " I battled him, he used the same blade as i do, but i could do nothing against him. Then reinforcements arrived but even together he outmatched us. We tried to surround him, but we got attacked with some kind of magic out of the blue. Fire, ice, lighting, light, darkness the full load. Even Kassadin could do nothing against that power. Xerath tried to give him a taste of his own power, but Kamui blocked Xerath most powerful blast with his sword. The magic just vaporated as it hit his sword. I never seen anything like that"

"You seem to forget that he is not only fast, but also insanly strong." Sivir added. "He blocked even attacks from Malphite. He is strong enough to destory entire stone walls, but Kamui is even stronger." Silence befell the group, but then

"Well he seem to be pretty strong, but i heard he is quite handsome aswell" Everyone now looked at Ahri. "I heard rumors that he would look like a woman, but everyone described him as incredible handsome, even those i absolutly know that are not lesbians." "Well, me, Ashe and Sona could take a good look at him" Lux said, somewhat nervously. "When he escorted us out of the forest a few days ago, we could spend some time with him, just watching him, without any interference. I´m not sure about those kind of things, but i would describe him as quite handsome. Yeah he looks a little like a woman, but somehow... i don´t know how to explain, but he is attractive. What do you say, Ashe?" Now the Frost Archer was in the spotlight "Yeah, he seemed like the kind of man, that woman are dreaming about. He is well built and goodlooking." She said, like stating the obvious. "Wait a minute" Lux seemed like she is in thought" Sona, didn´t he hold you in his arms while he saved you?" Now that was an interesting fact for the girls. Sona get red from emberassment. She could only nod. "He was extremly close to you, would you say that he was handsome?"

Sonas thoughts drifted to the moment a few days ago. How she escaped death twice, no, how Kamui had protected her. She remembered how he hold her, how he was worried about her, she remembered his smile, his face, the indescrible feeling she got when he had hold her and she remembered his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that infested her mind, haunting her dreams. Dreams that showed him and her, how they were lying in the grass, enjoying the sunset, how they were under a tree in the rain, keeping each other warm, how they were kissing and flirting. Sona turned even redder. Noticing that everyone were staring at her, she could only nod. "A handsome and strong knight saved his damsel in distress, how romantic" Lux exclaimed with glee and everbody began laughing. Sona was again deep in thoughts. What was it that was drawing her to Kamui, she had met him only once, but still he never left her thoughts. With determination she decided: no matter what, but Sona had to meet him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors**** Note: **To be honest, i don´t like the chapters 9-11. i don´t know, they don´t seem to fit the story at all, but they have important story elements so i had to write this. but i don´t how why there are so bad in comparison with the other chapters.**  
**

Well, another thing, this story is not over, i just have less and less time to write on the story and somehow i believe nobody reads it, so right now i am not really motivated to write. Well, i collected some ideas and wrote other chapters.

**11. Approaching doom**

It was night, deep inside the the Institue of War, some high ranking Summoners had a council. "Kamui and Xeronos are a threat to the peace. The tension between Demacia, Noxus and Ionia are increasing. More and more agents are investigate those two. If they join one of them it means war!" "That may be true, but if even we don´t know where those two are, i don´t think others will find them." "Unlikely, but not impossible" "They defied the League of the Legends long enough, our authority is dwindling." "Even if we find them, what should we do? Kamui is extremly powerful, and if Xeronos is his brother, we should expect him to be powerful as well" " Thats right, Kamui dispelled our strongest binding spells and shattered our strongest barriers, we have no way to keep him prisoner" "Well, there is a way" "Wait, are you talking about Athem, the Pharao? That´s insane, sure we don´t know Kamui´s objective, but i don´t believe that he is evil. But Athem just want to destroy, to unleash him is way to dangerous!" "Maybe we are lucky and those kill each other?" "Maybe? This is not some kind of game, if Athem manages to defeat Kamui and Xeronos than we can only hope that he will be weakend enough so that we can seal him again. If not, i don´t think we will be able to stop him. And if he fail, what then? We don´t know how Kamui and Xeronos react to those act. Kamui could declare open war on us, who knows how many others of them are here. We should stay reasonable" "Some times we have to take drastic measures." "I´m against unleashing Athem. We should try to speak with Kamui. If we know his objective, than we could get some kind of agreement." They argued till the early morning hours till they get a decision. "This may be even an act of high treason and if this fails, then its most likely we never see the sunlight again, but if we succed, then we will gain power and influence more than we could ever imagine and no one will ever defy the Legue of Legends again." They ended the council, making preperations to free one of the most dangerous beings on Valoran, the one who was kept imprisoned deep below the Institue of war. History was calling and two powerful being would answer.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. The maiden at the lake**

Few days later a shadow invaded the Institue of War. Without a sound it moved through the halls. The lamps of the guards made it easy to spot and evade them. And if you know where the magical barriers were it was easy to evade them aswell. The shadow was a hodded person that moved confident around, it wasn´t the first time, after all. He could invade the treasury and steal gold, but he has no need for wealth. He was intrested in something more valuable: wisdom. The archives and the library were the hunting grounds. The past few months he had stolen scrolls, scripts and tomes from the League, but returned them by putting them in an other area, so everyone believed someone returned them in the wrong to alter dimensions, to move in other plains of existence, to manipulate space and time were the objective. He knew much, but still there were a lot to learn, and space and time magic was tough, difficult for even the greates of archmages, but something like that wouldn´t stop him. He overcame trials far worse than long nights of study. The intruder stopped. There was a light in the library, someone was there. Not only one, but a lot of people were there. Well just a minor inconvinience. He entered the library and climbed on one of the bookshelfs. He could get a better view on the library, but that was not even needed, the darkness and the shelfs hindered his senses not. But he was out of sight and could move around easily without being spotted. He knew where he had to search, but some Summoners blocked his path. They were not studying but sharing talking about what they wanted to do with different female champions. The shadow growled silently, this was a library, a stronghold of wisdom. Their could share their lewd fantasies in a bar, but right now, they were in his way. The thief smirked, a diversion was needed, easy going. Suddenly all of the talking summoners noticed that one of the female summoners who were studying right now was really attractive so they should join her. The culprit kept smirking, altering the mind of others was easy for someone like him and horny men were so easily manipulated. It was somehow sad that someone like him had to use those tricks, but he wanted to get some tomes and get out of there as soon as possible. Hiding some tomes inside his cloack he sneaked away.

On top of one of the roofs of the Institue of War the thief was almost in safety. The hardest part was succesful, now he could relax a bit. He jumped from roof to roof, even if he would to be seen, on the roof the guards could not follow him and only a few champions were agile enough to move across the roofs like he did, but they were always the flying and levitating ones. One of Corkis phosphorus bombs would be a disaster but what the eye did not see, the heart did not grieve over, or something like that. Proverbs wasn´t his strong part. Suddenly he heard something and stopped. It was not the alarm bell, it was a song, it was lovely, like telling the tale of two lovers, but it was also kind of lonely. It was intriguing. It didn´t matter when he returned, so he decided to take a look at who were the one playing, but he had a feeling. Only the Maven of the Strings could play such a heart-splitting melody.

Amber-glowing eyes took in the surroundings. It was indeed the Maven of the Strings, sitting at the lake and playing her song. With the fullmoon high in the sky her white skin and blue hair seemed almost to glow. She was just stunning. Kamui sat down and listend to her song, how she played with all of her heart. Sometimes, when he stole from the library before, he could hear her practicing, but never was it that heart-moving. Her eyes were closed, so she could pour all of her feelings inside her melody. Against better judgement he approached her.

"That´s a beautiful but sad melody" She abrutply stopped the music and turned around. That voice, but that was impossible! She gasped. In front of her stood a hooded person, but she recognized those amber eyes instantly. Kamui took the hood of his cloak and smiled at her "Didn´t i tell you that we would meet again? Fear not, i mean no harm to you" Not for a second that thought had crossed her mind. She wasn´t afraid of him, in was the opposite, she was happy that she could talk with him again. "Yes you did. It´s nice to see you again" she said smiling. Well said is maybe the wrong word, she send those words to her Etwahl and it played some notes, and Kamui could understand those. "It´s been quite a while, how are you doing?" "Are you trying to interrogate me?" Kamui asked and a Sona shook her head "No no no, i was just..." "Relax, i was just joking" He smiled at her again to ease her mind" I´m doing fine, but what are you doing out here in those cold night?" "Just thinking" Sona said, she couldn´t tell him, that she was thinking about him. She would sound like a little girl who fell in love on first sight. That wasn´t completly false, after he saved her she could not stop thinking about him. Kamui could tell that she was not telling the entire truth, but if she didn´t want to tell, than he wouldn´t force her to. The next moment both of them were absolutly silent, till Sona broke the silence "But what are you doing here, this is the Institue of War you know? If the guards or any of the champions will see you, they will set of the alarm and in a few moments the entire League of Legends will be on your heels." She was worried, she didn´t want him to get spotted, she wanted to spend more time with him. He smirked at her "Don´t worry, they the won´t find me. But now im curious." he began walking straight at her "With your Etwahl it should be easy to alarm the entire League, so why haven´t you done anything like that?" With that he was right in front of her, smirking. "i..i..." she was at loss of words.

Her thoughts raced but she couldn´t think of an aswer to get out of this. Kamui saw her troubeld eyes and decided to help her. He stopped smirking and asked "Or is it maybe that you don´t think that i am a threat to the Legue?" She could only nod. "Thank you, Sona. I appreciate your trust. You know, being the enemy of everyone isn´t easy"He said and gave her a small smile. Sona could only stare at him, because suddenly his voice sounded sad and far away, like he was deep in thought, remembering memories of the past. Before she could stop her self she embraced him. Even reminiscing in memories he never let his guard down, so he knew her intention before she knew it herself, be he didn´t stopped her, he didn´t want to. They stood there in silence. He was enjoying the warmth of her, knowing that she didn´t even know him, but still, she cared deeply for him. She enjoyed the warmth that was radiating of him. She could feel his heartbeat, but not only that, his heart seemed to vibrating softly, something she didn´t know how to handle, so she just ignored it. Again she was embraced in that feeling of pure safety, like nothing could harm her anymore, like his warmth alone was enough to repell every danger. But even this moment had to come to an end. "I have to go" he said softly after a while. She didn´t want him to go, she had so much to tell him, but she knew, that this was maybe the place, but not the time, so she let go of him slowly. He gave her a weak smile "Again i have to thank you, Sona. It´s true, you really have the power to move the soul" "No need to thank me, friends are helping each other" She returned with a smile. Yes, for her they were friends,she would be there so support him. Kamui took of his cloak and put it around her fragile frame. She blushed at his gesture, because it was warm and smelled so much like him. Kamui gave her a light kiss on the forehead then took a step back and bowed lightly "May you be blessed by the high moon". Now Sona was beet red. Then he turned around and left the Institue of War, leaving the Maven of the Strings behind. She watched him leaving and looked a while in the direction he disappeared, even after he was out of sight. Then she glanced at the lake and knew the future would be eventful, because now she was sure, she had fallen for him, and she had fallen hard.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Clash of the titans**

Two days passed and nothing happend. Well another corruption appeared but Kamui and Xeronos took care of it quickly. Without anyone slowing them down in was a matter of a few minutes. On the evening of the third day Kamui was lying lazily on the floor. He could lay down on the couch or his bed, but he chooes the floor, for no reason, he just wanted to. Even he was unreasonable sometimes. Xeronos was out, hunting something. He could almost never sit down and relax. Kamui had read the tomes from the library the past days and was now thinking how he could use the knowledge he gained. But he came to no solution, it wasn´t enough, there were still to many things that could go wrong, it was to dangerous to try a dimension jump. Suddenly a quake hit the headquarter and he was on his feet in an instant. That didn´t feel like a normal earthquake, something was different. He could feel that some sort of energy was emitted from inside the Institue of War, that had to be the reason for those earthquake. He decided to check the situation, who knows what the summoners had done. He left the headquarter and went straightforward to the source of those strange energy. He moved covered, interference with the champions were unneeded right now. In the Great Hall, the heart of the Institue of War most of the champions and summoners had already gathered. In the middle of the hallt there was some kind of purple energy. This was some kind of summoning, but not a normal summoning. A powerful barrier seperated a small group of summoners together with the strange energy from the other summoners and champions. He hid on top of a statue that decorated the hall and decided to watch the scene. Charging in recklessy withough analyzing the situation could make things worse. Maybe it is some kind of trap from the summoners, but they didn´t knew that he was here so it was unlikly. Discretion is the better part of valor. If things got out of control he could still take action.

"You can´t do this, we sealed him for a reason, he is to dangerous" a summoner outside the barrier shouted. "That´s madness! He will kill us all" another one shouted. "Stop it right now, this is treason against the League" a third one shouted. "For this you will get executed" a forth one shouted, but still, the summoners inside the barrier didn´t stopped." Damn it, this was not as planned" "Really? I thought it was part of the plan that now the whole freaking League wants to lynch us!" a second one shouted. They wanted to use the Great Hall to summon Athem. The Great Hall was used only for ceremonies and got used rarely, it was perfect. They could summon Athem here and get out before they could be find out. The prepared spells that everyone would think that he freed himself, the League wouldn´t have thought that summoner weakend his seal on purpose. But this didn´t go as planned. Annie and Amumu were playing Hide and Seek and found them. They simply asked what they were doing and the summoners panicked and instantly raised the barrier trapping themselfs. The two champions were young but not stupid. This behaviour was more than suspicious so they reported what they had witnessed to the League immediatly. It was only the matter of minutes till every champion that was within the Institue of War were gathered. The other summoners tried to destroy the barrier by force, but if they would do that, the entire hall would collapse and then no one would be able to reverse the summoning. They could only try to talk with the defected summoners. Without success. In only a few moment Athem seal would be broken and then things would turn ugly.

Now that he could grasp the situation, Kamui decided that he should make his move immediatly. With a single leap he covered most of the distance and landed between the barrier and the summoners of the League. All of the eyes turned to him. "Kamui? Are you allied with them?" "We thought you weren´t evil, i even protected you!" "So summoning Athem is your objective" all of the summoners shouted and all of the champions got ready to fight. Kamui turned to the Headsummoner, the one in charge of the League. He could spot him easily, because his robes were the most fancy ones. "You got it all wrong, i am here to help you, i think i understand the situation. They try to summon something dangerous, so what can we do to stop them?" At this the summoners and champions turned silent. If Kamui would help them, maybe they had a chance. It was possible that he could do something. The Headsummoner thought for a moment and then said "We can do nothing, if we destroy the barrier by force, then the entire hall will collapse and then no one can renew the seal" All of the hopes were shattered in an instant, but Kamui wasn´t giving up that easily "If i take care of the barrier, will then you be able to keep this thing from getting angry?" The Headsummoner thought again for a moment. Taking care of the barrier without destroying it? He could imagine some ways but that would take time, but unfortunatly time was the only thing they didn´t have. But if he knew some way. "Yes, if you take care of the barrier then we should be able to empower the seal." Kamui smirked at this "Alright, get ready, i open the barrier and you do the rest" Just shattering the barrier would be easy, he had abilities to overcome barriers like this, but right now he would need to open it. Kamui drew Delf out of the scabbard and took a deep breath. Then he could hear that all of the others were ready, he could start anytime. He raised Delf above his head and shouted "Behold the tools of creation, Excalibur" A powerful light surrounded the blade. Soraka could only widen her eyes at this, she knew that light well, it was the same as hers, this was indeed power of the stars, but she wasn´t sure how he could wield it, it was a divine power, only used by a chosen few. Then he charged at the barrier and thrusted the blade in it. The blade penetraded the barrier, but the barrier was still intact, then he poured great amount of magic into the blade and the light pushed the barrier open. The champions saw this and charged in, and took care of the rogue summoners, by killing them, knocking them unconcious or wounding them critically. As soon as the deserteurs were overpowered the summoners entered the barrier and instantly began to redo the seal, while others deactived the barrier. Now things would turn allright, so everyone began to cheer. "You did well, Kamui" Kayle the Judicator was the first to talk to him "Without your help this would be a disaster, you gained my respect." He knew she was smiling because of her voice, even if her helmet hid it. "Yes, you are a hero, you should be proud" Miss Fortune said. Shen walked to him and gave him a bow of respect. "You keeped the balance and existence of this world where we could do nothing" Soon he was showered with congratulations.

But a roar shattered the atmosphere. Great power and dark sand began to fill the entire hall. "The seal was broken, we were to late, run for your lifes" A summoner screamed in pure terror. And where the people where cheering a minute ago now despair filled their voices. Kamui rushed to the Headsummoner and asked him if it was really to late. "Yes, now we are all doomed. Athem is a being close to the gods, no one can stop him now." was the weak answer of the Headsummoner. The Sand formed a giant body and then a head and then a face. "You shall all bow before me, or you will be destroyed" the voice boomed through the hall. The League had failed to keep Athem sealed and now all of Valoran had to pay the price.

"Destroyed you say?" a voice shouted and everyone turned to Kamui, who was right in front of the giant body of black sand, smirking. "Who shall destroy me? Because i fear nothing, everbody fears me! I am not afraid of some abloggy-woggyi-woo" a great sand fist crashed where Kamui was standing a moment ago, but he doged it with a giant leap backwards. "Who are you, daring to speak like that" "I have many names and even more titels, and who do you think you are? The king of fucked-up country?" At this Athem released more power and shouted " I am Athem, the great pharao, the terror of the desert and conquerer of this world!" "Pityful creature, who are you are before someone like me?!" Kamui roared back at him and summoned his other weaponry like the Akabara-blade and his Etherswords" Tremble before the power, that even the gods fear!" For the first time Kamui released some sort of energy and it was gigantic "I am the Archon of the Brotherhood. I am the bloodstained champion of the moon! I am the Godslayer!" His voice boomed and with that Kamui changed into battle form level 2. As he fell into the battle stance he flooded the entire hall in a golden light, his powers could be felt by all the nearby villages, even by those not trained in battle or magic. The villagers knew, something happend at the Institut of War. The battle of those two powerful beings was about to start, a battle that would decide the future of all of Runeterra. The clash of the titans could begin.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. The one who slay gods**

Sona stared in awe at Kamuis new form. A golden halo levitated above his head and a pair of horns sprouted from the side of his head, just like Shyvanas helmet. A golden laurel wreath decorated the top of his head. On top of his forehead, above his mooncrystal, appeared a new symbol, it lookel like it was drawn with blood. He haid a pair of earrings, that had a small red orb on the end of a chain. Even more objects surrounded him now. Right in front of him was his Akabara-blade, the one that looked and were wielded like Irelias trademark weapon. Behind it where his etherswords, some real swords and flying paper charms and right behind them were things that looked like pots with faces of dragons as opening. Kamui himself was again surrounded by the elemental orbs and the stone him were series of double-blades that where connect by a chain trough their center. And above that chain was a ball that was formed by flying silver shards.

"You will learn to fear me!" Kamui shouted before he disappeared. He reappeared right on top of Athem and began slashing his sandy body. His inner circle joined his assault by attacking on their own. With every strike great portions of the sandbody were destroyed and Athem howled in pain. First he tried to grab Kamui, but his giant hands always grabbed thin air. Kamui was way to fast. He climbed over his entire body and slashed at different parts. Kamui´s attacks were merciless. Athem changed his strategie and ordered his sand to attack him. He was sure, with the unforgiving sand wind he could regain the superioty. But Kamui evaded the winds that were thick with sand by rushing to an other side, jumping, teleporting, and blocking not only with Delf but also with magical barriers and using his equipment that was surrounding smaller ones he ignored completly. They were blocked by the barrier that surrounded him. Athem deconstructed his sand body and appeared on other parts of the hall, but every time Kamui was there in an instant resuming his attack. Athem decided that with a great outburst of power he could remove Kamui off his body and get some distance. He would waste some of his magic, but right now, he had no other choice. And his plan succeded, Kamui could only create some distance between them by jumping away if he didn´t want to get caught in such a attack, but he knew, this was a move of despair.

"What´s wrong? You are not going easy on me, do you?" He asked arrogantly smirking. "My power would be able to destroy the entire League, but you are different, Godslayer" "Yeah, you are strong, but it seems that i am stronger" "Shut up, i will crush you!" Another giant wave of sand shattered the floor and some walls, but it didn´t hit the one it was supposed to. "You shouldn´t waste your power like that, or soon you will running dry. Running dry, the giant of sand, got it?" Kamui laughed at his own joke. Athem stopped, the Godslayer was right, something was different, he felt much weaker than he should. "Curse you, Godslayer, what have you done to me?" "Ahh, i see you have noticed. Fine, i tell you a secret. Delf is not an ordinary sword, he is a dawnwin-sword. And he has a very interesting ability. With every slash he open the slots that keep your energy in your body, basically your power is leaking out. Furthermore he absorbs part of that energy and add it to mine. I regenerate my ressources by stealing yours. But that´s not all to it. With every hit i burn your ressources, not only hurting you further but also tiring you. Because of that it wouldn´t matter that your body is made of sand even if i would simply slash you, you are killed by your own power. That ability is called feedback, it´s extremly powerful against powerful beings. But i don´t want to watch your ugly visage all day, so i keep using my other abilities as well, to accelerate the whole affair, i hope you will understand that." "Silence, i will obliterate you."

"Try it" Kamui said challenging. Athem summoned giant sand tornados, that rushed at Kamui. He didn´t avoid them, he used one of them to gain speed and in a few moments the gap that was keeping them apart was closed again. Kamui began to relentlessy attack Athem once more. Athem throw sand spears from all of his body, hoping with the high number of projectiles he could him, but all got destroyed by the defense capabilites the levitating weapons provided. Meanwhile Kamui destroyed great parts of Athems body, forcing him to use more of his power to keep his body intact. "To easy" Kamui smirked, then jumped high in the air. A magical glyphe appeared in his left hand and then formed an orb of light. "Godslayer style: Megiddo!" With a hit from his sword he send that orb downwards, destroying the upper part of Athems arm. The rest crumbled into sand and fell to the ground as Athem howled in pain. He vanished into the sand below him and reappeard on the other side of the hall. "What kind sorcery was that?" He asked angrily. "The Godslayer style, my own set of abilities. Quite effective, isn´t it? It have close quarter abilites and magic and more, but don´t worry, you will see some more of it." Kamui answered smirking. "Don´t get cocky, Godslayer, this isn´t over yet!" "Come at me, bro." This time Athem tried a subterranean attack. Giant tendrils of sand shot out of the ground, trying to impale Kamui. "Godslayer style: Tempest." A giant tornade appeared around Kamui, shredding those to pieces. Athem enraged and shot sand at Kamui like a giant sandblaster. The silvershards behind Kamui formed a great shield and protected Kamui, but Athem didn´t stop firing. "What´s wrong, Godslayer, overestimated your own abilites." "Get him, Ifrit" From behind the shield a great fireball soared high into the air. On top of it was a burning creature, with a single blow from its powerful body it send the fireball right at Athem, but he slowed it with his sand and then caught the attack midair. "Using fire against sand, what kind of pathetic try was that?" Athem asked mockingly "Decoy" Kamui returned with a sing sang voice from behind Athem. Athem couldn´t turn around before Kamuis next attack hit him. "Godslayer style: Roughcleaver" With an upward slashed he attacked Athem and propelled himself into the air. "Godslayer style: Destinycircle" A godslayer-glyphe appeared on his sword and with a circle slash Kamui unleashed a powerful energy wave. He destroyed Athems arms again, freeing Ifrits fireball, so it could score a clear hit on Athem. While Kamui was midair he summoned the small mercury djinn Hail, to hit Athem with the power of water. But before he could attack more Athem retreated once more. "What are you, Godslayer? The fire creature from before and the small one right now, that were summons, but this fast and short? Furthermore you don´t cast only one type of magic so i want to know what kind of creature is able to do that!" "The fire creature was Ifrit, a fire guardian force, and the small one was Hail, a mercury dschinn. You know, lots of beings rest within my soul, and i can use their strength in battle, so you are not fighting against me alone, but against so many more. The entire fight i used my inner circle, the six that are always by my side." "So you enslaved others to fight for you? We aren´t that different, Godslayer, togehter we could rule this world, togehter.." "Silence!" Kamui roared, not smirking for the first time since the battle began, but looking serious. The amber glow turned into a deep red. "Enslaved you say? I didn´t enslaved them, they are my friends, helping me because they want to, not because i force them to! We aren´t different you say? You and me have nothing in common! You want to conquer they world for you own selfish reasons, but i have no intention of doing so. I was once a king, Athem, they called me the undefeatable King of the Moon Monarchy, but now i just want to keep my friends save, nothing more. As long they are by my side thats enough for me. You are a pathetic creature, Athem, now trying to negotiate with me, because you are almost at the end of the line, but this battle was over the moment you chose me as your opponent. Let´s end it, give me your best shot!" "You are quite the cocky one, Godslayer, but this will not help you. You want to end this, fine by me, this will be your end"

Athem began gathering high amount of magical power in his palm and prepared to hinder Kamui so he could finish charging it to full power, but Kamui just stand there smirking at him, now he has calmed down a little, his eyes returned to their amber glow. "Whats wrong? Are you not trying to stop me, or have you surrenderd and now waiting so i can kill you?" "I never surrender, i fight till my last breath. But i have simply no need do stop you. You are charging your own downfall, but keep at it, and i will show you" "Haha i am not falling for this trap, you just don´t know what to do!" Now the energy in his palm pulsated, indicating it was almost at full charge. "Farewell, Godslayer." Kamui kept smirking and said "Farewell." Kamui hold his left hand in Athems direction. "Haha are you trying to stop this magical wave? It will destroy you, now die, Godslayer!" Athem screamed. "Stopping it? No, i am using it" Before Athem could fire, Kamui surrounded himself with great amounts of magic. Then the orb of energie in Athems hand exploded, and teared apart great amount of Athems body and destroying a great part of the hall. Kamuis levitating weapons shielded him from the blast so he was complettly unharmed, but Athem was down. His crushed body was laying on the floor. "What happend, what have you done, Godslayer?" Kamui began to walking towards Athem and said "It´s a very rare ability. Even i met only a handful of people able to use it. It´s called spell intercept. With these ability i can interfere with almost any kind of magic. Beam, orb, barrier, it doesn´t matter. With this one i can disturb the magical structure and weaken the spell greatly. But i have mastered this ability over the years. I can rewrite parts of the magical structure and so change great parts of the entire spell. Like changing the direction for example." "You changed the direction of my magic? That´s impossible" Athem shouted in disbelief, such an abilty simply could not exist. "That orb was powerful, so i had to use vast amounts of my own power, but it was worth it. With these abilty no mage stand a chance against me." Kamui was now next to Athem "This is the end, Athem. Now i will finish you" "Try it, even the League could not kill me, only lock me away, so how do you intend to kill me? I am a god!" "With the power, that can slay even the gods. They don´t call me Godslayer for nothing" Kamui said smirking then began charging great amounts of power in his blade and at the tip of the sword formed a godslayer glyph. It emitted a strong golden light, then Kamui shouted "Pitiful creature, there will be no tomorrow for you! Godslayer style: Murakamo!" Then, with a slash of his blade, Kamui fired an enormous energy wave. After the dust has settled, great part of the Institue of War were destroyed by Kamuis attack. But Athem, the evil that was kept at bay below the Institute, the one whose power surpassed those of every other champion was no more. Kamui were victorious.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Feelings**

Kamui stood in the middle of the now completly destroyed Great Hall. His hearth was not only beating fast, but vibrating violently. Through the entire battle he had kept his composure intact. He didn´t showed it, but the battle was extremly tiring for him. He used great amount of ressources and with only three apostels it would take a while till he would become his former self. His body was strained, his mind exhausted and his soul weakend, but he was happy, he saved the League, maybe all of Valoran. But right now, he just wanted a bed and sleep. "Kamui killed him" "Athem is defeated" "We are saved, pray the gods" He could hear the cheer of the summoners, soldiers and champions who came out of their cover. Again he was in the spotlight. He ordered the levitating items to assemble around the akabara-blade and then to hover above his head. After some compliments the Headsummoner rose his hand, turning everyone silent. "I am the highest in the council of the summoners, i am the Headsummoner of the League of Legends and the one in charge of the Institute of War..." "You don´t expect me do remember all of that do you?" Kamui smirked " I will just call you Headsummoner" "You will not disrepct his highness..." another summoner shouted but was silenced by the Headsummoner. "You are not familiar with the customs of the League?" "I am. If others want to respect and bow before you, thats fine, but it doesn´t matter to me. If you want that I adress you respectfully, than you have to earn my respect like everybody else." "His Highness did a lot to earn the respect of us!" another summoner shouted. "So? Maybe i misinterpret the situation, but wasn´t an ancient evil being released right before his eyes?" Kamui asked provocative and a turmoil broke out, but the Headsummoner silenced them again by raising a hand "He is right, i could do nothing, today i did not earned his respect, and the achievements of the past don´t involve him. Very well, feel free to call me just Headsummoner. And how do you wish to get addressed?" "Names and titles are nothing but smoke and mirrors, there is no need to be so formal. As long as you dont insult me, i dont care if you call me whatever you might think of." "Very well, as the highest in the council of...excuse me, as the Headsummoner i shall adress you as Godslayer, in respect of what you did today." At this Kamui stopped smirking and gave him a smile "So be it, Headsummoner." Then he offered him his hand, the Headsummoner took it and the surrounding people broke out in a cheer. Then suddenly something crushed through one of the walls and emitting and ice cold aura. Xeronos was there, ready to battle everyone who dared to fight with Kamui. It took him a moment to register the situation. "You are late, the entire party is already over" Kamui said with a smirk. Xeronos could only smile embarrased "Yeah sorry about that" "Headsummoner this is my brother, Xeronos, the Breath of Winter, as he likes to call is an idiot sometimes...well, most most of the time, but a nice guy...when he is sleeping" Kamui said with a smirk as introduces Xeronos to the League"Its an honor to meet you, Breath of Winter." The headsummoner told him politly "Same here" Xeronos replied with a smirk. Then he turned to Kamui "We are no longer enemies, i guess?" "The League never has been our enemies, but how they threat us, it is theres to decide." "You did the League a great favor today, but i cannot befriend you so easily. I am still bound by the regulations of the League. But you shall no longer be hunted, i will erease the bounty on you and order the other summoners and champions to treat you as enemies no longer. But without further discussion with you and the others i can do no more for you, i am sorry." "Nah, don´t be, that´s enough"Kamui said. "I think the future will be busy, sorry about that" Kamui said as he looked around, great part of the Institue of War were a heap of rubble. "For the safety of all of Valoran this is a small price to pay, at least no one was seriously injured, because of you" "I would like to chat a little more with you, but i have some business i have attend to" Kamui bowed lightly "May you be blessed by the high moon."His weaponry vanished, then he turned around and with some powerful leaps he and Xeronos left the Institue of War.

"That was quite the battle, finally we could relieve some stress" Haishel said. "Yeah, that was some great ass-kicking, boy" Dante said. "How do you feel, Master, i hope you aren´t feeling any pain?" Ren asked worringly. " He is ok, Master has the tenacity of a coackroach" Depore said. "What kind of compliment was that?" Kamui asked in disbelief. "Analysis complete: Body under great stress, large amount of fighting ressources were used, fight effiency: 70%. Rest is advised." Morpheus said. They chatted all the way back to the Headquarter. Kamui decided he would take a bath to get all of the sand ouf of his hair. Then he simply leaned back, enjoying the warmth as it relexed his muscles. Depore, Haishel and Ren were still inside the blade, respecting his wish to relax in silence.

He was in the bath for a while, till the face of the Maven appeared in his mind. At this, he was deep in thought, not relaxing but thinking. How she felt about him and more importantly, how he felt about her. "You are falling for her, aren´t you?" Haishels voice asked. Was he really falling for her? She may knew him only a little, met him in his true form only a few times, but he knew her well, have fought often with or against her on the Fields of Justice. He had a lot of apostels and loved all of them, so love was nothing knew to him, but stil he had to be sure if it was really love and not simply lust. Lust can be supressed, love on the other side was difficult to supress. If it was simply carnal desire then his apostels could take care of it and the matter was done. He would not approach Sona for something as simple as that. She was a beautiful woman, with great assets, there was no point in argueing. She was the type of woman most men look with lust in their eyes, but was he also one of those men? Did he want her by his side, even if their would never share a bed? It didn´t take him long to find the answer, yes he would. She had so many other qualities than just hear breasts. Her beautiful smile, those innocent eyes, the way she moved gracefully. Not only her appearance was appealing to him, her personality as well. She was kind, and polite. She was friendly and wore her smile almost all of the time. When he met her the night at the lake he had been able to see that she didn´t intend to alarm the guards, she trusted him. And for someone like him trust and loyality were extremly valuable. If you are hated by almost anyone, the few friend you have should be trustworthy, or their would be no point in keeping them around. He knew, she would be loyal, always staying by his side. "Yes, i am falling for her" was the simply reply to Haishels question. But would she be able to love him? Would she be able to accept him? Would she be able to accept the other apostels and willing to share? That was difficult to say. In most cultures it was common that a man have only one woman and that they live toghter, but he was different, so how would she react to that truth, that even if she would love him, there would be others, who loved him as well and that he loved? He could think all he wanted, he wouldn´t come to a conclusion right now. Now that he wasn´t wanted by the League anymore, maybe he could spend more time with her and then decide if he would tell her his feelings and how she would react. Kamui sighed. Love was not blind, it was insane.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Heroic Undead**

The next day the Institute of War was a giant construction site. The Institute took heavy damage from the battle the day before, battles were not possible, so most of the champions were on vacation home, while it was repaired. Some champions volunteered to help the army of workers, soldiers and summoners rebuilding the destroyed parts. Yorick was one of them. It surprised most of the others that the Gravedigger decided to help, maybe this was also his duty, they thought, but they appreciated every help they could get. Yorick was strong, build for purpose, not beauty, so even great boulders were no problem. With his shovel he could move great amounts of dirt and shatter rocks. While others needed rest, he could work almost allday non-stop. He felt the fatigue, but it didn´t bother him like it would others. Even in this busy room he was alone, the others evaded him, he coudn´t blame them. He was a rotting aged corpse, of course humans wouldn´t want to work with someone like him. The ironie drew a smile on his face. In this form almost everyone evaded him because he was ugly, but in his true form everybody was drawn to him. Well most of them tried to kill him, but they were still drawn to him. He paused for a moment to relax his stiff shoulders and took a look around. The entire room was full of people who were armed with shovels and pickaxes and the summoners helped with their magic. In maybe two weeks the battles could start again, but till the Institue of War would shine in its former glory many years would pass. Well, better get back to work.

Suddenly a rumble disrupted the noise of work. Someone hadn´t been carful and caused an avalanche of rubble. It wasn´t very big, but if someone got hit by it, he surely would need the Gravedigger´s services. All of the workers in the immediate area were running away panicked, and could get out of there in time, but others weren´t that lucky. A few fell during the chaos and now had no chance of running away. Lucky for them a certain Angel was right there. Kayle projected a wall of holy light to buy them enough time to get out of there. But she wouldn´t be able to hold it for long. She needed help, and she needed it now.

Kayle tried her best to hold the avalanche back. It was her duty to protect those humans. That was exhausting and she would approach her limits fast."Get out of here" she shouted and could see how the other worker were running for their lives. Great, she thought to herself, only a little bit, then all of them were out of danger and she could get out of there aswell. It was only a few seconds, but she already have used most of her power, but the workers were now safe. Now only she had to get out of there. She turned around and wanted to fly away, but unlucky for her, the barrier shattered to fast and rocks were raining upon her. Some hit her wings, flying was impossible, in the blink of an eye she decided, that her only chance of surving would be to run. She wouldn´t need to be faster than the avalanche, just fast enough, so she wouldn´t be buried alive. She ran as fast as she could, but the avalanche drew closer fast. Then she did a fatal mistake. In her panicked mind she turned around and payed no attention on what was right in fron of her. She tripped and knew, this would be it. She could only pray that she would be only wounded, and not killed. But sometimes even an angel like her has a guardian angel of her own, even if it is in the form of an undead. Yorick grabbed her and moved his body in front of her, shielding her from the rocks. As he was hit by the rocks, he roared in agony. He was hit but never lost his footing, so he was simply pushed along the ground. He had releasead part of the seal so he could use a part of his true power to keep him standing saved both of them. Kayle felt save right now. Even panicked liked that she could feel his embrace, the same that Sona felt days before. She was surrounded by warmth and protection, she felt like nothing could harm her. The avalanche stopped, but the raised dust made it difficult to see anything.

By summoning a gust of wind a summoner blow almost all of the dust out of the hall, so people hurried to check on the both champions. Kayle opened her eyes and realized what had happend, withouth Yoricks help she could be dead right now, but she was fine. "Are you alright?" He asked in his deep undead voice. "Y-yes i´m fine" Slowly he let go of her. "Thank you, Gravedigger, without you..." she began, but she stopped as she saw his face grimaced in pain. She looked past him and as she saw the reason for his pain, she gasped. His left arm was stuck in the rocks. "Fast, someone help us!" she shouted panicked. Because she had been careless with the barrier, he had to save her, and right now, he was the one suffering. She didn´t wait till the others came, unconsciouly she took off her helmet and threw it away and began to move the rocks aside to get him free. The workers saw this and hurried to help the two champions, right now most of them didn´t cared that they were trying to save an undead. It took a while till he was free, and Kayle gasped as she saw his arm. His entiry left arm was bleeding heavily. Most of his bones were shattered by the impact and he was in great pain. She tried to heal him with her magic, but she was way to exhausted to cast even the most simple of healing spells. "Healer!" She shouted. In a few seconds two summoners came hurried and tried to healing his arm. But nothing. "His life is not in danger, but the wound is to serious to be treated here, we take him to the infirmary."

Kayle accomponied them, but in the infirmary she could do nothing but watch as the the healers were doing their job. She felt so powerless right now. He had saved her and right now, she could no nothing to help him. It took her a while till she noticed a summoner who was nervously trying to say something. "Yes?" She said angrily, what could he want right now? "Excuse me to interupt your thoughts, honored Judicator, but you are injured as well" he said. Finally she payed attention to her wounded wings, the injury long forgotten. "That´s nothing" "The treatment on the broken arm of the Gravedigger might take a while, so you should get healing yourself." "You can treat my wound right here, but i am not moving" The summoner opened his mouth a few times, trying to say something, but the determination in her eyes told him, that he could only move her by force, so he gave up. "As you wish" and with a soft magical glow, he began puring healing magic into her wings as she stood there.

It was evening as both champions left the infirmary. Kayles injury was fully healed. She could move her wings again and fly, like nothing had happend. But still she frowned. Her injury was a simply one, but Yoricks was a complettly different story. His bones were almost completly shattered, the summoners did what they could, but even they had limits. The summoners of the infirmary had said that the wound was to serious, Yorick would never be able to use his arm again. At that moment she was close to tears. It was unfair that another one had to suffer for her, only her pride kept her from breaking out in tears. But Yorick had a different opinion on this matter. He said, that a few days of rest would be enough for his undead body to regenerate, after that he could return to duty. Oh how she prayed that he would be allright. Of course she couldn´t tell him that kind of thing so easily. So right now they were walking in silence next to each other. That sight was kind of unique, even for the League of Legends. She was a beautiful blond angel. Highly respected for honor and her sense of justice, the embodiement of light. He was a limping, undead hunchback, with his arm in a sling right now. He was the embodiement of death. But right know, they were walking next to each other, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Say Yorick" She began "why did you save me?" "..." "I mean, you know that you could get killed aswell, so why did you saved me" "Should i have not? If death is the thing you wish for.."" Thats not what meant. I am deeply grateful to you, that you saved my life. But why were you risking your own life to save mine?" " I had my reasons" "And what reasons that may be?" A silence hung between them for a while. Then he began "Do you remember the night of the funeral for the fallen soldiers after the corropution incident, Judicator?" After she nodded he continiued. " You waited for me. That night you were talking to me like i was normal, like i was not some kind of abomination. You said you believed i was human deep inside this body, so you treated me not as an undead, but as a human. You were the first since a very long time who didn´t approached me with despise and hate. That was my way of thanking you, Kayle." Kayle didn´t know what to say. Most hated Yorick for what he is, and thought he had no feelings at all, that he was just another walking corpse. But she just got complimented by him, and more, he allowed her a glimpse at his true self. She knew, he was still hiding a lot, but it was the first step. She could get glimpse at his true self, the human soul that was inside his body. It was only a small glimpse, but it showed dignity and pride. It showed a deep sense of justice. His act of great heroism that day proved that she was right. They walked in silence again, till they had to seperate. The bid goodbye and walked to their respective quarters.

After entering the headquarter Kamui tried to move his wounded arm, but was stopped by the pain. Even without the seal the injury would hinder him to move his arm for a while. But with his telekinetic power it wasn´t a problem at all. Even with both of his arms wounded he would be perfectlly fine. He was undressing and preparing to go to bed, as some slender arms wrapped around him from behind and helped him out of his coat. "You know i am perfectly cabable of doing that alone, do you, Haishel?" "You were quite a hero today, and every woman has a weak spot for heroes." She said, her voice dripping with lust, as one hand were touching his wounded arm sligthly, while the other were roaming along his upper body. He turned around and kissed her deeply, while his right hand moved along her body and then grabbed her butt. Sultry she whispered in his ear "What did the summoners to you? You are quite naughty today" "You said i am a hero, so i think i deserve some kind of reward. Furthermore, that is the best way for me to regain my strength." She took a step back and was clearly faking a broken hearted maiden. Her voice dripped with irony as she said smirking "Reward? Regaining your strenght? No love, no warmth, no sweet nothingness" He walked to her and turned her around and said" I love you, Haishel." She could clearly see the absolute sincerity behind his words, deep love for her clearly reflected in those deep blue orbs. "You ruined the whole game." At this he led her to the bed and pushed her softly on the bed. After a deep kiss he whispered in her ear "I will show you another game, that´s even better" "I hope you don´t ruin that one" she whispered in his ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Guests of Honor**

Kamui was studying some of the stolen tomes. Officialy Yorick was heavily wounded and would return to the Shadow Isles in a week so he could regenerate his wounded arm. He was off duty for one whole month. His arm was still wounded, but it didn´t matter. After the night with Haishel he could already move it again. The whole day he had been reading scrolls, making notes, correcting some other notes and then reading again. To create a spell to return him and Xeronos to their world was a time consuming project, but he was making progress. Step by step he got closer to the right formula and then they could return home, to their friends.

Kamui paused for a moment. He wondered how much time passed in their world. It was now 200 years back that he and Xeronos were thrown onto this odyssey through other worlds. But that means nothing. In their world only a year could have passed, maybe 10, maybe a whole millenium, maybe just the blink of an eye. He wondered how everything had changed, while they were not around. The brotherhood was strong, they would overcome any hardship. Zordag was still there. He was strong, he would keep the others of the brotherhood safe

Kamui smiled. He, Xeronos and Zordag had been trough so much. Together they had laughed, cried and fought. True to their motto "We are few, we are proud, we are strong. Friends through hardships, comrades in arms, brothers in spirit." They aren´t related by blood, they aren´t even the same kind of species, but after they have gone through so much hardships it was for him only naturally to call them his brothers. Even though they were totally different, they were so close, willing to die for each other. Many times they have proved their loyality. Together they founded the Brotherhood of Ala Alba. Together they created their home. Together they would fight for their future.

"Kamui!" Xeronos voice brought Kamui out of his thoughts. "Kamui, are you here? Goddammit" Kamui laughed lightly, yes that was one of the two he called brother. Kamui stood up and walked where he could here Xeronos voice. "What´s wrong? " " Right now the League prepares for a feast to celebrate Athems defeat." "A celebration right now? Shouldn´t they be rebuilding the Institue?" "Who cares? This is going to be a giant party, food drink, alcohol, musik and everything. And thats not all, guess who are the honored guests of the evening?" "You are kidding me, right?" "No, both of us were not only invited, we are the guests of honor. Well, you were the one who defeated those sandguy" "Sounds interesting" "Oh come one, don´t be such a prick, take the stick out of your.." Kamui raised an eyebrow "Whoa wait a minute. Kamui, did you just agreed? You know, this will be a party with lots of strangers and so on. I thought i had to persuade you. " "Am i really that anti social?" "Outside of the brotherhood you are the most antisocial person i have met in my entire life." "Well, i may have other reasons than you, but i really think we should attend to this festival." "What other reason could you have than the festival itself? Ah, i don´t even want to know what is going on in the brain of yours. The festival is in a little more than a week."

The next week was mostly uneventful, two other incidents with corruption nothing more. Kayle spend some evenings together with Yorick, who was now a close friend to her. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he would return to the Shadow Isles. Most of the time they simply talked about things. As he opened up to her, she opened up to him. Showing him her other side, not the Judicator, but Kayle. One evening she wanted to know, what he would do, if the summoners could turn him human again. He simply told her, that being human was not his objective, that others things were more important than the way he looks, then he asked her if his appearence bothered her that badly. She simply smiled it wouldn´t bother her anymore. She had do admit, that in the past even she called him names like undead, hunchback, ugly one or abomination. But know she knew how wrong she was. Despite his looks he was a great person and how she loved to spend time with him. Even if the others were talking about her, that didn´t matter. For them she still could be the Judicator, but for him, she was Kayle. Yorick had to laugh and told her the story of "the Beauty and the Beast" and how much they resembeld them. She laughed one of her heavenly laughs at this and told him, that maybe somewhere deep inside of him was a handsome prince. At this he had turned silent, before she could apologize he had told her, that deep inside him was indeed another one, but that he couldn´t show it to her, maybe he never would be able to do that. He had abruptly ended their evening together. After that, they would still meet, talk and laugh, but this topic bothered Kayle greatly, but she wouldn´t pry into his matters. If he would be ready, he would tell to her.

After a long week of preperations, the day of the festival was finally there. Almost everyone of the nearby villages was here. Most of the aristocraty from Demacia, Noxus and Ionia were here. And most of the champions were here aswell. All of them had only one reason to be here, to see the one, who defeated Athem, the one, that was rumored to be the strongest being of Valoran. Whoever could persuade Kamui to join them would have a clear advantage over the others. It wasn´t sure if Kamui and Xeronos would be here, but still, so many had came. For most of them it would be the first time seeing them. Only a few have actually met them and even less talked to them. Almost every great clan or house was here, showing off their children. Such festivals was always a way to show "Look at me, i am beautiful, i am rich, i am mighty". Most have orderer their daughters to try to seduce Kamui or Xeronos. If one of those two would marry into such a house, the supiority would be undeniable. Most of the champions here wore not their fighting clothes, it was totally unfitting for occations like this. They wore elegant and expensive clothes, well most of them. Some like Pantheon, Jax or Olaf, who didn´t care about prestige and loved to battle wore an attire ready to battle, but more decorated than normal. Others like Lux and Ashe wore the finest gowns available in Valoran.

It was shortly after the sun has set. People were eating, drinking, dancing or competing with their rivals. "Having fun with out us?" Everybody stopped and watched where that smoot voice came from, till someone shouted "Up there" The people rised their eyes and there, on top of one of the statues were to persons standing. The one wore a blue armor. It looked like it had scales on it and it was decorated with dragons. It glistened in the light of the torches, like melting ice. The person had a weapon in his hand. A stick with a blade on its end, but it was not a spear, it was a naginata. It was decorated with dragons as well.

The other wore more simply clothing. Simple white clothing. Simple, but still elegant. On top he wore a tabard with a symbol, a crescent moon with a silver feather in it. On his back he wore a sword within a black and red scabbard. He wore a red scarf around his neck and his eyes glowed in a soft amber light, while he himself was smiling a warm smile.

"Eat, drink and be merry, because tonight, we want to enjoy ourselves" Kamui shouted from above them. With both guests of honor the festival could start, but Sona didn´t care about that. The person she has waited for the entire week was finally here.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Dance in the moonlight**

With a simple jump both of them joined the other guests on the ground and began to move trough the crowd, in the Headsummoners direction. All of the guest were taken aback. They have heared that the Godslayer was male, but his face was quite feminine, but he was attractive, no matter how you look at him. Especially his eyes were breathtaking. He walked around with an air or honor, dignity and pride. The way he moved was not how warriors walk, but how kings stride, giving the other party attendends a warm smile most of the women and even a few men were instantly drawn to him. His voice was smooth like liquid gold. He was perfect.

Others were more drawn to Kamuis companian. Xeronos was heavily armored, looking like he could defeat an entire army, pride and honor were written all over his face. A could aura surrounded him and his weapon. Walking slightly behind Kamui he lookel more like Kamuis guardian, but that fit him perfectly. On occasions like this he was not his impatiant, brash and somewhat immature self.

Kamui greeted the Headsummoner with a light bow. " Nice to meet you again, Headsummoner" "It´s nice that you and your brother came, Godslayer." Kamui smirked. "If i got this correctly this festival was to honor my defeat against Athem, how i could not came."

While Kamui was talking with the summoners Xeronos was eating at the buffet. Kamui didn´t need a guardian, he was perfectly capable of defending his own. So Xeronos was satisfying the growl of his stomach. While he was eating he was surrounded by a lot of females, who tried their best to get his attention. They were ordered to seduce him, but after seeing him it was not longer a duty, but a pleasure. He was handsome, well built and powerful. He was all that normal man wanted to achieve to impress the women. He tried his best to calm his carnal desires. Even if you are an ancient ice dragon, surrounded by beautiful females was not easy. But it was not one of them who caught his eye, but the one champion who was similiar to him: Shyvanna. She was only a half-dragon, but that didn´t matter to him. In his eyes she was a beautiful dragoness. She wore light armor that was decorated with demacian symbols and was next to Jarvan, the demacian crownprince.

Kamui was talking with the summoners and other aristocrats. They were impressed by his knowledge. Combat, magic, politics, economy, philosophie, technic no matter the topic, Kamui always had something to say. He knew the intention of the summoners, aristocrats and especially the women. This wasn´t his first festival after all. And Xeronos knew that too. Xeronos knew how to behave in festivals like that, this wasn´t his first, it was in his blood to act with honor and pridebut still Kamui kept an eye on him, making sure he didn´t to anything stupid. Better safe than sorry. Kamui also knew of Xeronos feelings for Shyvanna, but he woudn´t interfere. Xeronos could leave her alone or taking her as his consort as far as Kamui was concernd. That may sound cruel, but Kamui almost never interfered in romantic relationships. Love itself was complicated enough.

Most of the evening progressed like that, Kamui was talking to summoners and aristocrats, while Xeronos was strolling around eating, drinking, dancing and having a good time. It has been a long time since they could relax and interact with others without fearing to get attacked. Kamui could handle isolation, he had the others, but Xeronos was a social dragon. Yes, he could handle being alone for hundreds for years, but there is a difference between you could and you want.

Sona was frustrated. The entire week she had been waiting for Kamui. She wore her most beautiful dress to impress him. She wanted to laugh with him, maybe to flirt with him, to dance with him, but she didn´t get to even talk with him. Right know she stand on the balcony and tried to calm herself with the cool and fresh air. "Alone again?" a soft voice called out to her and she turned around. Speak of the devil and he will come or so they say. In front of her was Kamui, giving her a soft smile. She bowed lightly in greeting "It´s nice to see you, Kamui, i mean Godslayer" she corrected herself. "As i said, its fine if you adress me as Kamui. So tell me, Sona, why are you here, in the cold night" "I was thinking" Kamui laughed lightly at this and his laugh was like the ringing of heaven bells for her. "You are thinking often do you?" She blushed, but then asked "Why are you here, Kamui? Shouldn´t you be inside and enjoying the festival?" "I told them i want a moment alone to pay my respect to the moon goddess" "Please forgive me, i will take my leave immediatly" Sona said and began to walk away. "You don´t have to" he called out to her and she turned around so he continued "I was lying to them. I just wanted a moment of peace. Of course you are free to leave, but i don´t mind sharing my moment of peace with a beautiful woman." At this she turned more red. Sona stood next to Kamui and there was a moment of silence. It was no uncomfortable silence because they simply enjoyed each others company. Sona gathered all of her courage, but then she asked "Would you dance with me?" Kamui turned to her, suprised by her sudden boldness." I mean, you dont have to, if you don´t want to, but i was thinking, i know next to nothing about you and you saved my life and..." she was at loss of words. What else she could say? That she fell in love with him by only two meetings? That she trusted him and that she wanted that he would trust her? That she wanted to be his friend, a person dear to him? He gathered magic in his left hand and then an orb ascended, then he began "This is Nightcore. You probably don´t know it, but i am a musican aswell. Your instrument is your Etwahl, my is Nightcore. It is a instrument from another world, that can not only play different other instrument, but also record music. " Then Nightcore emitted a soft glow and romantic music filled the area. Kamui bowed lightly, offered her his hand and said "I raised a barrier so that the others can´t see or hear us. So may i have the pleasure of the next dance?" Sona now was beet red, she didn´t know what to do. It was like her secret dreams were coming true. Right now she was alone with Kamui and the others wouldn´t interrupt them. And whats more, Kamui was offering her a dance to romantic music. Slowly she took his hand and Kamui embraced her. He gave her a warm smile and his eyes were filled with so much affection for her. The warm feeling, that she felt everytime she was in his arms returned, and as they began to dance to the music, her mind turned blank. Right now, there were only the two of them, dancing in the soft glow of the moon.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Dragons in the nightsky**

Xeronos was standing next to a wall and watched over the crowd of dancing people. He had searched for Kamui for a while, but he couldn´t found him. Damn him, why he always had to conceal himself, he thought to himself. When Kamui concealed his aura it was next to impossible to feel his presence, even if you spend so much time with him like Xeronos did. If Kamui didn´t want to get found, you would never found him. His must have shown his uneasiness, because he heard "What´s the matter, Breath of Winter?" Shyvanna the Half-Dragon stand next to him. "Worried about the Godslayer? I think he can take care of himself" She tried to ease his discomfort. "Worried about Kamui? He is a true beast, there is nothing to worry about" He said with self confidence. It was true, but still, not to be able to see nor sense him was quite unnerving. " They stood next to each other in silence, but then Shyvanna decided to break this silence. "May i ask a question, Breath of Winter?" "Xeronos." "Please?" "Call me Xeronos" Shyvanna thought for a moment. Could she really adress him that casually, but since he was the one who proposed it, it would be rude to ignore that. "Very well, may i ask a question, Xeronos?" Xeronos was suprised how polite and well mannered she was. On the Field of Justice she was full of fury and anger, but right now she was like a different person. "Go on" "I want to know if you have some kind of connection to dragons. As you probably may know, i am a half dragon. My mother was a human, but my father was a dragon. And your entire armor and your weapon are decorated by them. Furthermore your aura is somewhat similiar to mine and those of other dragons, so i wondered if you may be a dragon as well." Xeronos was taken aback. He could not cover his entire aura like Kamui did, but still it was hard to feel anything but cold from him. But Shyvanna analyzed him that precise. "Yes, that´s true, i am a dragon, but i am not a dragon from this world. Both me and Kamui were residents of other worlds. I am part of the Frostweaver-dragontribe. That is one of the most powerful ice dragon tribes in my world." "Wait, you and the Godslayer aren´t from the same world? I thought you were his brother." "We are not brothers by blood, but brothers nonetheless. Well to be honest, part of him is dragon aswell, but this is the only blood conection between us. Long ago my tribe was at war with an ancient being. No matter how often we slayed it, it always returned. That war raged for millenias, but then i was born. I am a shimmerscale, the elite of my tribe and it was foretold that peace would soon come, everyone believed i would be the one to bring the long awaited peace. As i grew up i was merciless trained to prepare me for my battle, to bring my race the peace. Then the day came and i fought with it. I defeated it, but i could not kill it. Then Kamui appeared. With his Godslayer style he was able to kill it and he brought my tribe peace. In the beginning i hated him. I couldn´t understand why someonelike him could be so powerful. I envied him that he was victorius where i had failed. My honor dictated to follow him, so i could repay him for what he did for my tribe. He accepted this, since then we have been traveling togehter. He was always there for me and soon we became friends, and later brothers." He finished with a smile. Then he continiued "Later both me and Kamui gained another brother, Zordag, and soon the three us were inseparable. One day we finally returned to Kamuis home world. But rather than returning to our own worlds we stayed with him. The three of us founded the the Brotherhood of Ala Alba, our new familiy. But through a series of events we were thrown onto an oddyssey again. So know our only objective is to return to our world." Xeronos stopped. he had told her that much, without even noticing this. He had told her their history, although she didn´t ask that part.

Shyvanna, who was the entire time listening silently to him, said nothing, she was thinking. How could she respond. Xeronos had told her so much about himself and his history with the Godslayer. Suddenly she felt so much closer to him. But then she had an idea. "Would you accompany me?" She said. Xeronos didn´t know what she planned, but since he had nothing to do he followed her. They stepped onto one of the many balconys of the Institute of war. "Are you able to take on your dragon form?" She asked him once they were outside. "Yeah sure, but why?" Xeronos asked, still not getting whas she planned. "Then follow me" She gave him a small smile, and jumped of the balcony. Midair she transformed into a dragon. Not bounded by the League she could maintain her dragon form for so much longer. Xeronos smiled and transformed into a dragon aswell, together they flew into the night sky. No words were needed. They simply enjoyed each others company while taking the breathtaking view that almost no human can reach. Shyvanna smiled. Maybe, just maybe, he was the partner that she was looking for so long.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Shattered Dream**

Sona didn´t knew how long the had been dancing. Time was not important for her right now, only Kamui, the warm that he provided her in his embrace and the soft beating and vibrating of his heart. She still didn´t knew what that was, why his heart was not only beating, but also vibrating, but maybe it was just normal for someone like him. "I have to tell you something, Sona." Her heath skipped a beat. Was he going to confess his love to her? How should she react, should she accepted in with a smile, or embrace him lovingly? Her mind was racing through all of the possibile outcomes of this, but she stopped as she saw his eyes, not anylonger filled with affection, but incredibly sad. He let go of her and the music stopped, Nightcore returned to him and vanished. He took a step back and began "As you know, i am not from this world. My only goal here is to return to my world. I planned to observe the League so i could find a way back home. People are waiting for my return, people who are dear to me. They are called apostels, what an apostel is doesn´t matter right now, you may refer to them as my mistrisses, and there are many of them. I love every apostel and they love me. I am polygamic, that means, it is natural for me to love different women. Feel to free to call me a lecherous pervert, that wouldn´t be the first time i am called that, but let me say you, i love every single one of them from the bottom of my heart. I spend a lot of time with them and so its only natural, that i shared my bed with all of them them. Two of them are very special to me. They are my wifes. So i am married to two women and have a lots of mistresses. You may wonder why i am telling you this right now, but i saw the way you are looking at me. You deserve the truth. I am not anywhere as perfect as you give me credit for. There is still so much that you don´t know about me, but first we have to verify our relationship. I would understand if you would hate me and wish to never see me again, but i would love to spent more time with you. If not, i understand it, but i would lose a dear friend. It may not be the way you imagined it to be, but this is what i truly am. The true me."

Sona could say nothing as she tried to grasp what he just had said. The man she fell for, the man, who she dreamed of in the lone hours of the night, was standing right in front of her and confessing. Not his eternal love for her, like she had hoped, but his love for other women. Not only one, but many. He was married twice and had a lot of mistresses, and shared his bed with them. Her eyes began to tear, this is not supposed to happen, this is not allowed to happen. Why had the first man she truly loved had already gave his hearth away. Not to one, not to two but to lots of other women. She couldn´t understand it. Why had her dream to be shattered like this. Why did he tell her that? Why did he trample her love with feet? Was she not beautiful? Was is impossible for him to love her? She couldn´t think anymore. The only thing she wanted right now was to get out of here. What could had been one of her greatest days in life was now a disaster. Without saying anything she turned around and left the balcony. Not through the hall, she didn´t want others to see her tears. She used stairs that connecet different balconys with each other. So she left the Institue of War without getting seen. She didn´t care where she was running, just running like she could escape the truth, just getting away was enough.

Kamui stand silently on the balcony for a while. He had prepared himself for this turn of events. Truth to be telled, he had expected it to happen like this. But she had to know the truth. Telling her the truth later would be more cruel, so this was for the best. He did the right thing, so why he felt like he had done something wrong? What a stupid questions. He knew why he felt so miserable. He made the woman who loved him with all of her maidenly heart cry.

But this was not the moment to drown in misery, he could feel miserably for that later, right now other things were more important. Sona was running in the direction of the forest. The forest was dangerous at night. She was a champion of the League, but right now she was a heartbroken woman, she was vulnerable. He couldn´t allow anything happen to her, not till she knew the entire truth. If she didn´t want to hear it, fine, he could handle that, but if she was willing to listen, he would tell her, why he had told her that. That he had fallen for her aswell, that he wished her to be by his side, even only as friend. He couldn´t feel her anymore, she was far ahead of him, but he would find her. With determination in his eyes he left the Institue of War.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Magical words**

Sona kept running, till her feet couldnt support her anymore and she fell. she didn´t bother to stand up, she just lied on the dirty ground crying. Her heart had been torn to tiny pieces by the man she had fallen for. For a long time she was lying on the ground until she couldn´t cry anymore. She simply hasn´t the strenght, so she simply laid on the ground. She would have laid on the ground, but a loud noise alerted her, her surving instinct kicking in. She glanced around, trying to figure out, where she was right now. She was deep in a forest, but where exactly was impossible for her to say. And the noise was coming a moment a giant troll appeared from the thicket, it´s itention was obvious to her. She tried to defend herself, but in her weakend state her attacks had hardly any effect at all. A single hit from its giant club and she was done for, that was sure, so her only choice was running. She evaded it´s first attack and tried to move between the trees so the vegetation would hinder the movement of the clumsy creature. Under other circumstances she could outrun it, or even beat it. It was far stronger and more durable than her, but with her Etwahl and the magic notes, combined with her wits she could easily beat it. But right now she was its prey and she could do nothing about it. With its giant club the troll was mowing down swaths into the forest. With a jump Sona evaded a falling tree. She rolled to the side to avoid being crushed by the troll. Fast she got to her feet and began running again. The troll tripped over the fallen tree and Sona used this to get out of there. When the troll got to his feet he began chasing her.

Then something crashed behind her, or rather someone. Sona turned around and saw Kamui was standing between her and the chasing troll. He turned to her and she could see the deep sorrow in his eyes as he gave her a weak and sad smile. "Again i found you alone, but this time i don´t think you were thinking." Sona could not believe it. He had opened to her and told her the truth, but she had left him without a word, still he had come to save her. Worry filled her eyes as the enraged troll come after her again. The giant creature stopped for a moment as it saw the new intruder. Kamui turned around and glared at the troll. She could feel the intense bloodlust and the incredible killing intent that was radiating from Kamui. This was more terrifying than anything she knew and nothing like she knew him. The Kamui she knew was smirking arrogantly at his enemies, and smiling at her, but right now he was glaring intensly at the troll and a cold shiver run down her spine. " You should get out of here, pathetic creature, or i tear you apart, limb from limb." The troll was a very dumb creature, but even it could tell that Kamui was not an enemy you want to mess with. It turned around and ran away, afraid of the one that had interfered with its meal. After the beast was gone, Kamui regained his composure and ran to the now collapsed Sona, who was still shivering. He quickly checked her and then gave her relieved smile. "I´m glad that you are okay."

He wanted to help her up, but she pushed him away. "Why are you here, why did you help me?!" She shoutet angrily at him, tears ran down her cheeks. Everything that had happend on the balcony returned to her and the flame of anger were burning inside her. "Because i was worried" He told her, the sorrow returned to his eyes. " You were worried? Is playing with a womans heart some kind of game for you?!" "Sona, i don´t understand.." "Of course you don´t understand. You know, i loved you, Godslayer" She spat his title" i was willing to give you my everything. Yes, i didn´t knew you, but still i was stupid enough to fall for you. I had the feeling like you would be perfect for me, like it was destiny that we met. In the few occasian that we met you showed me so much that i missed in my life, like affection and warmth. Just being with you made me happy. I waited the entire week just to meet you again. And then we danced on the balcony, it was like a dream come true, but the allmighty Godslayer had to destroy everything. And now, you saved me again. Is it some kind of sick fetish of yours to watch woman wallow in pain? So tell me, why did you save me? I never asked you to!" He did nothing as she kept shouting at him, he simply stood there and took everything she threw at him, not looking away from her scorching gaze. After a while she had no more strenght and collapsed on her knees, trembling and asked weakly "Tell me, why you did all of this to me" Kamui walked slowly at her and as he was right in front of her, he knelt down and with his hand he raised her chin, so she could look him in the eyes, and he could look in hers. "You want to know why i did it all to you? Because i love you, Sona." Her hearth skipped a beat, did she really heard the three magical words from him, the three words that she had hoped he would say. "You love me?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes, i do. I am drawn to you, Sona. You are the type of woman every man would wish to spend the rest of his life with, i am no expection. I had a feeling that you would fall for me if we spent more time together, so i had to tell you that i was married and that i had apostels. Anything other would have been just cruel. I love you Sona, and i want to spend more time with you. I can understand if you can´t accept me and my other lovers, that is totally fine, i can understand if you whish no never see me again, that is fine aswell, but i had to tell you the truth. I would rather see you happy in the arms of another than being sad, so even if i love you, i accept if you wish to never meet me again and be happy with some other man. But you deserved the truth, which way you want to walk now is up to you." She stared in his eyes, in those deep amber eyes that had haunted her dreams. She could see his deep love for her clear as daylight in his eyes. The affection for her and all the other deep feelings and then she threw herself at him, crying in his embrace. Kamui held her, not saying anything, just giving her time to cry and to order her thoughts. They sat in the dark forest for a while in each others arms.

Finally Sona seemed to calm down, because she wasn´t trembling anymore. "I love you, Kamui" she whispered softly. Kamui wasn´t sure if he heard her right, but before he could ask, she stared him right in the eyes and repeated, but this time with more force "I love you, Kamui. I don´t understand anything about the whole apostels business. I hope you explain it to me sometime. I don´t know if i can truly share you so willingly with others, that is something i have never thought of, but i am willing to try it. But no matter what will happen, i love you." Kamui smiled lovingly at her. His eyes were glowing with deep affection for her. " I love you, Sona" Then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was loving, tender kiss, so full of affection. As Sona shared her first kiss she knew, she had made the right decision. Sona was dirty and she was tired but it didn´t matter to her right now. The man she had fallen for was kissing her and she knew, she would be by his side, even if she had to share him. She knew exactly why so many women were drawn to him. As she were embraced in his warmth again, her world was perfect again.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Enchanting Melodie**

After they broke apart, the looked lovingly in each others eyes, the spring of new love clear in their eyes. Being the more experienced one Kamui regained his senses first. "Maybe you should change before we head back, or is the Maven of the Strings really such a dirty woman?" He asked with a smirk and she turned red at his comment. But he was right, they had to return or it was unavoidable that some indecent rumors were going to spread the next day. "You are right, lets head back, it is a long way back to the Institue." "Actually, it isn´t that far" Kamui earned a surprised gasp from her when he picked her up. "K-K-Kamui what are you doing?" She asked fluttered. "I will carry you to the Institue, i thought it was obvious. Or do you not want me to carry you?" "No, thats not what i mean, i was just surprised, thats all" Sona returned, red again. "I should hurry a little, so hold on. " Before she could say anything, a scaled tail and wings like a dragon had sprouted from his back. He jumped high in the air and spread his wings, flying through the air. "Up here it is way more comfortable, don´t you think?" "We are flying?" "I told you, there is so much of me, that you don´t know yet." Their entire way back they were silent. Sona felt like she was in heaven. She shared her first kiss with the man she loved and he had confessed his love to her. And right now he was carrying her on his strong arms trough the night sky, so she could enjoy the scenery. Kamui was relieved, now things were alright again, so he simply enjoyed holding Sona in his arms while flying through the dark night. After a short while they returned to the Institue of War. Sona went to her room to change, while Kamui returned to the festival. "Kamui, what took you so long? We began to worry" one of the summoners with whom Kamui had talked before greeted him back. "As i said, i payed my respect to the moon goddess" He simply shrugged, like it was nothing "I apologize, i didn´t mean to offense you" Kamui smirked at him "No offense taken, so be at peace. But why were you worried? I thought i proved that i can take care of my own or was my display of power not enough, i have even more up my sleeve" "Wait, in your fight with Athem you didn´t use all of your power?" Another summoner asked and Kamui laughed at this "Of course not. You underestimate me." The summoners could only stare in disbelief at him. They already thought that he was unimaginably strong, but it seems he was even more powerful.

Sona changed her dress and began walking back to the festival. Now that she was alone, she could finally thing about all that had happend and her thoughts were running wild. She and Kamui had confessed her love to each other, but what now? She had only knew love from books or from what others had told her, but she had no experience herself. Sure often man had tried to impress her, but she had always declined them. She had always thought that if she would fell in love with somebody, that would be a long process, but it had happened so fast with Kamui. So now she was kind of worried, what he would do, what she should do, what she shouldn´t do.

"I guess today is my lucky day." Sona turned around. She stared at a fat, drunk man, probably one of the nobles. "You must be Sona, am i right?" She nod. "How about, you and me have some time, if you know what i mean" She scoffed, this wasn´t the first time that she get that line. She decided it would be for the best if she would simply left that man be, so she turned around and began walking back to the party, but the noble grabbed her arm. "Not so hasty, i think i made myself clear that.." he didn´t get any further as something knocked him back. Sonas Etwahl was vibrating, for every champion it was clear, that she was the one, who knocked him back, but for him it wasn´t that obvious that he offended a champion of the League, something pretty dangerous for a simple human like him. He looked around confused. "I must have tripped, but now everything is fine. We should get back were we stopped, cutie" He began approaching her again, but another attack from Sona pushed him back, now with more force. "Whats happening here?" He shouted, now clearly scared. Sona was simply staring at him, in his drunken state it would take a moment till it would sink in, that despite her peaceful nature and her harmless appereance she wasn´t someone a single drunken noble could handle. After the situation sinked in, the noble began to run away and shouted insults like witch at her, but she didn´t care. She simply wanted to return to the festival.

Sona entered the hall and began searching for Kamui. "What took you so long?." She heard his soft voice from behind her and turned around and gave him a soft smile. " I was changing, but a dress is pretty difficult to change, you know?" And this Kamui was the one to turn red and began to murmur "Actually i know" "Wait, you are not telling me you wore a dress, do you?" "i did only once, but this is a long story, let us not talk about it" He tried to change the topic. Sona wasn´t sure what she should think about it. Kamui was one of the strongest persons she had ever met, if not THE strongest. He defeated Athem easily and stroke respect in the hearth of even the strongest champions. But him in a dress? That´s is something she couldn´t believe. She tried to imagine it and turned red aswell. He was tall and well build and not slender like herself, but his face was quite feminine. The only indicator that he was not a woman was his flat chest. If he would to wear a dress that covers most of his body you could easily mistake him for a beautiful woman. Even in a normal dress he could be mistaken for a trained swordswoman. "Sona, are you listening?" "What?" "You did imagine me in a dress, didn´t you?" "N-n-no of course not" Was she really that deep in thought. Kamui sighed " I told you it was only once and that´s a long story, i tell you maybe some other time."

Then he began smiling at her again "But back to topic, i asked you if you want to play a duet with me" "Playing, with you?" "Yes, as i told you before, i am a musician aswell and i thought maybe we could play a duett sometime" "My pleasure" She smiled back at him. Then Kamui gave Sona a look and she instantly knew, this was the "i have an idea and you soo will not gonna to like it." Before she could say anyhing Kamui had already stood upon a chair and shouted trough the entire hall "Attention please." Everyone turned to Kamui curious what he might have to say. "First of, i thank you all for coming. It is rare that people thank me for what i do, often they just try to kill me. So i am thankful for that occasian. Some may already know, but i am not from this world, and i intend of returning to my own world, but till then, i will protect this world to the best of my abilites. I think we can learn so much from each other, not only how to fight or different spells, but how to live one´s life to the fullest. So let us raise a glass up for a new friendship. Cheers!" At this, the entire hall began to applaud loudly for him. Even Sona could not stand still, his words were simple, but still moving. Then she saw how he smirked at her and continued " I thought of a little gift as appreciation." Then he jumped down the chair and whispered to Sona "Now is the perfect time for our duett, don´t you think?" "Wait!" This was to fast, she had to prepare herself for a concert. Think about what she should play, and when, off all the emotions, she couldn´t do it just like that. And if they wanted to play a duett, they had do discuss and decide what song, she wasn´t sure what he was capable of playing and what he wanted to play. "Just play, leave the rest to me" she stared at him, but couldn´t say anything further, because he gave her a reassuring smile. She sat down on a near chair and began playing, being at expert musician has it´s advantages, even without preperation she could handle all the eyes that were at her right now. Soon the entire hall listened to her beautiful melodie. No one said anything, they simply enjoyed the song she played. But then another song played as well. Sona watched as Nightcore was in Kamui´s hands glowing softly. Kamui matched his melody with hers only her expertise with the Etwahl allowed her to keep playing as she herself got carried away by the beautiful music that filled the duett was the highlight of the entire evening. Sona´s music was impressive itself, but together with Kamui´s it was simply enchanting.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Two attractive Champions**

The next day Kamui met with Sona and told her about himself, about the brotherhood and his apostels. Well, he wanted to, but before he could do so, a certain nine tailed fox butted into his business. If he would meet with Sona now, then the next day the entire League would now of that meeting, and they decided to keep it to themselfs for the time being. So now he was kind of stuck with Ahri, not that that was a bad thing. Even if he would leave her now, she would not leave him alone. She would probably turn the entire Institue upside down to find her new plaything, or charm others to do that, and her new plaything right now was Kamui himself.

But he would lie if he would say, he didn´t enjoy the time with her. Of course he knew of her dubious reputation, but in that matter he was the same as her. Well, he didn´t seduce men, but women, or so the people in his world say. So he decided, if he has to spend the day with her, than he could learn more about her, clearing his own prejudices. She was like a little girl, always smiling, always happy and impressed by even the smallest things, he had never thought that a temptress like herself could be this naive. It wasn´t long till the entire League knew, that Kamui spend the day with Ahri. Well, both of them were famous for their looks and they stand out pretty much, even in the League.

"Tell me, Kamui, are you really that strong?" She askes innocently. Kamui smiled at her "Well, what have you heard?" "I heard you are the strongest in all of Valoran, the true invincible warrior and no one is able to defeat you" He laughed lightly at this "I don´t know if i am truly the strongest in Valoran, but till now i haven´t met someone who could fight on par with me, beside Xeronos" "So if anything would happen to poor little me, would you protect me?" She asked, feigning innocence "Of course i would. It´s an honor to defend beautiful women" "Charmer you" She laughed. And like this they spend the rest of the day. Simply talking and walking around a nearby village. It was truly a sight to behold for the most villagers, the beautiful and charming Nine Tailed Fox and the legendary handsome Godslayer. Almost all of Valoran knew Kamui´s title now and most adressed him with it, almost no one dared to call him Kamui. Both champions knew that soon rumours would spread, but right now, neither one of them cared, they simply enjoyed the day.

It was midday when they decided to take a break near a river. It was a hot day and some cool fresh water would be good for them. They sat at the shore, Ahri took of her shoes and put her feet into the water to relax a bit. Kamui simply sat next to her. He put out a small box they bought in the village with different things to eat. They sat there in silence, but Kamui saw that something was on Ahri´s mind. "Ahri is something the matter?" "Huh?" " You seem troubled. If you don´t want to tell me, that´s fine, but maybe it´s something i can help you with" "No it´s nothing" "If you say so" Again they sat in silence. Until Kamui felt something. He was on his feet in an instant, and looked around, something was different right here. "Kamui, what´s wrong?" Ahri asked, confused by his strange behaviour. "I am not sure, but...nevermind, let us just take our leave."

Kamui definitly felt magic here, but no ordinary magic. That was the feeling of limbus magic. Limbus magic was a sort of space-time magic, Kamui used it himself to manipulate space and time. But this magic could not be found in Valoran, the mages here had their own kind of space-time magic. So someone or something tried to enter this world. But this being could not penetrate the sphere that protect every world, so the impact was almost none. They just walked a few steps, then again, another impact on the sphere. Something definitly wanted to enter this world. It would be careless to leave this alone, this thing could be dangerous and by taking care of it right now he wouldn´t have to worry about it later. "Ahri, i want you to go back to the League" "Why? What´s wrong?" "I am not entirly sure, but this could get ugly here." "I am a champion of the League aswell, i can take care of myself" Ahri said, and before Kamui could argue anymore, a rift opened on the ground they were standing. Kamui evaded it by jumping into the air, but Ahri got sucked in instantly. He grabbed her with telecinetic magic, but the pull of the rift was to strong, if he would hold her further, he would tear her apart, so he needed to let her what now? He could close this rift, but then Ahri could be lost forever. He decided against abandoning her and after a pulse of his power he jumped into the rift.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. World of Ice**

It took Kamui a moment to get his senses together, but when he got hit by snow and incredible cold, everything come back to him. The River, the rift, Ahri! He had to find her. He didn´t know where they were right know, but in this cold it wouldn´t take long for her to freeze to death. He was a lot tougher than her, he had his battle suit to protect him at least a little against the cold and with his magic he could surive here much longer than her. He could feel her presence a bit afar, so he rushed to her side. "Kamui, what happened her" she shouted against the bitter cold wind "Just follow me" he shouted back. With his magic he created a cave into the thick ice. After both of them were inside he raised a barrier to keep the cold wind outside. Then he created a stone plane and sat a few fire dschinns on top of it, they would spend light and warmth. Ahri immediatly ran to the fire, already frozen to the bones. She was shivering all over her body,just being a few second in this cold was enough to freeze her like that, and all of her clothes were cold and wet from the snow, she had to take them off. He began to take off his clothes and told her to do the same "What?" "Listen Ahri, your clothes are wet and cold, if you don´t get them off now, you could die from cold. My coat protected my other clothes, so my pants and my shirt are mostly dry. Take your clothes off and wore mine. " "But what about you?" "I am wearing a battle suit undearneath so don´t worry about that" He gave her a small smile, then he turned around and continued undressing. "Don´t worry, i won´t look." He finished undressing and stood there only in his battle suit and his red scarf. With his back to her he handed her his clothes and waited till she would undress. She hesitated at first, but seeing that he was right, she slowly began taking of her clothes, always watching him that he didn´t try anything improper. He could hear the ruffling of her clothes and then felt how she took his clothes. After a while she told him, that he could turn around again. He turned around and saw that Ahri was near the fire again, wearing his green clothes. He took her clothes and his coat and hung them near the fire, so that they could dry. Then he simply sat next to her and warmed himself at the fire. "So what happened here?" "Simply said, something tried to enter our world and tear apart the sphere that protected our world. So a rift occured and that is where we are now" "We are in a rift in the sphere?" "I would rather say we are in another sphere of Valoran, so this is Valoran, but also is not, it is kind of difficult to explain" "And how we get back?" Kamui thought for a moment. Changing the sphere was possible for him. He could use limbus magic, but taking someone else with you was rather difficult. First he had to draw a runic circle, without it, it would be way to dangerous. But without the needed materials it was impossible to draw such a limbus circle. So it was impossible to take her with him. Even if he would leave her here and try to return her from the other side, she propably wouldn´t make it alone through the circle, someone had to guide her. So right now they had only one option " We have to wait" he simply said. "Wait?" "Yes, Xeronos definitly felt that rift and my energie as i jumped into it, he will open a portal from our sphere, and then we can leave, till then we have to hold out." "And how long will it take for him to do that?" " Hours at best, days at worst" "Days?!" She shouted. "How we are going to survive here for days?" "If we stay around the fire we will make it." "And there is no other way?" "Well, i could leave, but that would mean leaving you here, something you won´t surive, so we stay here together and wait, simple as that." That was definitly not the answer she wanted to hear. She thought maybe he could to something, but he was stuck here because of her, he was even here because of her. He evaded the rift, but he followed her. "Ahri, hey, don´t be so down, you will see, in a few hours we will be out of here. Maybe you can handle annoying little me till then?" He asked and gave her a soft smile. "I try" She answered weakly. Trying was all she could do right now.

Kamui tried his best to keep them warm. If Xeronos would be here, he could create a dome of ice, and within it, they wouldn´t feel cold. It was some sort of ancient ice dragon magic, but Kamui couldn´t use it, so a simply fire and a barrier against the cold wind was all he could do. Kamui and Ahri waited for hours, but still, nothing happened. Even though their clothes were already dry, Kamui let Ahri wear his clothes, because his clothes weren´t revealing like hers and so provided better protection against the cold. Ahri was sleeping in Kamuis lap. He decided to keep guard, one or two nights withough sleep he could handle. So while she was sleeping on his lap he stroke through her long black hair and she purred unintentional, so he could only smile at her. After some hours of sleep she awoke to his gentle caress. She was awoke, but decided to stay like that, to simply enjoy how he patted her head lightly and how he softly ruffeld her ear. "Good morning, sun shine, slept well?" He asked her softly, aware, that she wasn´t sleeping anymore. "Yeah" She said as she sat up. They finished the leftovers of their meal from the river and sat at the fire in silence, only chatting now and then.

"Kamui, can i ask you something?" She asked after a while "Sure, go on" "What do you think of me?" "I don´t understand" "That´s simple, just tell me, what do you think you me. You see, most of the other champions watch me with lustfull eyes, not only champions, but all of the people. And those who i have seduced said almost the same things, that i am beautiful and i have beautiful eyes and great breasts and nice butt and things like that, but am i really just my looks?" She asked sadly, and Kamui could see the little girl who was simply searching for appreciation. Kamui hugged her tightly. She could not feel the cold anymore, just warmth and safety, like she could spend the rest of her life in his arms. "Of course you are not only your looks. I have spend just a single day with you, and i can already tell, that you are so much more. You have a nice personality and i had a lot of fun today. I know that lot of people watch you with lust in their eyes, most of them watch me the same, even some males. " He joked and earned a small laugh from her." But don´t let it get to you. People often judge people by their appearance, humans even more. But others aren´t like that, someday you will find the one true love and he will love you for who you are, not for how you look." He smiled at her warmly and she returned his smile with her own. Then they broke apart, not that she wanted, it was so warm in his embrace, but that would feel rather akward to embrace him the entire time.

They sat a while there, then Kamui suddenly stood up and smirked. "What´s wrong?" Ahri asked. "I guess it´s time to get out of here" "What do you...ahh" Before she could finish her question he had already picked her up. The fire dschinns returned, he grabbed their clothes and wrapped her in in her clothes aswell as his, to provide her even more warmth. She understand what was going on and wrapped her nine tails around both of them and then he left the cave with her in his arms. Instantly both of them were hit by the bitter cold again. But it was their only way to get out of here. He raised a magical barrier against the cold and the wind, but it wouldn´t be enough to keep them warm. In this heavy blizzard it was difficult to see anything, even your own hands before your eyes. So right now even his eyes were useless, great eyes are useless if you can´t keep them open. Luckily it was just a minor inconvinience for him. He could feel the world around him and the cold energy in the snow. Without other hindraces that could block his way this was enough to navigate safely trough this frozen plains. But he had to move fast, neither him nor Ahri would be able to survive in this bitter cold for long. He used his snow walk magic to enchant his feet, so he wouldn´t sink in the snow and began running to the portal that Xeronos had opened. The strong wind was almost completly blocked by his barrier, but the terrain was still pretty difficult, full of cliffs, so even with his agility and snow walk ability it was hard to move. If he would be alone he could move a lot faster, but Ahri´s body wasn´t able to handle the speed or the giant jumps that would help him to move around so right now he accelarated as fast as he could without risking to hurt her and avoided any big jumps. After a few minutes of running he entered the portal and in an instant he stood in the now snow covered plains next to the river.

Xeronos had done as Kamui had predicted, he had felt the rift and Kamui´s energy next to it, than both had vanished. He flew to the river and opened a portal. Instantly the cold and the snow flew through this portal, but being an ice dragon it didn´t bother him. Even if the landscape would be covered in snow, he couldn´t care less, the safety of his brother was way more important for him. Some nearby summoners who were in the village felt the cold and wanted to investigate the matter, they saw him standing and asked what he was doing, he explained it to them, so they decided to wait next to him.

Kamui layed Ahri on the ground and warmed her with his magic, while Xeronos closed the portal. Ahri was confused about what happend, so it took her a while to register her surroundings. But after she recognized it she embraced Kamui happily "We made it, we really made it." " I told you we would make it, didn´t i?" "Yeah you did, you were right, you are the best Kamui, thank you so much" "Haha i didn´t do that much, Xeronos was the one who opend the portal, you should thank him" Ahri let go of Kamui and embraced Xeronos aswell, who stood dumbfounded for a moment, he didn´t expected that kind of reaction. Then Ahri gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "A reward for my savior" she whispered seductivly into his ear. He gave her a somewhat embarrased smile "That was nothing." After had let go of him he helped Kamui up. "Are you alright?" "I´m cold, but other than that, i´m fine. Ahri seem to be fine as well, so everything turned out right." "So mind to explain what exactly happend?" "I am not sure myself, i explain to you later." They whispered so that the summoners couldn´t hear them. Agitating them wouldn´t help anyone. Then Kamui turned to Ahri and the summoners. "Now we should return to the Institute of War." He could see the confused expressions on Ahri´s and the summoners faces. "Well Ahri, i don´t think this dressing style fit you." Finally realizing that she still wore his clothes she turned red from embarassment, and at this he could only laugh lightly.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Sword against Spear and Shield**

The next day he met with Sona and told her about himself, the Brotherhood of Ala Alba and most importantly about his apostels. It was kind the shock for her hearing how many apostels he has. But she had decided, she was willing to try it. She would spend more time with him, listening to what he was willing to share, but unfortunatly she had some business to attend in the Buvelle manor, so she wouldn´t be in the Institue the next days. Maybe it wasn´t that bad, so she would have some time to think about everything. Kamui was called to the Headsummoner, he wanted to discuss something with him. Kamui walked simply trough one of the gardens in the Institute, when suddenly he felt an aura above him. He knew that aura, but was he really doing what Kamui was thinking he was doing?

With a leap backwards he evaded the impact as the person crashed where he was standing a moment ago, from the dust was a spear thrown at Kamui, who caught it midair. Where the garden was a moment ago now was now a giant crater. From the middle of it the person laughed "You are as good as they say you are" Kamui smirked "Thank you, Pantheon, but what were you trying? Crushing me?" "It is the way of the rakkor to prove themselfes in battle. And the best way is by challenging the strongest" "Well, you could simply asked me rather than attacking me out of the blue" Kamui threw the spear back at Pantheon and it landed before his feet. "The summoners will get angry for what you have done with the garden, it was a pleasant sight before you crushed like a madman" Pantheon grabbed the spear and pointed it at Kamui "I do not care about the garden, nor do i care about the summoners reaction. I want nothing more than to fight you, so draw you weapon!" "Pantheon, listen, we should maybe duell in a arena than in the middle of the Institue of War furthermore..." but Kamui couldn´t finish his sentence, because Pantheon was already attacking him. He tried to impale Kamui, but Kamui evaded it by jumping a little back. Pantheon continued attack Kamui with a series of stabs and swings from his spear. Kamui disappeared from his sight and Pantheon searched the area for his opponent, then he could hear his voice from behind him, Kamui stood on the other side of the now devastated garden "furthermore the Headsummoner wants to meet me, we can duel eachother after the meeting." "No, you will not run from this fight, we will battle right here and right now!" Again he was charging at Kamui, but was send back by a powerful kick against his shield. "You will not listen, will you?" Then Kamui smirked at Pantheon, as he drew Delf from his sheath. "Fine then, we will enjoy ourselfes, after that i can still meet the old man." "Do you really want to battle him, master?" Ren asked. "Come on, Ren, we haven´t a good fight in quite a while" Kamui anwered her. "That´s the spirit!" Haishel said. "I wish you not to interfere, this is my battle." Kamui said to his inner circle, he ignored their protest and then both warriors engaged in the blur of attacks. Kamui was only using his sword, nothing more. Pantheon noticed this and jumped back, but this action got him a cut on his arm. "i heard you could use more than your sword, magic and some sort of levitating ghostblades, why aren´t you using them?" "I thought this battle should be a comparison between your skills with spear and shield and my sword. So no magic or other weaponry" "Ha ha so be it, Godslayer." Pantheon was a strong champion. He lived for the battle so he was very skilled with his spear and shield. Only a handful of champions could fight with him on par in close combat. But it didn´t matter what he tried, Kamui was faster and stronger. They battled for quite a while before they seperated. Pantheon was breathing heavily and he had cuts all over his body. His armor pierced by Delf´s blade. Kamui on the other hand was calm, he was breathing normally, his clothes were torn in a few places, but he himself was totally fine, not a single drop of his blood had been spilled and that angered Pantheon greatly. To be inferior to another was shameful for him, but to be outbattled so much was unheard of. "Tell me, Godslayer, are you really that much stronger than me?" " You are a strong champion Pantheon, i understand why you are the best warrior of the rakkor and i honor you skills, but still you are no match for me." "How can this be, i fought my entire life, how can you be so much stronger than me? You are not even using all of you powers, but still i can do this much against you? Hmph fine, i may not be able to win, but the rakkor never surrender!" One last time both of them charged at each other. Kamui caught Pantheon´s spear with his left hand and stroke with Delf at Pantheon´s left side and forced him to protect himself with his now Pantheons front was open, so Kamui kicked him in the chest and send him flying against a wall. Pantheon had lost conciousness, the battle was over. "He is not that bad" Depore said. "Yeah, he is still young, but he is strong and will bring his people honor." Kamui said, as he stood before Pantheos body, confirming that Pantheon had only light injuries.

Kamui could feel the aura of lots of people running to his location. "Maybe you should get out of here?" Haishel suggested. "Yeah, i think that would be for the best, explaining this would be rather annoying. Oh crap, the Headsummoners is waiting." Before the guards arrived Kamui was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note:**  
Well, i guess this is the last chapter. I have so many ideas but to be honest, i have no further motivation to write. Without feedback it is kind of sad, i feel like writing and nobody reads this. Don´t mistake me, it was kind of fun writing all of this, but i don´t want to waste my time with writing and knowing that nobody reads this. Maybe i start again sometime, but for now this is the end.  
May you all be blessed by the high moon.

**26. Alone**

It was night in Valoran, and Kamui lied in the grass near the Institue of War. The meeting with the Headsummoner was more some kind of interrogation concerning the matters of the corruption and the incident with the rift and Ahri the day before. After it was over it was almost midnight, so Kamui decided to enjoy the full moon.

He lied there for a while, till he could feel an aura that came closer. It was Kayle, but what was she doing at night. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to ask the person in question. He stood up, spread his wings and rose in the air. She stopped as she noticed that something was drewing closer, but in the night she was unable to tell who or what it was. Kamui stopped in front her and greeted her "Good evening, Kayle." "Godslayer, you can fly?" She asked. It was the first time that she saw Kamui flying. He laughed lightly at her "You can fly too, so why is it surprising that i can do the same?" "Because you never showed your wings, but that doesn´t matter right now, what are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same. I was enjoying the night, what about you?" "Nothing in particular." "Nothing? So you decided to fly around at midnight? Would you mind if i would keep you compony?" She wanted to be alone, she was flying exactly because it was unlikly that anybody was up here, but she couldn´t say no to his charming smile, so she simply nodded. Both of them flew for a little while, before they landed on the roof ot the Institue, taking a break. Kayle watched the moon and wondered if Yorick was watching the same moon. She wonders how he was doing, he said he would be alright, but since he left the Institue she was kind of lonely. She could still talk with the other champions or the guards, but no one knew her like Yorick did. Noticing her posture Kamui knew that she was thinking. The week before the festival he spend lots of time with her in the body of Yorick, so he knew her well. And it was obvious that she was worried about Yorick, but should he say something or leave her alone. Because right now only Xeronos knew his alter ego, he wanted to tell it Sona, but in the short time he was telling her about his past other things were more important, so not even Sona knew that Yorick and Kamui were the same. "Worried about the Gravedigger?" She turned to him surprised "What do you mean?" "I heard what happend. That you heroicly saved some workers and got almost crushed by an avalanche, but that he saved you. I also heard that you spend the rest of the day watching him in the infirmary. I heard it was quite the sight, how you both left the infirmary, i mean, an angel like you and an undead like him..." But she interrupted him angrily" Like him? What do you know about him or about me? Or about any champion of the League? Yorick is a hero, he risked his life to save me although he don´t own me anything. You may have stopped the whole avalanche, Godslayer, but we are not as strong as you are, but nonetheless he tried his best to help and got wounded for that." Kamui stood there surprised. He knew her well, but he didn´t expect that outburst from her, after that he gave her a soft smile "Calm down, Kayle, i didn´t mean anything bad by that. I was just saying, that you are so different, nothing more." Kayle blushed, but he couldn´t see it, because of her helmet. She really overacted, it was true, he only told how different she and Yorick were, but he didn´t judge him in the slightest. But also seeing him smile made her heart beat faster. It was in the night, but still she could see him clearly in the light of the fullmoon. Not only his softly glowing eyes or the moon on his forehead, but his whole face and his soft smile. "If you truly didn´t mean anything bad by this, then i guess it´s alright." She quickly said embarassed.

Kamui thought for a moment, before he began "Tell me, Kayle, why are you so worried about him? I mean, sure he saved you life, but i believe that is not the only reason, am i right?" Kayle was silent. She became friends with Yorick in rather short time, because it seems like he could understand her so well, because they were similiar. He understand what she was thinking and helped her the best he could, something friends do, but also something she experienced rarely. She was kind of intimidating so almost all of the others treated her with utmost respect, but that was not friendship. And back in her world it was exactly the same, so friendship was something she had forgotten since a very long time. But Yorick was different, he didn´t get intimitated by her, he treat her like a normal person, not like the Judicator. "Whom i befriend is my choice, Godslayer, not yours." "Again that aggresiv. I didn´t mean anything by that, i just try to understand and help you, Kayle." And for a short moment she could see the hurt look on his face, but before she could say or do anything he continued "I guess you don´t want me around. Very well, i will take my leave immediatly. Good night, Kayle, and may you be blessed by the high moon." "Godslayer, wait, i..." but Kamui had already spread his wings and was gone. The Godslayer really tried only to help her, but it was her nature to pushing everybody away. Her one true friend was far away at home, because he tried to help her, and the other who tried to be her friend was also gone, because she pushed him away, now she stand on top of the Institue of War in the night, and she was alone.

Kamui entered their headquarter and sighed. Why was talking wiht her so damn difficult. Kayle was a loner, and so it was hard to speak with her. Well as Yorick it was easy now, she had opened up to him, but he could not simply change form, Yorick was officialy on the Shadow Isles. "You are worrieng to much for her" Haishel said. "That´s right, if she wants to be alone, it is sometimes best to leave her alone" Depore said. But then Ren interfered "But it is Masters nature to help, you should know that as well as i do." Haishel sighed "Yeah we know that, especially if women are involved." "Don´t say it like Master is some kind of pervert" Depore protected him. "That´s right, Master, is just kind." Depore and Ren added together against Haishel. Haishel replied annoyed "It´s true, both of knew that as well as i do." There was a short silence before Haishel sighed and began "I guess it can not be helped, that is just his nature" then you could almost hear her smirking "and the reason why he is such a charmer." But then she turned serious again "So what do you want to do?" Kamui thought for a moment. "Well, my options are limited, i guess we can just wait till she calmed down and then we try again." "You never give up boy, do you?" Dante asked. Kamui laughed lightly at this and replied smirking "You should know my motto Dante, even covered in mud i will crawl onwards."

"Man, you don´t look well, what happend?" Xeronos asked. "It´s is just one of those days." "First fighting with Pantheon, than the meeting with the Headsummoner could be tiring, but the flight with Kayle was quite the romantic sight." Xeronos said and Kamui could only stare at him. "Did you stalk me?" "No you idiot, i just heard from other champions that you fought Pantheon and you two destroyed great parts of the garden. And everybody talked about your meeting with the Headsummoner and what it was about. Some rumours said you want to join the League of Legends." "And Kayle?" "I was just passing by as i saw you two flying in the night. Didn´t go well i think?" "She is just so damn difficult. I was just trying to help her, because she seemed so lonely, but in the end she always got angry at me." "Maybe you should let her be, even you can´t help everyone." "But i can try." Xeronos sighed "Do whatever you think is right. But what about the joining rumour? Do you really intend to join the League as yourself?" " I have no reason to do so. Did you already forget the reason why we joined the League? I just wanted to study the magic of the League and of some champions so that we can back home, there is no point in joining in my true form and beat everyone." "But if we would join in our true forms it would be so much easier, the battles were faster and we wouldn´t have to hide ourselfs like that and summoners could help you with the formula, we could return home faster!" Xeronos began shouting, he was getting impatient. Kamui waited a moment before he began speaking again. "I am sorry." Xeronos widend his eyes in surprise, Kamui was sorry, but for what. "I am sorry, i didn´t consider your feelings. I know that you are getting impatient and that you miss the others, especially _her. _The last few days i wasted so much time and i am sorry for that, i will work on the formula and soon we will return home, i am so close, just wait a little bit longer." Xeronos could only stare at him in disbelief. Kamui had worked so hard at this formula. Since the beginning of their journey they risked so much and defeated strong enemies just to get some old tomes so that Kamui could get bits and pieces of information to return them safely. If you are powerful it is very dangerous to jump trough dimensions, because your own power interfere with the magical structure, so Kamui had to be extra cautios or the both of them could end death or worse. Only now and then Kamui allowed himself to relax, just like he did the past few days. Xeronos didn´t understand space-time magic, so he couldn´t help him with the formula, so he himself had lots of freetime. But right now Kamui was feeling guilty because he took a break for a few days, despite the fact that he was working on this damn formula since 200 years. Xeronos placed a hand on Kamui shoulders "Come on, if you say it like that, i am going to feel guilty. I have to be sorry, i know that you work so hard so feel free to take a break. I can wait, because it would be troublesome if you would go insane on this damn formula because you work non stop on it, because then i would have to find another one to return me home. So take all the time you need, take all the breaks you want. This world isn´t that bad after all. And now come on, let us check out the new pub." Kamui smiled again, he felt much better now. "Sure, but please, don´t start a fight again." Xeronos smirked "Do i really look like someone who would start a fight in a bar?" Kamui smirked back at him "Yes, you do." And after a laugh both of them were gone, enjoying some good liquour.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note:****  
**I am such a weak minded person, i can´t even believe it xD.

I got some review and some feedback and this is all i wanted. Now i know that some people out there enjoying the crazy thoughts than run through my mind. Now after some reviews i am motivated to continue this story. Thank you guys. For readers it is kind of hard to understand, but writers wants feedback, so they know that somebody in the big big world appreciate their work. Or maybe it is just me ;P

Now i am motivated again, unfortunatly their is not only my fanfic, but also school, so i don´t know how much time i can find to write on my story, but i try to update it as often as possible.

**27. Investigation**

Kamui and Xeronos were at the river where the rift opened and Kamui and Ahri got sucked into the other sphere. They finally found time to investigate. Kamui stood there with closed eyes, concentrating. He tried to feel the world around himself. Not the area around him, for that he was now blind, the only connection to that world was now Xeronos. He tried to tune his essence to the world beyond the world, to the fabric between space and time, the veil that divided this sphere from the others. But the fabric right here was in turbulence, it was like trying to blend in with a curtain on a windy day.

"So Kamui, what exactly happend here?" Xeronos asked. "Someone or something tried to enter this sphere and tear apart the fabric that seperates the spheres. Then the rift opened and me and Ahri got sucked in." "But i got you back, so why even bothering?" "Tell me, Xeronos, after i disappered you came here as fast as you can, didn´t you?" "Yeah so what?" "Tell me exactly what you did and what you saw." "I don´t know what exactly you want to hear but fine. I felt you pulse and i knew something happend. I rushed here and you were nowhere to be seen. I extended my senses and could feel the void of the space-time where the rift was. So i concentrated my power and could clearly see it, i opened the damaged veil with force and was instantly hit by ice and snow, not that that would bother me. Then the summoners appeared and asked what i was doing, i explained it and short and they waited with me. They knew that they could not help me, but it was way to interesting for them to walk away, so they waited in the bitter cold, stupid fools. I will never understand human curiosity. Well, and after some time you and Ahri came back through the portal. That´s all." "Are you sure you didn´t miss any detail?" Xeronos thought for a moment. "No, i am sure, that is all." Kamui didn´t say anything, he just let his mind wander along the veil as his senses scanned it thoroughly. After a while he opened his eyes and sat down. Physically he was fine, but mentally he was exhausted. He took out a bottle and drunk some water. "We could found nothing." Haishel informed him. As the cold liquid pour down his throat he ordered his thoughts and information that he just got.

"And?" Xeronos asked, he was getting impatient. "Tell me Xeronos, didn´t you think it´s strange. Something powerful tried to enter this sphere. The impact of this creature was enough to tear down the barrier or the rifth wouldn´t had opened. But neither you nor i encountered this creature." "Wait, are you telling me this thing entered Valoran? But if it is powerful enough to force it´s way through the barrier, i should have felt it´s aura. But i felt nothing!" "That is exactly why we are here. The barrier was torn down, that is true, but this creature didn´t enter this world." "Are you saying this creature just tested the barrier? Whoa you mean like a scout?!" " I can´t say for sure, right now there are two logical explanations. First, it was just the work of a single creature, trying the barrier to enter this world. Or it is far worse and it was indeed the scout of an army, and that means we could be in a lot of trouble right now. Unfortunatly it is impossible to tell me that right now. I am not even sure the ice world were Ahri and myself stranded was the homeworld of this creature because..." "because after the barrier is torn down it is easy to enter not only the both spheres that were separated, but also along the crack into adjacent spheres." Kamui stared at Xeronos. "Ah come on Kamui, i am not a dumb. Sure, i can´t use limbus magic like you can, but i am a dragon. The seeds of wisdom are in my blood."

"I never said anything" Kamui feigned innocence. "But you were thinking it, i know you" Xeronos smirked at him. " So tell me Kamui, what are we doing now? Inform the League or simply wait and then weep the floor with anybody who dares to challenge us?" "I will speak with the Headsummoner, but right now, we can´t do nothing but wait. But for now, let us getting something to eat, i am starving."

"A large number of hostile entities could be troublesome, master" Morpheus told him. "Don´t listen to him boy. Imagine, lots and lots of bad guys against us, sounds like fun to me" Dante told Kamui.

Kamui and Xeronos were at a food store inside the Institue of War. It was quite common that Champion bought something to eat here, but Kamui and Xeronos were not normal champions, so the owner was kind of nervous, understandable given their reputation. Xeronos and Kamui wanted to eat in peace, but were instantly surrounded by other people. They decided to eat somewhere else and normal people couldn´t handle the agility of them. So after a moment Kamui and Xeronos were atop the Instute of War, it was highly unlikly that people would follow them here. They sat there and eat in peace. While Kamui was eating he let his gaze wander. Children were playing tag in the streets below them. They were so happy and carefree and Kamui smiled at this scene. "What cute children." Ren said and he knew she was smiling aswell. His gaze fell upon the merchants and workers and their daywork. The trade bloomed around the Institue of War. You could find goods from all over Valoran here. And with trade came prosperity. So the Instute of War was like a small town itself, small, but flourishing.

Xeronos voice brought Kamui out of his thoughts. "Great, i got a worm in my apple, maybe i should complain to the merchant." "What did you just say?" Kamui stared at Xeronos wide-eyed as a realisation run through his mind. "I want to complain, don´t be so shocked." But then Xeronos saw that Kamui´s hand was on his chin. This was Kamui´s posture to think and that his eyes were jumping left and right, indicating that his mind was racing at the speed of light. "Kamui what´s wrong?" "Remember what we discussed earlier? What if this creature did enter Valoran." "But you said..." "Yeah, but what if we brought it here without knowing it?" "What do you mean?" "You brougth that worm up here withought knowing it" "Yeah because it was inside the apple..." Then realisation hit Xeronos as well. "You mean this creature is some kind of parasite? But something like that won´t work on you, your body would reject foreign objects. And even if not, with your inner cirlce you are 7 minds, somebody what have surely noticed it." "He is right master, some of us would have surely something like that" Depore explained. But before Kamui could say anything further Xeronos jumped to his feet and shouted "You mean Ahri?!" "That´s right, her defences are way lower than mine, we have to find her as soon as possible." Kamui sharpend his senses and it didn´t took him long to find the woman in question. In a moment both of them were gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. New love blooms**

Ahri was on the market, just buying some stuff. But she wasn´t alone, Teemo kept her compony, both of them were good friends, because they had a similiar happy and carefree personalty. Of course Ahri was surrounded my other men, all tried their best to get her attention. But Ahri was used to this, it was always the same, so she mostly ignored them. Only now and then she talked with them, declining their offer to go out with them.

The busy market came to a stop as two person crashed into the market between Ahri and the crowd of men. Kamui and Xeronos didn´t lose a second, in this situation it would be easier and more safe to act and than ask for forgiveness than asking for permission, so Xeronos grabbed Ahri from behind, making sure she couldn´t get away. "H-Hey, what are you doing?!" Ahri shouted, confused by their strange behaviour. "Listen Ahri, we just want to check something, so please stay still for a moment and cooperate" Kamui said as he was right in front of her. He just wanted to place his hands on her, but then he caught a poisons dart with his hands. Teemo tried his best to protect his friend. He didn´t understand what was happening but he wouldn´t stand still as his friend was getting molested. "Teemo, this is a serious and dangerous matter, so just stay back for a moment." Kamui tried to argue with the Swift Scout. "I will not, you will let go of her immediatly and than you can explain." Teemo jumped a little back to get some distance between him and Kamui. "Teemo, i don´t want to fight you..." but Kamui never finished his sentence as he doged an arrow. He glanced to his side and saw one of the man had his bow in his hands. Inspired by Teemo´s heroic acting and fueled by anger that anyone dared to touch the object of his desire one of the man decided to fight against Kamui. More men drew their weapons while others retreated immediatly, those knew that Kamui and Xeronos weren´t people to mess around. "Goddamit are you guys stupid! We are just trying to help, Ahri could be in danger you idiots." Xeronos shouted. At this comment Ahri turned around afraid "What do you mean i could be in danger?" But the sound of fighting drew her attention away from her captor. Kamui blocked a swort attack without drewing his own and punched his attacker in the face, then he turned to Teemo, as the only Champion he was the only troublesome had to make this swift, he had not the patience to explain things when Ahri could be in great danger right now. He decided to end this quickly and finish why he and Xeronos were here right now. Kamui parried another dart and shot a lighting bolt at Teemo. Then he blinked next to the little Yordle and with a foot sweep and a kick send him into the air. He shot another two lighting bolts and then jumped and hit him with the palm of his hand in the torso. "Bloodsphere Flip" Kamui attack send Teemo flying into a bunch of crates. After Teemo got out of the now destroyed crates he spitted a huge amount of blood and then lost conciouscness. "Teemo!" Ahri screamed, worried for her friend. "He is not dead, he suffered heavy internal damage from my attack but he will be allright." Kamui tried to easy her mind. "I am sorry i had to do this, but i can´t allow anyone to interfere." But most of the men still wanted to fight. This was their chance to get Ahri´s attention, they would beat her captors and would be heroes in her eyes. So they tried again to swarm Kamui. "I...said...dont´t interfere!" Kamui roared at the attacking men and released his aura. All of the men were instantly hit by the incredible power that Kamui possess and no one of them dared to move, they didn´t dared to breath, they didn´t even dared to think. They just stood there and one after the other lost consciouscness.

After all the men were out cold Kamui took a deep breath to calm himself, then he turned to Ahri again. Kamui placed his hand on Ahri´s chest, above her breasts. "Hey, where are you touching!" She shouted. "Solidify." Ahri´s entire body stared stiff. "I am sorry Ahri, but now that you can´t move anymore things will be a lot easier. For me and for you aswell." Fear was written all over Ahris face. Her own body didn´t listen to her, her friend was lying injured and unconsicious, two people she tought were her friends held her captive and one of them were touching her in in improper ways. Most men would kill for such an oppurtunity, because right now Ahri was at Kamui´s mercy. Of course Kamui saw her expression, and it pained him deeply, to cause her such sorrow, but right now, other things were more important. He closed his eyes and extended his senses and began to analyse Ahri´s body. His magic travelled trough her body and he could feel her heartbeat, her breathing, how her blood travelled trough her veins, her body was totally open to him, he mustn´t overlook any indicator for something that was amiss. After a while Kamui´s hand wandered to her forehead and he began to scan her again, but this time her mind. Her thoughts, her experience, her memories. It was against his moral to invade such private areas like the mind. This was her thoughts, hers alone, but right now he had no other choice but to wander trough her mind. If he would left out even a single area of her entire being, than she could be in great danger, if his assumption was correct. But again, nothing. Kamui opened his eyes and sighed. Then he stared in her eyes and dived into the most private part of her being, her soul. Now he was closer to her than anyother could ever be. The soul was the most sacred part of one´s being, one´s feelings and deepest secrets lie here. Again Kamui analyzed this area. In only a few seconds inside her soul he learnt more about her than she knew herself. But again he found nothing.

"Nothing, she is clean." Kamui told to Xeronos after he left her soul and released her body from his spell. Ahri fell to her knees, she felt so abused right now. Kamui kneelt next to her. She looked into his eyes and could see the deep sadness in them, then he began "I am so sorry Ahri, for all the things i did to you, but this was for your own safety, i had to make sure..." "Kamui wait." Xeronos interrupted him. "Let me explain this to her. You should talk with the Headsummoner, we can´t lose time." Kamui thought for a moment, before he agreed with his brother. If this really wasn´t a parasite, than things were indeed grim and he had to talk with the Headsummoner so they could begin preparation.

Kamui brought Teemo to the infirmary, he lost a lot of blood and his inner organs were heavily damaged, but he would be alright. After that Kamui headed to the Headsummoner and explained him what he learned and what that could possibly mean, but it was to early to say something for sure. They agreed to investigate that matter further, but without letting the others know, they didn´t want to risk a panik. After that Kamui wanted to talk with Ahri again and look how she was doing, so he headed to the infirmary again. He could feel that Xeronos was next to her, probably talking with her and helping her to process all what happend. He opened the door to Ahri´s room only a gap before he stopped. In the bed were Ahri and Xeronos sleeping and snuggling with each other. Both of them were fully clothed, so they didn´t take that step, but still, both of them looked so happy right now, smiling even in their sleep. Kamui smiled at the scene before him, it seemed that Ahri was even more than allright. He closed the door, leaving the two lovebirds alone.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Still nothing**

Kamui awoke as he heard someone enter the headquarter, he didn´t want to got out of the bed, but he also didn´t want to miss this chance to tease his brother. He got up and got dressed. Before he left the room he took a glance at the naked beauty that was still sleeping in his bed. He smiled as he heard that Depore was mumbling in her sleep, she must be dreaming.

Xeronos was trying to sneak into the headquarter, he knew that Kamui was a long sleeper, and so he hoped he was still asleep. If Kamui would knew what happend between himself and Ahri last night, the teasing would be unbearable. But a "Good morning" shattered his hopes of getting home without meeting Kamui. "Morning" was the only answer. "Tell me Xeronos, where were you last night? It is uncommon that you don´t return home." "Ah..yeah..i was hunting, and it was a long way home, so i slept in the forest." "A long way? For someone like you, that has had to be a fast prey, wasn´t it?" "Yeah, pretty fast, you know?" "Actually i know not, explain it to me, how a single pray could drive the mighty Pridestalker away from home,wait i don´t see it, did you already eat it? And the most interesting fact i notice is that you don´t have a trophy of this worthy prey." Kamui explained smirking. Xeronos sighed "You already know, do you?" "I don´t know what you are talking about. Oh wait, i might know what you are thinking, but tell me nonetheless, i want to hear it" Kamui´s smirk grew even wider. "Ah would you shut up already." "Oh, are you shy, like a little boy. Most men would have died to get the chance to hold Ahri in her arms, and you are all shy about it, how unbearable cute." But then Kamui stop smirking and looked kind of sad. Xeronos noticed this change in his expression. "But now seriously, how is she doing?" "Fine. Of course she was mad for what we did to her. Of course, i mean we invaded her privacy. Then i explained to her what we know and why we did this to her, and i think she understand. And don´t worry, i asked her not to talk about what i told her, you don´t want to risk a panic, am i right?" Kamui nodded and Xeronos continued "Well, after that i thought it would be cruel to leave her alone so i kept her compony. We talked a bit and then.." "both of you were sleeping happily next to each other?" Kamui interrupted him smirking. "I told you to shut up." Then Xeronos went angrily into his room, Kamui wouldn´t stop teasing him. With a loud bang he closed his door and froze it over, making sure that Kamui wouldn´t enter his room. Kamui was relieved, Ahri was alright and she would keep quiet, Xeronos did well. "What´s with the noise, master?" Depore asked as she came into the hall, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Nothing, it´s alright. Say, did i ever tell you how cute you are when you are sleeping, my sleeping beauty." Kamui said as he softly pushed Depore back into his room to continue were they stopped last night.

It was night in Valoran. Kamui was at the river again. With the guidence of the moon to further increase his unhuman abilites he scanned the area again. Xeronos wasn´t here, so Haishel, Depore and Ren were outside to keep the area secure, they knew how paranoid her master was. Even in the moonlight he couldn´t find anything to help him find the answers he seeked. "Still nothing?" Haishel asked. "No, nothing new, but i know i am overlooking something, a piece of the puzzel is right here, but i can´t find it." "What make you so sure master?" Ren asked. "Did you already forget, i am an oracle. My clearvoyance abilites are limited, but i know that i miss something." "But what could that be, master? This is the second time we are searching here, but even with the moonlight you couldn´t find anything." Depore explained. "You are persistent as a snake. Why don´t we just wait? If this thing is alone, then we take care of it as soon as it shows itself, and if it is an army, than we slice every single one of them apart! Or do you have any great ideas?" Haishel said. "She is right boy, there isn´t much we can do right now, so the only thing we can do is wait." Dante said. "Reconnaissance options depleted." Morpheus added. "Give it a rest partner. Time will tell what exactly happend here." Delf said. Seeing that they were right Kamui sighed. To secure the safety of those dear to him he always tried to find the answer before the question was even asked, but right now, he couldn´t do anything anymore. Haishel, Depore and Ren returned into Delf´s edge, and Kamui began returning home.

It was the next day inside the Institue of War. Kayle was walking to another match. This was her 3rd match today, tonight she would be dead tired, she was sure. Dead tired, she tought. What was Yorick doing right now she wondered. How was he doing, would he really be alright. It was a long time since she heard anything from him, but someone brought her out of her thoughts. "I wish you good look, Kayle." A almost sinister voice spoke to her. Kayle turned around surprised. In front of her was really the Gravedigger. "Yorick? What are you doing here? I thougt you would be on the Shadow Isles for a month?" "I told you that my body wouldn´t need that much time to heal. I am here to return to duty." "But are you really alright?" "I am not like the living, living bodies are so fragile. But you should worry about yourself, you next match will not be easy. Break your leg, isn´t that what livings say to each other?" "Yeah they do, thank you." "What a strange custom among the living." Kayle smiled. Her friend was alright and returned, so now she wouldn´t be so lonesome anymore. She couldn´t wait to spend again some time with him, but first she had to win the match, and she was determined to win.

After she left, Yorick smiled to himself. He knew that she was happy to see him again. Even her helmet couldn´t hide that she was relieved to see that he was alright again. Sometimes all it take was the right person to help another. Even an undead like himself could help the angel.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note:  
**

Rember guys to review, because we are living in a symbioses here.  
1. You read this story and are happy.  
2. When you are happy, you review.  
3. I read your review and i am happy, that somebody is reading my story and sacrificed 1 minute of his live to write what he think of this story.  
4. While i am happy i am motivated to continue this story.  
5. Start at point 1 again. ;P

Yeah i know i am skipping in the names, for our both protagonists. Technically Yorick and Kamui and Rengar and Xeronos are the same, but if i write Yorick, than i mean Kamui is right now in the form of Yorick, or else this could get really confusing. Same for Xeronos.

**30.Deus Ex Machina**

Yorick waited while Kayle was on the Fields of Justice. He wished to spend time with her to ease her loneliness, or to speak with Sona in his true form. Sona returned this morning from the Bouvelle manor. He wondered how she was doing after she got some time to order her thoughts, but unfortunatly both women in question were on the Fields of Justice right now, so the only thing he could do was wait. He was nervous right now, last night he had a vision in his sleep, so he knew that something was going to happen soon. But he couldn´t find any clue what or when this could be happening. He only knew that a shadow was lingering above the Institue of War. He and Xeronos will have to fend of something cold, of that he was sure. He already talked with his brother about this matter, and they agreed to not leave the Institue of War to far for some time. He sighed. There was so much to do and right now he could only wait. "Relax, if thing get ugly we will stop this thing." Haishel reassured him. "But this boringness is overwhelming!" Depore whined. "Calm down Depore, we should enjoy the peace as long as it lasts." Ren said. Ren wasn´t the type who enjoyed fighting, like Haishel, Depore or Dante, but of course she would fight against anyone who tried to harm her friends.

More time passed and Rengar joined Yorick while he sat and waited for Kayle. They whispered so nobody could her what they were talking about. "Kamui, that thing we talked today, that cold shadow that you saw, i have suddenly a really bad feeling in my stomach." "What do you mean?" "I don´t know, it is just that kind of feeling when you KNOW that something bad is going to happen." Yorick was surprised, his brother was more the type of mindlessy charging in and then asking questions, but right know he was worried and careful, that alone was enough to worry him. But Rengars instincts never betrayed him. "I have the same kind of feeling, but right now waiting is the only thing we can do."

But a dark aura stopped both of them of further talking. Both of them knew this feeling, this was a corruption rift, and it was very close. In a matter of seconds the entire League was at alert. Then the voice of the Headsummoner echoed through the entire Institue. "Attention, all champions and soldiers have to immediatly gather around this source of power, but do not get close to it, i repeat, all champions and soldiers have to immediatly gather around this power withougt getting to close." "Dammit" Xeronos cursed as both of them ran to the now forming corruption, with the others at this much attention they couldn´t transform right now without blowing their cover, so they had to handle this in their current forms.

Just outside the League was a hole in the air emitting foul magic, it wasn´t dark, just corrupted. Soldiers, summoners and champions formed a defensive circle around it, but for now nothing else happend. "This is strange." Yorick whisperd to Rengar. "I know, normally the entire landscape should already been transformed, but nothing happen it is like this thing is..." "waiting?" Yorick interrupted him. "Yeah, do you know what is happening?" " To be honest, i have no friggin idea what is happening, but i think we will see soon enough."

The summoner rised a giant barrier around the Corruption to trap it inside and then waited, nobody was sure how to handle it. The summoners prepared a small party to get closer to the Corruption, but they never finished it, because soon all hell broke loose. Dozens of Infected began to leave the Corruption Hole and swarmed they area. They surged against the barrier like waves against the shore. "What are these things?" a soldier screamed panicked. "I don´t know, but if they want to leave this barrier, then we will stop them, do you hear me?!" His commanding officer shouted. It was just a matter of time till they would break the barrier, and than this would get a bloody mess. The barrier began to crack and everybody prepared for battle. " Do not falter, they are many, but they are weak." Jax shouted, he knew this creatures, and he was more than ready to gave payback to them. "They are priveleged to die at my feet!" Pantheon shouted. He lost against Kamui, this was not going to happen again. "For Demacia!" Garen shouted, as he readied his sword, his spinning technique was perfect for this kind of encounter. More of those shouts echoed through the area as the champions encouraged the soldiers.

Rengar watched Yorick, waiting what he had to said on this matter. " With this many combatants there shouldn´t be a problem, we stay in this form for now and if things turn out to the worse, we will see." "If you say so." Rengar replied, knowing that this wasn´t easy for his brother. He knew that Yorick would blame himself for evey wounded or fallen soldier, but if he decided to keep their cover Rengar would respect his decision. He wasn´t coldhearted, he would mourn the fallen, but their demise wouldn´t affect him as deeply as it would Yorick, so Rengar would do his best to prevent them from dying, for the sake of his brother.

Soon the battle began and it was a bloody mess. The infected suffered heavy casualties, while the forces of the League were alright. The infected outnumbered the League greatly, but they were like animals simply charging at their enemies, while the soldiers of the League were highly trained and disciplined fighters. Together with the champions it was easy for them to hold the frontlines. Most of the infected could never engage them in combat dying under the song of bows or the anger of mages.

But then another creature left the hole. It was clad in dark-purple armor, armored with a sword. Yorick and Rengar knew that now things could get difficult, they knew this kind of creature. This was an Infected Knight. He was stronger, faster and more durable than the normal infected. The infected Knight took a glance at his surroundings and then began to charge at his enemies. Even multiple hits of arrows and magical attacks couldn´t stop him. Just as he was about to bring down his sword on the soldiers he was hit by an attack, that he coudln´t shrug off as easily. He looked at the one who hit him. Yorick stood between the soldiers and the now lightly wounded Knight. "Th-thank you" a soldier said. But Yorick didn´t respond, he simply engaged the Knight in combat. "Feast!" he shouted as his Ravenous Ghoul appeared and began attacking the Knight aswell. "Unleash you power, or this thing will kill you!" Haishel shouted. "Torment!" Yorick shouted as his second ghoul appeared and after a hit of his magical shovel his third ghoul appeared, but even together the Knight had no problem at fighting him back. Then holy energie crushed into the knight and he cried out in pain. Kayle would not stand back while her friend was fighting. "Thank you, Kayle" "That is what friends are for." Then both got ready and engaged the Knight toghether while the war raged around them. Only with the help of Gankplank, Rammus and Ezrael they could bring down the Knight to his knees before Garen finished him with his Demacian Justice. "This things are tough." Garen huffed. "Aye, but he´s dead now." Gankplank said. "He is, but he got friends!" Ezrael shouted as more Infected Knights appeared. "Champions focus those armor things, while the rest fight the small ones." A summoner commanded, and soon more and more Knights appeared.

A single Knight could fight off multiple champions and soon the forces of the League were driven back. One after another of the champions were to exhausted to remain fighting and while the forces of the League were keeping to dwindle more and more Infected swarmed the area.

Yorick blocked the axe of a Knight but the force behind this attack forced him on his knees. He approached his limits. He was one of the few champions who could still fight, thanks to the healing his Ravenous Ghoul provided. "Yorick, are you alright?" Kayle asked worried for her friend. "I am fine." "You are not, you should retreat or you will die!" "Death is only the beginning." He looked around, the situation was indeed grim for them, if things kept going like this, it wouldn´t be long till they would be overcome. Then his sinister laughter filled the area and get the attention of the Champions. "Yorick, what´s wrong?" Kayle asked worried. "Even you wouldn´t laugh at your own funeral, Gravedigger!" Garen shouted. "No, i am laughing at theirs" Yorick replied. "The Gravedigger think he is able to beat them all, hahaha" Shaco laughed his manicial laughter. "No, the Gravedigger is not able to do that." Yorick said. Then he stood up from his kneeling position, knowing there was only one way to get out of here.

He took a deep breath and let his magic flow through him. He could feel how his body changed and he felt instantly refreshed, with the seal gone his true power returned to him. After just a moment the sight was completttly different, where Yorick,the Gravedigger , was a moment ago, now stand a person, totally unlike his former self.

All of the Champions widend her eyes in surprise. They knew these green clothes, these shimmering red scarf, those light pink hair and those amber eyes. The person drew his sword from his back and began smirking. "But i bet the Godslayer is."


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors**** note:****  
**

That is funny, everytime i ask in the notes for review, i got them, but else nothing. ;P But now seriously, like that it feels like i am forcing you to review. I am just asking to review, so if you don´t want to, so you don´t have, but it helps me greatly so i thank all of my supporters, may you all be blessed by the high moon. Even a simple "Well done" is great support for me, but i repeat, if you don´t want to review, you don´t have to. I still have a few ideas, so i can almost garantuee you there will be at least 4 more chapters.

And now i have to apologize, i am sorry that it took so long, but school and other things are keeping me busy, but i try to update this more often in the future.

**31. The war god descends**

"Yorick...Godslayer... i don´t understand." Kayle said confused. "I will explain everything to you later, but for now i have something to do." Kamui said to his now confused friend. Then he turned to the Infected Knights. "You will learn to fear me!"

The Infected Knights didn´t let the chatter continue. The Knight with the axe who knocked Kamui back early attacked the now transformed threat. But Kamui blocked his attack with ease. He attacked with such power that his axe broke, the weapon inferior to Delf. The Knight stumbeld backwards and Kamui didn´t let it regain it´s footing, he jumped after the Knight and attacked it with a horizontally. Delf´s edge cut trough the hard armor of the Knight like a hot knife trough butter, the Knight was cut in half with just one empowered slash. "So, let us try this again. Feast!" Another Knight was attacked, but not by a ghoul, it looked more like a stellar construct, armed with claws. The Ravenous Construct teared great chunks of infected flesh out of the Knight, far stronger that his ghoul counterpart. The Knight tried to defend himself, but with every attack the Ravenous Construct landed it didn´t only heal Kamui, but also himself. "Haha, that works." Kamui said smirking." Well, one is out, 2 to go. Wither!" Next to the attacked knight spawned another stellar construct with a violent explosion of energy. The Decaying Construct was armed with a whip and instantly began attacking the Knight. Not only did it a posses an aura that slowed the Knight, but every hit with it´s whip slowed the Knight further. Both of the constructs put immense pressure on the Knight, it was not only slowed, but the Ravenous Construct´s aura healed the Decaying Construct, so attacking them was almost without effect. Their astral body took far less damage from attacks than a normal body would, and since both of them were constructs they fought even when they lost an arm. It simply regenarated through the Ravenous Construct. Then Kamui jumped and with a hit from Delf summoned another construct, his Spectral Construct. This construct was armed with two swords and accelarated his comrades, while being stronger and faster than the others. The second Knight was dead, Kamui stand on top of it´s dead body, surrounded by his constructs. He pointed his sword to the remaining Knights, still smirking "Ok, playtime is over, time to finish this. You will learn to fearn me." While his levitaing weaponry appeared his constructs charged into battle.

The other champions stood there, not knowing what to do. It took a while till the information sunk in. "So..." Ezrael began careful. "..does it mean, the Godslayer disguised himself as the Gravedigger to help us?". "No..."Garen began. "..it appears that the Gravedigger and the Godslayer are one and the same."

Especially for Sona and Kayle was this quite the shock. Kamui told Sona quite a bit about his past and she saw his powers, but still, shapeshifting was new. He never told her about his history inside the League, she couldn´t understand why he would keep quiet about this. Maybe he would have told her if she hadn´t left to the Bouvelle manor. And she couldn´t understand while he took this form to fight in the League, or while he fought in the League of Legends in the first place. He just wanted to return home, so why transforming and fighting in the League? Those and other thoughts and questions were running through her head.

Kayle wasn´t sure what she should feel. She was glad that the Godslayer appeared to deal with this matter. Without him they all would have died, she was sure. But on the other hand she also felt betrayed. She thought she and Yorick became friends, so why not telling her about this? Then realisation hit her, he HAD told her that there was another in him while he told her about "the Beauty and the Beast" But she would have never imagined that the one he was hiding was the Godslayer. But she also felt guitly. That night he tried to help her, and she pushed him away just because he looked different.

The sound of clashing weapons filled the area. One on one the constructs would lose against an Infected Knight, but together they could fight efficiently. Kamui on the other hand had no problems at all fighting the knights. Sure, they were stronger than normal infected, but still no match for someone like him. "So any great plans? Now that you revealed who you are, things could get unpleasant." Haishel said to him. "Well, we will handle things somehow, but i had no other choice." "Hey, i am not critizing you, i am just asking." "Don´t fear master, if they try anything funny, we will protect you." Depore reassured him. "Thank you, but right know we should concentrate on the matters at hand." Kamui said as he dived below a sword that tried to decapitate him. He punshed the Knight with the palm of his left hand and roared. "Jade Shatter." A wave surged through the Knight. His armor and his appearence were left intact, but his inner organs were almost completly destroyed, he would die in a matter of seconds, so Kamui kicked him against another one. Jade Shatter and Blood Sphereflip had the same effect, but they worked differently, Jade Shatter was against armored targets to get past their defense, while Blood Sphere was effective against soft targets. A spear was blocked by Dante trough the Akabara Blade, with a powerful roundhouse kick Kamui send this Knight flying and began chanting "Oh darkened stormcloud, let loose thy blade and run my enemy through, Thunderblade!". A strong lighting bolt appeared to finish the Knight. Then Kamui ported himself behind another and jumped forward to drive his knee against the back of the surprised knight. "Tiger Dash" The moment his knee connected all the kinetic energy was shot into the body of the Knight. Kamui stopped instantly but the Knight was send flying with heavy injuries. "What´s wrong, are you scared?" Kamui asked mockingly. Three Knights attacked him simultaniosly and Kamui drifted a distance backwards. Only with the help of Dante and Haishel he could withstand this attack or the force would have broken through his defense. "Woah, that was close." He tought smirking. "Please be careful master." Ren warned him. "Why, this is starting to get intresting." Kamui´s heart was pounding faster and the vibration was getting more violently, indicating that his vicious side was awakining. In his chest was beating the heart of a dragon, and not an ordinary one, the heart of Greydrone, a great gold dragon. Greydrone was feared for his power and worshipped for his wisdom, but in battle he was a vicious beast. By accepting his heart Kamui gained great power and wisdom, but in battle Greydrone´s ruthlessness and brutal tendecies reflected on Kamui. The longer the battle lasted the more power the heart released, supporting Kamui´s physical and magical powers, but also clouding his judgement. It was duty of his inner circle to keep that influence in check, especially Haishel had experience with it, being the one who accompanied him the longest.

Kamui felt something strange, as one of the Knights raised his arm and was concentrating energy in it. "Alert, unexpected magical attack detected. Starting countermeasures." Morpheus said, and before the Knight could unleash his attack a Thunderblade-spell hit him. "Tell me, boy, was this thing casting?" Dante said incredulous. "Yeah, seems like that." Kamui answered. "But that is impossible, Infected Knights never casted a spell before." Ren said worringly. This was indeed a new behaviour. They fought often against Infected Knights, but never, not a single time, they casted a spell. "Ok, this is starting to worry me." Kamui said to his inner circle. Being paranoidal kept him alive because so he prevented bad surprises. Deciding to be more careful he charged at the Knights again.

"Kamui, can you hear me?" Xeronos asked telephatic. "Zup?" "The more arrogant you are, the less words you need or what? But seriously, i could swear this thing was casting." "It was indeed. And don´t tell me they never casted before, i know that." "Maybe i should also transform and help you?" "Nah, no need thanks." "Are you kidding me?" "No, it was enough that my cover was blown, we should keep yours intact." "But why? I should also transfrom and then we beat these things." "When your cover is also blown it could be troublesome to get into the library, did you forget our goal?" "No, i just mean that..." "It´s okay. Just keep the others for safe for now." Xeronos sighed. Sometimes he simply could not understand his brother. They were no longer enemies of the League so it would still be easy to get into the library. But knowing the careful personality of his brother Xeronos respected his wish and stay like that.

Kamui fought more Knights, but then he felt an intense power and jumped back. Where he was a moment ago a giant icicle crashed into the ground and a laughter filled the area. "You are indeed as strong as they say you are, Godslayer." "Thank you for the compliment, but with whom i have the pleasure of speaking?" Kamui said with mocking courtesy as he looked at the creature that was now on top of the icicle. The creature´s form was humanoid, but made of ice. It had horns like a ram and wings of a bat, but they were upside down. His feet were lion paws and it´s left hand was a pincer and it´s face remebered a pig. It stared with it´s green eyes in Kamui´s amber ones and began speaking. " They call me Jack Frost, the Frozen Horror that brings winter." "So Jacky-boy, what do you want?" Kamui replied smirking. "I want to claim your body as mine!" "So? Sorry, but i am already married, twice. And even if not, you are definitly not my type." "Don´t mock me!" Jack Frost shouted and released his icecold power and it began to snow. Kamui caught some snowflakes in his hand before he turned to Jack and said smirking "You could earn lots of money with this trick, you know?" "Even your arrogance will not help you, i am not from this world like you, so i know who you are, Godslayer. The silver-golden warlord of the moon, who never knew defeat. The human who, driven by his insatible greed for power, defeated a goddess and claimed her body as his own to transcend to immortality." Kamui crushed the snow in his hand before replying "Undefeated you say? That is not true. When i argue with my wifes, i lose every single time." Then Kamui fell in his battle stance and gave him an almost sinister smirk "Well, you want my power? Fine, i will crush you like every single one before you. I will show you why even the gods speak my name with reverence!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note:**  
Haha, who would have guessed that the delay of the train can be a good thing? I was waiting for the train and the boringness was so overwhelming that i started making notes to the next chapter, i sorted some ideas and at home the next chapter was only a stone´s throw away. So i am honored to present you 2 chapters in 2 days, i know, i am just that awesome xD. But please, don´t start to hope for my trains delay ;P

Oh, when you read this chapter you will stumble upon 2 puns. There will be a scene with "war god" and "battle goddes". Like you probably know from the description Celica, or in my story he calls himself Kamui, the reason for the name change will be explained later, is from the Ikusa Megami series made by Eushully studios. Ikusa Megami is japanese and means "battle goddess"

The other one is Celicas title. Ingame he is called "Kamigoroshi Celica" or "Kamigoroshi Serika" if you prefer the non anglesized version. Some translate that as Godslayer, while others as Godkiller. I personaly prefer Godslayer Celica, so you will have to deal with it like that.

Well, to be perfectly honest, even Kamui is a pun itself but this one was not intended by me, Kamui is just my own nickname, but in Celicas case it fits just so perfectly, like i was destinied by the gods to write this story xD. The name Kamui means "The one who represents the majesty of god/the one who is blessed by god" but it also means "The one who hunts the majesty of god/the one who oppose god" After you read this chapter you will maybe understand why this name fits so incredible well. And when the story progress you will understand even better why Kamui fits so well.

**32. The one true price**

Kayle could only stare at Kamui. There he stand against this vile creature, surrounded by his levitating weapons. Together with his hair and the scarf that were waving in the wind he looked like a perfect being.

Both she and Sona were troubled by the things Jack Frost revealt them. Was Kamui really a powerhungry human who stole the body of a goddess to gain more power? That would explain his incredible strength and his feminine appearance.

No, Sona tought, that was definitly not the Kamui she knew, that was not the man she fell in love with. Her Kamui was always kind, he was not the type of person to do something like that.

Impossible, Kayle thought, he was her friend. He allowed her glimpses at his personalty, he showed honor, dignity and pride, it was not power that he sought.

"You will learn to fear me!" Kamui shouted before he raised his left hand and opened up a barrage of magical projectiles. Jack created an ice shield to block them, then jumped at Kamui, who dodged his attack by jumping backwards. Jack shot icicles at Kamui, who blocked them with the Akabara blade, before both of them engaged in close quarter combat. Despite his size, Jack was way taller than Kamui, he was incredible fast. The ice protected his body like an armor, filled with his demonic essence that ice was very sturdy. Delf´s edge could penetrate that, but Kamui was unable to score a clean hit, so he only left scratches on Jack´s body, scratches that regenerated very fast. Even Delf´s feedback had little effect if he could not reach the body where the slots where. And because ice was a terrible conductor Kamui´s lighting hat no effect at all. Luckily Kamui had his trample ability so with every hit little shocks went through Jacks body to damage him. The snow that whirled around Jack´s body made it even more difficult to hit him. Kamui could only scratch Jack, but Jack could not land a single hit on Kamui. Kamui was incredible fast, his speed second to none. Dante used the Akabara blade to keep Jack´s dangerous pincer in check and the attacks with his right claw were simply not enough to hit Kamui. Kamui dodged most of Jack´s attacks, others were blocked by Depore´s etherblades or by Depore´s stone chains who now where a cloud of shards for more speed. She infused those shards with the elemental orbs to add some magical power to them. The few that would hit Kamui were blocked by his natural barrier, so Jack hadn´t hit him once. So right now the battle was in Kamui´s favor.

They fought like that for a while, Kamui gained the upper hand and could finally land some hits on Jacks body and stained his clothes with Jack´s black blood. But then some clawed tentacles shot out of Jack´s chest and that attack penetrated Kamui´s defense and he was forced to jump backwards. A little break in the intense fight between them. Jack´s armor had scratches everywhere, scratches that slowly began to close themself, but his blood had been spilled, coloring his armor and the snow black. Kamui on the other hand was smirking at him. He knew he had the upperhand right now, but Jack had to have some trump cards. The power of the Godslayer was well known in their world, nobody would attack someone like him unprepared. Kamui´s blade and clothes were stained with Jack´s black blood, but that wasn´t all. Kamui had to admit he underestimated his enemy and paid the price for that. On his shirt was also his own blood, from the gash on his torso, that had already closed. "Well done, Jack, you wounded me." "Well, seems like it wasn´t enough, i see that the wound is already closed. Those regenerating ability is just insane." "You say it like i would cheat, who wears the armos that regenerates aswell?" "I have to use it, you are a monster, Godslayer" "Powerful i may be, but i am not a monster. When was the last time YOU looked in the mirror?" "Enough of these nonsense, the sooner i kill you, the sooner i get the body of the goddess!"

Jack charged at Kamui, but stopped as soon he felt the incredible amount that Kamui emitted as he changed into battle form 2. "Do you really think that you can kill me with the amount of power you possess right now? Choosing me as your opponent was probably the last decision you ever made, and unluckily for you, it was a damn stupid one. I will show you why the call me War God!" "Well..." Xeronos began telepatically." Kamui stopped and Jack just looked at him dumbfounded, not sure what to do. "I don´t like it when you start your sentence with well and then a long pause." Kamui replied. "Actually, almost everybody think you are a woman, so they call you Godslayer or Battle Goddess." Xeronos replied smirking He knew it annoyed Kamui greatly if someone called him a woman. Now that Kamui changed into his second battle form, Jack Frost was no longer an opponent who could stand against him. "Would you please stop ruining my epic heroic moment?" Kamui said. Xeronos liked to tease Kamui with his feminine appearance. Then Kamui blinked behind Jack and engaged him in combat again. In his second battle form he was far superior to Jack.

"The poor guys is done for." Haishel said smirking. With the abilities that Jack has shown so far he had nothing to defend against Kamui´s increased power. "We would have beat that guy already, so why even bother to transform, master?" Depore said. "You know master is cautious, and we won´t risk that master gets wounded." Ren answered. Then Dante began to laugh "I know your motivation boy, you want to waste power so you can restore it, if you get my drift." "Who would have thought that he is such a genius pervert" Haishel began smirking. "Master, if you want to do...it...you know..." Ren began somewhat nervously. "Oh come on. Say: master, if you want sex, just throw me on the bed and take me. What are you Ren, a nun?" Depore said and Ren turned bright red. "Could you guys maybe focus on the battle?" Kamui said. Sometimes they were just unbelievable.

"Godslayer style: Roughcleaver!" Kamui shouted as he poured his energy into his blade to unleash a powerful slash. Jack´s could do nothing to attack against an attack of such calibre. "Asura Demon Slasher!" Kamui shouted and delivered another powerful attack and hit Jack´s six most vulnerable spots with just one slash. These attack send Jack´s body against the Icicle where the battle once started. "To end the battle where it started, quite poetic, partner." Delf said. Kamui turned around to the still open Corruption Hole, but it stopped spawning Infected Knights. And the Knights that were there already weren´t moving. "Ok, that is new aswell." Kamui began. "Puppets won´t move without her master!" someone shouted behind Kamui. Kamui blocked the attack and the creature created some space between by jumping backwards. In front of Kamui stood Jack Frost, fully healed. Kamui began to smirk at his returned enemy. "Tough one, huh? I guess you are responsible for this? Fine, i deal with the Knights afer i killed you again." Kamui fell into battle stance again. "Morpheus, analyse him, i want to know how he survived that attack." Then he charged at Jack again. "Your body will be mine, Godslayer!" Jack shouted but the result was the same, again Jack lost. "Execution of heaven and earth!" Kamui shouted and Jack´s body was split in half, but not only his body. Kamui´s attack sliced Jack´s energy and soul apart, then Kamui jumped into the air and shouted. "Godslayer style: Golden Phoenixwing!" Kamui´s golden energy left his left hand and took the form of the legendary bird before it crashed with a lout scream into Jack´s leftovers and detonated. "If anything is the definition of overkill, boy, than bombing the maintain of a dead enemy with a godslayer style spell." Dante said. "There is a difference between being dead and staying dead, i am the living proof, remember?" "I still think you have naughty ulterior motives."

Kamui walked a small distance back before some icicles shot out of the ground, but they were blocked by Depores silvershard cloud. Kamui turned around to see that Jack Frost stood a distance away from him, but not where he finished him. "Aw come on, give me a break." "What´s wrong Godkiller? You body will be mine!" "Your repeating yourself!" Jack attacked Kamui once more, but while they were in battle realisation hit Kamui and he jumped back to quickly order his thoughts. "Frustrated that you can´t kill me?" Than a smirk appeared on Kamui´s face as he fell into battle stance again. "I can kill you, like i kill the ones before you." "Haha, no matter how often you kill me, i will always return, i will hunt you down till the end of the world, your body will be mine." Jack laughed. "I don´t think so. After i kill you, you will stay dead, but then another one of your tribe will appear." "What do you mean?" "It´s simple. The Asura Demon Slasher and the Exectuion of heaven and earth are both high level killing techniques, developed to finish someone. Someone like you could never survive that kind of attack. Especially the last one got also hit by my Golden Phoenixwing. So it had to be some kind of trick. Everytime i killed one of you another one of your tribe appeared, you wanted to appear immortal, so i would start making mistakes and you could finish me, didn´t you?" Then Jack´s laughter filled the area and many more Jacks appeared. "Splendid Godslayer, you are a worthy opponent." One of the Jacks said. "I am the true Jack Frost. You saw trough our little trick, but that wont help, your..." "Yeah yeah i know, my body will be yours, right?" Kamui interrupted him smirking. "I AM the goddamn best thing that walks the earth, but your fellows blow that cover themselfes." "What?" "Every single one of you addressed me as Godslayer, only the last one called me Godkiller. I would say that you should plan it next time better, but there will be no next time for you." The true Jack glared angrily at the one who messed up, but then he turned to Kamui again. "You are right, Godslayer, there will be no next time, because we will kill you!" Then Jack began to release his ice cold power and the others jumped to him. One by one of them were absorbed by him, and soon he alone stood there, but far stronger then before. Again the green eyes of Jack Frost stared In Kamui´s amber ones, but these time both were on a different level than before. Again these two forces of nature would collide. Again Kamui was forced to fight against someone for the one price that almost everyone in his world desired, that made him to the enemy of even the gods: the body of a goddess.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors note:**

Praise me! ;P i managed to write another chapter, but the next days will be busy again, i am not sure when i can release my next chapter, so please be patient.

1Handsomefella, one of my most loyal readers^^: no, you are complete right, that was indeed a mistake by me, well done *give you a cookie*

Guest, whom i don´t know how to address ;P: you are completly right, i also feel it that now Celica really excels at everything but given his background he had to be stronger, most of the champions of the league are humans (for example: Garen, Jarvan, Fiora, Katarina, Olaf, Ashe) while Celica/Kamui is an almost godlike being. In the Ikusa Megami Series he slayed gods and other godlike beings (a corrupted goddess in IM Zero, a dragon whose power was close to the gods in IM Verita, he defeated a demigodlike warrior servant of a god in IM and 7 demon gods in IM2). So i had 2 choices, making him weak like a human, but that wouldn´t fit his lore, or raise the other champions to his level by making them demi-god like themselves, but that wouldn´t fit their lore. So i decided to keep the champions human while maintaining Celica overpowered, so that inside the plot i can lower him at their level. I agree that right now he is a mary sue, scratch that, godlike sue, compared to the other champions, just be patient. And his relationship with Sona and Kayle will be important in the soon future, so you will definitly see more of it.

Celica really is a, pardon my language, walking chick orgasm ;P

But this is exactly the kind of review that i prefer. Saying that you like my story is a great factor for my motivation to keep writing. Saying what you like is important for me so i can adjust my story to my readers, but saying what you don´t like is even more important for me. Because so i see where i can improve my story. as long as you don´t just write "story is shit, go fuck yourself" feel free to write what you don´t like, i can handle some criticism, i hope^^. Especially in this form: what you don´t like-why you don´t like it- tips and wishes how i can improve.

Disclaim: again, i own nothing and attacks, spells, abilities, weapons and so own belong to their respective owner. Especially in this chapter i use lots of ideas from other games, animes and mangas.

**Authors note2: **Sorry had to reload this chapter, because they were some minor mistakes done by me.

**33. The empty moon awakens**

Again the both of them clashed against each other, but this time, it wasn´t Kamui who gained the upper hand, by absorbing his comrades Jack Frost gained incredible power. He was far stronger and faster than before. His ice armor regenerated almost instantly and the Akabara blade alone wasn´t enough to keep his pincer in check. Even with Depore´s etherswords and Ren´s silver and stone shards Jack broke through Kamui´s defense and forced him to parry the attack with Delf. Jack slashed at him with his right claw, the force behind this attack pushed Kamui back. "Master, are you alright?" Ren asked worringly. "Yeah i am fine, but this goddamn snow."Kamui enchanted his feet with snowwalk so he was able to walk on top of the snow without sinking in and he wouldn´t glide over the ice, but still that was not enough. Kamui relied on speed, and a good footing was very important. But he couldn´t move to fast or to sudden or else he would lose balance. Jack on the other hand had no problem at all standing atop the ice and snow, so in close quarter combat Kamui was at disadvantage. Furthermore the bitter cold that Jack emitted was enough to freeze Kamui to the bone, despite his enchanted clothing and his isolating battlesuit. "I am wearing gloves and have my battlesuit underneath and still my finger are numb, are you kidding me?" He thought to himself. "Maybe we should getting serious?" Haishel suggested. "Yeah, seems like that and after i beat him i want hot soup while i am inside the hot spring." "The soup will not be the only thing hot that you get today" Haishel said mischivious.

Kamui threw Delf into the air, where he was levitating in front of him. Then Kamui concentrated his ki in his right hand and mana in his left hand, before united them in front of him "Kankaho!", then he crossed his arms "Cantus Bellax!" He thrusted his arms to his side with his palms to the outside and red glyphs appeared around his lower arms and his shins "Magia Erebea" then he balled his fists and gauntlets and greaves appeared "Beowulf", then he concentrated light magic in his right hand and black magic in his right before uniting them in front of him again "Tai Chi Gon Vien Tian". Great power surged through Kamui´s body and white and dark aura surrounded his body like mist. All of the abilities he used just now worked similiar, they increased his physical and magical abilities, both offensivly and defensivly, exactly what he need right now to regain the upper hand. He grabbed Delf and the runes on Delf´s edge began to glow while red lighting was surging along the blade. Then he hold Delf into the air and began "Behold the tools of Creation, Excalibur!" On both sides of Delf appeared a golden and a black dragon with runes along their snake-like body before they intervened each other and layed themselves on both sides of the blade and engraved themselves on the edge. Now Kamui was ready to wage war against Jack Frost.

"I see, you still have a trick up your sleeve, how do you call that form?" Kamui fell into battle stance, before replying smirking "Everlasting Fear of the Gods. But i could also call it the "Able to kill anybody stupid enough to oppose me"-form." "That was an incredible display of power, but that will not help you, Godslayer." " I wouldn´t be to sure about that one." Kamui had learned all this abilites in the different worlds that he travelled trough. He was a fast learner and his experience helped him to grasp the basics of such skills very fast, so he had learned an immense repertoire of skills, attacks and abilities from lots of worlds that he could use in battle. "Bring all to ash and ruin, Explosion!" Kamui began to chant, and the area around Jack exploded, "Pyroclasm!" Kamui continued and the area around Jack were engulfed in a giant inferno. Jack was hit by two powerful fire spells and jumped out of the area to prevent further damage, while he was midair he began to curse "Damn, you, Godslayer. Why are you able to cast such high level fire spells, i thought you were light and wind elemental!" "Planet Diver!" Jack heard behind himself and protected himself with his pincer and his ice wings before a slash engulfed by fire in the form of a dragon come down on him and send him flying. He crushed into the frozen plain below and Kamui landed and began smirking "I don´t recall saying anything like that."

"Flame Twister!" A fire tornade appeared where Jack hit the ground, Jack created an ice shell to protect himself from the intense heat. "Fire Spike!" Fire shot out of the ground inside Jack´s shell and force him to destroy his shell to get out of there. But Kamui didn´t gave him a break. "Oh flames of hell, cremate my enemies in a cage of fire! Infernal Prison!". A burning rune appeared on the ground and flames rised from it´s border diagonally and formed a burning pyramid. Jack was put under heavy pressure by the bombardement of fire spells, he decided that engaging Kamui in close quarter combat would be the best to prevent him from further raining down hell upon him. But Kamui quickly showed him that being close to him wasn´t as safe as Jack thought. "Curtain of Heat!" A wall of fire appeared around Kamui and Jack was forced to trespass it if he wanted to get close to his enemy. "Brimstone Assault!" Flames were raging along Delf´s edge and Kamui unleashed a series of attacks on Jack. Jack was forced once more. "I show you what i really can do!" Kamui shouted. The amber glow in his eyes turned golden as he awakend some of his godlike power and than he began to chant: "Oh admonishing melody, arise in the name of Godslayer, Divine Attack: Mystic Cage!" A giant cage of twirling runes appeared around Jack, before in contracted and then detonated." Jack´s frozen wings were destroyed by this powerful attack and his entire body took heavy damage. After the attack Kamui´s eyes turned back to their amber glow.

"Attention, using skills in such succesion put the soul conduits under great strain. Risk of overdrive raising." Morpheus informed him. "He´s right, boy, you should be more careful." Dante added. "I know, i know." Kamui really had to be careful or else he would suffer from a backlash from his own abilites. Under normal circumstances body, mind and soul grew in the same speed, so that all three types of conduits were equally strong, but Kamui´s situation was definitly not normal, his body was not his own. His ki-conduits were divine and far stronger than a mortal ones, the same goes for his mana-conduits. But a great part of his soul was human, so the gap between his divine ki and mana conduits and his mortal soul conduits put the latter under great stress, because it tried to balance this difference, it was in some kind of permanent hypermode. If Kamui would overdo it, he would risk destroying this conduits and losing connection to his body. His ki and mana pool were gigantic, but he couldn´t use all of it without some breaks while battling. In his fight against Athem this was no problem, because he didn´t have to use his "Fear of the gods" technique, but Jack was to dangerous to continue fighting without it.

"Agonizing Frost" Jack shouted and realeased a giant ice ball at Kamui. Normally Kamui would use his spell intercept, but now he had an even better option. Kamui took the ball head on, catching it with both hands. His hands and a part of his underarms were instantly covered in ice. "Stagnet!" Kamui shouted. With his Magia Erebea he compressed the ice ball, he supported that progress with his spell intercept. Then Kamui shouted "Complexio!" to crush the now fistsized ice ball and absorbed it before he shouted "Supllementum pro Armationem!". The absorbed frost spell now flowed through his conduits and enhanced Kamui with it´s power and properties. A small layer of ice covered Kamui´s body in ice to protect him like an armor. Around Delfs Edge whirled now snow flakes and ice. "Wh..what did you do, Godslayer?" "I don´t have to tell you anything, we are fighting, remember?" Kamui blinked next to Jack and began to attack him again. With the now absorbed "Agonizing Frost"-spell Kamui body were further enhanced and gained properties of ice. Finally Kamui had a decent footing on this difficult terrain. Now Kamui´s blade were finally like a swallow in the dive again. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game. While his body was so enhanced he decided to do as much damage as he could, so he boosted his ki-conduits to gain even more strength and speed than he already had, even if he would put his soul conduits under even greater stress. It was only a matter of time till he had to release the stolen spell, but until that happened he would Jack feel his power.

Jack attacked Kamui with his left claw, but Ren blocked that attack with her shard storm, mixing her magically enhanced purple stone shards and silvershards together. Then she used the giant sword chain that normally levitated behind Kamui to catch Jack´s pincer, together with Dante´s Akabara blade they forced Jack into a totally open stance. Morpheus used a fireball spell to soften Jack´s front armor before Depore´s etherswords crushed into it to destroy great parts of it. Haishel released Kirin, i creature cloaked in flames at point blank range. That crash also hit Kamui, but his barrier and ice armor would protect him from harm. Then she unleashed the Midnight-cutter of the Guilt-chaos legion to enhance Kamui´s next attack. Dante and Morpheus enhanced Delf with fire. Kamui put his left hand on Jack´s chest and shouted "Emitam!" To release the absorbed spell. The ice would regenerate part of Jack´s armor, but even greater part would be destroyed by the impact. With "Godslayer style: Roughcleaver!" Kamui brought Delf down and released a giant fire wave on his already heavily injured enemy.

But Kamui´s effort´s came to nothing. Jack released his soul and left his body, so Kamui´s attack hit a empty shell that shattered and then melted into nothingness. Jack´s soul dived into the frozen ground behind Kamui and in an instant jumped out with an complettly regenerated body to unleash a series of attacks on Kamui. Kamui had barely time to turn around to block at least some of the attacks. Jack thrusted an icicle trough Kamui´s abdomen before he hit him with a powerful blow from his pincer and send Kamui flying. "Master!" Depore and Ren screamed. "Damn it" Haishel cursed. Kamui couldn´t catch his fall and he crushed with full force into the ice and slided along the frozen plains, before two golden armored hands brought his movement to a halt, Kayle had stopped him.

"Are you alright, Godslayer?" Kayle asked worried for her friend. Kamui stood up and pulled the icicle out of his abdomen. "Yeah i´m fine." But Kamui knew he was definitly not fine. His battlesuit covered the wound temporary, but it would take a little while to heal. Normally the wound would be healed almost instantly, but Kamui´s efforts to bring down Jack now take their toll on his soul conduits. He was losing the grasp on his body, so his body´s overall efficiency began to suffer. He knew he had to let his soul conduits rest for some while, he wouldn´t be able to display that power for a little while. "Damn" Kamui cursed to himself, that last attack was a giant waste of energy. Then a cold laughter filled the area. "How cute, got yourself a friend, Godslayer? I wonder how long it will last. Tell me, does she knew about your past? About your wifes? About your harem?" "Do not call them my harem!" Kamui hissed while his eyes turned red for a moment. "Quite the sensative one, aren´t we? But that last attack was really first class, for an instant i felt fear. Remove that little pest and let us continue." "Eager to die, aren´t we?" Kamui asked smirking. "Just give me a moment." Then Kamui took Kayle and portet her and himself to the rest of the Champions who were watching that battle. In an instant Sona were at his side, worry for the man she loved was all over her face. Kamui released Kayle and turned to Sona "Don´t worry, i am alright, but i have a favor to ask of you, my dear." Kamui didn´t wait for her response before he began to unwind his scarf from his neck. Then he gave it to Sona with the words "Listen very well, this scarf is incredible valuable for me, i am ready to kill for it, so please, take good care of it." Sona took the clothing item and was surprised. It was definitly not a normal piece of clothing, she couldn´t describe it, it was a great feeling just holding it. And she also felt proud, that Kamui entrusted her with it. "But why?" She asked. "No matter how fast and strong i am, it will always slow me down." Then grabbed his hair used Delf to cut off his long ponytails. The pink hair flew away in the wind and after a few seconds were only dust. "It took me 10 long years. Oh well, then i will wait other 10 years."

Kamui turned to Jack, who watched the entire scene with interest. "Say Jack, have you ever wondered why they call me silver-golden warlord when my power is golden?" "I don´t know, tell me Godslayer, the more i know about your power, the better i can use it after i possessed your body." Jack said smirking. "Telling you? No, i will show you, take a look up and tell me what you see." "I see the sky, the moon, some clouds, is this some kind of game, Godslayer?" Kamui released his power and was again surrounded by the white and dark mist. "Finally we continue our battle, Godslayer, i was starting to get impatient." "Have you noticed that it is night? I surely have. This will be no longer a battle, Jack, this will be an execution, your execution." Then Kamui released even more power, and the moonlight crystal on his forehead began to glow in silver light, reacting to the weak glow of the now rising moon, and the aura mist turned from it´s white and black color to silver and gold. "When the sun sets, the child of the moon rises. The night is my mother´s domain and at night i soar higher! You have seen your last sun set, there will be no tomorrow for you!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors note:****  
**I am sorry that i kept you waiting, but the last few days were really busy. I tried my best to find some time to write this chapter.

**34. The prize of pride**

Kamui stood now shorthaired, surrounded by silver and golden mist in front of the other champions, while Jack was still waiting to continue their battle. "Follow me Jack, i don´t think the Headsummoner will be so happy if i destroy their halls again." Kamui said smirking. Both he and Jack left the immediate area of Institue of War to continue their fight secludly.

After they left Sona held Kamui´s scarf to her chest, hoping that he would be alright, she had the feeling that something bad is going to happen. "Don´t worry. The Godslayer is tough, he beat Athem remember?" Kayle said to her smiling. Even tough she tried to calm her, Kayle also couldn´t get rid of a bad feeling. Sona gave her a weak smile. Both of them were worried for the man whom both of them considered of great importance.

When they were far away enough Kamui stopped and fell into battle stance. With the blessing of the moon he could continue fighting, the power of the moon eased his strained soul conduits. Still he had to end this battle soon. "Let´s finish this, Jack, i feel kind of naked without my scarf." Kamui said smirking. He really felt uncomfortable without the scarf. The scarf was the symbol of the Archon of the Brotherhood, so he almost never took it off. Of course he took it of when he slept or was showering, but other than that he wore it always. The scarf was enchanted so mud, rain and some minor attacks didn´t matter, but Jack was an enemy whom he could not treat lightly, he would risk not only damaging the scarf, a personal disaster, but he would also risk that Jack would take advantage of the scarf´s slow movement. "You used so much power, that you soon you will not only FEEL naked." Haishel began. It was her way to ease his mind. "Fear not master, I am sure Sona will take good care of the scarf." Ren said. "But now let us finish this fight partner." Delf said.

"Now i can finally see the true power of the moon goddess´ legendary champion. I hope you are as strong as they say, Godslayer. Don´t dissappoint me." "My true power? That insult hurt more than everything you threw at me so far. I admit that in the night i am stronger because of the moon´s blessing. Haha, i guess that is not so surprisingly because i am the moon´s champion after all. But i still have some way to get stronger. Feel free to wound me, but please, don´t insult me." "You still can get stronger?" "Of course, do you really think i would have survived against gods and other godlike beings if i was that weak?" " Do you really think i would believe such a ridicilous story? It is impossible that you are that much stronger than i am, so don´t give me that crap." Kamui though for a moment. "Let us make a deal." "A deal?" "Yeah, you tell me how you got here and i will show you what i trully can." "Wait master" Depore interrupted him "you already strained your soul conduits so far. Even with the blessing of the moon it is dangerous to change to battle form 3." Ren supported Depore "She is right master, we should finish this and than you need rest immediatly." "Naughty thoughts fair and dandy, boy, but that is just stupid." Dante said. " Changing into further battle form is unneeded risk." Morpheus told Kamui. Kamui interrupted their protests "I know that it is dangerous, but if he tells me how he got here, then maybe i can find a way to get back." Kamui made a decision, if taking a risk would bring them home, than he was willing to take it.

"Very well" Jack began. He summoned a small orb in his right claw and threw it to Kamui, who caught it. But before Kamui could analyze the strange object Jack shouted "And now show me what you truly can do, Godslayer." Kamui stored the orb in his clothes and concentrated. Again his dragon wings and his dragon tail sprouted from his back. Their normally red color now silver through the blessing of the moon. Then Kamui´s form changed further as he entered battle form 3. Above his wings appeared another pair of pure white feathered wings and below his dragon wings appeared another pair of pitch black feathered wings. Next to his dragon tail sprouted 8 long fox-like tails. He released even more power as he began "You signed your own death warrant."

"Isn´t that the Godslayer´s scarf?" Caitlyn asked as she saw the scarf in Sona´s hands. The champions and summoners regrouped to take care of the Infected Knights who still hadn´t moved an inch since Jack Frost appeared. Sona didn´t move, she was to deep in her thoughts to notice that someone asked her a question. "It is indeed." Kayle answered for her. "The Godslayer left it behind to fight with a new enemy." Kayle explained to Caitlyn, who withdrew before Jack Frost appeared, like a lot of champions. "So this insane power belong to the Godslayer?" "Yes, it seems he is more powerful than anyone of us thought." Then Caitlyn leaned closer to Kayle and whispered in her ear. "Is there a reason why Sona worries so much for the Godslayer?" Kayle thougth for a moment. She also noticed that there have to be some deeper connection between the Maven of the Strings and the Godslayer. Kayle was also worried for the Godslayer, but Sona took the worry to a whole new level. She was curious in what kind of relationship Sona and the Godslayer were, but she wouldn´t pry into their matter. "I don´t know, Caitlyn, but we really should leave her alone." Kayle whispered back. Caitlyn took a glance at Sona, how she stood there, with the scarf in her hands. Behind every strong man is a strong woman, so they say, was maybe Sona the woman behind the Godslayer? But there was more. Kayle tried to hide it, but Caitlyn´s sharp eyes definitly saw it. Kayle was also worried for the Godslayer. For Caitlyn it was clear that the Godslayer was for her more than just casual acquantince. But only the future would tell the truth about the relationship with these two champions and the beast they called Godslayer.

In the meantime Kamui destroyed Jack´s third body. Their battleground was covered in snow, ice and Jack´s black blood. "You should stop fooling around, partner. We should finish this now." Delf said to Kamui. "He is right, you are approaching your limits, to continue this fight, without finishing it, is just stupid." Haishel said. "Come on, how often do i get a chance to have some fun?" "You can have some fun every night, remember? But now finish this." Haishel replied. Jack interrupted their quarrel "So it is true." "What is true?" "That you never fight alone. This is not your power alone. The mighty Haishel is always by your side, isn´t she? I always thought it was just a rumour." "She is, but how does it matter?" "How does it matter!?" "Yeah. Or are you saying i can´t beat you when i fight alone?" Kamui stood there a moment before his smirk grew wider. "Fine, why not." "Wait, you are not telling me that you plan what i think you plan?" Haishel said. Kamui trusted Delf into the snow covered plains and walked a few feet in front of it. " From now on, i will fight you alone, no help from my inner circle." Haishel, Depore and Ren left Delf´s edge. "Master, that is insane, let us help you!" Depore begged him. "Please master, that is dangerous!" Ren tried. Both of them knew that in their master´s current condition it was dangerous to fight. Haishel tried it a little different. Rather then just asking she stood right in front of him and began shouting. "Have you gone nuts? Now take that damn blade and let us kill it!" But Kamui simply passed her by, with giving her a bottom smack, and let her stand there fuming. "This is my fight, my alone, so let me enjoy it." Then he summoned a golden sword and fell into battle stance. But he didn´t charge at Jack, he stood there for a moment before he began laughing. " I have an even better idea. No weapons, i will fight you bare handed." Kamui send his summoned weapons back to where Delf and the others were and fell into battle stance. "Maybe now you can provide me a challenge." Then he charged at Jack again. Haishel walked back to Depore and Ren and turned around as the battle continued. "What should we do?" Ren asked worried. "Nothing." Haishel said simply. "Nothing !?" Depore shouted. "That´s right, right now we can do absolutly nothing." Depore and Ren wanted to protest, but Haishel´s troubled face told them otherwise. She accompanied their master the longest, if she said they should do nothing, it was propably for the best.

Haishel was deep in thought, she knew what had happened. He used to much energy from his dragon heart and now Greydrone´s might began to corrode his soul. Kamui´s calm and collected side were override by Greydrone´s viscious side. And this process would accelerate from now on, because right now nobody kept Greydrone´s power in check. Now the three of them could only wait. But Kamui´s soul conduits were heavily strained, so if he would continue this battle on this level than it was only a matter of time till his body would begin to repell his soul. Still, if they would interfere right now they would risk to get sealed by Kamui in his battle focused mind and than nobody would be able to help when he would collapse. And of that Haishel was sure, the question was not if he would collapse, but when.

"Lighting Tiger Beast!" Kamui shouted as the energy around his left fist took the form of a lion and he crushed it against Jack´s body. Jack had little to defend against an attack while Kamui was empowered like that. While Kamui was in fighting form 2 Jack had the upper hand, then Kamui used his "Fear of the Gods"-technique and he was superior to Jack, but in fighting form 3 the battle was almost unfair. No matter what Jack tried, even without weapons Kamui was superior to him, his martial arts skills and his magic was more than enough. Jack tried to punch Kamui with his pincer, but Kamui caught it, then a wave of energy surged through Kamui´s arm into Jack´s pincer destroying it. Jack howled in pain. Then Kamui grabbed Jack´s left arm and ripped it of with brute force. Again Jack howled in pain. Kamui kept smirking despite the sheer brutality of his actions. "I will tear you apart, limb from limb. Come on, Jacky-boy, regenerate your body, it would be boring if you are unarmed, unarmed, get it?" Kamui´s cruel laughter filled the area. "Shut up, Godslayer!" Jack roared. He concentrated ice to regenerate his destroyed arms. In close quarter combat the Godslayer was to dangerous, he thought, so he had to keep his distance. He jumped back and fired a barrage of small ice balls at Kamui. But Kamui didn´t evade it, he just stood there. Through the high amount of dragonic power that was surging through his body Kamui´s body took the properties of a dragon. One of that was the highly resilent dragonskin that protected his body like an armor. Together with his godly body this protection got projected into a shield that surrounded Kamui. Not a single one of Jack´s attack got past that barrier. "Shooting at me with attacks that weak is like throwing grapes at an angry elephant, you know?" "I told you to shut up! Agonizing Frost!" Again Jack fired an orb of intense cold at Kamui. "I was expecting something new, but this attack again?" "This attack is on a different level than before, now die Godslayer!" Kamui sighed and then raised his left hand to reinforce the barrier in front of him. The area around him was covered in thick ice as Jack´s attack crushed against Kamui´s reinforced barrier, but it could not bring it down. "You know, keeping your distance is meaningless" Kamui began, but then he vanished from sight to reappear right in fron of Jack with his palm on Jack´s chest "when i can practically touch your heart, just like that. Impact!" Jack´s body was hit by a gigantic kinetic force and shatterd almost instantly. Jack had barely time to left his body to create another one. Jack´s new body raised from the ground but Kamui was already there and leaned next to him like a normal person would to a wall before he said "Aw, come on, don´t give me the cold shoulder." Jack grabbed Kamui´s left arm with his pincer and tried to tear it apart, but the only thing that he could tear apart was Kamui´s clothes and his battle-suit. Kamui´s flesh just had some minor wounds that were almost instantly closed. Jack hadn´t enough to wound his godly body that got reinforced with a dragon´s hide. Even his battle-suit began to slowly regenerate. Kamui took a look at his arm before he said "Aw, that was mean, i hope you will pay for my clothes. But if you want my left arm so much, fine." Kamui concentrated great amout of power in his left arm and then shouted "Godslayer style: Dragonfist!" The power left his fist and burrowed a giant trench into the ground. Jack was unharmed, he didn´t dodge that attack, no, Kamui missed on purpose. Jack jumped back and growled angrily. The Godslayer was toying with him, and there was absolutly nothing he could do about it. If this would continue there were no way that he would survive that battle.

But then Kamui´s painful roar brought him out of his thoughts. Kamui hold his hands to his heart as he fell to his knees, his face showed that he was in deep agony. He crossed the line of what his heart was capable of. It wasn´t his own heart so he could use just a part of it´s power before it would backlash at him and brought him great pain. In an instant his apostel´s were at his side to support him. "Master!" Ren and Depore shouted and knelt beside him, while Haishel stood armed with Delf in front of him and shielded them from anything that Jack could try. "I´m...fine." Kamui managed to choke out. "You stupid idiot are definitly not fine!" Haishel yelled at him. His inner circle quickly weaved powerful healing magic to sooth his pain. If he would be alone it would take hours till he would be okay again, but with such powerful support it only took a few moments till he regained at least some energy and the pain in his heart was gone. But with Greydrone´s power gone also his influence was gone and Kamui´s mind returned to normal. He knew that he had to end this battle very fast. While he was in his clouded state he burned incredible amount of energy. "Attention, battle readiness fell into dangerous levels. I advise to end this battle soon." Morpheus informed him. If he wouldn´t end this battle fast, then this could end bad. So the first thing he did was to save energy where he could. His wings and tails dissappeared as he returned back to battle form 2. Haishel, Depore and Ren returned into Delf´s edge and Kamui fell into battle stance again, now again surrounded by his levitating weapons. This battle was not over yet. Unfortunatly for him, he was right.

"Those girls, were that all apostels?" "Yeah they were, why? Jealous?" Kamui asked smirking. He was panting and sweating heavily, but his demanour was back to his former self. "You are lucky, Godslayer, if you hadn´t enslaved them, i would have already finished you." "I didn´t enslave them!" Kamui hissed. Jack wanted to give his enemy some payback for the humilation that the Godslayer put him trough. "You didn´t? But tell me, aren´t apostels bound to you?" Jack only knew some rumours about Kamui´s apostel, but Kamui had already showed that he was quite sensible on that part. "Yes...yes they are, but there are no slaves, i mean..." Kamui began to stutter. "Oh right, it is their duty to protect you, so there are you servants in arms." "..." "What´s wrong Godslayer? Or are they maybe more than that?" "Don´t listen to him, now finish him!" Haishel barked at him. She knew that Kamui´s apostel were his weak spot, so this was getting dangerous, she could already feel Kamui´s soul wavering. Kamui loved them, and they loved him, but still he always felt guilty for all the trouble and the battles they were forced because of him. They always told him that he shouldn´t feel like that, but he never stopped doing his best to give them as much freedom as he could. Technically they could do whatever they wanted, he explicibly told them they were as free as everyone else. Of course Jack also noticed this change in his behavior. "Haha i am right, am i? So what are they? Mistresses?" "No they are not mistresses, i mean, yeah, i shared my bed with them, but..." "that is the very definiton, Godslayer. No wait, maybe they are your sex slaves?" "Shut up! There are not my sex slaves, and not my mistresses!" "Don´t listen to him master!" Ren shouted. "I love them and and they love me, they told me that so..." Kamui continued unsure. "Maybe they told you that to please you? Isn´t that their duty to protect and please their master." "No, some already called me master before they became my apostel." Kamui´s soul waved even stronger. "Now this is intresting, they even call you master, tell me, do you let them wear a maid outfit,that you humans liek so much, that would be quite nice, don´t you think?" "..." "hahah they really wear a maid outfit do they?" "Master, finish him!" Depore shouted. "They wear a maid outfit and call you master, you really are scum, Godslayer." Guilt was written all over Kamui´s face. "You are lying, they do all of that because they want to, i don´t force them to do anything! They love me and i love them!" "Stop denying it, Godslayer! They do all of this because of the contract between you and them. All of that just to please you and you haven´t noticed it, do you really love them?" "Get a grip on yourself!" Haishel roared at him. The wavering of Kamu´s soul got stronger and stronger. He lost focus on the match and unconcioslly returned back to battle form 1. "Yes i love them i protected them, i want them by my side." "Maybe you just want to own them? You protected them because somebody tried to damage your little toy? Tell me, how often do you force them to bed with you?" "I never forced anyone of them." "Really? Tell me, if you would order them, could they disobey their master´s order?" Kamui widend his eyes. "No...they can not disobey an absolute order from me. It is written in their very soul." "Shut up boy! You never ordered them to do anything!" Dante bellowed at him. "Attention, mental damage reaching critical scale. Immediate retreat is highly recommended." Morpheus said. Kamui fell to his knees, his eyes stared into nothingness, his arrogant smirk long gone. But Jack didn´t stopped, this was the advantage that he needed. "Maybe they share the bed with you to prevent you from ordering it? They know they can´t stop you from having your way with them, even if they don´t want it, so they chose the lesser of the two evil, so they have at least a little free will?" "Am i really such a bad person?" Kamui asked mostly himself, but it was Jack who answered. "Yes you are. You force a lot of young women into your ownership, binding them for all eternity to you. Every single one of them could have a happy future, but that was destroyed by you. Now they have to fight battles that are not their own. Cursed to serve you for all eternity, isn´t that right? You who have the power to bring them back from the dead. And they have to serve you not only on the battle field as your sword and your shield, but also in the night to satisfy all of the perverse thought that you might think of. They are not your soldiers, not your servents. They are you sex slaves, you personal toy. You don´t love them, you possess them, they don´t love you, they serve you loyally because you engraved that in their very soul! Or do you really thought you could love so many women and so many could love you? Do you really thought they were willing to share a single man between that many women? No, they just don´t have an option." That is not true, they chose to be my apostels, i allowed them to go if they didn´t want to stay, they are free to leave." "Free to leave? You just said it because you knew that they wouldn´t leave their master." "Come on, partner, you know that that is not true." But Kamui´mind was already crushed, every logical sense was gone. "But that is not all Godslayer. But your most cruel act was to turn the both women who loved you in the nightmare of being an apostel and then you forced them to marry you. You are really the worst sort of scum possible, Godslayer."

Kamui reached his limit. The intense psychological attacks of Jack didn´t miss their point. Kamui suffered a mental shutdown and could only stare at the ground. He changed to normal form, he no longer had the will to be ready for battle. Guilt, sadness and despair in his deep blue eyes, his reasoning was long gone, even the words of his inner circle couldn´t reach him anymore. Kamui always fought to protect himself or those dear to him. In his long years of battles he suffered heavy injuries that would have killed a normal man, but not a single one stopped him. He got stabbed, slashed, shot, set on fire, frozen, impaled, beheaded, hung, drowned and almost all other ways of killing somebody, but every single time he continued fighting. But now his indomitable will to fight was broken. Kamui had lost.

**Authors note:**

I write another note down here, so i won´t spoil you before you even read this chapter. I planned to write this or a similiar chapter much much earlier to free Kamui of his totally godlike and invincible status. Till this chapter he never showed any greater weakness and even i had the feeling that he was a mary sue and i wanted to get rid of this status, but i couldn´t without ruining his lore. It it common element to introduce someone who is purposelly overpowered at the beginning, so that at some point of the plot they show a weakness and this point is now reached. Before i even began writing this fanfic i decided i also would do it, and i thought a long time what kind of weakness i could give someone who can slay gods. So i decided to give him a psychological weakness. I don´t know if this is even plausible, because i am not a therapist, but to be honest i am pleased with it. I want to show, that despite his incredible power great parts of Kamui´s soul are human and that he has humanly fears and insecuritys.

I would like to hear your opionion because this chapter is incredible important, because i brought the almighty Godslayer to his knees. What do you think of how things turned out? So please read and review. I am counting on you 1HandsomeFella ;P


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note:  
**Merry Christmas and Frohe Weihnachten^^

I am sorry that it took so long, but first i had some kind of writers block. I just didn´t knew what to write. And then the whole X-mas business kept me busy, so i hope for your understanding.

I am still hoping for reviews for chapter 34, because it it really important for me, but like i told you, i won´t force you do do anything.

**35. Bond of Brothers**

The landscape was covered in ice and snow. Jack´s blood tainted the snow black. Craters and other destruction were the aftermath of the fierce battle that took place here. But this battle was now decided. Kamui was on his knees, he no longer had the will to fight, while Jack stood now triumphantly in front of his enemy. Slowly Jack walked to Kamui to finish him and claim the prize that was now his. He concentrated energy in his pincer to land the killing blow. Despite his approaching enemy and the warning words of his inner circle Kamui did nothing. He could hear them, but he wasn´t reacting at all. His mind in disarray he could not process what was happening around him. "It is kind of sad that it ends like this, Godslayer" Jack began. Then he closed in for the kill against his defenseless opponent, but a blue glow and a high heeled kick in the the face showed him that this battle wasn´t over yet.

Haishel had left Delf´s edge and would continue the battle. With one powerful blow she send Jack flying backwards. Depore and Ren also left the blade but they stayed by Kamui´s side, he needed the closeness of his apostel more than ever. Kamui spend most of his life together of them, so their proximity put his soul at ease, exactly what he needed now.

"I guess you are the mighty Haishel?" Jack asked after he regained his senses. "I don´t have to reveal anything to a lowlife like you. Celica wiped the floor with your ugly face till you started cheating. And for that, you will pay with blood, pain and you life!"Only Haishel and Kamui´s wives called him by his real name. The other Silverwings, like Xeronos and Zordag adressed him as Kamui or more formal as Archon. But most people addressed him as Godslayer, more an insult than an honored title.

Haishel was definitly not amused right now. Under other conditions that would have been a great opportunity. Oh how she loved a decent fight but now it was not excitement of the coming battle that was strong in her, but anger, rage and pure hatred for the one creature that dared to hurt the man she loved in such a cowardly and pathetic way. Haishel knew that Celica needed her right now, she would have to end this battle quickly. She was as strong as Kamui in his battle form 2, so without Ren and Depore this battle would be difficult. Together they could defeat Jack easily, but if those two also left Celica´s side...no, Haishel tought, she would have to do it alone, with Delf as her weapon she should be able to do it.

"Listen up, you two" she said telepatically "we will throw what we have against him to distract him, then we will get out of here. It is way to dangerous to fight with Celica in this state and this close, so we will bring him to the other champions and then i kill this thing." "Wait, Haishel" Ren said " if we fight together we could beat him, but with master´s condition..." "I never said you two will also fight. You stay at Celica´s side." "Are you crazy?" Depore called out to her "You have seen how strong Jack is, do you intend to fight him alone?" "Don´t underestimate me." "But.." "No buts! Or do you have any other great idea?" Ren and Depore were both silent, Haishel was strong, they trusted her, she really had a chance to beat Jack, but it would be difficult and dangerous. "Get ready!" she shouted as Jack attacked.

She blocked his attack with Delf and then the two demons engaged in combat. Kamui´s levitating weapons appeared again, but this time they surrounded not him, but Haishel. She was alone, so she had to manage all of them without relying on others like Kamui could, but still she wielded so much weapons with great efficiency. And she herself was also an expert fighter. Thousands of years of battle´s forged a truly fearsome warrior. She showed Jack why exactly she was the infamous demon of earth. Unlike Kamui, who had fought his entire life because he had to, she fought because she loved it. She began this battle with anger for her enemy, and she still felt that way, but she could not deny the sensation that was spreading trough her body. Almost nothing brought her as much satisfaction as fighting against a strong opponent. Well, beside the truly mindblowing sex with Kamui.

Haishel unleashed a powerful energy wave and Jack was forced to block that attack. Ren and Depore used the chance that had opened. They stopped Kamui´s treatment for a moment and both forged a great part of their power in the weapons that orbited Haishel. Those weapons glowed with intense light and crushed full force into Jack. Jack concentrated his power into his armor or else he had no chance of withstanding such an attack, the sudden power up of the weaponry caught him off guard. Lot´s of snow and ice were awhirled by the impact of such an attack. The moment Jack could see clearly again, his enemies were gone.

The champions and summoners didn´t knew what happend. They could feel the power of the Godslayer and his enemy, so they could get a rough scheme of what must happening between those two. The power of the Godslayer was dominant for a while and they could feel that his enemy was getting weaker and weaker, indicating that the Godslayer was winning. Then his energy felt drastically and soon later complettly vanished. At this point the League began to worry. If even the Godslayer had lost, who else could beat this creature, Xeronos hadn´t showed himself so far. Especially Sona´s and Kayle´s worry reached a whole new level. Then another energy appeared. It wasn´t Kamui nor Xeronos, but after a short battle this energy was gone aswell. Only the energy of this unknown enemy was constant.

"Something is coming!" Nidalee shouted. Her beastial instincts were the first to detect that somebody or something was approaching their position. All fighters of the League readied their weapons. After a short while 4 persons landed right in front of the forces of the League. That was truly a side to behold. Three were beautiful women, every single one of them looked like she escaped every man´s dream. But those thoughts didn´t last long, because two of them were shouldering the limb form of the Godslayer.

Instantly they were surrounded. "What have you done to the Godslayer, speak!" Kayle readied her sword. "Cheh, annoying humans" Haishel said as Depore and Ren sat Kamui´s body on the ground. "We would never hurt our master!" Ren shouted. "Your master? You mean the Godslayer is your master?" Sona didn´t wait for an answer. She rushed to Kamui´s side, but the moment she saw him, she froze. On the ground sit the Godslayer, but it was nothing what she would expect. Great parts of his clothes and hair were covered in snow and ice, his clothes were torn and covered in blood. Deep sorrow were on his face, especially in his blue eyes. But what had truly shocked her was his appearance. His enitre frame weren´t atheltic anymore, it was slender and delicate, expect for his now developed womanly breasts. Kayle joined Sona and shocked aswell "Is that..." "Yes" Haishel answered her. "That really is Celica. But you call him Kamui or Godslayer." "But what happend?"

Before Haishel could answer a cold wave hit them. "There you are, Godslayer!" Jack said. "Damn" Haishel cursed. She had hoped that they could hide him before Jack would arrive. Haishel turned to Depore and Ren "You two stay at Celica´s side." Then she turned to Jack "You are fast, i admit, but isn´t it utterly stupid to charge into your own downfall?" She just wanted to charge at him, but then someone stopped her. Kamui grabbed her hand. "Don´t leave.." he whisperd softly. She could see the lonliness in his eyes, his despair. It was a heartbreaking scene, not only for Haishel, Depore and Ren, but also for Sona and Kayle. The once almighty Godslayer, who never showed any kind of weakness, who possessed power greater than any champion of the League, now totally broken, begging that he wouldn´t be left alone. Sona couldn´t take it anymore, she embraced his now female frame and cried against his shoulder.

"He is right, you shouldn´t leave him, he needs you more than ever. All of you." Rengar called out. "I will fight this thing." "You?" Kayle asked incredulous. "Haha" Jack began to laugh. "Who do you think you are? Die!" An ice blast crashed were Rengar was standing and covered the area in ice. "Does anyone else want to die?" But then Jack widenend his eyes in surprise as the ice shattered and gigantic cold aura filled the area. In the center stood a warrior, clad in ice blue armor, armed with a naginata. A frozen tail and a pair of wings sprouted from his back. The person turned to Jack. "I am Xeronos, the Breath of Winter."


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors note:****  
**Happy new year out there and my best wishes for the new year, may you master all the trials that you may encounter.

And note to self: NEVER write drunk or else you could find sentences like "Kamui took an crossbow that shoot burning rabid hamster of doom on crack." True story xD

**36. Phantoms of the past**

Kamui dodged an incoming attack and, with a single slash, beheaded the bandit. "That´s the last one" he called out. The others were already dead or had surrendered. "What´s the situation?" "Thank you" a tall man said to him. Kamui smiled at him "Refin, what are you doing here?" " Me and my men were told to escort this caravan, but i didn´t knew you would be with them" Refin laughed. "Escort mission? The Knights of the White Dragon degraded to a simply caravan guard?" "Lord Belond told us that those merchant carry something important, so i had no other choice." Refin sighed. "Belond? How i hate this guy. For a simple escort mission he should send normal soldier but not the Knights of the White Dragon." "Maybe you shouldn´t say it out loud, Kamui." "Why not? Everyone already know that i am not that fond of aristocrates." "And that´s the reason why you are always in trouble." Kamui smirked at him. "I guess it can not be helped." Refin laughed. "Haha i guess you are right, but now come, we escort those merchants to Revinia and then i invite you to a drink."

The entire hall was silent while Kamui was thinking. Then he began "Bridgette, isn´t the Melafy basin similiar?" A blonde woman, clad in armor, began speaking "But, my king, the Melafy basin is property of our kingdom, so.." "That was not what i was asking." Bridgette fell to one knee and bowed deeply. "Please forgive me, my king, i forgot my position. Yes, the Melafy basin is similiar." "Very well. I have decided. If the northern clans instantly cease battle, they should get the property over the Melafy basin." A noble began shouting "Why should we pay for the pity disputes..." but he couldn´t continue. Bridgette kicked him in the stomach and forced him to the ground. "You dare to disrepect the order of the king?!" "Bridgette, enough" Kamui shouted. "That is enough for today, all of you, leave, all but you Bridgette, i wish to speak with you." Only Kamui and Bridgette were in the hall. Kamui began smirking. "That was a great kick Bridgette, your never cease to amaze me." Bridgette turned red. "Thank you, my king." Kamui saw that she was fidgetting. "Speak freely. I wish to know what my head-general is thinking." "Yes, my king" she said, still nervous. "The way the noble reacted was indeed despicable, but he has a point. Why do we always gave away our land to finish battles? And more, why don´t we just conquer the others? You are strong, my king, your country and your soldiers are strong aswell." "Don´t forget my amazing head-general." Bridgette turned red again. "Th...thank you, my king. Within three years we could conquer all of the northern kingdoms, so why do we wait?" Kamui sighed. "Tell me Bridgette, why should we do that?" "Well, we could increase the size of our kingdom, our influence. We could gain prosperity and power." "You sound just like those nobles, Bridgette." Kamui began somewhat sad. "Yes, we could gain all of those things, but it would be paid with blood and the lifes of innocent. If you conquer, you will never bring peace, only destruction and hate. Tell me, Bridgette, does our kingdom suffer?" "Of course not, my king. The people love you, since you became our king we gained prosperety, no one suffers, no one hungers. People already call you a truly legendary king..." " Eventough i am an foreigner?" "Yes, my king. Despite those born in royality you, my king, were once a foreigner, but you became king because of your hard work, not because of your heritage." "Bridgette, why do you follow me?" "My king?" "You are one of my most loyal soldiers, together with you sister Adelheid, but why are you so loyal? What did i do to earn someone as great as you?" Bridgette turned crimson. "Thank you my king. I can not speak for my sister, but i know exactly why i follow you. It was a battle long ago, i was just some low ranked officer, nobody worth mentioning. I got almost killed, but a foreigner saved me. You were just a mercenary, my king, but then i saw you on the battlefield. Your power, your leadership, your courage. I saw the fire in your eyes, that you would never let us down, never give up. In this moment i knew, you were the one i could call king, i would follow you, even against the entire world, where ever you would go, i would follow."She told this story with a warm smile on her face. "Against the entire world." Kamui mumbled to himself then he looked at her, sadly. "Tell me, Bridgette, do you want to hear the tale of my life before, the tale of the one called Godslayer?"

Kamui´s wounded body slided along the floor before he could stop himself. "Celica!" Roca and Luna screamed as he was surrounded by his outer circle. "Haha, you are approaching your limits, Godslayer. You will die here." Kamui spit up some blood, but he knew, his enemy was right, there wasn´t much he could do, without help he would find his end here. He didn´t fear dead and the redemption it brings, but he couldn´t allow that the others would come to harm. "Master, please calm down." Suri said as she and the others healed his wounds. "Run." he whisperd. "What?" " I said run, in my condition i am not sure if i can beat him, so run!" Kamui stood up with determinition in his eyes, he may die, but the others would be safe. "No. If you die, we all die here." was the simple answer he got. The others wouldn´t leave his side, talking was useless, he knew that. Kamui began crying, he would never understand how someone like him got so great friends, apostles, lover, family. "Yes" he whisperd as he embraced them "Maybe you will die, that i can´t say for sure, but i am sure of two other facts. I love every single one of you." He cried as did they, with a sad smile upon their faces. "The other fact is, i may die here today, but you will definitly not." "Master, what do..." Ekria began, but couldn´t finish her sentence. "Forced Translocation!" He shouted. Before anyone of them could grasp what he had said they were engulfed in light and transported to safety. Even his inner circle was gone, he was alone. He cried, but he was happy, they would be safe. "I wonder if you would still pray for my happiness, Satia." he whisperd. Then he turned to his still waiting enemy. The ember light in his eyes replaced by gold. "I beg you to heed my call, Scale of Judgement, Libracles." A sword appeared in his hand and his body were engulfed in golden light as he released a tremendous amount of power, awakening all the godly power he commanded. With that much power unleashed, his male form gone, and Libracles in his hands, he looked like the goddess that once owned this body. He was alone, he was exhausted and he was sure, before the day would end, he would be no more. The power of two gods clashed against each other.

Celica sat in the shadow of a tree. The day was sunny and beautiful. Next to him sat a young woman and they were talking. Well, she was talking. He was simply sitting and watching the beautiful woman next to him. Her breathtaking blue eyes, her soft lips, her absolute perfect skin. Then the little creature on her shoulder caught his eyes. What was this again? It was some kind of small dragon, but he wasn´t sure, she once told him what exactly that was, but he hadn´t listen, he was just to captivated by her beauty. "Celica!" "Huh?" "Celica, are you listening?" "Yeah, i am." "So? What i was talking about?" Damn, come on, Celica, think. She sighed. "Sometimes i wonder what you are thinking about." Then she gave him a beautiful smile, oh how he loved that smile, he would do anything to see her smile. "Come, i want to show you something." She stood up and began walking away. He could only stare at her, how she walked so graceful, so beautiful. "Don´t stare at me like that, you pervert." She called out to him laughing before she began running. "I wasn´t staring. And who do you call a pervert? Hey, Satia, wait!"

Kamui kicked the door to the kitchen open and shouted "Hunger!" All the people inside fell into battle stance because of the shock. Then they stared at him dumbfounded and he began to laugh. "Master, please don´t do that again." "Why? Your faces were priceless. I thought it was funny." Then he sat at the table and waited. He watched how the four women inside made something to eat, and he began to smile. Ekria, Marinia, Suri and Saria were his first apostles. After his return they decided they still would stand by his side, despite the danger and difficulties they would have to go trough, almost like before. "Celica, here you are." A beautiful brunette entered the kitchen. "Luna, my dear, hungry?" She smiled at him. "You definitly are, the entire mansion heard you." He smirked at her, but before he could reply another woman called out to him. "Celica? We searched all day for you." A beautiful teal-haired woman entered the room. "Fufu, i am quite popular today, aren´t i, Roca?" Now his outer circle was complete. "Celica, the Miko of Water wants to see." He sighed. "I guess dinner have to wait."

Celica´s blade pierced his enemy´s chest. "Curse...you." His enemy was dead. His blade and clothes were covered in blood, then Celica unleashed a boneshattering roar, before he fell to his knees and began crying. He knew, this was the beginning of the end. He exactly knew what Lapshia would have done, he saw it in a vision. No, the Twins of Destiny showed him. All the bitter truth were revealed to Celica. Lapshia would kidnap one of his apostels and rape her. She would give birth to a child. Lapshia would escape with this child before Celica could rescue his apostle. Then he would battle against Lapshia in his sacred realm. Lapshia would have told Celica the entire truth. The truth that Celica had long forgotten. How he got the body of a goddess. That part of Celica´s on humanity was left behind as he got the goddess´ body, and this humanity formed a body, a body that called himself Lapshia, meaning that the apostle´s child was also Celica´s child. Then Lapshia would merge with the child and Celica would have been forced to kill part of his own humanity and his first born child. But the Twins of Destiny offered him a choice. He could change destiny but in return he would have to be at their mercy, in form of being their champion. He had accepted their condition and killed Lapshia before anything happened, but now he had to pay the price. "We kept our part of the bargain, Godslayer, now keep your´s." Two voices said in unison. "I know, i will." "You shall be nothing more than a weapon for the next two millenias, your will will be not your own, your very soul will bound to a rune, that is the path that you have to walk." "I understand" he replied weakly. "Feel free to bring your apostles with you. They could help you in the battles that will come." Celica thought for a moment "No, this is the path to armageddon, and this path i have to walk alone." "You really wish that? You paid dearly for the safety of those people dear to you, but if you go now, the may never find out what you did for them. They will think of you as an betrayer." He smiled weakly. "That is fine." Haishel left her sword form. "Well, you aren´t alone." "Haishel, please." She smirked at him "Definitly not going to happen, two thousand years of battle by your side, that is just to tempting. And don´t even try to negotiate, i will not leave you." He smiled at her "Thank you, Haishel." Then the Twins began again "So be it." A sword appeared right in front of Celica. "This is Delf. This blade was forged by the gods, ten thousand years he waited for someone worthy of his power, with it you can fight fate itself, as our champion you shall wield it. Fear not, the Demon of Earth may reside in it´s blade. Now go, Godslayer." Celica grabbed the hilt of the sword and he could feel the power that was surging trough this blade and him. Haishel had no problems to enter the blade, she could use her power without interference. "I am Delf and i swear upon my name, i shall never leave your side, partner." A moment later soldiers arrived at the scene. They felt the power that was raging here. "Who are you! What happened here?" they shouted. Celica slowly turned around, and the soldiers gasped. His entire clothing was full of blood, behind him the bloody corpse of Lapshia. Celica gave them a weak smile, he was no longer who he once had been, by accepting the Twin´s offer he protected and betrayed everything that was important him and now he would leave behind everbody that was important to him, probably never returning again. He gave them a weak smile. "My name is Kamui."

The burning anger, the hate, the rage, the bloodlust, the killing intent, Celica could feel all of it. That were his feelings, but weren´t his at the same time. This darkness infested his mind and drove him into a battle against the woman he loved. It was Satia at who he was charging. His lovely and adorable Satia, the woman he was willing to die for, but now he tried to kill her. Celica couldn´t understand this. His body moved, while a part of his mind was screaming to stop, but he was not the one in command. Nothing he tried had any effect, he was getting closer and closer to her, he had to stop himself before he could reach her, he didn´t want do hurt her. She was so close. Again he tried his best to stop himself, but it was to no avail. He trusted his blade forward. Celica begged to all gods that they may stop his body. A last scream, burning agony, before he impaled her on his sword.

His scream echoed through the entire room. He was panting, sweating and his whole body was trembling. Pure terror reflected on his eyes. He was crying, but finally he woke up.

**Authors note: **Well, this chapter was strange. I hope you all understood it, despite it being so confusing. Yes, Kamui was indeed dreaming, so i tried to write it like that. The parts are not in chronological order, i wanted to show that his mind is still in disorder. But i had to use a little trick to show you where we are in timeline, or else this would be too confusing, especially because i doubt anybody out there knows the story of the IM series. I used "Celica" and "Kamui" to write in different part´s of the timeline, before and after the events around Lapshia. Also i tried to make the language more rought, but i doubt my language was ever refined. I also tried to make the last parts more hectic to show that his mind is agitated.

I wanted to give you bits and pieces of his past, it was time for that. I will write about more part of his past in later chapters, so he get some more depth.

And another important thing. I wanted to keep his lore intact, but i made an exception. The whole Lapshia part actually happend in IM2, but seriously this is so rotten puke-braindead bitch-ass-whore shit. That is exactly the reason for my little enrage in the reviews, i apologize for this again. So i altered it and made it never happen, this is exactly the moment where the story that i thought of for him starts. I hope you forgive my lore rampage.


	37. Chapter 37

**37. Winds from home**

Kamui stood in his room and watched his reflexion in the mirror. This wasn´t the first time his body turned female, it was the body of a goddess afterall. If he wouldn´t support it with Soma trough intercourse with his apostels his body would repell his soul, first turning female then complettly refusing to act as an vessel for his soul. This happend on two occassions. By running out of Soma, be it by unleashing his godly power and burning it rapidly or by slowly running out ouf it, because he didn´t absorbed, or by suffering a mental shutdown like in the battle with Jack Frost, with his soul wavering his body coudn´t store it and it leaked out. Trough all the hardships he had endured trough his life his mental condition was very instable, lucky outside the Brotherhood no one else knew this. He was lucky under given circumstances, if the summoners or champions would know of this it would be impossible for him to stay here, but they didn´t know how happend what happend.

The past few days he spend the days in bed, to weakend from his combat with Jack Frost. Fortunaly Xeronos took care of Jack, but Kamui didn´t knew the exact battle. Because of his still instable mental condition Xeronos decided to tell him later, not wanting to open old wounds. With the help of his inner circle he regained consioucness and they stabilized his soul, their presence balm for his soul. Sona was also a big help. She was not an apostle, so her care was especially helpful, all the things that Jack had implied didn´t include her. Haishel had suggested to bring her into the headquarter, with dampened senses, so she wouldn´t find it alone or tell others about that.

Kamui´s once toned and athletic body now feminine, delicate and slender. His muscular chest was now two soft mounds of flesh. His breasts weren´t as big as Sona´s or Ahri´s for example, but still big enough to awake the men´s desire. His once long hair now cut short, his two outer ponytails only shoulderlength like the rest of his hair, and it lost it´s soft glimmer. His eyes lost their soft glow aswell. He couldn´t longer be mistaken for a woman, because right now he WAS a woman.

He was stripped of almost all his powers. The grasp on his body was minimal, so his entire body was weak, right now he was only a little more than a normal human, even weaker than an average champion, weaker as he once had been with the seal intact in the body of the Gravedigger. Haishel, Depore and Ren used their own ressources, so they were not affect by his body´s condition, but all three of them used almost all their energy to keep him alive. He sighed, it would take at least a week till he would regain his male form and much much longer till he would regain his former strength. If he would have been at home, it would take him only a part of this time, his apostles accelarated his recovery with their power. Even without any form of contact they would give a small part of their ressources to him.

"You should get dressed, you promised to meet Sona at the fountain inside the Institute." Haishel said as she watched him in her human form. Right now Kamui was only dressed in his boxers and bandages around his chest. He didn´t like to wear this, but they supported his breasts. It was awkward for him to stabilze his breasts since he normaly was a man, but if his breasts would move while he walked, that just felt wrong. "Institute? Are we in some kind of school?" Another drawback if he lost grasp of his body was his amnesia, he forget almost everything, who he was, where he was. Over the past few days he reclaimed some memories, but much were still clouded in darkness. "It is a school to my licking, but you will see soon enough." She said smirking. Kamui said down and Haishel placed her hand on his back. She concentrated and with a constant stream of energy infused her Soma into his body. While he was female he didn´t want to have sex, that felt just wrong aswell. "Regain your male body fast, so we can do it the good old way." She whisperd into his ear. He turned around and gave her a soft kiss on her lips "I try my best." "First step complete, now to the second." She said as she was finished, then she sat on his lap, with both of her legs on each side of Kamui´s body. "Haishel, please." "I am not doing anything." She said to him smirking, but she knew she ignited the flame of lust in him aswell, a little extra motivation for him. Then she presented her neck to him. "That´s also a way of trading body juices but i like the traditional way." But Kamui didn´t reply to her hint. His eyes glowed as he sank his fangs into her neck. A good friend of him was a vampire, also creatures of the night like himself,she had tought him the Vampiric Kiss, the ability to absorb energy from others, a necessity for them and extremly usefull for him. Haishel felt the pain as his fangs pierced her skin, but being a warrior she was used to wounds, it didn´t matter to her. She helped the man she loved, so that little bit of pain was a fair trade. But the Vampiric Kiss was more than just pain for the "victim" she also felt pleasure as he sucked her blood and absorbed her energies, especially as his tongue danced across her neck and above her wound to seal it. Both of their faces where flushed trough his stimulation. Then he placed a soft kiss on the already closed wound and whisperd "You must be tired, please return into Delf´s edge, rest a bit." She pulled him into deep kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance. After a while they broke apart and she whisperd seductivly into his ear "I love you, but i am still a demon, i do nothing for free, this was a little payment in advance, when you are male again, i will get the rest, i think you know what i mean." Then she stood up, her body glowed blue for a moment, then she returned into Delf´s ede. Kamui sat on the bed still flushed and panting heavily, he didn´t expect it to turn out like this.

Then he got dressed, first his battle suit, then another pair of his green clothes since his others were torn in the battle. Then he swung his red scarf around his neck, he walked into his door direction, but then stopped. He tought for a moment before he took a little box out of a bag on his belt. It was a little reinforced metal box, not pretty, but functional. Then he sat down on his bed again. Kamui opened the box and took it´s content into his other hand. It was another box, but this was wooden, colered in white with silver engraving. On top of it was the crest of the Brotherhood. He opened it and inside were two items. He first took the crystal and put it on the table next to his bed. "Reveal what you cover from curious eyes." He spoke and the crystal began to glow before projecting a little image into the air. It showed Kamui, on both of his sides beautiful women in white dresses. A warm smile crept on his face. It was his wedding day, the both women were Roca and Luna. All three of them had radiating smiles on their faces. Then Kamui waved his hand and the image changed. This time Roca and Luna were placing kisses on his cheeks. Another wave. This time Kamui carried Luna on his arms while gaving Roca a piggyback ride. It was a funny scene, adults behaving like children, but it was their wedding day, so it was okay. Another wave. This picture showed the entire Brotherhood on Kamui´s wedding day. Kamui´s smile turned into a sad one, he missed them. His friends, his brother Zordag, his apostels, but more than all, he missed the loving embrace of Roca and Luna. Then he took the other item out of the box, it was a ring. It wasn´t his wedding ring, he left it at home, Kamui didn´t want risk loosing it. This one was a simply golden ring, the only decoration was the engraving on it. Just two words and two letters. Others may took it as an insult that there were no loving words or other decoration, but for Kamui it was all he could ever wish for. This words had such an incredible value for him.. His finger glided along the gravur. "Forever yours -RL". He sat there for a while, before he decided it was time to go. Kamui put all of this items into the box again, stored it inside the bag on his belt, buckelt Delf on his back and left the headquarter.


	38. Chapter 38

**38. Astraea**

Kamui wandered trough the Institue of War. His inner circle guided him because of his loss of memories. Right now he felt uncomfortable. He was weak and wandering trough unknown territory, but was really bugging him was the looks that he got. No matter of age or gender, everyone ogled him. All of them knew him as a man, and it unheard of that someone changed his gender, especially if a truly fierce warrior known as Godslayer turned into such a beautiful woman. If he hadn´t lost his power, then it would be an even more spectacular sight, but even now the attention he got was bugging him, so he tried his best to cover his uneasiness with a calm expression.

It took him a while, but finally he arrived at the fountain. Sona was already waiting, but she wasn´t alone, Kayle stood next to her. Kamui smiled and bowed lightly "Greetings". Both of them returned his greeting before they decided to change their location, somewhere were they wouldn´t be in the spotlight like that. "Tell me, Godslayer," Kayle began "are you the Gravedigger or are you not?" "Yes, me and Yorick are one and the same, i took his appearance...for personal reasons." Kayle saw that he was troubled, that he couldn´t tell her, so she decided to respect his decision. "Kamui, could you maybe explain, what happend to you?" Sona asked. The last few days she had been repeatadly asked by others, because she was the only one who had been allowed to see the Godslayer, rumours quickly spread that both of them had some kind of relationship. Kamui sat down in the shadow of a tree, a little outside the Institue of War. He sighed, before he began. "I will tell you a little bit about me, because i trust you, i hope that all that i say to you know will stay between us." He saw the confused looks on their faces, and after both of them nodded, he continued."You should have heard what Jack had told about me, haven´t you?" "He said you were once a powerhungry human, who killed a goddess and stole her body to gain even greater power." Kayle answered. Kamui gave both of them a sad smile. "Yes, long ago, very long ago, i was a human. Trough a series of events i obtained the body of Astraea, an old goddess." "Old goddess?" Sona interrupted him. "Yes, i am from a world called Dir Lifyna. Dir Lifyna were once two different worlds. Nei Sutaria the world of the Present Gods, and Iasu Sutaria the world of the Ancient Gods. But one day both of them collided and that resulted in a war that we call the Clash of the Three Gods. The Ancient Gods, the Present Gods and the mechanical Goddesses fought for the right to rule over this new world. The Present Gods won and since then they tried to exterminate the rest of the other two fractions, a war, fought in secret till the present day. Astraea was one of the old gods of light, that is the reason why my own power is golden and light elemental aswell. Astraea was the Goddess of Judgement..." "And you fought in this war and defeated a goddess? How when you were just a human?" Kayle asked, interested in the story Kamui was sharing with them, a story that no other of Runeterra should know. Kamui smiled sadly at her. "No, you get it wrong. I was unknowingly a part of this war. I encountered her just by chance, before i got dragged deeper into this war." "I understand now.." Kayle began. "We call you Godslayer because the Headsummoner bestowed that title to you after your fight with Athem, but you introduced yourself with it before, the reason you are called Godslayer is not because you are so strong, but because you really killed a god?" She asked still in disbelief. Again Kamui wore a sad expression. "Yes, that is true." The three of them sat there in silence for a moment, Sona and Kayle let the information sink in, in front of them sat someone who really killed a god, and became a god himself.

"But now come on, i am hungry, my threat." Kamui said with a smile as he stood up. The three of them walked trough a town near the Institue, looking for a tavern or something like that. But then they heard a noise from a tavern they were passing by. "Bar brawl?" Sona asked. Kamui waited before he sighed and gave her a smile. "No, that is something far worse." "I wondered what he was doing all day." Haishel said smirking. The three of them entered the tavern and inside were a lot of drunks that got the beat down of their life. In the middle stood Xeronos and were smirking at them. Not in his ice dragon armor, but in the attire he use while he is Rengar, well, right now he was not the beast. "Come on, someone else?" One of the people took a chair and decided it to use it as a weapon, but the entire chair shattered as it collided with Xeronos head. Xeronos simply turned around took the man and threw him trough one of the windows out of the bar. Kamui sighed again "Why am i not surprised?" Xeronos smirked at him. "Hey, that is not my fault, they started it." "You try to tell me, they challenged you?" "Well...that is not exactly true. They harrased someone else and i tried to help." "By beating them senseless?" Before Xeronos could answer Ahri walked next to him. "I really think you overdid it." She said to him. Instantly Xeronos shot a glance at Kamui, who smirked in return. "Ahri, so you were the reason for all of this. Now everthing is clear." Ahri turned to Kamui and she began, unsure "Godslayer...so the rumours are true." "Yes, unfortunatly." "But how? Why?" "Let us not talk about it. Let us just find something to eat, and Xeronos, no fights!"

The five of them them were searching for another tavern, only some idle chatter between them. "Ahri, is something the matter?" Kamui asked. He noticed that Ahri glanced at him the whole time. "It´s nothing." "Come on, you can tell me." Kamui gave her a warm smile, knowing that she was lying. "Well, you see, i wonderd how you turned female." "Ah...that. If i use too much power my bod will turn out like that, but don´t worry, after a while i will regain my male form." "I don´t understand, why do you turn female?" Kamui gave her a smile again "That´s a secret." "That´s not fair! Tell me!" Ahri pouted. Both of them argueing for a while. "Could you please stop it, the people are looking." Kayle asked. "I am always in the spotlight, so i don´t care." Ahri shouted as she began striking different poses like a little child, drawing even more attention to the small group.

"Kya.." Ahri´s screamed as she tripped and lost balance. She flailed her arms wildly, trying to grab something, but it was to no avial. She lost balance complettly, and crashed against Sona, who also lost balance and crashed against Kamui. As Kamui and Sona hit the ground a loud erotic moan escaped Kamui´s lips. In her attempt to find some grasp Sona placed her hands on Kamui´s breasts and pressed on them on the impact, her face buried between Kamui´s breasts. Their surrounding instantly turned silent. All of the people´s faces turned red and not only a few had nosebleeds. "Sona, my dear, i am glad that you are unharmed, but could you please?" Kamui said, his face complettly red. Sona, who now began to understand that she was still fondling his breasts, turned complettly red as well and began to stutter some excuses as she stood up. "Master, are you unharmed?" Ren asked worried. "Fufu, who had thought that you could moan so sweetly, i always thought only the woman you bed could moan like that, let my try it tonight aswell." Haishel said smirking. "Not going to happen, it is my turn to support the master, so i will fondle the master´s breasts tonight!" Depore intervened. "That moan was quite impressive, boy. Who have tought that you are so sensetive." Dante teased him. "Could you please shut up?" Kamui said to them embarrased. Xeronos was by Kamui´s side in an instant and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Normally Xeronos would crack some jokes about Kamui´s female appereance, but he never did it while Kamui was in his female form, Xeronos´ honor dicated him to never look down on the misfortune of his brother, especially since he knew the tragic truth. "Yes, i am fine." Kamui said, his face still flushed. Sona bowed deeply before him "Kamui, i am so sorry." "Sona, I said i am fine, didn´t i?" He said as he gave her a warm smile. "I am sorry aswell, if i hadn´t behave like that." Ahri said sadly. Kamui turned to her and gave a smile aswell. "I said i am fine, so think nothing of it, but the next time try to crash into someone else, ok?"

It was night, and Kayle was sitting on top of the Institue of War, thinking. She always came here to think and order her thoughts. Today was a strange day, first the Godslayer told her more about himself and his world. A warm feeling had spread trough her body, she noticed it, but because she couldn´t identify it, she ignored it. Then she spend the rest of the day with the others, it was strange aswell, because normaly she was a loner. But today was fun, talking with the others, eating, drinking, laughing. That was not something she was used to, but still, she had fun. So she was sitting right now and thinking, why? What was different today. And always her mind returned to the Godslayer. Was he the key? But what about him? He and Yorick were the same, so he already proofed that he was honorable, he was a good person. As Yorick they have talked so much and became friends, as Godslayer he had tried to help her aswell. Her thoughts drifted further backwards, how it all started, the night at the graveyard, the first time he showed his true self. How he prayed for the fallen, how he was kind of sad and lonely that day. In the few days that Sona and his apostles took care of him Kayle had tought a lot and had realized why that funeral was different. He saved the champions on the corruption incident, but he couldn´t save the soldiers, he felt responsible for their death. Another piece of what he really was. The true nature of the Godslayer was like a giant puzzle in her mind. Piece after piece she completed it with the information she got. He was powerful, without question,, he was kind, he was honorable, he protected others, he was not from this world, one day he would leave, and on that day she would feel sad... That tought stopped her. Why she would feel sad when he would leave? Those toughts drew her in and led her to the answers she was seeking. She knew why today was different, it was because he was there. Only now she realized she was happy, because she spent the day with him, only now she realized she felt proud that he trusted her, only now she realized her own feelings, feelings she never knew before. "I...love him."


	39. Chapter 39

**39. Honor and Pride**

It was morning and Kamui stood in the shower. The hot water soothed his troubled mind a little. He hated being like this, he hated being weak, in this form he couldn´t protect his friends, and if he couldn´t do that, was he really worth a damn, he tought as he crushed his fist angrily against the stone wall. "Damn, that hurt" he cursed. Normally he shattered entire boulders barehanded, but such a light punch hurt and that angered him further. "Master, please don´t do that" he heard a voice saying from behind and he quickly spun around. Damn, he tought, not only was his body weak, but his senses were also dulled. He should have felt Ren´s aura, but he felt absolutly nothing, he didn´t want them to see him troubled, he knew they would just worry. He quickly covered his private areas with his hands. "Ren, what are you doing here?" "Please show me your hand" she said and grabbed his right hand, complettly ignoring his question. It was lightly injured from the heavy impact, but nothing was broken. He stood there awkwardly, trying his best to cover himself with just one hand while she healed his other hand, standing in the shower despite being fully clothed. Kamui tried his best to not let his eyes wonder to her gorgeous curves that were now clearly visibile as her blue hair and wet clothes clinged to her body. "I know this is not much" she said sadly as she finished healing. With her powers drained that much even such a simple healing spell took a lot of effort. Kamui inspected his healed hand before smiling at her "It´s much better, thank you." As she saw his smile she smiled aswell, happy that she could do something for her master and the man she loved. Then she drew closer to him, slowly. Kamui understood her intention and took a step back till he was trapped between her and the wall of the shower. "Ren, please." "I know, master, but only a little kiss. Isn´t that possible?" Despite the falling water from above he could see her eyes watering, a deep longing inside them for any form of recognition and love. He smiled warmly at her and instantly her eyes lit up. "You are sly, Ren, how could i say no to such a beautiful woman?" He said as he drew her closer to himself. It was a loving, tender kiss, but It didn´t last long, because Ren´s breasts grinded against Kamui´s and he let out a soft moan into her mouth. She smiled into the kiss before she broke up and walked a step backwards. "You really are sensitive." She said before turning around and leaving him alone.

Kamui strolled aimless trough the Institue of War. By wandering trough the halls he tried to remember what he knew about this place. The day before he had reclaimed some of his lost memories trough the talk with the others. But Sona and Kayle were now on the Fields of Justice. Xeronos wanted to accompany him, to show him everything and protect him if needed, but Kamui declined his offer, saying he wouldn´t need a babysitter since he would stay inside the walls of the League. Kamui was paranoid and overprotective if his friends were concerned, but for himself he was rather carefree. It took him a while to convince Xeronos that he would be fine, but finally Xeronos accepted.

"So you are the Godslayer?" a female voice from behind asked, she spoke with a light accent, that Kamui couldn´t identify, so he turned around. In front of him stood a young woman. She wore a tight battle suit, not unlike his own, her hair was black, but the front was red and she was armed with a rapier. "Master, that is Fiora, the Grand Duelist" Ren informed him. Kamui smiled at her "Greetings, Fiora." She walked slowly and cautiosly around him, inspecting him. "You are the famous Godslayer i heard so much about? You don´t seem like much to me." "Maybe she could stop ogling our master like that!" Depore said jealousy. Sharing her master with another apostle was one thing, sharing with a stranger was something else. "I hope you have heard only good of me." "They say you are strong and that after your last battle you turned female. The latter is obvious, but the first..." she said it like thinking to herself. After a while she said "Duel with me!" "What?" "I, Fiora Laurent, challenge you, the Godslayer, to a duell." She said as she drew her blade. "What? Wait, let us..." but Kamui could finish his sentence because Fiora already fell into battle stance, to show him that she was determined to get her duell. Kamui jumped backwards to create some distance. "You are definitly not in the condition to fight her" Haishel warned him. "Attention, body still recovering, battle readiness minimal, chance of victory below 2%" Morpheus informed him. "I know that." Kamui said to them. His body had recovered a bit, but still he was way weaker than a champion of the League, especially Fiora who earned herself a reputation as dangerous in one on one battles. "What are you waiting for, Godslayer? Draw your weapon!" "Fiora, wait, let me explain..." but Fiora didn´t wait for him to explain. She lunged forward and slashed a few times, not truly serious, but to show him that she was serious. Kamui did his best to dodge her attacks, but it had little effect. His body didn´t move fast enough to evade them, so he took some cuts before she jumped backwards. "This was only a warning, Godslayer, the next time i will be serious." Seeing that he had no other option, Kamui drew Delf from his scabbard on his back and fell into battle stance.

"Master, don´t do that" Ren begged him. "She is right, we lost most of our power, we can´t protect you." Depore supported her. Kamui knew that, his inner circle had used most of their power to support him, so acting in battle was impossible for them. Delf was the only one who was still effective because he couldn´t transfer his power. But that was the same as giving a sword trainee the best sword in the world, the sword was only as strong as it´s wielder, so they say. Kamui had to battle alone.

Kamui couldn´t summon his levitating weapons, he couldn´t use the power of his inner circle, he couldn´t unleash the creature that rested inside his soul. Normally he was an excellent swordsman and battle mage, but right now he could only use low level techniques or spells. "Not the best chances of success." He tought to himself. Then Fiora charged at him and they engaged in combat.

But the outcame was exactly as expected, she quickly overpowerd him and began to force him backwards. "What a poor performance is that, Godslayer? Show me your magic, show me your skills, show me your weaponry that i heard so much." "Fiora, i am trying to say..." a gash across his torso stopped him from finishing his sentence and he gritted his teeth in pain. He had to create some distance quickly. He mustered all the power that he could muster right now and shouted "Fus!" A small wave of force emerged from his mouth and caught Fiora offguard, forcing her to stop her relentless assault, Kamui used this chance and trusted Delf forward. He managed to get past her now open defense and landed a hit on her shoulder. It wasn´t a clear hit but it was enough to unleash some of Delf´s power. As his blade connected with her flesh a lighting bolt surged along Delf´s edge. Delf couldn´t use all his power, he would risking to hurt Kamui´s already wounded and weakend body even more, so he unleashed just enough power to hurt her. Hell, if Delf had unleashed his full potencial he would have burned both of them and the entire area to a crisp. The lighting bolt burned Fiora´s skin and part of her clothes covering her shoulder. Also Delf´s feedback and trample abilities took effect to damage her further.

Kamui used this and jumped backwards to grasp some air. He had unleashed a dragon shout, but what pathetic form that was. Only a soft whisper to his once powerful dragonroar. Once just his voice had been enough to to strike fear in the heart of entire armies, but now... Kamui knew that Delf had hold back and for that he was thankful, he wasn´t sure how much longer he could fight. "You should instantly end this battle!" Haishel roared at him. But Kamui ignored her and fell into battle stance again, waiting.

Fiora stood there for a moment, inspecting her wounded shoulder. Then she fell into battle stance again, her eyes full of fury. "How dare you" she said menacingly. "How dare you!" She shouted before she charged at Kamui again. She unleashed another assault of slashes, stronger and faster than before, her attacks fueled by anger. Kamui could do little to defend against her attacks. A stab into his abdomen brought him finally on the ground. "Master!" Ren and Depore screamed. "Come on, stand up!" Haishel shouted. "Get up partner!" Delf said "You have to get the fuck out of here boy!" Dante shouted. Kamui tried his best to stand up, but Fiora drove her shoe into his wounded abdomen and he roared in pain. She hold her rapier to his throat indicating for him not to move. Kamui weakly looked up and saw as she glared daggers at him.

"How dare...how dare you to disrespect me like that? Don´t you have any honor? Don´t you have any pride? I am asking you how you dare to treat me like that. I worked so hard to earn myself a name, the name of the Grand Duellist, like i thought my father was. I wanted to show that i am strong, but you dare to disrespect me by playing weak? I don´t want your mercy, i don´t want your pity, fight me with all your strength, Godslayer." She pressed her boot further into his wound. Kamui used the moment of her momentary emotional distraction and mustered all strenght he had left and with kick to her stomach forced her backwards. She instantly fel into battle stance as Kamui struggeld to stand up. He was fighting to keep himself from falling over, Delf barely holding in his right hand, while his left handed clutched to the wound on his stomach. His battlesuit covered that wound provisional, but it was still bleeded heavily. Kamui had cuts all over his body, he was panting heavily and he was unsteady, but he was standing.

Fiora saw his form and began to doubt that he was only playing weak. It took her a moment till realisation hit her and she widened her eyes in surprise." Wait, Godslayer, you are not playing weak...no, you don´t mean..." He smiled weakly at her. "I didn´t want it to get public, but i guess there is no point in hiding anymore. Yes, you are right. The fight against Jack Frost stripped me off almost all of my powers. Right now i am barely more than a human, way weaker than a champion like yourself. I fought you to the best of my abilities." "But why haven´t you told me?" He laughed lightly, but this forced him to spit up some blood and he was forced to his knee. "I tried, remember?" He said as he fought to return into standing position. Uneasiness spread trough Fiora´s body. "I am sorry, Godslayer. I tought you were playing weak to mock me. But why did you still fought?" "You should know best. Honor and pride. I didn´t want to taint your honor. It was a challenge from one duelist to another, no room for excuses, the strong wins, it is simple as that, isn´t it?" Fiora gave him a sad laugh "I tought you had no honor, no pride, but you fought according to the duelist´s credo. Even in this condition you respected my honor. It was me who acted dishonarable, disrespectful." She gave him a small smile. "You are truly something, Godslayer. Stupid, but impressive." A small and warm laughter escaped her. Kamui smiled warmly at her. "Master!" was the last he could her before his world turned dark, he lost consciousness before his body hit the ground.

**Authors note:**  
This is a note to the last chapter aswell, i complettly forgot it last time.

You guys wanted more Kayle, and you got more Kayle. But that was just a small appetizer to what is going to follow. And because i am so evil, there was no Kayle nor Sona in this chapter. mauahahahah, pitiful mortals, feel the wrath of the evil overlord.

But now to this chapter:

"Fus! [Roh Dah]" ? Come on guys, i told you it was a crossover with minor elements from other games, animes and mangas. A humanoid with dragonic power? Did you really tought i wouldn´t pull off this little stunt and draw a reference to the dragonborn, the most famous human with dragonic powers? xD

And now something complettly different. Soon are the exams and i think i will lay down the story for a while so that i can concentrate on school. I am trully sorry, but school is more important, unfortunantly. In a month all the important exams are finished, and after that i can start writing again, please be patient till then. And wish me luck^^

Feel free to leave reviews, inform me of your opionion, questions you may have or tips and whishes what you want to see in the future, i will take some times between the studying and answers your reviews, because answering to reviews, not that i get so much of them anyway xD, isn´t as timeconsuming as writing a new chapter. But who knows, maybe you could bribe me with enough reviews, i am a review greedy asshole after all ;P

So the next chapter will be probably published middle till end of february, this story is NOT finished, i did NOT stopped writing.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author´s note:****  
**Yes i know that the next chapter will be published end of february, but i took a break from learning to relax my mind and wrote this chapter. I am not entirely sure what to think of it. In my opinion it isn´t bad, but something is missing, something got lost on the way from my brain through my fingers and into digital paper, but i can´t put my finger on it. But i hope this will ease your burning desire to read my work ;P

**40. The blood beckons**

Slowly Kamui woke up. The room was dark and it took him a moment to get his senses together. Were he was, he could not tell, but his entire body hurt like hell. Slowly his brain began to function again. Right, he fought Fiora, a damn stupid idea. She won, they talked, then darkness. "Took you long enough." He turned his head and looked in Haishels smirking face. She tried to hide it, but he knew her long enough, he could see the relief in her face and hear it in her voice. "Master, are you allright." Ren asked worried. "Don´t ever do that again." Depore said. He knew that right now they were happy that he awoke. The three of them considerd his condition and spoke softly and for that he was grateful, but another one was not so kind. "Have you gone fucking nuts?!" Xeronos began shouting, his voice ringing in Kamui´s head and he was sure that the entire Institue heard his outburst. "Do you use the melon that you carry on your shoulders just to wear a hat or what is wrong with you, have you finally snapped? Duelling a champion in your condition and Fiora of all people, why don´t you just disguise as a steak and visit Cho´Gath? Have you any freaking idea how worried we were? The four of them had already used much of their power and you put them trough this! You should be goddamn grateful for that! Oh damn, Kamui thought, now he was in deep trouble. Xeronos was mad, really mad, and Kamui knew he will have a bad time in the future, Xeronos would remind him of this incident in years, of that he was sure. Wait, something was not right. "Xeronos, did you just say four?"

"Nice to meet you again, master." A female voice said. Kamui instantly recognized this voice, but this was not possible. "Lamia?" He asked unbelieving. Instantly she threw her arms around him and began crying. "Master, we were so worried, how could you do something so reckless?" He embraced her and pressed her harder against himself, overwhelmed by his feelings. "Argh, dammit" he cursed, feeling the pain that shot trough his body. She let go of him and took a step back. "I am sorry master, i was just so overwhelmed." "So am i, but Lamia, what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be still sleeping?" "Yes, but your condition woke me up." "You should be thankful," Xeronos said "without the four of them you would have died before i would have even arrived." "Please, think nothing of it, Master." She smiled at him. Long before Kamui and Xeronos had entered Runeterra they had another difficult fight. In order to protect Kamui from harm Lamia had taken an almost lethal attack. In order to recover from her grivious wounds she had slept inside Delf´s edge, but finally she was awake again, Kamui´s forth apostle. Kamui gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Lamia, and please, would you continue taking care of me?" She smiled happily at him. "Of course i will." His inner circle was complete again.

Then they informed him where exactly he was. It would have taken to long to bring him into their headquarter, so they took him into the infirmary at the Institue. And that arouse a lot of attention, especially the fact that the Godslayer was critically wounded by a Champion. Fiora denied that she had won, she said it was no fair battle since he was in that condition, but still everbody stared at her in awe, as the Champion who beat the Godslayer. Kamui had slept almost two days, nothing really extraordinary, but people made such a big deal of it, simply because it was him.

Xeronos raised barriers around his room to protect him and to satisfy his now returning paranoia, his soul slowly stabilizing and the body´s influence on his behaviour waning. While his soul was weak his body corroded his mind and he adopted Astraea´s behaviour. His peronality changed to a more friendly and carefree type, who smiled often, even at strangers, while he was normally smirking arrogant at strangers.

It was midday on the next day and Sona and Kayle payed him a visit. The entrance to his room was regulated by his apostles. And they were strict, fearing for his safety. An overcurious summoner tried to sneak past their guard, well, now he lies heavily injured a room further. Kamui´s form was still very feminine, but it slowly returned to his male form, his body more athletic and toned, his breasts smaller.

The three of them were idle chatting as Xeronos entered the room. "Hey there." The three of them turned to him to greet him, but then a small "ah" turned their attention to Sona. She had been peeling apples for Kamui and had now cut herself. She instantly grapped a little piece of paper to cover the wound. Then she saw the way Kamui was looking at her. He seemed so fascinated with her hand, almost obssesed he stared at her. "Kamui, are you alright?" "Godslayer?" But Kamui wasn´t reacting at all, he continued to stare at the now blood red towel of paper. Then he moved, so slowly, like he was in trance and took her hand in his, not even once his eyes left her hand. "Kamui what are you doing?" Still, no reaction. Only Xeronos powerful grasp brought him back to his senses. He looked in their confused faces, only now realizing what he was doing. Instantly he drew his hands back and looked away from them, ashamed by his own behaviour. "Sorry" he muttered. "What is wrong? You spaced out and suddenly your eyes had such a bad hunger to them?" Kayle asked. But silence was the only answer they got beside his troubled face that still looked away from them. It was Xeronos who broke that silence "You hunger badly, do you?" Kamui turned to him with a weak smile. "You can´t even imagine how much." "So bad?" "Yeah, their heartbeat is like a song in my ears." "When was the last time you feeded?" Kamui thought for a moment, not sure if he should tell Xeronos the truth, he knew how he would react, but hiding it would not only become difficult, but dangerous aswell. "The night before i fought with Fiora. They are to weak right now, you know that, i can handle a few days." But Xeronos didn´t burst out in series of insults and shouting of how dangerous that was, like Kamui had expected. Xeronos simply sighed before he smiled at his now confused brother. "You are to nice for your own good. It is their duty to prevent you from having to endure it, but still you place their well being above your own till the very last moment. But i expected that much from you." Then he placed a small chalice on the table before he filled it with some red liquour from a red bottle he had brought with him. He gave Kamui the chalice who instantly began drinking it greedily. As soon as the chalice was empty he gave it back to Xeronos who refilled it. It was like that for a few rounds, then the bottle was empty. Kamui leaned back into his bed and smiled happily, obviously refreshed from whatever hunger was plagueing him. "Thank you, i owe you one." "Tomorrow i will bring another one."

Sona and Kayle were silent the entire time, only watching confused about what happend, but now their curisousity took the better of them. "Kamui, about what kind of hunger were you talking? They server dinner every day, but if you are hungry, you could have said so, i would have brought you something." Sona asked. "She is right, why should you hunger here? And what was in that bottle?" Kayle asked. Kamui looked a moment at the empty chalice in his hands before he hold it to them and asked sadly. "What you you think this is?" Kayle and Sona inspected the chalice. This colour, this smell, they knew it. A look of pure horror and disgust washed over their face as they realized the liquid. "Blood?" "Yes." "But why do you drink blood? What are you?" Kayle asked as she jumped to her feet. Sona only stared at him incredulous, not sure what to think of it. "Please, clam down, i will explain if you are willing to listen." After a moment of silence Sona relaxed and were ready to listen to whatever Kamui had to tell, but Kayle wasn´t as cooperative as Sona was. "Excuse me." She said shortly before she walked out of the door. Sona looked at Kamui, like asking him if she should bring her back, but he just shook his head. "No, i will talk to her."

It wasn´t difficult for him to track her down. He wasn´t as fast as he once had been, his senses were dulled, but he knew her well enough to know where exactly she would be. And it was as he had predicted. She sat on top the roof of the Institue. Flying? For him impossible right now. Climbing? Difficult. Another way? They was no other way. So climbing it is, he tought. It took him a while to get on top, but finally he was there. She hadn´t noticed him, she was to deep in thoughts. "May i talk to you for a moment?" He asked cautiously. She didn´t even turned around. "I told you i don´t want to hear it." "Fine, then let us talk about something else." He said as he sat down aswell. "The sight here is great, no wonder you came here." He said, but she remained silent. "It is a nice day, isn´t it? I haven´t seen the sun for three days, can you imagine how bright this all is for me now?" Silence. Kamui sighed. "Not even a single word?" Silence. "Kayle, please listen to me." But again silence. Kamui sighed again. "Very well, i will take my leave then. Please come and see me if you wish to listen." "Wait." She had already pushed him back a while ago, she was not going to make the same mistake again, he had done so much for her, listening to him was the least of the things she could do. A while ago she needed someone and he was there, now he wanted her to listen, and she would do it, she owed him that much, they were friends after all. "Please, don´t leave, i am willing to listen" she said. He sat down next to her and began.

"In the chalice was indeed blood. I need to drink blood do stay alive." "So you are a hemomancer like the Crimson Reaper?" "Please, don´t place me on the same level as him. Yes, we are similiar in the fact that we need blood, but that is all. Vladimir is a ruthless kiler. A simple beast driven by his desire to kill and to absorb. He lost control of his hunger and was consumed by it. In my eyes he is not more than an animal in the shape of a man. He is a shame for the whole art of bloodmagic." Kayle tought for a moment before smiling at him. "Buf you are different." "Of course he is" Delf said. "You have spend time with him, you should know that he is nothing like Vladimir. Partner is noble, partner is gentle." "Thank you Delf." Kamui said. "Vladimir kills because his instincts overcame him and now there is no way back for him..." "You don´t kill them?" "Of course not. If i would have to feed on innocent to satisfy my hunger i would only take as much as i need, not more. It wouldn´t kill them, they would just feel a little weak and tired for a few days, but they would recover." "If you would have to? But if you don´t feed on them, on whom do you feed? Whose blood was that?"

"You have met Haishel, Depore, Ren and Lamia?" "The women inside your blade? Yes, what about them?" "They are my apostles and it is their duty to help and to protect me. But they have another important duty, to keep me alive. It was their blood. I always have some of that in store in case something like this happens. As long as they are by my side i don´t need to involve others in my hunger for blood or other ressources." "Other? There is more?" Kamui tought for a moment, did he trust her that much? "Yes, there is more, you see, to keep myself alive i need not only blood, but also soul energie and Soma, both is provided by my apostles." "Soma?" "It is necessary to fight back the drawbacks of my body. As long as i have it, i can retain my male form, if i run of it...well, you see what happens then." Kayle tought for a moment. "So if you can get a lot of this Soma then you would regain you male form?" Not good, Kamui tought, he had a bad feeling to were this was heading, please, don´t continue, stop here and don´t ask the question. But she continued. "So were do we get this Soma? Maybe i can help." Kayle wanted to help him, she had realized her feelings for him, she had accepted his desire for blood, seeing that it was a necessity for him. She decided, she wanted to spent more time with him. The way she smiled at him right now, the way her golden hair was radiating in the sun, she was truly an angel. But he also knew that he had to shatter this scene. "While it is possible to get blood and soulenergy in great amounts without problem, i can absorb it from people and even animals to regain my power, Soma is a little bit more tricky on that aspect. For an apostle it is possible to infuse their Soma into my body, but the four of them are tired and need a break. The other possibility is more...personal." "Personal? What do you mean? Please tell me, you helped me so much, now i want to help you." Kamui saw the plea in her eyes. He sighed and braced himself for whatever might come. "Soma is a special form of energy stored inside a woman´s body, more accurate in her breasts." Kayle turned red before asking "How exactly?" "Trough sexual intercourse."

Now that was a harsh blow for Kayle, definitly not the answer she expected.


	41. Chapter 41

**41. Instincts of a Beast**

A young deer was grazing in the forest near the Institue of War. It was careful, many predators were hunting here. And indeed, danger was lurking in the grass. A puma were sneaking up to it, careful not to make any mistake that may warn it´s prey. Claws and fangs ready to bring it´s prey down. Little did this puma know that it was not only predator, but also prey, because another predator was stalking in this forest, and this was a dangerous one. Normally the puma had little to fear, being on top of the food chain they were few who could get dangerous to it, but this new predator was far more dangerous than anything than lived here. And it was not only dangerous, but also greedy, decided that both, the puma and the deer should be it´s prey. All three of them were tense, seconds like hours, before the puma decided to go in for the kill, signaling the deer to run, and the predator to get ready.

With a powerful leap the puma brougth the young deer down, it never stood a chance. It fought till it´s last breath, but a bit to it´s neck and it was dead. The puma just wanted to bring the fresh meal to it´s lair, but the silent song of a bowstring and the sound of an arrow sailing trough the air brougth this plan to an end. The shot didn´t killed it, like the predator planned, the puma jumped up, and tried to run, but after a few moments it collapsed aswell. Survival of the fittest, eat or be eaten, the laws of nature.

The hunter left it´s hideout to collect his prices. He removed the hood from his head and pink hair fell out of it as amber eyes scanned the area for anything that may lingering in the surroundings. Kamui´s red scarf and his pink hair would be like flares in the green jungle, so he wear a green-brown coat with a hood above his normal attire to make hunting easier. In his hands were a black longbow, but this weapon was send into nothingness as he closed in to the dead animals in front of him. He placed his hand on the deer´s corpse and began absorbing it´s energies in form of little red orbs. While he did that his mind drift back to his talk with Kayle on top of the Institute of War.

First he had told her about his bloodlust and she had accepted that, something he was grateful for, it was rare that he was accepted this fast, often people shunned him for that, not that that was something knew for someone who was hated by almost his entire world. But then she wanted to know how to get Soma, so he could regain his male form, at this point there was no longer a point in hiding. He had told her about himself, about his wives, his apostles and how he normally got Soma, basically the same he had told Sona a while ago. That she has not been delighted would be the understatement of the century. She had left him without a word. The day after that he had tried to speak to her again, but this was a complete desaster. She had been shouting at him, that he should leave her alone, that she wished they had never met and the next time he would come near her again she would kill him as the monster he was. She was not only mad at him, no, she utterly hated and despised him. That wasn´t new for him aswell. Still that had been a pretty harsh blow for him, she was important for him, more than she probably knew, but if she decided to never see him again, he would respect her decision, he could not ask of her to understand or respect who he was, or what.

This was the day before. He had decided to go hunting for two reasons: to replenish his energies by absorbing it from animals and so regaining his strength faster while lessen the burden on his apostels. But the main reason was to evade Kayle. What Kayle had said had cut deep and he needed some time to progress it, even if it meant leaving Sona alone. He wanted to thank her for what she had done, telling her more about himself like she had asked and simply spending time with the woman he loved, but the risk of encountering Kayle was to big. After a few days he would return to the Institue of War.

He was finished with the deer. Almost all of the blood was gone, leaving only the hide, organs and bones. The nature would take care of the leftovers, nothing was wasted in the forest, so he placed his hand on the puma and repeated that process.

"How do you feel?" Haishel asked, not with her usual smirking tone, but serious, almost sad. "Better now, but till i regain my entire strength a lot of time will pass." He answered. Lamia´s awakening had accelarated the progress, he had already regained his male form, but his battle strength were still low, still not even near the level of a champion. "I was not talking about your body nor your strength. I was talking about the Judicator." Kamui was not surprised. No one, not his brothers, not even his wives, knew him so well like Haishel, being the one who accomponied since what felt like an eternity she knew him so well, that she knew exactly what was plagueing his mind. "How i should feel? She called me the pervert monster that i am, nothing more, nothing less. "That is not true, master, you are not a pervert and not a monster." Ren said. "Leave her some time." Depore said." Being different isn´t always a bad thing, master." Lamia supported her fellow apostles. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." He said weakly as he began walking back, to a little cave that would be his home for the next few days, not the best kind of quarter, but with a warm fire it wasn´t so bad, almost like camping. He had lived in places much worse than that.

Kamui stopped as Haishel warned him of some auras near him. With his senses dulled he couldn´t feel them and even his apostle´s sense were not anywhere as good as they had been. Nine males as Haishel had told him, maybe just some hunters. He placed his hood on his head, his appearance more than extraordinary, he just wanted to get out of here. "Stop there!" One of them shouted. All of the men came rushing at him, there weapons drawn. "Your gold or your life!" Nope, definitly not hunters.

Carefully Kamui inspected the bandits. He was surrounded, 3 of them armed with ranged weapons, 2 were spellcaster and the rest were armed with clubs and axes. "Give us all your gold and we let you go!" one shouted, probably their leader. Kamui had to think, he was way to weak to just charge in recklessy. Maybe he could avoid battle. Of course he could not let them roam in this forest, who know what they could do to the defenseless villages around here. Xeronos help was needed if Kamui wanted to avoid risks. "Listen, i have no quarrel with you." The leader began to laugh. "What refined art of speaking." He said with mocking courtesy. "Looks like we got ourselves a noble. But listen, you are hunting in our forest, and for that you have to pay taxes." "I am not noble, i am just passing trough. I will leave this forest immediatly." "Haha, scared? Fine, leave all your gold and valuables here and we let you go." Damn, this was not going anywhere." He had to try a different strategie. He removed his hood. "I am champion of the League of Legends. You should not provoke me." The bandits took a step back. This was definitly not what they were expecting. But the leader was way to stubborn and ignorant to listen to his warning. "Haha, look boys, we got ourselves a League-curiosity and a cute little lady." He said as he stared at Kamui with perverse eyes, obviously mistaking him for a woman like so many before him. "He called you a woman, boy." Dante said smirking "How dare he to call master a woman" Depore began shouting inside Kamui´s mind. "Master, please stay calm" Depore begged him, worried for his conditon. "Calm? Let us just beat those idiots" Lamia shouted aswell. "I am champion of the League of Legends and you all are under arrest for banditry, surrender peacefully." Maybe intimidation would work. But some people had to learn it the hard way. "I am almost scared, cutie pie." The leader said smirking before walking to Kamui and stopped right in front of him. "You know what? We change the plans, we will not let you go. We should just capture and sell you, somebody like you will fetch off a nice price. But maybe we will have some fun with you first" he said, almost drooling while he was sunken in whatever perverse toughts he might have. "Oh yes, now he done it, there will be blood." Haishel said smirking. She knew Kamui well. Calling him woman annoyed him greatly, but he would stay calm. But even mentioning of any form of sexuell abuse, even if not directed at him, was like a beserk button. Now he would definitly not let them getting away.

Kamui hid his intention beneath an absolute beautiful and charming smile. Horny men were so easily fooled. "How evil to use your charms like that." Haishel said smirking, knewing exactly what he planned. He was surrounded and outnumbered, so his first strike had to be absolute fatal. Kamui´s eyes had an innocent look as he placed his hand softly on the leaders face. Then Kamui spoke softly, alluring, but still loud enough that everybody could her him. "Oh, i have forgotten to tell you something." "Y..yes, what is it?" The leader asked, thinking that his wildest dreams would come true, not knowing that this was the beginning of a nightmare.

The next moment everything changed. Kamui´s seductive aura was replaced by absolute bloodlust and pure killing intent. His charming smiled turned into an evil smirk and his eyes, a moment ago pure and innocent, now the merciless eyes of a beast. Then Kamui spoke, his voice cold as steel "I am a guy, and you will learn to fear me!"

He crushed the leader´s face against his knee and used him as stepping stone to close the gap between himself and the others. Midair he threw away his coat and drew Delf. This men were scum, who only cared for themselves. If they had encountered a defenseless woman then they would have made their threat true. Justice will be serverd. This men were his prey, and not a single one would escape.

**Authors note:** _** Never**_ mess with Kamui. Most of the time he is nice, kind and friendly, but if you are stupid enough to get on his bad side, he will find you and he will skin you alive. There is a reason why outsiders hate and fear him.


	42. Chapter 42

**42. Back to the roots**

Kamui landed on top of a bandit and drove Delf trough the bandit´s chest. The impact was so heavy that he pinned him to the ground. He pulled Delf out of the corpse and whirled around, decapitating the second one. Then he charged at the third. Slowly the shock of what happend was wearing off, but Kamui still had some time till the bandits would come to their senses. The third bandit parried Kamui´s attack, but that were only reflexes. The parry was easily broken and a second strike across the chest would end this one aswell. Kamui´s next target was one of the spellcasters. The mage in question saw that Kamui was charging at him and instantly drew all of his power into a shield to protect himself. Unfortunatly for Kamui, it worked. Delf had no problem to penetrate that barrier, but Kamui himself was stopped in his attack before Delf could reach his target. If he would put more effort into it, he could break trough the barrier, but that would be a waste of time, energy and more than all dangerous.

Kamui pulled Delf back and raised him before himself, just in time before a fireball crushed against Delf´s edge and forcedhim back. The second mage regained his senses faster then Kamui would have excepted, this one was definitly more experienced than the others. Kamui jumped backwards to avoid the arrows that had only one target, him. The first mage was still panicked, but that didn´t stopped him and the others from raining down hell upon Kamui. Kamui evaded a lightning bolt with a dive sidewards, he rolled over the ground and took cover behind a tree.

The bandits restored their broken formation while Kamui was behind the tree, analyzing the situation. A third of the enemies were already dead, but that was the easy part, the next would be more difficult and dangerous. Kamui could hear how the leader and the experienced mage rallied the others. If he would be able to kill those two, the others would surely try to flee, but this was easier said than done. "What the fuck are you doing? I want that bitch dead!" he heard the leader shouting. "I told you i am a guy you asshole!" Kamui shouted back as he fired a lightning bolt into the leaders direction, but the mage blocked it. "Nice counter, boy." Kamui heard Dante saying. "But we are not in the best position here." "Any ideas, partner?" Delf said. "Release us,master, let us fight alongside you." Depore said. "She is right, in our current condition we are more helpful if we our out, master." Lamia said. Kamui was thinking. They were right, but if he would allow them to fight outside of Delf´s edge they could get hurt. They were weak right now, but he would not use them as decoy. No, he would need another option. But Haishel´s voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Whatever you are planning, get ready, they are coming." "Be careful, master" Ren said.

His mind returned to the time long ago. To the time he was human, when he wasn´t the Godslayer. Back then he fought bandits aswell. The situation at hand wasn´t that different. He would need to learn to fight again and reclaim the power he had lost. Kamui smiled as he rememberd how he learned the Flying Swallow Sword. The beauty and power it offered. But it´s greatest advantage was it´s versatility and the ability to change it to his needs, to alter it with his present powers, skills, abilites and experience. The true fighting style he had learned, not the abonimation he turned it into in his own arrogance.

He would need all the strenght he could muster right now if he wanted to survive this. The return to the basics of the Flying Swallow Sword, his constructs, maybe even the Brotherhood-sigill that was on his back or his heritage that he held in high regard and avoided to use it lightly, but chances were high that he would have no other chance.

His grip on Delf thightend and he channeld his magic into his left hand, then he took a deep breath and steeled his mind as he felt the excitement, the adrenalin, or how Xeronos would call it, the "Thrill of the Hunt". He began smirking "The show must go on." then he left his cover.

Before the bandits could react he raised his left hand and summonded his decaying construct right at the experienced mage, he was definitly not an enemy to take lightly, troublesome for a champion, but dangerous for Kamui. An empowered Decaying Construct spawned with such impact that it stunned the mage and dealt damage to the surrounding bandits. With it´s whip it instantly started attacking. Kamui changed into his "Soul of Pestilance"-stance. A shield appeared and blocked the attacks of the archers and the remaining mage. The "Soul of Pestilance" was a defensive stance and he needed defense before he was close to his enemy. Kamui dived below an axe and jumped over a club, he was right now between his enemies. He hoped the risk of hitting their own comrades would hinder the others to shot at him, but this scum didn´t cared for their own people. Kamui impaled one of the bandits on his sword and used his body as cover. Multiple arrows hit the body, but Kamui was unharmed. Instantly Delf began to absorb the bandits ressources, he wouldn´t need them anyway.

Kamui fired a powerful lightning bolt from his left hand. The lightning bolt hit one of the archers and jumped further to another archer and a mage. The first was dead the moment the lightning hit him, the others were wounded, but alive. And those two felt the true power of Kamui´s Golden Lightning. The lightning didn´t just vanished like normal lightning would, no, this was surging trough their body for a few moments. They didn´t only get hurt further, but the electricity caused their muscle to spasm, slowing their movement and made it less effective. The mage felt another aspect of this lightning, Kamui´s feedback ability. As it surged through his body it burned his mana ressources, like a fire inside his body, damaging him even further. On the spot the Chainlightning hit the first bandit an empowered Spectral Construct spawned and began attacking the wounded archer next to it with it´s twin swords. Kamui concentrated his power offensivly as he fell into his "Lighting of War"-stance. His lightning surged along Delf´s blade as he pulled it out of the corpse of the bandit. "Watch out!" Haishel yelled and Kamui dived below an axe and slashed the bandit into the side. Delf was strong and sharp enough to cut the entire body in half, but Kamui´s arm wasn´t strong enough, still, the wound was deep. The bandit roared in pain. He was bleeding heavily, and Kamui´s Golden Lightning surged trough his body, but not only that. Lightning of War´s Thunderwrath ability would damage him further over time, furthermore Delf´s dawn-win ability took effect, opening his slots and letting him lose his life force even faster. He had no chance of surviving this, so Kamui decided to pull back a bit, not risking to getting hurt in the bandits struggle against the inevetibale.

An axe slashed across Kamui´s back and he gritted his teeth in pain. "Master!" Ren yelled. The impact was so strong that it forced Kamui to his knee. "To the side!" Depore yelled. Kamui didn´t know why he should dodge, but he trusted his apostles with his life, if they said he should dive to the side, he would dive to the side. Ignoring Depore´s advice would have been his undoing, as a moment later the axe crushed where had been. But he couldn´t avoid the next attack. The leader´s heavy club hit him across the face and send him stumbling backwards. A normal people would have now definitly a crushed skull, only Lamia´s fast concentration of his dragonic powers prevented the worst. Since Lamia awakend she took care of Greydrone´s hearth, so Kamui could use his own dragonic power without agitating his heart and so without getting out of control. But his dragonic power was weak right now like the rest of him, so this was still a pretty hard hit. As he was struggling backwards a firebolt exploded next to him and sent him to the ground.

"Now you will die for what you have done." The leader said angrily. Kamui´s face showed that he was agony, his back and his temple were heavily bleeding, but still he smirked at the leader. " I am so going to murder all of you." "We will kill you slowly and painfully, bitch." "Are you stupid? I told you i am guy." "What have you said?" The leader roared in anger as he smashed at Kamui. "I asked if you are stupid?" Kamui said still smirking. With a powerful push against the ground he executed a flick-flack backwards and jumped backwards to create some space. The less experienced mage channeled magic to finish Kamui off, but instantly felt Kamui´s counter attack. Kamui absorbed great amounts of health and mana from the mage and the mage was cursed with "Foul blood" to hurt him further as an empowered Ravenous Construct spawned. All constructs reacted to the foul blood curse and focused on the mage who died by the claws of the Ravenous Construct before the others could arive. Kamui used his now enhanced speed of his "Blood of Famine"-stance to fall back.

While the bandits fought with the Constructs Kamui jumped backwards before taking cover behind another tree and catching his breath." Morpheus, status report" "Damage detected: Skull heavily fractured, ribcage fractured, inner organs in danger, deep gash across the back, blood loss in dangerous levels, spine heavily damaged." Kamui sighed. Trough the battle Delf has absorbed some energy of the bandits he had stroken down. He absorbed lifeforce from the mage and he could feel how his Ravenous Construct absorbed more energy, but still he was heavily injured. He was not in the condition to make even a slight mistake. "Haishel, how many are still standing?" "Two." "Are you sure?" That was definitly not the answer he expected. "Of course i am, only the leader guy and the arch-mage wannabe. The rest is food for the worms" She said smirking. Normally Kamui would scold her. Normally he would ask her to speak with more respect to the dead, and normally he would do his duty. Sending their souls to the other side and praying for their peace. But this scum didn´t deserve to be threated like humans, this scum didn´t deserve his respect, didn´t deserve his mercy, and he would definitly not show them any form of it. Now he had another form of duty, to protect the innocent and seal the fate of scum like this. He was now judge, jury and executioner, they would meet their destiny by his might or his magic, his sword or his spells.

Then a sudden outburst of power and an greatly empowered stream of magic burned a hole into the tree trunk, Kamui had barely time to jump to the side. He was definitly surprised by this, that attack was like Lux´s "Final Spark" only smaller and weaker, but by all mean dangerous. He glanced at the mage. He used some kind of artifact to empower himself, despite his obvious experience desperate that a single one killed so many of them. "Kill her!" The leader shouted. "I told you i am a guy you bastard!" Kamui shouted. Against a such powered up oppenent he would need a powerup aswell. "What are you waiting for? What is the point of inheriting power if you don´t use it in a situation like this! " Haishel yelled.

Kamui fell into basic battle stance. His thoughts raced, but he came to no other conclusion. He honered his parents and try to avoid using the power he inherited from them, but he had no other choice right now. His mother´s power? Without sacreds impossible. His father´s power? Very well. Kamui began to channel the power that was sleeping in his blood, but he stopped before he could fully awaken it. The mage wobbled shortly, before breaking down. Whatever it was that he used to power up himself like that was to much for him to handle. Both Kamui and the bandit leader stared at his limb form for a moment, before the leader turned around and began running.

The leader ran as fast as he could, before he took cover behind a tree. He glanced around, but his enemy could not be seen anywhere. "Looking for me?" He heard behind him. As he turned around he saw Kamui sitting on a tree branch, arrogantly smirking at him, Delf in his right hand, a orb of his golden lightning in his other. The leader stumblef backwards before he tripped, fear in his eyes. "Please, go away." He begged. Kamui jumped down and moved slowly to him. "Going away? If i recall correctly you wanted to have some fun with me." The leader just shook his head violently. "No? Oh right, you wanted to capture and sell me aswell." Again the bandit shook his head terrified. "I thought i would fetch off a nice sum. Now you really hurt my feelings." Kamui said with mocking hurt, his smirk grewing even wider. The terror of the bandit reached new heights as Kamui turned serious. "But now i will finish you." "Please, show mercy, i beg you." "Mercy? Tell me, would you have shown mercy to me? Would you shown mercy to an other travellers? Would you have shown mercy to a helpless woman?! Tell me!" Kamui began calm, but then began shouting. "No, you will have to pay the consequences for what you have done." Kamui raised Delf above his head to land the finishing blow. "I surrender." The bandit began. "I surrender, please, bring me to prison." "Prison? No, humans go into prisons. Animals like you get butchered. There will be no tomorrow for you." A moment later the leaders head rolled across the bloody ground of the forest.


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors note:****  
**Yeah, first difficult exam is done, now only the next week and then i am a free writer again^^

****And some notes just by the way, because i encounter it the last week  
how you (probably) imagine me: Just an ordinary guy who goes to school and writes a fanfiction.

how people see me if i tell them i am german: A nazi with beer in one hand and a Weißwurst (german type of sausage) in the other hand, totally drunk and descrimanting other people.

how people see me if i tell them i am born in russia: a drunk kommunist with a wodka bottle in one hand, leather jacket and sweatpants, golden necklace that punchs people for no reason at all.

how people see me if i tell them i am german who is born in russia:

1. drunk asshole who is a nazi kommunist who hates all races and hits others

2. mindblow

sad but true.

**43. Against the League**

"Stop right there!" Kamui heard a voice from behind. He had killed the bandits in the forest and was now absorbing their energy. Kamui quickly spun around. In front of him stood three people. "What business do the Kinkou have with me?" He said. Shen, Akali and Kennen readied their weapons and surrounded him slowly. No wonder the others could not feel them, he tought to himself. Kamui hand slided to Delf´s hilt, but he knew, if they would attack him, he had no way to get out. Fighting bandits was one thing, but a champion was a complete different level. Even fighting one would be a hell of a struggle, but all three of them at once, no chance. " Explain yourself!" Akali roared at him. Kamui tought for a moment. "I am simply doing my duty and lay this men to rest." Of course he was not, but they should not know the difference, so he saw no harm in lying. "After you killed them?!" So they have watched him fight, damn sneaky ninjas. "I simply defended myself. I had no other choice". "No other choice then butchering them all?" Shen raised his hand to stop Akali from further argumenting. "Tell us the entire story, Godslayer." Shen said calmy. "Those men were bandits and tried to rob me. Even after i told them who i am they didn´t stop. They tried to capture and sell me, i had every right to defend myself. After that i wanted to lay them to rest". Shen´s yellow eyes stared in Kamui´s amber ones, analyzing him, searching for any hint of a lie. "The League will have to investigate this matter, but for that i have to ask you to come with us." Shen finally said, obviously buying Kamui´s lie or maybe he simply ignored that Kamui was not telling the entire truth. His mask and his expressionless eyes made in difficult to tell what he was thinking. "Why am i treated as a criminal if i have done nothing wrong? Isn´t it the League´s duty to create safety and stability? So haven´t i done the League a favor by getting rid of those outlaws?" "That may be true, but the League have to investigate the matter nonetheless. I have to ask you again to accompany us to the Institue of War. If you deny to cooperate with us, we will have to use force", Shen said, leaving no room for further arguments as he and the others fell into battle stance. Kamui sighed, he had no chance to get out of here. "Fine, i will accompany you."

Kamui sat inside a dimly lid room and was interrogated by a summoner, then another summoner, then another. But every single one of them he had told the same story. Another Summoner entered the room, and the moment he walked trough the door Kamui hated him. He just saw him and hated him in an instant. Maybe he was hasty, but this summoner had such an arrogant atmosphere around him and Kamui disliked him. The summoner took his sweet time walking trough the room, sitting down and ordering whatever notes he had there. Kamui smirked at him "Come on, how long do you intend to keep me here? I am hungry you know?" But the summoner didn´t respond. Kamui yawned loudly "If this keeps going i will fall asleep right here, so hurry up a bit." Finally the summoner answered "Do you really think you are in a positon to talk with me like that?" "How dare he?" Ren said. Kamui smirked at the summoner again and replied with mocking courtesy "Oh please high and mighty summoner, i am begging for your forgiveness. How might my poor existence be of use to someome as mighty and noble like yourself?" "Murder in cold blood is a serious crime..." "As i told before, i simply protected myself." "Especially for a former champion of the League." Kamui stopped smirking. "What do you mean by "former champion"?". The summoner smirked. "It is simple. Neither you nor Xeronos are champions anymore. Since you revealed your true identy we can no longer be sure you are suitable of being champions. Especially someone like you, Kamui." "What do you mean by that?" Kamui narrowed his eyes, no one of them had called him by his name, ever. "There are rumours, Kamui. Since your defeat by the hands of a champion people say you are weak." "Master is not weak you piece of crap." Depore began to rage. Kamui had expected rumours to spread, so this was of no surprise for him, but he had not expected that a summoner would act so arrogantly towards him. "And there is more, Kamui. Rumours also spread about other things about you?" "Like what?" "The creature called Jack Frost revealed some things about you, like the fact that you are married, twice, or about your harem", the summoner said as his smirk grew wider. "This scum!" Lamia shouted inside Kamui´s mind. "Do not call them my harem", Kamui said dangerously, " since when do rumours have such a high value? And that aside, what have my personal life to do with me being a champion? Or are married men no longer allowed in the League?" "Oh that? Please excuse, that kind of slipped", the summoner said still smirking, "the reason you are no longer a champion is that we have to judge you again. The other things were just a reminder of sorts" "Are you threating me, summoner?" "Threating you? Of course not, i was just saying that with these rumours you are not the kind of person people want around, i mean, people might think of you as pervert, and a weak one on top of that. And people might get ideas. You are no champion of the League anymore, so you are no longer protected by our rules." Kamui understand what he meant. If a champion would kill another champion it was high treason against the League, they could sentence them to a live of slavery, like they did with Nocturne for a example. But killing him was simple murder and so it was way less serious, especially if they were backed up by another country. "I think it would be the best if you and Xeronos would join our ranks again, so we can avoid such dire circumstances." The smirk on the summoners face grew even wider. But it was gone the moment Kamui returned it with his own smirk. "Do i look like i am afraid? And advice from me, summoner, i hate it if my friends are threatend, but this is an expection. Attacking my brother? That has to be the most stupid thing they could do. Even with the entire League against him i would place my bets on him. A tip, he had yet to show what he can trully do, so you should not challange him. And remember, he is a first class hunter, so if anything would happen to me, he would hunt down the people responsible for it like animals, then he would probably carve our names into their still living bodys before getting a new trophy. So do you really think it is wise to threaten us?" "Hey, you have completty forgotten about us." Haishel said smirking. "You might be right, it is maybe not so wise to anger you," the summoner said "you and Xeronos are maybe to difficult to handle, but others are not that big of a deal..." Kamui stopped smirking and his eyes turned red "Do you really want to finish your sentence?." "I was just saying that even inside the Legue misfortunes happend. Even to beautiful beings like Ahri or Sona."

And that moment Kamui exploded. He jumped from his seat over the table and pinned the summoner to the ground as he drove Delf trough the summoner´s shoulder. The door burst open and some soldiers stormed into the room. "I leave them to you!" Kamui shouted as he released Haishel, Depore, Ren and Lamia. The four of them engaged the surprised soldiers in combat and drove them quickly back. "Call your lap dogs back!" Kamui barked at the summoner. The summoner tried to raise his left hand to cast some sort of spell, but a small dagger appeared in Kamui´s hand and he nailed the summoner´s hand to the ground. "I will not repeat myself!" "Fall..back." The summoner called in agony. The soldiers pulled back, but Kamui´s inner circle stood between the soldiers and the two peole inside the room, armed with their swords and ready to fight till the death for their master. Then Kamui spoke to the summoner, his voice cold as steel again. "Now listen to me, mortal. You can threaten me as much as you want, i am used to this, but if you dare to lay as much as a finger on people dear to me, then me and my brother will find you, then i will skin you alive and hang your body inside the Institue as a warning. I will show you a fate worse than death. Yes, i may not be as powerful as i once was, but i am immortal, i have time to regain my strength. And if you go on my bad side, nothing is going to protect you from me, not men, not weapon, not armor. I will find you even in death´s cold embrace and i will show you a trully dire circumstance. As mortal you should not do the mistake of angering a god who have power over the dead. I will use all my power and eradicate every evidence of you from this world, so that even thinking of you will be an unforgivable sin, have i made myself clear?" The summoner only groaned in pain, but then a powerful lightning bolt shot trough Delf´s edge into the summoners body and the summoner roared in pain. "I have asked if i have made myself clear !" Kamui roared. "Yes.." was the summoner´s weak reply. Kamui stared at him for a moment before sending the small dagger into oblivion and pulling Delf out of the summoner´s shoulder, knowing very well than he had injured the summoner even more. His inner circle returned back into Delf´s edge and Kamui left the room, leaving the wounded summoner and afraid soldiers behind.

Kamui was sitting inside the headquarter. The summoners tried to break into his champion quarter, but the barriers Kamui had raised were still holding. The League would need a magical enhanced battering ram to open his door or break through the walls. And even if they would, Xeronos had shut down the entrance to their headquarter, the summoners would found nothing. So Kamui had to use the gateway in Xeronos room to enter their headquarter. And now he was sitting and watching Xeronos walking up and down, throwing a tantrum of insults against the League and especially the summoner. "You know, it was kind of hot how you send fear into the hearts of those pityful mortals." Haishel said to Kamui, her voice dripping with lust. "Just thinking of it makes me so wet." "Thank you?" Kamui said unsure, not sure how he could reply to her. But then Xeronos angry voice get his attention again. "Those bastards, i will hunt every single of them down and then i will eat them alive. No wait, i will skin them and then i will eat them alive. No wait, i will make a trophy out of their heads and then i will eat them alive." "But if you behead them, they will die and you can´t eat them alive." "Shut the fuck up! Who asked your damn opinion! You should have killed the summoner. I don´t give a fuck if they send the whole freaking army, i will kill all of them!" "Could you please coold down a little?" "Cool down? How should i cool down?!" "Because you had cooled down everything else inside here! I am damn freezing!" Xeronos took a look around, the entire room was covered in snow and ice. In his anger he had released some of his ice cold power without even noticing it. "Sorry" he said before taking some breaths to calm down. Then he used his power to raise the temperature again. Kamui was resistant against enviromental impacts like cold, but he was weak now and even if not, that was no ordinary coldness, this was damn-pissed-icedragon-coldness. "This damn summoners!" Xeronos began again. "They have already forget what we did for them. They ruined their landscapes with corruption but who returned it back to normal without them knowing? We! And did we get even a single thank? No! It was them who unleashed this sand thing that would have enslaved this entire world and who stopped it? You! And the only thanks was this interrogation party, many thanks for that. And now they are blaming you for protecting yourself? They just want make us tools of the League, but they can forget about that, if they do anything funny i will freeze them alive. i don´t understand how you can handle it so easy, this is such bullshit!" "Because it is not the first time", Kamui said, his voice sad. "This is not the first time and this will definitly not be the last team. You know this as well as i do." Xeronos stopped. Yes, people have always treated Kamui like trash. They feared and hated his brother. Kamui was a damn beast if he was really pissed, but most of the time he was calm and so people treated him badly. They hated and feared Xeronos, too. But Xeronos was different, even when he was calm, he still had such an dominant aura so peole didn´t dared to treat him bad. Then Kamui continued speaking "You know humans well. They will take advantages where ever they can find it. Past event quickly slip into nothingness, humans are a race that forgets, they are not like us." "Not if they encounter something they fear, then they quickly their place. They do not treat me bad because they fear me. They would treat you better if they would fear you, so make them fear!" "He has a point, you know?" Haishel said. Then a small laugh escaped Xeronos. "But if you would do that, it wouldn´t be you anylonger." "I am glad you understand me so well." "Of course i do, we are brothers." "Brothers" Kamui repeated with a smile, and after a bro fist Kamui returned to his room.

Kamui was sleeping but he awoke as he felt that someone else layed next to him. This close even he could fell the aura of the person that was lying beside him. "I am sorry, have i woken you up, master?" Lamia asked. "No, it is alright." He smiled at her. "Is there something you need?" he asked softly. "No, nothing in particular, i was just..." "You were just?" "I was asleep for so long, but still it feels like an eternity. And when you needed me i was not there to protect you..." but Kamui silenced her as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Don´t talk like that, my dear. You have already done so much for me. Wasn´t it my fault that you were asleep? I should apoligize to you, if i had payed more attention that you hadn´t been hurt" he said sadly. "But it is my duty to protect you, master, so it is okay." "No it is not. I don´t want that anyone of you get hurt, you are too important for me." "Me too?" "Of course you to, never forget that i love you Lamia." It was dark, in his weakend state his eyes were not glowing anymore, but Lamia could hear his love for her in his voice. She crushed his lips under hers. "I missed you so much master." "So have i" he said as he embraced her lovingly. Her head was on his chest, just enjoying the rhytmic heave and fall of his chest and the relaxing drum of his heart, then her hand began to roam along his body, the body she knew so well and missed so much. "Master, please..." but before she could finish her sentence Kamui was already on top of her " I will gladly show you how much i have missed you" he whispered softly into her ear.


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors note:** Yeah, after wednesday i will be free, so wish me luck for my final difficult exam^^

And an other things, i have updated chapter 2, at the bottom of it is now a link with Kamui´s/Celica´s appearance. Maybe then you can imagine better how he looks like.

**44. The Star´s Kindness**

Kamui was the next day in the Institue of War together with Sona. The summoner has told the truth, rumours had spread like a wildfire and where he once had encounterd respect were now despise and hate. He didn´t even tried to clarify the situation because it would have been futile. It was no surprise that everything he and Xeronos had done were already forgotten and only the bad things survived. The summoners withhold information to further put pressure on him. The bandits he had killed in self-defence were now just ordinary hunters he had slayed. Hunters with loving families of course. Some rumours even blamed him and Xeronos for the Corruption, despite the fact it whose them who fought it. People didn´t even tried to hide their despise. People are so easily manipulated with rumours against a single person. Ignorance always had the danger of giving birth to pointless distrust and that fact was now in the summoners advantage. Kamui couldn´t blame them, most of them just wanted to keep the peace intact, the same goal he always tried to archieve, even the way they were putting pressure on him was not new to him. He was always the victim of such rumours.

"Maybe we should talk some where else?" Sona asked him and Kamui smiled at her. Despite all the rumours she decided to stay at his side. She knew very well that those rumours were false, but Kamui had asked her not to say anything against them, he was worried for her. Even being near him damaged her reputation aswell, she didn´t needed even more trouble. A lot of courage was needed to ignore all the rumours and spend time with him, so he was grateful to her. But of course that spread even more rumours about him. That he had charmed her and that he wanted to use her to satisfy his lust, that she was nothing more than just another mistress, just like so many before her.

Kamui and Sona left the Institue of War to simply enjoy the day. The both of them didn´t let those rumours ruin their time together. They have spend a lot of time together while Kamui had recovered from his fight with Jack Frost, but this was their first real "date". Kamui wanted to use this oppurtunity to spend some time with her. He showed her all the beautiful places around the Institue of War. Sona was surprised that such simple but still beautiful places existed and she didn´t even know them.

At a lake they decided to enjoy a small break. The lake glistened in the sunlight as both of them sat at the shore. Kamui put his arm around Sona´s shoulders and drew her closer to himself. If someone had told her that the mighty Godslayer was such a romantic person, she would definitly not believe it. But now she knew this first hand. He was so gentle, so kind, so loving and careful with her. She enjoyed just being near him. "Thinking about me?" he said as he smiled at her. "Of course" she returned with a smile. "What exactly?" "How happy i am that i was able to meet you." Kamui could see the absolute sincery behind her words, together with her cute little blush she was just to beautiful to resist. He placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips. In an instant Sona melted in his arms as she returned the kiss. It was just a short kiss, but this gesture was so full of love and affection. After they broke apart they stared into each others eyes, both with faces flushed. Kamui stroke affectionatly the hair out of Sona´s face just to see the entire face of the woman in front of him. Then Sona turned even redder and looked away from him. Then she said softly "Kamui, i am nervous." Kamui raised an eyebrow "Nervous?" "Yes, i have never been in such a relationship before" she confessed embarrased. "Hard to believe by such a beautiful woman" he said to her smiling. "I am serious here!" "So am i." She stared at him for a moment, his radiating smile that made her feel so light and let her forget her worries. "Many tried to get my attention, but not a single one caught my eye. So this is all so new for me, i am not sure what i should do, or what i should not do. Please be tolerant with me. " A small laughter escaped Kamui. "You don´t have to be afraid my, dear. Just be yourself, that is all." "Just be me? But what if i do something wrong." "There is no wrong. Just do what you think is right, just be yourself, just be the woman i fell in love with." Kamui said before placing another soft kiss on her lips. Her nervousness was replaced by warmth, comfort and love. This were one of the many reasons she lost her heart to him. His eyes, his smile, his face and his toned body, yes, he was handsome, eventough he looked feminine, this were some facts that caught her eye, but it was his personality that caught her hearth. He always knew how to make her feel better, how to ease her worries, how to make her discomfort disappear, how to make her feel loved. "But now come my dear, there is more that i want to show you." He said smiling after they broke apart.

It was evening when they returned to the Institue of War, they had spend the entire day together, strengthen their bond and letting their love bloom. For Kamui it was returning back into a place full of distrust and hate, but he was used to this.

The screaming of a little girl caught his attention. She had fallen down and hurt her leg. He knelt next to the little girl and smiled warmly at her. "Let me see it, little one." The girl was afraid at first, he was definitly not human, but after a moment she showed him her leg. He inspected her injury, it was bleeding ligthly, she had cut it on a sharp rock on the streets. He carefully laid his hand on her wound and began to weave some healing magic. After a moment the wound was closed. "Pain, Pain, fly away." he joked and the little girl laughed lightly. "Does is still hurt?" The girl stood up and walked a few steps to test her injury. "No, thank you, mister." She smiled. "Mina!" a woman shouted. "Get away from him." She embraced her daughter and placed her behind herself. "Stay away from my daughter, you monster!" "No mother, i fell and.." "Silence! He is a bad man, i don´t want you to be near him." Kamui turned wordlessy around and began walking away, he could feel the eyes of the people around him, declaring him guilty. "Humans" Haishel hissed. "Master tried only to help and that is their kind of thanking?" Depore said. "Why haven´t you told something master?" Lamia asked. "That wouldn´t have made any difference." Kamui replied. "Then stop being so nice, boy. If they don´t want your help it is their loss." Dante suggested. "Master is to kind, Dante, you know that." Ren defended her master. "He is just stupid." Dante began to argue with Ren. "I know that you don´t want to hear it, but Dante and Xeronos are right," Haishel said finally "when they thread you like dirt, then return it, or even better, make them fear you! Those petty mortals should not talk to a god like that, you will never get a thing from mortals if you don´t take it. Claim the respect that is rightfully yours, make them tremble at your approach! They should fear the Godslayer!". Haishel never understood why he could shrug of all of this injustice. He was not powerful as he once was, but he didn´t even need power. If he wanted to, he could cast fear into their heart with a single cold stare and his dominant presence. If he would stop concealing his power then it would be easy for him to replace the seduction aura that began to form again with an aura of dominance, mortals would feel fear even being near him. Haishel sighed. "But of course you will not do that. Sometimes even i can´t get what you are up to." "Morpheus, make a note: Haishel is confused." Kamui said smirking. "Note taken: Haishel is confused." Morpheus replied. "Damn you" Haishel growled and all began to laugh. Kamui tried to hide the fact, that he was the same opinion as her, hid it from them, but mostly from himself. He was tired of this, he just wanted to help, so this was not the threatment he deserved. He wanted some form of recognition for his struggle. But he knew, the only form he would get from them would be hate and more despise. He didn´t want to be feared, just accepted, but the only ones who would ever accept him are the Silverwings, the members of the Brotherhood and the citizens of Revinia, Kamui´s home.

"Godslayer?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around and in front of him stood Soraka, the Starchild. He bowed lightly. "Greetings." She returned his bow. "May i talk to you?" Kamui was surprised, he hadn´t expected anyone to talk to him and definitly not that friendly and polite. "How may i help you?" "Let us walk a bit." Both were walking a bit in silence, till Soraka broke that silence. "I saw how you healed the child. To be honest, i was surprised. I barely know you and with all those rumours i don´t know what to think of you. I still don´t know." Kamui had listend to her in silence, but now he smiled at her. "Thank you, i am happy to see that not you are not like everyone else judging me by those rumours alone." "If we don´t have an open mind, then we might overlook something, be this something bad or good." "I was not expecting any less." "But there is something i don´t understand, Godslayer. Why haven´t you clarified the situation with the wounded child? If you don´t talk to the people, they will believe what others told them to believe." There was a long pause between them as Kamui was thinking. "Tell me, Soraka, do you really think it would have made any difference? It is my word against the word of the League of Legends, an Institute that protects this world. Do you really think humans would believe me more than them?" "Humans?" "Yes. It is human nature to fear what they don´t understand, and what they fear they try to destroy. Destroy or use for their goals. Are you really that naive to think they would tolerate beings like us between them?" "What do you mean by "beings like us"?" "Others, monsters, beasts, supernaturals, they have many names for those who are not human and even less that are not some kind of insult. I don´t say that all humans are like that. Ionia is a good example. Ionians search for enligthmend, they are open minded, they tolerate others, but the majority is not that kind, even the summoners of the League. Just take a look around. When i was powerful they tried to recruit me for the League, but they couldn´t put pressure on me, they feared my might. And what is now? Rumours, withholding information, propaganda, that is information warfare. And the only reason while they don´t use force and put me in prison and do their bidding is Xeronos, they fear his might, that´s why they don´t dare to attack me directly." Soraka was silent, thinking. Even after a few moment she could not talk back, he was right.

"But why did you do all of this then? I mean you and your brother fought the corruption, you fought Athem and even now you try to help, why?" Kamui tought for a moment before he pointed in the dark night sky. "Do you see that bright star? In my world we have a tale. Those stars are the furthest, so they have to shine brighter so that their light breach trough the darkness. They struggle more than the others so we may enjoy their light. But it is this kindness that comes with a terrible price. Because of their brighness the others stars don´t dare to come near them, afraid to be devoured by this light. Because of their kindness they have suffer loneliness, but still, they carry on. If you would ask one of them why they do this, why they suffer so much just that others have a light in the darkness, they would answer: Yes we suffer, but we will continue, because it is the right thing to do so." Then Kamui returned his gaze to Soraka again "Me and those stars, we suffer the same fate. But unlike them i am not noble and pure. In the past i have done terrible things even to people close to me, things so awefull..." He said as his eyes hardend and his voice filled with venom, with pure hatred for himself and for Soraka it was obvious, that whatever he had done, he had not forgiven himself. "Even my name is a permanent reminder of one of my greatest sins. I pay for it every single day. I am not that simpleminded, my sins are beyond atonement. But by fighting for what i think it right i hope to achieve a better future for people around me, especially my loved ones. All the great things you propably are giving me credit for, nothing but egoism."

"Trying to achieve a better future for your loved ones isn´t egoism." This time it was Kamui who could do nothing but stare. Soraka smiled at him and continued " Nobody is perfect. We all do mistakes, some minor, some grave ones. And we all pay for them. Just look at me, this form is my reminder for the mistakes i did. I don´t know of the mistakes of your past, and you probably may never forgive yourself, but i don´t think your wish to fight and protect others is born of simple egoism. No, your wish to protect your loved ones is pure and noble. But there is more. I don´t know if you don´t see or just decided to ignore it, but your wish to fight for others is your own. You are not the bad or evil monster that you see in yourself."

Kamui smiled at her, "Thank you very much, Soraka. This means a lot to me. I am not sure that you would still say if you would know the things i did, but now i feel better. It may be only temporarily, but please accept it as a token of my gratitude." Kamui took Soraka´s face in his hands. "Godslayer what are you doing?" she asked confused. Kamui placed his forehead on hers and a silver light engulfed the both of them. After a moment the light vanished and Kamui took a step back. This has cost him a lot of strength, but it was the least he could do for her. Where the almost monster-like frame of Soraka stood a moment ago now was a beautiful woman. "Wh..what have you done?" she asked as she inspected her new body. "The power of the stars is still within you, but it is dormant, i only awoke it once again", Kamui smiled at her, but then his smile turned into a weak one, "in my current condition i can only temporarly awake it, i am sorry." "Don´t be, " Soraka smiled at him, happy that he had offered her such a gift, even if only temporarly. Once again she had her divine form. "Even if bound by time, this is a great gift. I feel the stars guidance in me once more, a feeling i tought was lost forever." "I am glad you like it, but now i have to bid my farewell. My brother is waiting, and going on rampage if return late, he can be so overprotective." Kamui joked and earned a warm laughter from her. Then Kamui bowed lightly "May you be blessed by the high moon." Soraka returned his bow. After that Kamui turned around and began walking away.

Sorakas gaze turned upwards, to the brightest star in the nightsky, then she began to pray. "Bright star in the darkness of night, one of your brothers have fallen to earth. His light shines not as bright as yours, but still he brings happiness to those who are willing to notice his efforts. Fear not, fallen star that walks the earth, you are not alone."


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors note:** Sorry guys that it took so long, but this time it is not my fault. I promised a friend of mine that he could help me with the next chapter, but he is the most unreliable person i know. So i waited and waited and nothing happend, so i just decided to postpone the chapter i wrote with him and write another one in the meantime. So if you want to blame someone for the late chapter, blame him.

**45. Collectors of Souls**

Kamui was heading back to their headquarter. A smile was on his face, the day has been much to his liking, first he had spend the day with Sona. The tought of her alone was enough to give him a warm feeling, like he was in love. Well, he was in love. He was glad how everything had turned out. He had to admit their relationship started kind of difficult, but that was always like that, understandable given the fact of his past. He could not tell a woman that he loved her and that he loved others aswell and that she wouldn´t need time to progress that. Some were like Sona or his other apostles, they decided to follow their hearth. Despite his experience with women he was sure he would never really understand them, but he didn´t even need to. His apostles loved him and he loved them and that was enough for him to do everything for them. To secure their happiness he would fight, he would kill, he would die. Then his smile disappeared. Some were like Sona, others were not like that. Kayle had made it very clear what she thought of him. He hadn´t even a chanve to explain himself, but maybe it was better like that. Without him around Kayle had a chance to find happiness on their own, a future with a man who loved her and only her.

Then his thought driftet to his talk with Soraka. Both of them were of divine origin, so she would propably understand him best. She had said that both of them had done mistakes and now tried to live their lifes while carrying that burden. A bitter laugh escaped him. Using her power to defend a man that she tought was close to her. The only mistake was that she trusted a human, but her acting he could understand. For him it was a normal day to use his power to protect those close to him. But his mistakes were so grave and weigthing heavily on his consicousness, especially those he had done to people close to him. He had done terribly things to the women who later became his apostles. Over time he had changed so much and only then he had noticed what he had really done. He regained their trust, they had forgiven him and chose a life beside him, but he would not forgive himself that easily. But the way Soraka had spoken to him, the way she told him he was no monster, something in her whole presence was calming him, demanding him to listen to her and to forgive himself. He really wished he could do that. His apostles told him that it was okay since everyone does mistakes, but he feared that if he would forgive himself, then he might return to his old habits, something he could not allow to happen. Someone like him could not do mistakes like that.

Something brougth him out of his toughts and he stopped. He could feel something. This something was not an ordinary aura, no this something was different. It was the aura of an existence at the borderline between life and death. And this aura was moving his direction, so this was not a dying mortal that needed his services, this was something different. And with different it means bad for him. "What´s wrong master?" Ren asked. "Trouble" was his simpy reply as he drew Delf from his scabbard on his back and fell into battle stance. "Something is coming closer" Depore informed him. Their senses might be better when finding the aura of living but his senses were still much better when finding dead and borderline existences. After a few moment the rattling of chains filled the area and a green spectre emerged from the shadows. "Finally i found you, Godslayer." It spoke to him. "What do you want from me, Thresh?" "Why so hostile? I have no quarrel with you?" "Beside the fact that you respresent almost everything i despise, your entire being interferes with my duty" Kamui replied with venom in his voice. Both of them interacted with the souls of the dead, but in different ways. While it was Kamui´s duty to collect the souls of the dead and send them to the other side, Thresh used them to empower himself, so it was only naturally that Kamui and Thresh were not on good terms. Thresh began to laugh manicially. "Godslayer, i mean no offense..." "Your whole existence is an offense to me! Now say what do you want from me!" "It´s quite simple, Godslayer. I want your soul. It would be such a waste if i wouldn´t collect such a precious little soul" Thresh said as his lantern glowed in a green light. Kamui smirked at him. "Most of the people just want my body." "You don´t intend to fight him do you? You know that you have no chance of winning." Haishel said. "It don´t look like i have a choice. Besides, i don´t have to win, just buy enough time till Xeronos is here." "Master, please be careful" Ren said worried. "This battle will be much more difficult then your fight with the bandits in the forest." "I know." Kamui sighed heavily, the bets were against him, but that was not the first time. Then he began smirking at Thresh "You will learn to fear me."

Thresh threw his scythe at Kamui´s direction, who dodged it just in time, he had to get close. Kamui summoned his Decaying Construct. The impact that was powerful enough to stun the bandits was now only enough to let Thresh tumble a bit backwards. Again Thresh send out his scythe, this time Kamui was not able to dodge it completly. The scythe collided with Kamui shield and penetrated it in an instant. The scythe wounded him on his left arm. Kamui could remove it before Thresh could pull it back. Coming closer was Kamui´s intention, but not at Thresh´s conditions. Kamui jumped over Thresh´s chain and summoned his Ravenous Construct at Thresh, healing his wound a bit. Kamui´s shot his chainlightning at Thresh, his last attack before he would engage him in close combat. The lightning had nobody else to jump to, so Thresh felt it´s full force. But all of this attacks had barely any effect at all. Before Kamui could get any closer Thresh send his chain out once more and pushed his four enemies away. This move hit Kamui full force and he was sent to the ground, groaning loudly. "Is that all you have? I will collect your soul and then we will have a lot of fun together." "Master, you should retreat!" Lamia said. "She is right, boy, you are no enemy for him." "Chances of winning are below 1%. Every form of communication with Xeronos failed so far." Kamui returned into standing position. They were right, he had to get out of here. Kamui´s eyes scanned the area, he would need to retreat coordinated. Before he could do anything green walls caged him with Thresh. "My house, my rules, and you are not going anywhere."

"Damn" Kamui cursed, he was trapped. In his current condition he had no means of escaping, so fighting until this walls would wear off was his only chance. Kamui charged at Thresh again. Thresh threw his scythe once more, Kamui dived forwards to jump over it, he then rolled over the ground to catch his fall. After his diveroll Kamui was close enough to Thresh to attack him and Thresh´s defense was now completly open. Delf released some of his power and this was the first clear hit against Thresh. Thresh howled in pain as Delf´s lightning surged trough his body. Thresh was tumbling backwards, so Kamui stepped on on of Thresh´s knees, grabbed Thresh´s shoulder with his free hand and jumped into the air. When he was above Thresh Kamui tried to drive Delf from above through his enemy´s skull. But Thresh´s lantern forced him to abandon his attack. Instead Kamui stepped on Tresh´s shoulder and jumped over the lantern. Midair Kamui turned around and brought Delf down across his enemy´s back. A minor Spectral Construct was summond because of this attack and Kamui used the momentum to back away. The construct attacked Thresh and it´s twinswords burried themself into Thresh´s wound. Thresh turned around raging and attacked the construct. Thresh´s first attack was parried by the construct, but his second attack forced it´s way trough the constructs defense. Astral beings like Kamui´s constructs took less damage from attacks like that, but still Thresh was to powerful and destroyed the construct with a single blow.

"I admit i underestimated you, Godslayer. You are fast and that sword of yours is powerful, but it will not help you!" Thresh threw his scythe at Kamui, and hit. The scythe forced it´s way into Kamui´s right shoulder and with a single powerfull pull Kamui was send flying to his enemy. Thresh flung Kamui over himself and threw against the spectral wall behind him. Kamui collided with the walls of Thresh´s box and felt incredible pain. But Thresh wasn´t finished. He send chains against Kamui and threw him against another wall before slamming him onto the ground and Kamui roared in pain. "Music to my ears." Thresh said as he came closer. A long green chain shot out of the ground and bound Kamui to the ground, leaving him helpless to his enemy. Thresh inspected his new victim carefully. Kamui´s shoulder was bleeding heavily. After such a heavy impact he had wounds all over his body and some of his ribs were broken. But Thresh didn´t want to end it like that. He released Kamui from the chain that was holding him to the ground. "Stand up, Godslayer. I would be a shame if i get your soul without getting the chance to torture you, and bounding you to the ground is way to boring for such a rare soul like yours." Kamui struggled to stand up. The situation was indeed grim for him, if Xeronos wouldn´t arrive soon that would be his end. "Tell me Godslayer, do you know the joy of torture? The incredible satisfaction when you enemys scream before you? If they are still able to scream of course." "You are really a lowly creature to find pleasure in the lamenting of others, you make me sick!" But then Kamui´s hateful expression turned sad. "But unfortunatly i would lie if i would tell you that i don´t know it. I have been on both ends of the line. I was tortured and i tortured others. That puts me on the same level as scum like you." Even his inner circle couldn´t say anything against that. They were no words to justify the things he had done, because of hate, of revenge and to simply make his enemies pay for what they had done. He had embraced their screams of pure agony and he knew, if challenged, he would do it again. "Exactly because i know it, i can not let you win!" If Thresh would win he would not only collect Kamui´s soul, he would also claim Kamui´s godly body and allowing someone like Thresh to get something as powerful and in his hands dangerous like the body of a goddess was not something Kamui could allow. Thresh had no right to own this body, he simply hadn´t, even the thought of someone in this body filled him with rage. "Celica!" Haishel´s voice brought him out of the hateful thoughts he had a second ago. "Calm down." Kamui took a deep breath to calm himself, she was right, now was not the moment to get distracted, he had to keep a cool head.

Of course just staying focused helped him little in his situation. He was heavily wounded and everything he had thrown at his enemy had almost no effect. Xeronos was surely taking his sweet time. Kamui reached the point where he saw no other solution, he had no other way to stall his enemy further. The only way was to use the power that was sleeping in his blood, the power he inherited from his divine parents, his heritage. Even with it he wasn´t sure if he could defeat Thresh, he was still weak, but it would give him a powerboost, maybe enough to claim victory. Kamui closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated.

The glowing crescent moon on his forehead began to glow intensly. Like in his battleform 2 horns spread from the sides of Kamui´s head and a halo appeared above his head. But this horns were different. Unlike his battleform 2 horns, this went first upwards, but then they wound to the front and they glowed a dark red. His halo was highly decorated and glowed in blue light. The crescent moon on his forehead, that had been glowing softly in the moon light was now emitting a strong and powerful light, thin silver lines spread from it across Kamui´s forehead. Then Kamui opened is now purple glowing eyes and fell into battle stance. "Playtime is over."


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors note:**Again i have to apologize for the late submit, but this time it is my own fault, the last two weeks i had barely any motivation to write, sorry about that. And then i started and i got kind of carried away. As apologize for the late release i wrote this chapter extra long^^

**46. Crossbreed Kamui**

Kamui stood for a moment, weighting the odds and chances. The moon, his duty, just two sacreds he had at the moment. It was not enough to make big use of his mother´s power, but a few options opened to him now. But mostly he had to rely on his father´s power and his own divine power that returned to him. Not the godly power that his body, the body of a goddess, offered to him, but his own divine power. "For i am gallant, and what i display is the power every sinner shall fear. Upon my mighty self i shall bear the sign of the fierce lion!" Kamui chanted and activated one of the divine aspects that were his.

"Interesting, Godslayer. But this is still not enough to bring me down." Thresh said as he threw his scythe once more, but this time, Kamui caught it midair and his enemie offguard. "I wouldn´t be so sure about that one." Kamui shot his lightning trough the chain directly at Thresh. The empowerer Ravenous Construct instantly began attacking Thresh, whose defense was now completly open. Thresh pulled the chain back to him to defend himself. Kamui, who was still holding it, decided against pulling on his own, but rather to get pulled along to close the distance. He rammed his feet into Thresh´s skull and began attacking him again. It took Thresh a few moment to get his senses together and realize that the enemy, he had been toying with and still managed to defeat easily, was now more of threat. Kamui was now stronger and faster then before and could score a few clean hit against his enemy, aware of the fact that he was still weaker than Thresh in regard of pure power, but he was more trained in melee and way faster than his enemy. Kamui frequently changed between his three different stances, offensive when he could score a few hits, defensive when Thresh counterattacked and utility for increased ressource steal to support his own ressource hunger and slowly wearing down his enemy. Furthermore each of his attacks had a chance to spawn a minor construct, dependend on the stance he was the moment it spawned, so after a moment Thresh was swarmed by a horde of minor constructs, that were weaker than their empowered counterpart, but had the advantage of numbers. A giant outburst of Thresh´s power forced Kamui back and destroyed most of the constructs, a few survived but Thresh quickly dealt the finishing blow to them, while Kamui was catching his breath.

The moment Thresh had destroyed the last one, Kamui was in the offense again. "Devil art: Shadowbolt!" he chanted as an orb of dark energy left his hand and crushed against Thresh. "With attacks that weak you will never defeat me, Godslayer!" "Devil art: Veins of Shadow!" Dark energy winded against Thresh´s body and hinderd his movement. Kamui used this chance to get close to Thresh again, Thresh was in melee way less dangerous. But Thresh tore his bindings apart and counterattacked, forcing Kamui in the defense again. "Darkness will not help you against me!" "Then maybe light will?" Kamui asked smirking as he dodged beneath Thresh´s scythe. "Angel art: Consecration!" The ground beneath the two combatants was infused with holy energy. But against a powerful opponent like a champion this skill was nothing more but a little bit of pain. Thresh swung his scythe in a wide radius and crushed it with full force against Kamui who tried his best to defend against it. "Angel art: Barrier of Faith" a holy shield surrounded him and he changed into defensive stance. But Thresh attack was still to powerful, it destroyed both shields and Kamui was forced to parry this attack, the force as the weapons collided was to intense that spark were sent flying, a shock went trough Kamui´s entire arm. Kamui stumbled backwards then Tresh´s lantern crushed against him and he was sent flying backwards. Kamui rolled over the ground before he could stop himself.

"What are you, Godslayer? Your soul should be human, but something is not right. It is human, but not human at the same time. And your attacks... light and darkness are contradictory!" Kamui stood up and smirked at Thresh "What i am? Sometimes i am not sure myself." "What kind of crap are you telling!?" "I am right in front of you, there is no reason to yell, i am not deaf, you know?" Then Kamui fell into battle stance again.

"Lamia, release some of Greydone´s power." "But master..." "I know that it is dangerous, but unfortunatly we have to take the risk." Lamia was silent for a moment, thinking. "Very well, but please, be careful master." "I promise, fear not, my dear" he said to her smiling. "Even in this situation you are a charmer, you are really incorrigble." Haishel said smirking. "Master, maybe you should use the sigill..." Ren suggested but was interrupted by Kamui. "No! Not if i can avoid it. I still have some trump cards." Kamui´s hearth began to beat faster and vibrating more violently as some of Greydrone´s power was released and Kamui used the dragonic power to further amplifiy his power. "Master, your body..." Depore said worried, feeling that Kamui was losing grasp on his body once more. Since his inner circle could not help him fighting like they always did, they concentrated to bind his soul to his body, but they could not hold that up indefinitly. "I know" was Kamui´s only reply before he charged at Thresh again.

"All, both evil or powerful, shall fear i who hold feathered wings. My wings will bring your course to an end, cause you are not able to touch me!" Kamui chanted and replaced his "Lion" aspect by his "Bird of Prey" aspect. His entire body felt lighter and he accelerated to speed, impossible for him a moment before. Thresh threw attacks against Kamui, but not a single one landed, Kamui evaded them with great dexterity. In an instant Kamui was next to Thresh and continued their battle. Thresh tried his best to score a hit, but Kamui was way to to fast. Even as Tresh swung his scythe and lantern around himself Kamui dodged that attacks. After a few moment Thresh was again surrounded by several minor constructs. Thresh was very powerful but he began to feel the effect of Kamui´s feedback, slow but steady Thresh´s ressources vanished. Anger spread trough Thresh´s body, not only because the opponent, he tought would be an easy kill, was making it so difficult, but also because he was unably to score a hit against his fast opponent.

"Damn you, Godslayer. Stay still!" Thresh cursed. "You forgot to say please" Kamui said smirking as he kicked Thresh against the skull and Thresh tumbled a few steps backwards. "For i am the strongest among the strong. Oh bull with horns of shining gold, grant me your aid" Kamui chanted once more and embraced the aspect of the "Bull" to increase his body strength, then he crashed his body against Thresh´s and crushed him against a nearby rock. The impact was so heavy that part of the rock shatterd and Thresh let out a scream of pain. Kamui used his now superior strength to lift Thresh up and crush him against the rock again. Kamui brought Delf down against Thresh, who had barely time to parry Kamui´s attack. Golden Lightning surged trough Thresh´s chain into his body. After landing a heavy punch against Thresh´s skull Kamui jumped back and ordered his constructs to crash against Thresh themselves before he began to chant "Guardian of the righteous, who bestow grace and victory, show me the right way, for i am noble!" Another time Kamui changed his aspect, this time it was "Goat" to amplify his magic abilities. "Rune magic: Amplifing field". A bubble of blue runes surrounded Thresh and Kamui´s constructs. "Devil art: Unholy path of the Sinner, shrouded in darkness: Detonate!" Darkness began to surround Kamui´s constructs before they exploded in dark energy. "Angel art: Holy path of the Saint, illuminated by light: Pillar of Faith!" A column of holy light shot out from Thresh´s position. "Way of the Moon: Vigor and Valor in a silver embrace: Starhunter!" A silver energy ball left Kamui´s left hand and crushed with a huge explosion into Thresh´s wounded body and sent him flying backwards.

Kamui knew that his attacks had hurt Thresh, but they were not enough to bring him down, but he also knew that he had to take a little break, right now he had not the strength to go in for the kill. "Haha, well done, boy!" Dante cheered. "Attention, grasp on body is dwindling." Morpheus analyzed. "That was a nice display of power, i am proud of you" Haishel said. "Have you expected something less?" "Not really. It is just such a long time since you activated your authorities and even longer that you entered "Crossbreed". This very special mix of power never cease to amaze me." Haishel was right, it was a very long time since he entered this form, most of the time he had no need for it, he had other means to get stronger, but those were not available for him right now, fortunalty for him he could always rely on his inherited power.

"Haha, splendid, Godslayer, your soul will be a precious piece in my collection." Thresh laughed manicially as he returned to their battle ground. "You have to be kidding me" Kamui sighed, Thresh was wounded, but less than Kamui had expected and much less than he had hoped for. Kamui had thrown almost everything he had at his disposal but even that had such little effect. Kamui had put so much effort into his last attack. He used his rune magic to create a field that amplified magical energies, used even the almost full incantation in his magic, something he did rarely. The more he left out of the incantation the weaker his spell got, but he was used to chant only the name of the attacks because it fit his fast fighting style, but still, Thresh shrugged all of this off, champions were truly powerful.

"It seem like you are more powerful then i was told, i think it is time for me to go serious aswell." Thresh opened his lantern and began to eat the souls that were prisoned in it, to empower himself. In an instant his wounds began to close themselves and power was radiating from Thresh. Kamui was not in the condition to stop this act of cruelty against the souls, charging recklessy in would only earn him a counterattack, but only watching how his opponent got stronger was also not an option, even now he struggled to be with Thresh on even ground. Kamui relaxed and prepared for his next step. "Master, please, don´t do that." Ren begged him. "Master, you don´t have to do that." "Master, just run." Depore and Lamia said. "They are right, you don´t have to unleash it, don´t you always say there is no shame in running away? Furthermore Xeronos is not answering to our whispers, something is not right here." Haishel said. "Unfortunalty this time running away is not an option." "You are not seriously placing your duty over your life?" "That´s not it. I just don´t believe he will let me." "But..." "Don´t worry, i will handle it." Kamui said with a smile. He knew that his inner circle was worried for him. He braced himself, the next step was not easy for him, but he had only a few options left, he was approaching his limits fast and Thresh just began to get serious.

The upper back of his clothes burst open as he activated the Brotherhood-sigil. The sigil and the orb beneath Kamui´s ripcage began to glow. Chains burst from the sigil and across Kamui´s form. Two above his shoulders, to around his ripcage. The four chains met in front of Kamui´s chest and a metal plate appeared with Dante´s cross and the orb as center. Two other shot upwards and formed a ring around Kamui´s head, with Morpheus´ Crest and Kamui´s mooncrystal as center. Finally 4 other appeared and layed themselves on Kamui´s limbs and formed rings around Kamui´s wrists and shins. The sigil began to glow more intense with blue light and the rings began to glow aswell, leaving a small glow trail with every of Kamui´s movements. He could feel the power surging trough his body. Even tough his power up, Kamui felt uncomfortable, even more than that. He deeply feared this power. So many bad memories were associated with it. The chains a reminder of his slavery, long ago. So he tried to avoid this power whenever possible. His battlesuit didn´t glow anymore as energy slowly pulsated trough it, no, it glowed continuesly as the stream of power washed over it. Eventough he feared the source of this power, it brought him some advantages. First it increased his power further, the sigil was one of the very last powerup Kamui had, everything beyond it were powerups that were really dangerous, the power of his godly body or the full scale of his heritage. Ironic, he tought to himself, a while ago he had no problem fighting multiple champions without even change into battle form 2 and now he had to use almost everything in his repertoire to even have a chance against a single champion. Another advantage was that it forcefully bound his body, mind and soul together. That was not something that really felt comfortable, but now the chances of him losing grasp on his body or losing his mind to Greydrone´s corroding power were lower.

"For i am the morning and the evening star, hasten forth before me o immortal sun that dispels evil!" Kamui chanted and activated another one of his authorities. But unlike the others that Kamui had used so far "White Stallion" was not a divine aspect to enhance his abilities while it was active, but a single powerful orb of pure power that was pulled by a shining white steed. "It will be not that easy, Godslayer" Thresh said before sending a powerful wave of souls against it. After some crashes of souls the horse disappeared and the compressed energy began to expand and hitting the entire area, no longer focused against Kamui´s opponent. Holy energy rained upon the area, but thinned out that much it had little effect against Thresh´s wall of imprisoned souls. Kamui threw an angry glare against his opponent and he could swear Thresh was smirking at him. "How many of this tricks you have upon your sleeve, Godslayer? I had not expected you to have that many abilities." "I learned a bit of this and a bit of that. I am ancient, i still have a few trump cards that i have not played so far." Kamui replied smirking. "So have I, so let get started, even the thought of the wonderful agony i will inflict upon you makes me so excited." Thresh replied, then his lantern glowed green and the souls layed themselves around his body.

Then Thresh engaged Kamui in combat again and quickly began driving him back. The gap of power between them was now even bigger, the souls protecting Thresh against Kamui´s attacks. "Hammer of Light!" Kamui shouted and holy energy engulfed Delf´s edge before he brought it against Thresh, but Thresh´s souls compressed and blocked the attack without Thresh even defending. Thresh used the chance and attacked Kamui with his sickle, scoring an almost clean hit across Kamui´s torso. Chains wrapped around Kamui´s leg that pulled him upwards before crushing him against the ground and binding him there again. "Devil art: Shadowbeing" Kamui´s entire body turned into pure darkness for a moment and allowing him to escape Thresh´s grasp. "Blind!" a dazling light allowed Kamui to escape Thresh´s chains and opening a gap between them to catch his breath.

"Impressed by my armor? Fear not, your destiny is not to end up as a soul in this shield, i have something better in mind." Kamui´s laughter filled the area. "You call this an armor of souls? I will show you some real soul armor." "I hope you forgive, but my options are limited." Kamui whisperd to himself, he decided to use to full strength of his inheritance, something he was not comfortable with, for him it felt almost disrespectful towards his parents. "Shine upon my path, honored mother. Way of the Moon: Vigor and Valor in a silver embrace: Call of the Moonlight-Derwish!" Souls left Kamui´s mooncrystal and layed them around Kamui and formed a light form of pale silverarmor. Unlike Thresh´s green souls those were soft silver and they had not a pained look on their faces but a neutral one. "I am not finished yet! To show them your power, honored father. Nephilim art: Lonely path of the cursed mixed-blood born in twilight: Equilibrium!" White and black energy formed a thin layer around Kamui´s armor. Then Kamui drew more power from his heart. He was not a fullborn dragon, so he could not use high level dragon magic like his dragonic mother or Xeronos, but Greydrone was able to use it. "And the final step. To make you proud, mother. Golden Dragonflight: Chosen guardians of Minos Thee: Dragonforce!" Dragonic power coursed through Kamui´s body and his skin hardend, not real dragonscales, but still much more resistent than his normal skin. Kamui´s fangs sharpend and grew a bit, giving him a more bestial appearance. "What are you, Godslayer!" Thresh shouted, Kamui was way more of an opponent than he had expected to be. Then Kamui smirked at Thresh. "You should feel honored, Thresh. This is the true power of my heritage, the power of the "Lion of Midnight", a power i have not awoken since almost 500 years. You will die twice, Thresh, one time against me, and one time for me!"

Kamui shot his lightning bolt again against Thresh, but the layer of souls absorbed almost the entire power. Even as he tried to absorb Thresh´s ressources he got almost nothing, so he summoned his empowered Decaying Construct, so that all three of his empowered constructs were now attacking Thresh and to cover his approach. Kamui activated his "Lion" aspect once more, it was the most suited one to fight close and he engaged Thresh in melee. Even tough Kamui was fighting near his current limits, he was still inferior to Thresh. Crusader strike, Gravechill, Rune Spiral, Starlight, Dragon Claw. Kamui´s voice filled the area as his sword and magic collided with his enemy, he threw attack after attack against Thresh, both of them were mercilessly trading hits, fighting for their own reasons, Thresh to collect the soul that he craved so much after, especially now that he saw Kamui fighting. This fighting spirit, the beautiful colors that dyed Kamui´s soul, the soul that was definitly more than a normal human ones, he had to own this soul. Kamui on the other hand was fighting for pure survival, losing would mean torture and death by the hands of Thresh, probably not in this order.

Kamui jumped over Thresh´s attack and shouted "Spire!" as an stone spire shot out from the ground. Instead of simply stepping to the side Thresh threw his lantern against it and the spire shattered into lots of little stones. "Gale!" A gust of wind appeared and crashed against Thresh, but not only it, but also the stone fragments Thresh had created a moment ago. Those were now squashed into fine dust. "Flare!" Intense flames appeared and the area exploded in a dust explosion, not only damaging Thresh with minimal use of Kamui´s ressources, but also giving Kamui the opportunity to retreat, hiding behind a nearby stone and catching his breath once more, the fight was exhausting him. "Impressive, to think of such a plan in the heat of the battle. You never cease to amaze me." Haishel praised him, something she did rarely, but Kamui wasn´t responding, his eyes were closed, he concentrated to agitate his power and his hand were hovering above his wounds, infusing healing power. He was panting heavily, fighting this intense was taking it´s toll on him.

"Jump to the left" Haishel screamed suddenly and Kamui did as he was told to. A moment later and a fireball would have crashed against him. Before Kamui could register who had casted that fireball he was forced to dodge Thresh´s attacks again and Kamui was forced to jump further backwards, finally able to see his other opponent. A man emerged from the shadows, a man with the robes of a summoner. Kamui recognized him in an instant, it was the same summoner he had wounded. "You should have killed him back there!" Haishel shouted. "So we meet again." Kamui glared at him, but the summoner just smirked at him. "Why that glare?" "I guess i have to thank you for this encounter?" "No need for that, i simply try to achieve my own goal." "So this is all about revenge?" "Revenge?No, i have way higher ambition than that." "So? And what that might be?" "Your body!" Kamui widend his eyes in surprise "What did you just say?" "Haha, i had told you that we learned more about you from Jack Frost, haven´t i? Do you remember how he revealed your true self in front of us all? That you are inside the body of a goddess? I had tought a lot, if another can claim this body of yours, why should i not be able to do the same? Even the thougth of it...power, immortality! I wanted you to join the League again so that it would be easier for me to kill you, but you had to make everything so difficult! I spread the rumours to isolate you from everyone and then you were walking alone and i took the opportunity. I raised a barrier to conceal the battle here! Thresh will get your soul and i will get the body of a goddess. I will become so powerful as you once was, everyone will fear me, i will be the king of all of Valoran! No, not such a low being like a king, i will be a GOD!"

Now everything made sense, why Thresh was even here, why his whispers didn´t reach Xeronos. Another human was swallowed by the greed for power Kamui´s body offered, like he had seen it many times before. That was not surprising, power and immortality were the two things most mortals craved after and with those both in their grasp in form of the body of a goddess many mortals lose all sanity and hunger after the way to escape their inevitable end.

Kamui knew he was in trouble, even deeper than before. Fighting Thresh alone was difficult, but Thresh together with an insane summoner, that was beyond his current abilities. "Where is your arrogance now, Kamui! Thresh! Kill him!" "Finally, i was starting to get impatient, i will rip your soul out, Godslayer." Kamui´s laughter filled the area and both, the summoner and Thresh stared at him. "Me dying? Don´t jump to conclusions, mortal. I once gave you the advise of not angering me, but i see you have to learn it the hard way."

Then he began to whisper silently "In my hour of need i pray for your aid. In this darkest of hours i beg you to shine for me, guiding me trough this darkness. Please, Satia, i need you to stand by my side." Then Kamui fell into battle stance and smirked at his enemies. "If this is my end, i will make it to an end that both of you will never forget! You will learn to fear me!" Then he charged at his waiting enemies, determined to fight till the bitter end. He knew that his inner circle would stand with him until his last breath if necessary. Haishel, Delf, Dante, Morpheus, Ren, Depore, Lamia...memories of them and his other apostles were racing through his mind, especially of Roca and Luna.

No! Defeat was not a possibilty, death not an option, surrender not in his vocabulary. He would not die here, he would return to their world, standing with his loved ones once more, he owed them that much after they did so much for him. Then he locked blades again with Thresh, his hair and scarf were waving from the shockwave of his attack. Kamui´s eyes were glaring into Thresh´s empty ones, his eyes shining with the fire of grim determination, eyes beyond everything Thresh and the summoner knew so far, eyes shining like liquid gold.

**Authors note:**I would like to hear your opinions on this chapter, fighting scenes are kind of difficult to write for me, so i am not so sure about this one.


	47. Chapter 47

**47. Trust**

Kamui´s attack forced Thresh a bit backwards, before he began attacking him mercilessly once more. Fighting this close he run no risk of being attacked by both, Thresh and the rogue summoner. His golden eyes were an indictator for the godly power that his body offered. Even with his godly power he stood almost no chance against Thresh and his ally, but fighting was all he could do. By using Astraea´s power he had once more the ability to use his levitating weapons, those weapons were powered by him, but controlled by his inner circle, no longer simple visitors of the battle between their master and his enemies.

With a powerful punch he send Thresh tumbling backwards, summoned his constructs once more to keep him busy before turning to the summoner and attacking him. The summoner was almost helpless against Kamui´s attacks, only a powerful shield kept Kamui at bay. All sorts of magical attacks were evaded by Kamui or blocked by his levitating weapons. Kamui´s spell intercept was incredibly valuable against enemies like the summoner, who only relied on magic to defeat their enemies. "What´s wrong summoner? I thought you want my body? Were is you ambition now?" Kamui asked smirking between his attacks. "Shut up, i will get your body!" The summoner shouted back and unleashed a wave of fire around himself to force Kamui backwards. Kamui evaded that attack and was slashing at the summoner´s shield once more, draining it´s power quickly.

Then he felt Thresh´s sickle coming his way. Kamui jumped to the side and the sickle crashed against the summoner´s shield. "You idiot! You shall attack him, not me!" The summoner raged at Thresh. "Fufu, trouble in paradise?" Kamui asked smirking which earned him an angry glare from the summoner. "I underestimated you, Godslayer, you are stronger than i had anticapated, but you will die here." "If i would get money for every time i heard that.." but Kamui was interrupted as the summoner began to shower him with fireballs. Kamui charged at him, but couldn´t get closer as Thresh blocked his way and began to attack on his own. Kamui tried multiple times to get closer, but his efforts come to nothing. If he managed to outmanouvre one of his enemies the other one would block his way of getting closer. Even the combination of his "Bird of Prey", his "Blood of Famine" stance, combined with his magic and the power of his heritage, his dragonic heart and godly body allowed him only a few attacks against Thresh, before Thresh forced him backwards. While Kamui was tumbling backwards the summmoner casted a giant fireball that decendes upon Kamui. His inner circle tried their best to stop it, but Thresh used the chance to penetrate Kamui´s now open defense. Thresh´s sickle was blocked by Kamui, but the lantern forced it´s way against Kamui´s ripcage. Kamui flew backwards, but caught himself midair. The moment he landed he was forced to his knees and vomited a huge amount of blood. He had not only superficial wounds, but also took a huge amount of internal damage. Kamui´s levitating weapons fell to the ground as he struggled to stand up, his sight began to swim and it took him more and more effort to stay in this form. He had burned great amounts of ressources, his chances to survive were dwindling fast.

"As my name is Lazarus, heed my command!" Kamui whisperd and unleashed the last phase of the power his heritage and his own divinity provided. Then he drew more power from his godly boy and removed all limiters of his dragon heart to fight at his very limit. "But master, in your current condition it is to dangerous, your hearth could explode!" Lamia said worried "Haha, that would be new!" Kamui laughed arrogantly "Master" Ren intervened "please stop this, you could die!" "That wouldn´t be the first time my lovely Ren." Kamui said to her smiling. The battle took it´s toll not only on his body, small breasts began to form on his chest, his male form slowly being replaced by his female form, but also on his conciousness, that was now jumping between Astraea´s loving behaviour, Greydrone´s ferocity and Kamui´s confident self. "Master, if you lose yourself now..." Depore said but was interrupted by Kamui, who was smirking "Then i will die, and if i don´t do it, then i will die, great options if you ask me." "Use the golden sword, boy!" "The golden sword of Verathagna? Haha, are you kidding me? They will never let me finish the pain in the ass long incantation. Right, Morpheus?" "Chances are almost zero." "No! I will tear them apart with my own claws, i will feast upon their souls and blood!" Kamui grinned madly. "Stay focused, you have to survive, not rip them to shreds!" Haishel roared at him. "Haishel, my head is ringing like mad from the battle, there is no not to scream like that" Kamui said smirking, but then he smiled lovingly "but to know that you are worried for me means a lot, thank you." Then he smirked "And don´t forget, i still have Libracles." "What?!" his entire circle shouted and began to argue how dangerous it was to unleash something as powerful and dangerous as Libracles. But Kamui ignored their protest completly.

Then he turned to his waiting enemies again and began to laugh loudly. "Haha, i guess i have to thank the both of you. You know, being strong has it´s drawbacks. I have to watch out that i don´t kill someone accidently, but now i am weak and you are strong, it is such a long time till i could push myself to the limits, this is one of the very rare chances for me to cut lose, so prepare yourself for a world of pain." Kamui grinned as his enemies, but then his expression soften to almost sad. "I would really prefer if you would have chosen another path, but i can not allow you to use that power for such a goal, people with power should always protect those who can not protect themselves. It pains me deeply that there is no other way for me than to stop you by force." Kamui then began to smirk "Showtime!"

Kamui was able to score a few hits against his enemies, but only because they were so confused by his constantly changing behaviour. One moment he attacked with incredible bloodlust and didn´t cared for risk and wounds, the next moment he fought arrogantly but with great prowess, considering each of his steps, only to apologizing a moment later and asking them not to force him to kill them.

But it was to no avail, even like that Kamui struggled to win a battle that was decided long ago. It took Thresh and the summoner some time to get used to Kamui´s changing behaviour and new strength, but after that he was quickly forced into defense again. Thresh bound Kamui to the ground with his chains and the summoner threw a giant magical orb against Kamui. Kamui tried his best to get out, but he was not strong enough, he couldn´t even cast spells right now, some sort of short time seal of the summoner. Kamui sighed, "that´s one of those moments when you know, you are totally fucked" as the orb drew closer. His inner circle tried their best to block it, but it crashed almost unhindered against Kamui and send him flying before he crushed on the ground.

Kamui was lying on the ground, and it took him a lot of effort to struggle to stand up. He used his entire strength to fight, but his ressources were depleted. He could no longer support his "Crossbreed" form and returned back to battle form 1, his entire body was hurting, he had wounds all over his body and critcal internal damage. His heart pained greatly and every beat of it shot pain trough Kamui´s body like his blood was liquid fire.

"I guess you reached your limits. You have lost, Godslayer." The summoner mocked him. "Your soul will be mine, Godslayer." Thresh said, already thinking what kind of agony he would inflict upon Kamui´s soul. Both of them were sure they had won, but Kamui smirked at them once more. "I am sorry to dissappoint you, but this is not over yet. It´s time to play my last trumpcard." In an instant he could hear the protest of his inner circle that he should not use it, that he should unleash them, they would fight for him and buy him some time. His mind told him that he should do that, he could run, if he would reach the barrier he could call Xeronos for help. If they would die, he could bring them back from the dead, so this was defintly the best way. "I am sorry, to burden you with that." Kamui said to them sadly. "Don´t apologize, it is way to long since you allowed me to have a real battle." Haishel smirked. "She is right, master, fighting is our duty." Depore assured him. "I was sleeping way to long, time to protect my master." Lamia said determined. "Don´t worry about us, master, just please be safe." Ren said, always worried. The four of them were ready to fight and die, just for their master, the man whom they loved more than their own life, even if death would be permanent for them, they would not hesitate a second. "May the grace of the high moon bath your path in silver mercy." He prayed. Then he smirked at his enemies. "It is time to show you how powerful i really am." "What do you mean? No, Celica, wait!"

"I beg you to heed my call, Scale of Judgement, Libracles!" Kamui chanted as he began to concentrate divine power in his blade. Yes, unleashing Haishel and the others was maybe the right thing to do, but it was also something he could not do. His head said it was right, but his heart told otherwise. He could not sent the four of them into death only to safe himself. Yes, he could revive them, but still he could not do it, before sending his loved ones into sure death he would wander the realm of the dead himself, dead for him was not the same thing as it was for mortals. It wasn´t his first time, so he didn´t feared it, his loved ones would be safe, so there was no need for him to hesitate.

Thresh and the summoner took a step back as a sword began manifesting around Kamui´s blade. The sword emitted such an incredible power and the power output was rising incredible fast as it formed around Kamui´s blade. Scale of Judgement, Libracles, the weapon of Astraea, a sword powerful enough to bring justice to even the gods, Kamui´s highest tool of divine retribution and his strongest weapon. Countering the powers of his enemies it made almost no difference how powerful his enemies were, with Libracles he could slay them. But Libracles was more. It was Astraea´s weapon, the pure manifestation of his body´s godly power, but it was also a powerful medium for Kamui´s own power, enhancing, strengthening, amplifying and intensifieng every bit of power he had into it´s purest form, void of every interference. After a short moment it was already powerful enough to kill Thresh and the summoner with a single hit, but it´s power didn´t stopped skyrocketing.

Then after another moment, Kamui widened his eyes in pure horror as Libracles stopped manifesting and shattered, exploding in millions of tiny golden sparks, lighting up the area before vanishing into oblivion. Then Kamui fell to his knees and vomited another huge pool of blood. He was panting heavily as he stared incredulous at his blade. Libracles was a weapon that had it´s own divine power, it was independent from Kamui´s power, but Kamui had no longer the power to call it into existence. Libracles returned back as it shattered, but with it also Kamui´s last hope to win.

It took Kamui a moment to progress what had happend, but after that, a weak smile decorated Kamui´s blood-smeared face. "Seems like you have abandoned me in the end. Not that i hadn´t expected something else, i am incredible proud of you." Kamui spoke to no one in particular. "You scared us for a moment, Godslayer." The summoner called to him. "but it seems your final trumpcard turned into nothingness. I guess we should no longer play around with you, Thresh, kill him!" "Haha, finally your soul will be mine, Godslayer." Thresh laughed manicially. "Come on, unleash us!" Haishel roared at Kamui, but Kamui only tightend his grip on Delf and struggled back into fighting stance. "You stupid idiot, that is pointless! Don´t be so goddamn stubborn! Even when we die, it doesn´t matter!" "She is right, partner, you have barely the strength to stand." Delf said. "If i do this, they will die, and if die after that, they will stay dead, i will not risk that. Conversation is finished" Kamui said with determination. Haishel growled angrily. There was a moment of silence between Kamui and his inner circle. "What about the others? You promised to return" Haishel said, not angry, not even smirking and arrogant like always, but incredibly soft, something so untypical for her, that it takes Kamui a moment to respond. "Even if i die, you will survive and Xeronos will find a way to bring you home, i trust him. But if i would take the risk of sacrificing you, i would break the oath that i give every apostle and with that i would no longer have the right to return to them." For exact that thinking, he earned the trust and love of that many women. Placing their well being above his own, trying his very best to keep them save and more than that, securing them a happy life with love and affection.

Thresh prepared to threw his scythe against his enemy but the impact of holy energy stopped him and all three combatants stared upwards as another champion descended from the sky, a winged champion clad in golden armor.

"What´s going on here?" she demanded. "This is not of your concern, Judicator" The summoner said, "leave this place." Kayle took a look around. On one side stood Kamui. He was heavily wounded and had problems of even standing. On the other side of the field were Thresh and a summoner, both in better condition than Kamui, but both used great part of their power, especially Thresh. It was easy to say that they had fought and she wanted to know why. " Every form of fighting is my concern. I want to know why you had fought and why Thresh is here." "Fine" the summoner began calmly, " the Godslayer attacked me and i summoned Thresh for my protection, but as you can see, the situation is clear right now, but feel free to help us to bring the Godslayer down" the summoner lied to her. Kayle readied her sword as she turned around. "Is that true, Godslayer?" "No, he lies. It was him who attacked me, but you will not believe me anyway. Am i right?" Kamui smiled calmly at her. Kayle lowered her sword, confused. On the one hand it was her duty to protect summoners and if the Godslayer had really attacked him, he had to face punishment, Kayle knew of Kamui´s attack against that summoner earlier, so revenge was not precluded. On the other hand, something in Kamui´s voice, in his smile, in his eyes told her to trust him. The last few days she had time to calm down and order her thoughts, despite all the things he had revealed and he had said it was difficult for her to really hate him, she had just been so confused.

"Kayle" Kamui said after a while "no matter what you do, may i ask a last favor of you?" "Last favor?" Kamui unwind his scarf and hold in front of him. "Could you bring my scarf to my brother?" Kamui still smiled warmly at her. He knew that she was confused right now, but still, he could not allow that someone like this summoner would have this scarf, it was to valuable, he would rather burn it himself than seeing someone wear it illegetimate. Kayle took a step back and fell into battle stance again. "I never said i believe you!" she shouted. "Yes, that is true, but i do trust you." Kayle widend her eyes in surprise. "You trust me? Why?" "Because i know you, we are friends.." Kamui stopped midsentence and his expression turned sad, "please excuse me, we were friends. Please, Kayle." "No!" the summoner shouted, he was to close, he could not risk that Xeronos would appear. "Kill him now! He defied the League and attacked a summoner!" Kayle was silent for a moment, thinking. "Excuse me, Godslayer, i will not do it." "I understand." Kamui said sadly, he had really expected her to accept his last favor, but he could not force her. "Yes, now kill him!" the summoner shouted and Kamui fell into battle stance again. But then Kayle continued. "I will not do it, because you will do it yourself" then Kayle turned around and moved her body between Kamui and his enemies. "In the name of the League you are hereby arrested for attacking a civilian and former champion!" she shouted as she fell into battle stance facing the summoner and Thresh.

"It seems that he had charmed you aswell, Judicator. Fine, then we will kill both of you, but i will get this body!" the summoner shouted angrily. "Stay back, Godslayer, i will take care of it." Kayle said to Kamui. "Not going to happen." Kamui said to smirking "i will not allow that you fight both of them alone." "But your body, you are wounded and..." she said as her eyes trailed along his partly female form. "I will handle somehow, i fought in worse condition." "No you will not" Kayle said as she placed her palm on his forehead. "You will sleep and you will heal" then she infused him with healing powers, but also with some that made him sleep, making it easier him for bearing the pain of his wounds. Kamui had nothing to defend against it, all his barriers and defenses exhausted, he collapsed almost instantly, but Kayle caught him. Kamui smeared some of his blood at her blade and whisperd into her ear "May the power of the titans fuel your blade. Anima libera." Kayle layed him carefully on the ground. She could see that her spell was working, his wounds already began to close slowly. Then she turned to her opponents and fell into battle stance. Flames of holy energy were raging along her blade as she readied herself. Thresh and a summoner, she was alone against two, but they were wounded and exhausted from their previous battle with the Godslayer.

Raising her sword against a summoner was high treason, but she would not back down, no, she would defend her friend, she would fight for the man who was so important for her, the man she loved. She had to win.


	48. Chapter 48

**48. A bond forged in battle**

Kamui groaned. Waking up with a body hurting like hell happend way to often for his liking. The clash of metall against metall caught his attention, somebody was fighting. His vision was still blurry as he tried to make out what was happening around him. Slowly his senses began to work again. He felt something else beside the pain, dirt. He was laying on the ground, but why he was not sure. Kamui tried to stand up, but collapsed face first into the dirt again, now laying on his stomach. His arms had not the strength to support him against gravity´s overbearing embrace. His inner circle tried to say something, but no matter how hard he tried to listen, he could not discern what it was. Kamui wanted to remove the hair that was sticking to his forehead but stopped. Red liquid was on his glove, this was blood, his blood. He glanced at his arm. His arm was not only dirty, but also blood-stained, the now darkend liquid clearly visible on his green clothes. "So that is the reason for the pain", he mumbled to himself, his brain still not functioning properly. Kamui glanced at the rest of his body, wounds everywhere. He rolled around, laying on his back was much easier for his breathing, easier, but still difficult for him. Kamui glanced at the nightsky, it was beautiful with all the stars sparkling like that. The loud clash of battle disturbed his moment of peace and brought him back to the presence. Again he tried to register what exactly was happening. His sight was still hazy, but he could get more details now as his senses and his brain began to work again and his consicousness slowly returned.

A green spectre was fighting an angel, clad in golden armor. Another fight between the forces of light and dark? No, this was something different. He had a feeling he knew them, the spectre was his enemy, the angel his friend. A bittersweet smile crept on his face. For an angel, creatures of light and often servants of the gods of light, to befriend him, the enemy of the gods, destiny had some sort of humor. A few apostles were angels, but which one of them was this, he could not tell. No wait, this was not an apostle, he was not at home, he was still in a foreign world with Xeronos. A name, Kayle. Was that the angel´s name? Kamui groaned in pain, this damn headache was killing him. More and more of his memory returned. So this was not his amnesia, that was good, total memory loss could be fatal in his condition. Another reason that his brain denied to function? Someone must have hid him against the head, really often or really hard, judging by the pain of his head, it was both.

"Haishel? Can you hear me?" She was responding, this whoosh was definitly her voice, but still he could not register what she was saying. He could not wait till his senses began to work on their own. "Dante, Morpheus, complete perception override on my sign." Kamui waited a moment and braced himself, this was so going to hurt. "Now" Then his world turned dark and silent for a moment. He couldn´t see anything, he couldn´t hear anything, he couldn´t feel anything. All his senses were completly shut down. But after a moment his senses returned and he groaned in pain as a wave of impression hit him, like jumping into ice cold water of pictures and sounds without preparing. His sight, his hearing, but also his feeling returned. Dizziness hit him as his senses drowned in information. It took him a moment to make out what was happening around him.

Kayle dodged Thresh´s attack and send her flames against him, but her flames collided with Thresh´s shield, leaving him completly unharmed. Even after a few following attacks she could not break it, then Thresh counterattacked and send his scythe against her. Kayle parried the attack with her sword and was forced a bit backwards. She threw away her helmet and panted heavily, breathing beneath her helmet was way to difficult right now and in the current situation she valued free sight more than protection. The battle started in her favor, sure, she fought against two enemies at once, but they had been wounded and exhausted from their battle with the Godslayer, not to much, but still it was enough for her to get the advantage. Thresh and the rogue summoner were not working as a team, everbody attacking on his own, throwing their biggest advantage away, so she quickly get the upperhand, but then Thresh did something she had not expected. He had killed the summoner and absorbed his soul and power, getting stronger. After that she had struggled to stand her ground, but it was to no avail. Thresh used the summoner´s power to surpress her´s, somekind of summoner magic and then he quickly began to overpower her. Kayle tought for a moment, if the battle would continue like that, she would lose, she needed a plan. But the only solution was running away. If she could get out of the barrier she could call for help, but then she could not defend the Godslayer. Fleeing alone was difficult, but possible, but together with the Godslayer they had no chance. She needed another solution. Since the summoner´s death the barrier he had raised began to crumble, so soon someone would notice the battle here and help would appear, but she wasn´t sure if she could hold out for so long. Then the Godslayer´s blood on her blade caught her eye, the blood he smeared on it before he collapsed, victim of her sleeping spell, remembering her of the reason why she was fighting here in the first place. She could not disappoint the trust he placed in her.

Thresh threw his scythe in her direction once more, but something appeared between Kayle and her enemy. This green something threw himself against the scythe and took the blow of Thresh´s attack and was instantly destroyed, but it was enough to redirect the scythe, so it missed Kayle. Kayle and Thresh looked around and finally they saw the source of this interference, the Godslayer was awake, kneeling on the ground, panting heavily. He used his blade to support his body, his left arm outstreched in their direction. "Godslayer!" Thresh shouted. "Did you miss me?" Kamui asked smirking. "Godslayer!" Kayle shouted, but Thresh threw his lantern against her and crushed her against the ground, chains shot out of the ground, binding her. "You will be silent, while me and the Godslayer will have some fun", Thresh said to her, before turning to Kamui.

The next moment felt like eternity for Kayle, because of the cruelty that Thresh showed Kamui. Kamui´s pained voice filled the area, unable to defend himself as Thresh´s attacks hit Kamui´s wounded body. His attacks had not the intention to kill or wound him, only to inflict agony. Attack after attack hit Kamui, every attack earning Thresh an agonzied scream from his oppenent. "Scream louder, Godslayer, nobody will help you." Thresh took his time to torture Kamui in front of Kayle, before he stopped his cruel treatmen. " I guess you don´t need it anymore." Thresh grabbed Kamui´s left arm and raised his lantern high in the air, before bringing it down with full force. "Master!" Kamui´s inner circle screamed. The sound of breaking bones filled the area, together with Kamui´s agonizing roar as his arm bent in unnatural manner. Thresh let go off Kamui, who tumbeled a few steps away, before he fell to his knees, clutching at his broken arm. "Warning! Fracture of left arm detected." Morpheus told them. "Yes, you idiot, we see that!" Dante shouted.

In an instant Kayle, who finally managed to break free, knelt by Kamui´s side. "Glad that you are okay, my dear." He smiled at her, his face showing that he was in deep agony. "Godslayer, your arm.." "Think nothing of it, luckily i have another one. Let me just catch my breath for a moment." He smirked at her. "You are not in the condition to fight him." "Same goes for you. But say, were is the summoner?" Kayle didn´t say anything, just stared at Thresh. "Ah, i guess i understand. I feel the summoner´s soul in Thresh´s lantern. Is that the reason that he is still standing?" "Yes, unfortunatly he surpresses my power with the summoner´s magic, but i will handle it somehow." Kamui tought for a moment. If the battle would continue like that Kayle might lose, but he could not fight alongside her. He burned way to many ressources to enter "Crossbreed" again and fighting in his current condition was suicide. They needed a plan. All the information Kamui had on Thresh were racing trough his mind. His abilities, his skills, his behaviour. Then Kamui analyzed Kayle´s and his options, what they could do, what they could not do. In terms of power Thresh would beat them, but if they..."Kayle" Kamui began "Yes?" "Do you think you can fight him a few moments longer?" "Yes, sure, why?" she asked confused. "I will need a moment to prepare, but i don´t think he will led me..." "Are you insane!?" she shouted at him. "You aren´t powerful anymore, you are wounded and your arm is broken, and you still intend to keep fighting?" Kamui was taken aback by her outburst, then he smiled at her. "Yes, that may be true, but the single reason you fight him is me, isn´t it? Alone you could easily escape, but you hadn´t done it, for that i am grateful, but please, leave now, this is not your battle." There was a moment of silence before he continued "But i know you well enough, you will stay and fight and i will not stay back and watch you fighting alone and getting hurt, you are way to important for me." "Important for you?" Kayle asked, red and confused. "She is right, Godslayer", Thresh interrupted "just give up already, i beat you before, but now you have not only lost your power, but also a broken arm, do you really intend to keep fighting? What do you want to do? Bleed upon me?" Kamui just smiled at Kayle before he struggled back into standing position, smirking at Thresh. "You have broken my arm, but i have another one. Break that one aswell, and i will kick you. Break my legs and i will bite you. Even if you kill me, i will curse you from the grave. I will not stand back when people dear to me fight for my sake. Even covered in mud, i will crawl onwards." Kayle stared at him in awe as the fire of determination burned in his eyes. This fighting spirit, not giving up even against an opponent who was way more powerful than himself, wounded like that, risking his life...for her.

Kayle stood up and placed a hand on Kamui´s shoulder and smiled at him. "You said you needed a moment?" "Yes, i am sorry that i will have to use you as a bait.." "It´s okay. I was willing to protect you, remember?" Kamui returned her smile. "Yes, thank you." "I am ready, partner." Delf said and Kamui took a step backwards, preparing himself.

Kayle stared a moment at him, even wounded and obviosly without any chance of winning he refused to back down. He knew that alone he stood no chance of winning, but still he had asked her to leave, placing her well being above his own. She had seen the guilt in his face, he blamed himself for the fact that she was wounded. "Never giving up, trying your best to keep people dear to you safe and still saying such sweet nothingness. Now i see why so many women are in love with you." Kayle said. Then, before he could do anything else, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and Kamui widend his eyes in surprise. She smiled at him, her cheeks tainted a beautiful pink "And i am also one of them. Think of it as a good luck charm." "Kayle.." Kamui said, he didn´t really know how he could reply to her confession, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. "After we win, we have enough time, Godslayer." "Kamui." "Huh?" "The woman i love should not adress me with my title, but my name." "The woman you love?" Kamui didn´t say anything, but kissed her. "Yes, the woman i love." Kayle was completly red, staring into his eyes, full of affection. "Fine, let´s beat him, together, Kamui." she said, before turning to their opponent and preparing to keep him busy as Kamui began to chant.

"For i am the foe of all gods, usurper of divine strength, bane of the divine. Heed the power of my words" "Not so fast Godslayer!" Thresh shouted and threw his scythe against Kamui, but it was blocked by Kayle "I will not allow that a single drop of his blood will be spilled!", then she shot holy energy against the warden. Thresh was forced to jump backwards, evading her attack.

"let justice reveal itself, under the strength and eloquence of my incantation, for they are powerful and bring forth defeat to the enemies of mine." Thresh unleashed some souls from his lantern and used them as projectiles. Holy fire was raging along Kayle´s blade before she sent it out to destroy the souls midair.

"Truly, i am the one that holds each and every victory, to conquer every enemy, pray bestow power upon my migthiest self. Sinners tremble at my approach for i purge the unworthy" Kayle charged at Thresh and forced him to block her attack with his chain, her sword slowly burning his soul armor away. This close even Thresh´s soul armor could not fully protect him against her flames so he roared in agony, before he managed to push her away.

"my presence a taunt to the gods, who are my foes. Your curses can not reach me, so i demand retribution, your lifes a worthy sacrifce, for i am the the avatar of destruction!" Kamui finished his incantation and with blinding light a golden edge manifested around Kamui´s blade. Kamui stared at his now enhanced sword and if his other arm hadn´t been broken, his fingers would glide along it´s blade. No matter how often he saw it, it always fascinated him. "The Golden Sword of Verethragna, Strength of Knowledge and Wisdom. The Undoing of the Gods." Kamui said to himself.

Then Kamui smirked at Thresh "Are you scared? Good, because you should be. Let´s finish this."

**Author´s**** note****:** For all the guys out there who wished for more Kayle, now you got more Kayle^^.

1HandsomeFella, my friend, where are you? After bringing Kayle into action i thought you would spam the reviews like crazy, i really hope you are out there somewhere promoting the absolute fantastic story of mine to other people xD. I am missing you.


	49. Chapter 49

**Authors note: **Sorry that it took so long, but i had personal reasons to lay this story down for a bit, i try to upload the next chapter sooner.

**49. Long awaited sleep**

Kamui could feel as his perception changed under the effect of the Golden Sword of Verathagna. The world around him seemed to slow down as all of his senses sharpend to incredible levels. He fell to one knee, overwhelmed by the pain. His feeling intensified , he could feel the blood and sweat beneath his battle suit, they caused him discomfort, but it was nothing compared to the incredible pain he felt from the wounds all over his body.

His eyes had never problems to see in the darkness, but right now he could see every little detail, he could even count every chain link on Thresh´s weapons. That Thresh moved it bothered him not. Kayle´s heavy breathing boomed in his ears, the scream of the enslaved souls pounded him as a terrific quake, their screams pained him deeply. The smell of sweat, blood, even of the earth itself filled his nostrils.

Not only his physical senses sharpened. The feeling of auras returned to him, he could feel the power of Thresh and Kayle, but also the agony of the souls that Thresh used to empower himself, their agony a proof that Kamui had failed his sacred duty, the duty he neglected to not provoke open war with the League of Legends, for the sake of returning him and Xeronos home.

But the biggest boost got Kamui´s clairvoyance ability. It sharpened to that extend that he could see Thresh´s movement before Thresh even know it himself. Only a few seconds, but in combat even this few seconds could decide over stand and fall.

Kayle landed next to him "that´s an incredible weapon, will it be strong enough to defeat Thresh?" "Defeat? No, not in my current condition. But there are other ways to ensure victory than to defeat the enemy", Kamui smirked at her. Kayle raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?" "You will see soon enough, but i will need your help. Concentrate on attacking, leave the rest to me, let´s beat him, together" "Together" Kayle repeated and both of them fell into battle stance.

After that both of them charged at Thresh. Because of his wounds Kamui was slower than Kayle, so she was the first to strike, but Thresh parried her attack, before he retaliated. His sickle moved towards her, but Kamui had already prepared for this, he knew that this would happen, even before Kayle landed the first blow. Kamui parried Thresh´s attack. The power behind this attack would be able to break trough Kamui´s parry, but Kamui placed his blade in such angle, that the sickle glided alongside his blade, redirected above both of them. Kayle saw this and used the oppurtunity that he had opened to score a clean hit against Thresh. Thresh tumbled backwards, before attacking her with his lantern. But it was again Kamui who protected her. Kamui had barely time to pull her a step backwards out of the lanterns range, before he ducked under the lantern himself. He could feel the air as the lantern rushed past his head. Even his now ampflified clairvoyance ability had limits. He could see a few seconds in the future, but because of his own actions it changed drastically, so he was bombared by all the different possible-future actions, and it was up to him, to decide which one was the most likeliest, a formidable challenge, even for him, something, he only managed with years of experience. The moment the lantern was gone, Thresh turned around himself and accelarated the sickle that moved in a giant circular motion. Kamui used the chance to land a single, but powerful and precise strike against Thresh´s leg. The blow was complety blocked by Thresh´s soul armor, but hurting Thresh was not Kamui´s intention. The moment Delf connected his feedback and Kamui´s Golden Lightning burned Thresh´s mana reserves and the force behind Kamui´s stab threw Thresh offbalance, he had to regain his footing, which in return weakend his attack greatly. But something else happend aswell, a great amount of souls, especially those that were used to block Kamui´s attack, were absorbed inside the edge of Delf. Kamui pulled Kayle downwards, protecting her form the sickle that was coming her way, she then shot her Reckoning against Thresh at point black range, before attacking him with an upward slash. The holy energy that was unleashed as her attack crashed against Thresh´s armor was collected by Kamui through his spell intercept, then he used it to send a weaker version of Reckoning against Thresh. As Thresh was send backwards by the force of her attack, Kamui diverolled to stand in Thresh´s back and attacking him once more, this time with a diagonal slash, which absorbed a tremendous amount of souls from Thresh´s armor. Thresh attacked him with his sickle, but Kamui dodged benath it once more, then slashed at Thresh, before letting go of Delf and catching him with his teeth, then grabbing Thresh´s chain and getting pullend in a circular motion around Thresh, Delf grinding against Thresh the whole time, before Kamui decided to let go of the chain and was send flying in Kayle´s direction, who caught him and both of them landed safely on the ground.

Kamui took Delf into his hand and trusted him into the earth, as he fell to one knee, clutching at his broken arm, panting heavily, but smirking at Thresh. Kayle knelt next to him and began healing his arm, she knew she couldn´t fix it right now, but she could ease his pain. "Thank you" Kamui said, his whole body was still hurting like hell, but he felt much better now. Then Kamui took Delf in his hand again and released the souls that he stole from Thresh, which left his sword, before gathering inside the mooncrystal that was on Kamui´s forehead. "That wasn´t so bad for the beginning, don´t you think?" Kamui asked Kayle with a smirk, she nodded before both of them turned to Thresh again. "You are truly a beast, Godslayer, fighting in this condition. But another thing surprise me even more, even now, you don´t show the slightest bit of fear, do you really value your life that littel?" Thresh shouted to him. "Because i fear nothing, everybody fears me! If you can beat your opponent, there is no reason to fear. If not, fear will not grant you victory, nor will it ensure mercy."

The battle continued like that for a while. Thresh was attacked by Kayle again and again, while she was being protected by Kamui, who took the support role for now, redirecting Thresh´s attacks, pulling Kayle out of his attacks and weaken his offense and defense with precise attacks. Every of Kamui´s attack burned and stole Thresh´s mana ressources, but the most important part was that every attack with the Golden Blade of Verathagna released the souls that Thresh used to empower himself, and this souls were now empowering Kamui, restoring his soul energy, which he used to further enhance his efforts.

Another clash between the three of them ended with a wound across Kamui´s back. He wasn´t fast enough to deflect the attack completly, so he had thrown his body against Kayle, pushing her out of the attack, but also taking the blow for her.

"If this continues like that, we might lose, i don´t know how much longer i can fight." Kamui said to Kayle, while he was thinking, supporting Kayle had turned the tide of the battle in their favor, but he was running out of time, supporting the Golden Blade of Verathagna had burned him of almost all of his divine power. His body was too wounded to enter "Crossbreed", so he couldn´t use the power of his divine parents. With Greydrone´s heart in the current condition every use of dragonic power would shot incredible pain trough his body, pain, he couldn´t handle with his senses at this level. The godly power of his body that he could command right now, was completly used during the battle, his male form had faded completly, and using Astraea´s power while in this condition brought him to the border of getting his soul expelled by his own body. The brotherhood sigil on his back was useless as well. To increase it´s abilities it was closely bound to his rune that was beneath his ripcage, but in his current state it would most likely aborb his soul the moment he tried to drew power from it. He could still use his ki and mana pool that his body provided, but those weren´t able to support the Golden Blade of Verathagna with the divine power it needed, so it would vanish the moment Kamui burned the last bit of his divine power, furthermore his ki and mana were closely bound to his body, so he had to be careful if he would continue the battle with them. Of course he had still ressources that were not bound to his body, namely his blood and soul magic, but he had lost a lot of blood, so that was dangerous right now, but with the amount of soul energy the stole from Thresh his soul magic was the ressource he was using the most at the moment. Kamui sighed, whom he was trying to kidding? If he would drew enough power from his body to even hurt Thresh, his body would rip of his soul.

"Kayle, the next attack i will do alone." "What?" "Listen, i have no time to explain, i am running out of time. I will attack him, and if everything goes as planned, you should be able to finish him soon after. But with you next to me i am not sure that my plan will succed, so please, do as i have told you." "Kamui, what are you planning?" "The lesson i was talking about earlier, i will show it to you in it´s full extent." Kamui smirked at her. With Thresh´s armor thinned out that much he should be able to secure their victory.

Kamui charged at Thresh, who send his sickle against him. Kamui evaded the sickle as he jumped to the side and Thresh threw his lantern against him. Kamui diverolled over it and was now next to Thresh. It was a risky plan, but Kamui needed just one clean hit and they would win, but he was now alone, so Thresh concentrated completly on him, so it was difficult to land this one clear hit. Everytime Kamui tried to get into positon Thresh forced him to dodge an attack, ruining all of his efforts. He could not wait till Thresh made a mistake, Kamui knew that he had only one option and prepared for the pain that would come, with the courage born out of despair he made a grim decision.

Again Kamui tried to postion himself, and again Thresh saw this and attacked him with his sickle, but this time, things went different. "Kamui!" Kayle screamed. "Master!" Kamui inner circle screamed. "I guess it´s over Godslayer." Thresh laughed at him as he joyfully observed the outcome of his attack. Thresh´s sickle forced it´s way right trough Kamui´s abdomen, sticking out of Kamui´s back. Kamui fell to one knee and spit out a huge amount of blood. Then Thresh hold out his lantern next to Kamui, ready to absorb his soul, the soul of the one who would fight till his last breath, and was still breathing. But Kamui smirked at Thresh. "Yes, you are right, Thresh. The fight is over, you have lost." Kamui channeled his soul magic in his right arm, he didn´t need to move anymore, he didn´t need to fight anymore, he was so damn tired, but this last strike had to be decisive.

This close it was difficult to evade an attack, but Thresh managed to evade Kamui´s attack. Kamui´s stab missed him completly. "Haha, you have missed, Godslayer. I guess..." but Kamui´s weak laughter interrupted him "Missed? No, i hit right on the mark." "What do you mean?" Then Threshs´ eyes followed the edge of Kamui´s sword and then he stopped dead in his tracks. Delf´s edge forced it´s way into Thresh´s lantern. The green light slowly turned silver as Kamui released them from Thresh´s grip. Cracks formed alongside it, before the released power tore the lanten apart as the lantern detonated, separating both combatants.

"Kamui!" Kayle screamed as she hurried next to him. Kamui released Haishel and the others from Delf´s now back-to-normal blade and the four began together with Kayle to heal his grivious wounds. Kayle and Kamui´s whole inner circle screamed at him, how stupid, dangerous und utterly reckless his move was, but he simply smiled, all went according to his plan. He had cut of Thresh´s source of power, for Kayle it should be easy to win against him in his weakend state.

"Damn you, Godslayer, do you know what you have done?!" Thresh cursed. Kamui turned to Kayle. "The rest is up to you, my dear. Victory should be easy right now. I will just lay hear, being lazy." She nodded before she took her sword and prepared to finish their enemy. It was as they had expected it. Without the power he drew from the souls that were imprisoned in his lantern, Thresh was an easy enemy for Kayle, her power returned to her, not longer sealed by stolen summoner magic. But she didn´t killed Thresh, just weakened and wounded him, before binding him with holy light.

Then Kayle returned back to Kamui and began healing him again. After using the rest of their magic to heal Kamui, Haishel and the others returned into Delf´s edge, leaving only Kamui and Kayle. Kayle did her best to heal him, but all she could do was to heal his minor wounds and easing his pain, his abdomen and arm were out of her abilities. "I am sorry that i can´t help you more, Kamui." she said sadly, but Kamui smiled at her. "Think nothing of it. This isn´t the first time that i got stabbed or my arm broken. And like everytime before, my wounds will heal." "But, your body." "My male form will return, or does my appearance bother you that much?" He joked and earned a small smile from her. "No, a good friend of mine once taught me, that the appearance is not important, because even inside the shape of a beast, may be a beautiful and charming prince. " "Haha, so you haven´t forgotten." "Of course not."

A last kiss was shared before Kamui was overwhelmed by his exhaustion. Kayle wanted to pick him up and carry him to the infirmary, but Delf stopped her. "Don´t move him. He is to wounded, let him just sleep a bit, his body will regenerate. Haishel and the others are healing him from inside my blade, don´t worry, it is the best for him." Kayle laughed lightly at this. "Now i am taking advice from a sword, you are trully special, Kamui." Delf ignored the fact that she called him a simple sword, before he replied. "Yes, he is special, you have not even the slightest idea how special he really is. Maybe you should rest a bit aswell." Then Kayle layed next to Kamui and covered his wounded body with her wing, shielding from the cold of the night, before surrendering to her own exhaustion and falling asleep next to the man she loved.


	50. Chapter 50

**50. On the brim of war**

Kamui was laying in his bed in their headquarter. The fight with Thresh had severly weakend him. He had burned everything he had in his fight with Thresh. His own divinity was consumed by the Golden Blade of Verathagna, his body´s divine power was consumed as he tried to stand his ground, great parts of his soul conduits were destroyed as he used his body´s ki and mana, his blood and soul reserves almost completly depleted, Greydrone´s heart highly vulnerable, blocking his own dragonic power. Kamui sighed, he was weak, again. Luckily this time his soul was intact, slightly attacked by Astraea´s body, but not weak like last time, recovery would be faster this time. He adjusted his position and slightly winced at the pain. His body took incredible amount of damage, that was only regenerating slowly. His godly body regenerated with a much higher rate than a human´s body, his battle regeneration was even higher, every wound closed almost instantly so he could keep fighting with wounds, that forced others to their knees, but for this he payed a prize, after the battle it took him some time to truly heal. If Kamui explained this, he often compared that to the movement between a spot and another. Normal people walked the distance, his increased regeneration allowed him to run this distance, so he was faster, but in battle he sprinted this distance, moving much faster, but after this sprint he was exhausted and needed to take a break.

His current condition was troublesome, but not what really troubled him. Soon after he collapsed on the battlefield the barrier fell aswell and Xeronos and the League had arrived to investigate what was going on. After Kayle informed them what had happend, Xeronos lost his temper. He accused the League for trying to kill Kamui and that was an act of war against them. Of course the summoners denied this and said, this was the work of a single summoner, Xeronos could not blame the entire League for this, but Xeronos didn´t wanted to hear it, he said he would make them pay for what they did to his brother, after he brought him to safety. Only Kamui´s inner circle stopped him from doing something rash. The day after that Kamui had been sleeping, no one was allowed to see him, not even Sona. Another day later Kamui had woken up and got all the details, so right now he was thinking what to do next.

Xeronos and Kamui were on the brim of open war with the League of Legends, a war he would not let happen so easily. If he wouldn´t take the reigns in his hands, then it would be definitly Xeronos against the League, Xeronos was strong, very strong, but against the entire League it would be difficult, but even if he would win, so many lives would be wasted, that was not something Kamui could allow. On the other hand, Xeronos was right. It didn´t matter that only a single summoner tried to kill him, he had been a summoner of the League, together with a champion of the League. Kamui could not exclude that the summoner acted on behalf of the Council of Summoners, the summoner died before Kamui could question him. Even if he acted alone, for not keeping him in check, the League was to be blamed.

Kamui was thinking, he needed to find the right balance between demanding a form of repayment from the League and not letting things escalate. Kamui decided that the moment he would be able to leave their headquarter he would have to talk with the Council of Summoners, he was sure, that if he would talk with the Headsummoner about what happend, they would find a compromise, but no matter what he would do, neither Xeronos nor the League would be happy about it.

A soft knocking caught his attention. Someone opened the door carefully. Ren entered the room with a tablet in hands. "Master are you awake?" "Yes, please, come in." He smiled at her. "I brought you something to eat." "Thank you, my dear." She smiled happily at him. The whole day they had been serving him, since standing up was a giant effort for him right now. She filled him a cup of tea and then began cutting his meal in small pieces. "Master?" "Yes?" "What will we do next?" "You mean with the League?" "Yes, Xeronos threatend them with open war, will we really wage war against them?" Kamui could see the worry in her eyes. "I am afraid i am not sure." "What do you mean you are not sure?" Haishel said as she entered his room. "Have you already forgotten what happened? Then let me remind you, they tried to kill you!" "Yes, Haishel, i know, but.." "No, buts! This time they have gone to far. You don´t intend to forgive and forget that already, do you?" "What´s wrong?" Lamia asked as she and Depore entered his room aswell, Haishels shouting indicating that their master was awake. "Nothing is wrong" Kamui informed them ," I just think we shouldn´t act rashly." "Rashly?!" Haishel shouted "You got almost killed, and we shouldn´t act rashly?! What other reason do we need to ground them into the dust? Xeronos is more than ready to fight them. We will make them pay for what they did to you, we will remember them of their place and this way we will prevent that something like this happens again, furthermore you can absorb their energy, with that many powerful fighters you should be able to replenish great parts of your former strenght." Haishel then sighed annoyed, she knew him well enough that he wouldn´t act on that, because despite his incredible strength and the fact that he had killed so many times, he was a very peace-loving man, it were always the others who forced him to fight. "Fine then, tell us, what do you intend to do. Maybe the great Celica want to share his plan with us. Tell us what do you want to do, to make them pay for the fact that it was simple luck that you survived! And don´t give me the crap that you can´t die, you know exactly what i mean. And think about it, would you do the same thing if one of us got attacked?" This was a harsh blow, Haishel knew that. Kamui was extremly overprotective if Silverwings were invovled, especially his apostles. If one of them would have been attacked, he would ground the entire Institue into the dust, if he had to. Those who harmed his apostles were mercilessly killed by him, not making a difference between the people he hunted and those who stood in his way, but for himself he was way more forgiving, too forgiving for Haishel´s liking.

Kamui sighed. "Haishel, you are right, and i don´t intend to let them go unpunished, i am just saying, that we could gain more from it than just simply slaugthering them." "Gain something more? Like what, partner?" Delf asked. The fight took it´s toll on him aswell. This was one of the rare moments where Delf felt tired. Enduring the pressure of the Golden Sword of Verathagna wasn´t easy, but what really had tired him was Libracles. Eventought it didn´t materialized completly, the power of Libracles wasn´t easy to handle, not for Kamui and not for Delf.

Before Kamui could say anymore, realisation hit Haishel, "the formula?", Haishel began to smirk. Kamui nodded smirking "You sleazy little genius. As a form of reparation you intend to let them do the work." "Correct. This encounter is the perfect opportunity to force them to do it. In my current condition i am not able to work on the formula, but by demanding them to work on the formula we can return faster to our world. I will let them work on parts of the formula, with this parts alone, it will be completly useless for them, but extremly helpful for us." Kamui explained his plan to them. Eventough he nearly died, he hadn´t lost vision on their goal, returning to their world, and achieving this goal was more important than simple payback.

"Maybe we should ask for more, boy," Dante said. "you know, with the whole trying-to-kill-you-business i think we should ask for more, besides, this way we could cover the importance of the formula parts." "But what else could we demand? We don´t neet anything else" Lamia asked. She was right, the headquarter was more then a simple place to sleep. It was a small version of the Ravenright, the Brotherhood´s flying fortress and safe haven for every Silverwing. The headquarter was like an outpost, it was protected by a powerful shield. The walls were thick and magicly enhanced. The sunshine and birds only an illusion to conceil the fact that they were underground. Some of the levels were support-only levels, providing them with everything they needed, air, water, food, a complete self contained eco system. The entire headquarter was powered by a powerful crystal in it´s center, a structure which not only emitted enough power to support all this, but that also regenerated it´s own, an indefinite source of power, and all of this reduced trough powerfull magic to the size of just a great mansion, and right beneath the Institue of War.

"I know what else we can demand. Wine, wealth and women" Haishel said after a moment of silence "Women?" Kamui, Ren, Depore and Lamia asked. "Of course. The fastest way for him to restore his energy is to bed a woman, or have the four of you already forgotten that?." Haishel´s smirk grew even wider. Another moment of silence as Ren, Depore and Lamia were thinking. They were not happy with that suggestion, the thought of their master bedding a stranger woman, not his normal love making with apostles, but simple sex, carnal desire to restore his power. They were definitly not happy about this, but Haishel was right, for him it was the best, they knew how much he hated it of being weak, not being able to protect them. "Yes, this is the best way." Ren was the first one to speak. "If it is for the master." Depore added. "This way master will get stronger." Lamia said. The three of them smiled sadly at him. They were not happy about it, but if it was the best for their master, they would not interfere, placing his well being above their own selfish desire, accepting that the man they loved more than anything else would sleep with another woman, who was not an apostle. Kamui stared at them,speechless, both for the fact that Haishel suggested something like that and for the fact that the three of them accepted that so readily. "Are you drunk?" was his simple response. Before they could argue any further Haishel bursted in a series of laughter. "Come on, do you three really know him that bad? You should know that he would never accept something like that." "Then why are you suggesting something like this?!" Ren, Depore and Lamia shouted at Haishel, embarrased. "Just felt like it," Haishel responded smirking. For Kamui sex was the fastest way to restore his energy, but if apostles were involved he was first thinking with his hearth, then with his head. He would never do anything to hurt them, be it physically, mentally or emotionally. He would rather bear the fact that he was female and weak again, then bedding a stranger and hurting the women he loved so much. Haishel may be hiding it from the others, but Kamui understood her true intention, a simple distraction to ease the gloomy atmosphere, and it was successful, the situation already much more carefree, their tought not only filled with worry for their master and revenge for what the League did to him, they were now reminded of the deep love he felt for them.

"Gold isn´t such a bad idea, master likes gold." Depore suggested. "Could you maybe say it so that i don´t sound like a greedy old man?" Kamui asked. He wasn´t really intrested in gold, jewels and the like, but it was part of his dragon nature to heap a small amount of gold and other valuables. Why this was part of dragon nature, he didn´t know, but he inherited this trait from his dragonic mother, and shared it with other dragons, having some gold was also extremly helpful, with gold you can buy some helpful hands in emergency situations. Steel wins battles, but gold wins wars."Yeah, i guess gold is not such a bad idea, this way our demands will seem more reasonable." "Humans and their so important gold" Haishel smirked. "Haishel, not all humans are like that." Ren objected. "But most of them," Lamia argued "humans are..." but then Kamui´s heavy coughing drew their attention to him.

Kamui took a look at his now blood stained hand, coughing up blood was never a good sign, his inner organs still in a very bad shape. "Maybe you should sleep a bit" Ren said worried as she cleaned the blood from his mouth and his hand. He smiled weakly at them "yes, maybe that is for the best." Haishel, Depore and Lamia left the room, Ren was collecting the dishes, then she put them on the table next to his bed and sat next her master. "Yes?" "I just want to tell you, that whatever you decide, we will follow you, master. Not only me, all four of us. If you want to solve this situation peacefully, we will support you. I know, that maybe Haishel is not really satisfied with this, but she will follow you. If you decide to demand retribution in blood, we will be by your side. We trust you, not once you have mislead us, we will follow you, even to death itself. This is the path that we apostles have chosen to walk upon. Yes, we might be weak now, but we will do whatever we can." A warm feeling spread through Kamui´s body, no matter how often he heard the love of his apostles, it was every single time a very special moment for him, reminding him that he had chosen right. Kamui placed his hand on Ren´s face and she leaned against it, feeling his comfortable warmth. "Yes, Ren, i know, thank you." More words weren´t needed, his eyes told her everything she needed to hear, everything she wanted to hear, and so much more.

Ren then shifted her position and presented her neck to him. "Ren, you don´t have to..." "please, master" she interrupted him, "i am more than willing to sacrifce my body and my energy to you." Kamui tought for a moment, but the longing in her eyes, in her voice told him otherwise. Carefully he sank his fangs into her neck and a soft gasp escaped her. Kamui waited a moment, letting her getting used to the feeling, before he began to drink her blood. "Don´t stop, master" she said, already high on emotions. She wasn´t the only one who felt the pleasure of his stimulation, Kamui felt the same, not only because he refreshed the hunger that was always plaguing him. The act itself was very personal, a woman willing to share her energy with him, and only him.

After a while Kamui sealed the wound on her neck with his tongue, before placing a kiss on her neck. "Thank you, Ren." "Whenever you need me, i will be here for you, master. Good night." Ren placed a soft kiss on his lips, then she stood up, took the tray with the dishes and left his room.

Ren stopped in her tracks, after she left his room, Haishel was waiting for her, leaning against the wall. "Haishel, how can i help you?" "It is almost as good as sex, isn´t it?" Haishel said smirking, before turning around and walking away, leaving a beet red Ren in the hallway.


	51. Chapter 51

**Authors note:**

Yeah, 100 k words, praise me, for i am awesome xD. I just wanted to thank all those who read my story, especially those who also review it. You guys keep me motivated, together i am sure we can beat the 200k mark aswell, so keep reading, keep enjoying and keep reviewing, may you all be blessed by the high moon.

**51. Ego Hybrida Titanis**

Kamui was standing on a large platform, waiting. He just arrived here, but he had no need to tell somebody, she already knew that he was here. No one was here with him, not Xeronos nor anyone of his inner circle, Delf and his apostles that were resting inside of him were in their headquarter. Morpheus´ crest and Dante´s cross were there aswell, this was one of the rare occasions in his entire life, where he was trully alone. This lonliness was not something he was used to and normally this soltitude would be pure terror for him, but not this time, this time it was him who choose this seclusion from them.

Kamui didn´t wear his normal attire. He wore a simple silver robe, his broken arm in a sling, nothing else, not his battlesuit, not his trademark scarf and no weapon. Kamui´s mooncrystal glowed softly as he closed his blue eyes and a soft smile decorated his face as he bathed in this eternal moonlight.

He was weak, not armed and not suited for combat, but still he felt no fear, even in his current condition he had nothing to fear, no one would dare to attack him here, not even the gods themselves, this was the safest place he could be, even more safe then in the Ravenright, surrounded and protected by friends, by his brothers and by his apostles, the women of whom he knew they would protect him with their life.

Suddenly a powerful presence appearend in front of him and destroyed his moment of relaxing peace. He felt so incredible small compared to this overwhelming power, the greatest power he had ever known, even in his best condition he couldn´t be anywhere close to this, especially here, nobody and nothing would defy this power. This power, this commanding presence, the divine-royal stature, he had to fought his sudden urge to throw himself onto the ground and falling into a tantrum of worship. But he had to pay respect, showing his utmost dedication. He just wanted to fell to one knee and bow before this almigthy presence as a commanding voice called out to him.

"Don´t" a female voice called to him "you don´t have to bow before me." She was one of the few whom he should fear, not for the fact that she could completly obliterate him with a small part of the might she commanded, but for the fact that she could really kill him, permanantly, because she was the source of his denial of death, what made him a complete immortal. Then her entire presence changed, from her powerful and commanding normal self to a behaviour that was reservated for him alone. Everything that had overwhelmed Kamui with wonder a moment ago was gone, in front of him stood a woman with eyes like the moonlight itself, hair a glowing silver, dressed in simple silver robes.

"Greetings, Lazarus" she said, softly smiling at him. She was one of the few who called him by his godly name. She was also the only one, beside Kamui himself of course, who knew his true name, the name that had so much power over him and a name that no one else knew. He bowed his head in respect "in deepest dedication..." "Please don´t do that" she interrupted him sadly "You are not one of my servants, so stand upright. It pains me deeply to see that you bow before me." Then she sighed, "But i know you well, the next time you will visit me it will be the same, will it not? It is everytime the same with you. I know of your respect towards me, often you have proofed me your loyality, but don´t forget, you are not only Dullahan Lazarus, the first of my Chimera-Limbusguardians and captain of the Soulguides, you are also Lazarus, prince of the moon and my second in command, but most important, you are Lazarus, my beloved son." She smiled at him, with the soft smile of a mother lecturing her son. "Yes, please forgive me, honored mother" Kamui said as bowed his head in apology before her.

Long time ago, he had died, but death was not the end for him, because he was given a second chance, and being reborn, but not as human, but as the only son of the moon goddess herself. The moon goddes was a titan, a being far older and more powerful than the gods, but she prefered to be called goddess, she said it had a nicer ring to it. But she was more then the goddess who ruled over the moon and the night, she was the ruler over the entire afterlife, queen over the dead. Everything that was, is and will be, will someday enter her domain, humans, angels, devils. Even the gods prayed for her mercy and feared her wrath.

"I am sorry to disturb you, honored mother, but i am in need of guidance." "Don´t apologize, you know that i always have time for you and i am happy when you pay me a visit" she smiled at him, but then her expression saddend "Is it about what happend?" she asked as she pointed at Kamui´s broken arm. "Yes" was his simple reply. He didn´t need to tell her what had happened, nothing escapes her everwatchful eyes for her son. It pained her deeply but no matter how powerful she might be, she was bound by ancient rules, prohibiting her from acting on the mortal plane, damned to see all the hardships that her son had to endure, but unable to protect him, even now she had to tolerate the fact, that her injured son was standing right in front of her and she was not allowed to use her power to help him, not allowed to comfort him in her motherly embrace.

"I am here to ask for forgiveness." "That you used your heritage?" Kamui nodded, and she sighed again. "Lazarus, you don´t have to apologize. The power you inherited from us is not ours, but your´s alone, you may use it as you see fit. Maybe someday you will understand that you don´t need our permission to use it. Furthermore, you protected yourself with it, and the only reason why i should be angry with you is that you haven´t used it earlier. If you would see it as part of yourself, you would be able to avoid so much pain, and maybe then i wouldn´t have to worry so much about you." "Yes, please forgive me, honored mother." A small laughter escaped her. "Honored mother?" "I am sorry, but you are only apologizing." Kamui smiled at her, "i am sorry, honored mother."

"This resemble you father so much, i am happy to see that power wasn´t the only thing you inherited from your father." Kamui´s expression saddend. "You must miss honored father very much." She smiled weakly at him. "Yes, i do. But you know that, despite everything you did for us, i am only allowed to visit him a few times." Kamui clenshed his fist. Kamui´s father payed the price not only for what he did, but for what he was: a pure blooded nephilim. If one of the parent is a creature of light and the other of darkness, the child is called a nephilim. But if one parent is a creature of pure light and the other is of pure darkness, then the child is called pure blooded. Nephilim never have an easy life, hated and hunted by both, light and darkness, they never got a real home anywhere, many of are them killed or commit suicide, unable to endure a life full of hate and pain. As son of an angel and a devil Kamui´s father endured the same treatment, but he was different, he stood up against this treatment and led a nephilim army against light and darkness, they earned some great victories, before some of the generals succumbed to their own greed for power and betrayed Kamui´s father. As punishment he was exiled for all eternity, where no one shall ever find him. But Kamui spoiled this plan. He took his father´s place, led the rest of the nephilim army and waged war against his father´s betrayers and brought every single one of them to justice. From them he learned of his father´s location, but no matter what he tried, he could not free his father, only weaken the seal, so on very few occasions his mother was allowed to enter his prison plane, to be reunited with the man she loved. "Lazarus, don´t blame yourself. You tried your best." "Yes, but my best was not enough, i am sorry that i dissappointed both of you." "That is not true. Both, me and your father, are very proud of you. Thanks to you we are able to see each other, and for that, you have our deepest gratitude." "Thank you, honored mother." "Besides, the exile isn´t as bad as you might think. He is creating his own little world, the last time i met him, he formed an island, spelling my name, after all this time he is still the little romantic i fell in love with" she smiled as she remembered the past and Kamui began to smile aswell. Love was a beautiful thing, Kamui tought to himself. Despite all the hindrances between his parents, they still loved each other, and that would never change of this he was sure.

"Before i forget, Vesperinia wanted to know how you are doing." "Mother asked for me?" "Yes, i told that her little whelp was doing fine." "Honored mother, could you please not call me a whelp?" The moon goddess laughed at him, she loved to tease her son with that. While it was true that the moon goddess was his mother, it was not her that gave birth to him. As rumours had spread that the moon goddess was pregnant with the child of a pure blooded nephilim uproars had began to rise. Weakend by the pregnancy and fearing for the safety of her child she made a very painful decision. She asked a close friend of hers to carry out the child for her, the red great-dragoness Vesperinia. She gave birth to a healty boy, with the most unique heritage. A pure blooded nephilim as father, a titan as mother, carried out by a dragon. With such special origin it was no wonder that he was very special, the only one of his kind. "For Vesperinia you will always be her little whelp, and for me and your father you will always be our little baby. I remember well when you were a small kid. Your silver hair, your beautyful purple eyes, your little horns, your small halo, your small wings and tail. You were so adorable, our little wonder." The moon goddess wallowed in memories and Kamui turned red from embarrasment, she was one of the very few who were not only able to embarass him, but also did that on regular basis. Kamui sighed, before he began to smile, no matter how powerful, feared or hated he was, for her he will always be her little child, but all mothers are like that, there was no difference between mortals, immortals or even the gods.

"How is mother?" "She is still recovering, but you know her, if those dear to her are involved she always get reckless." "Yes, that is typically mother." "Typically her? Lazarus, you are exactly the same! You also go to incredible lengths to keep your loved ones safe, but that is impossible, you can´t protect your apostles from every danger. " Kamui smiled at her. "But i can try, isn´t that what love is?" This was another thing he inherited from his parents, the ability to truly love, far beyond the love of mortals, only thanks to them he was so affectionate, able to provide the love that his apostles rightfully deserved. The moon goddess smiled "Yes it is, but always remember, as you love them, they love you. They are strong and their will to protect you is even stronger."

Then her smile dissappeared and she turned serious. "Besides, if they die, they will enter my domain until you bring them back, so what is it that you fear so much?" Kamui looked away from her ashamed. He knew that his apostles didn´t fear dead, he exactly knew that there was nothing to fear, but still, he could not bear the fact that his apostles would die. Despite always claiming that he feared nothing and using his arrogance in battle to use the enemie´s fear and insecurity as one of his most powerful weapons, even he held fear, and his loved ones getting killed was one of them.

"But tell me, Lazarus," the moon goddess said after moment, drawing his attention back to her, "i don´t think you visited me to simply apologize, so tell me, why are you here?" "Yes, forgive me, honored mother. You know that me and Xeronos are at the brim of war with the League of Legends, and i am not sure if i can stop it, but i have an idea." The moon goddess tought a moment after he explained her his plan. "For something like that you don´t even need my approval, never forget who you are. But do you really think this will work?" "Yes, honored mother, and with your approval i am sure of it." The moon goddess sighed. "Fine, but please, be careful." "Of course, honored mother." "I may not be able to act on the mortal plane, but still i know a way to help you." The moon goddess smiled before weaving her hand, compressing the moon light in her hand into a small orb. The orb exploded in silver sparks as a bird left it. "Letum, it has been a long time." Kamui smiled as he petted the crow now sitting on his shoulder, pale as death. "He missed you, Lazarus." "I think i understand. Thank you, honored mother."

Kamui and the moon goddess spoke for a while, before he decided to part ways with her. "May you be blessed by the high moon" Kamui bid her his traditional goodbye, but she laughed lightly at this. "Lazarus have you forgotten that i AM the moon."

A silver light illuminated the room as Kamui left the silver door on the wall, with Letum sitting on his shoulder. Kamui turned around and the door glowed as it was illuminated by the intense light that left his mooncrystal, before the door vanished, after that the mooncrystal´s light died out. No longer supported by the power of the afterlife or the moon Kamui felt his wounded body once more and leaned against the wall. A soft knock caught his attention. "Master?" "Yes, come in Lamia."

Lamia entered the room with some clothes in her arms. "Master, are you alright?" "Yes, just tired", he smiled weakly at her. Letum flapped his wings, getting used to the feeling being back on the mortal plane, before he took of and landed on Lamia´s head. "Letum, welcome back" she smiled at bird on her head "but master, why is he here?" "It was honored mother´s idea." Lamia then opened the door and Letum left the room, eager to see the others.

Kamui turned his back to Lamia and began disrobing. The moment his silver robe slid of his shoulders Lamia used the chance to glance at the ornamental runes on his back, only slightly covered by the bandages that supportet his ample womanly breasts. Every apostle knew this runes, mostly from the many nights he expressed his deep love for them in the most personal way. This runes were the gateway to the afterlife, whoever commanded over them had access to the many secrets that lied behind the veil of death, the key to everlasting life was one of them. "Seeing something you like?" he asked smirking and Lamia quickly turned around. After she stuttered some excuses she helped him to dress up, not his normal clothes, but some comfortable ones, he would sleep most of the time anyway. Then he placed Morpheus´ crest on his forehead and put on Dante´s cross.

With a heavy sigh he sat down, even with help it took him a lot of effort to get dressed, and soon he would need even more strength if he wanted to speak with the Council of Summoners. Negotions were a battle, even a single sign of weakness could let all his efforts go to waste. "Lamia, could you please help me to stand up?" "Of course master." Kamui put his arm around her shoulder and tried to stand up, but after a few seconds he sat down again. "Master, don´t overexert yourself." "It´s alright, let me just catch my breath, my dear." But for Lamia it was obvious that he was tired, and she was able to decrease the burden he had to carry, so she kneelt in front of him and offered him her neck.

Kamui opened his mouth to say something but she was faster. "No master, your condition is getting better, but you are still to weak to move on your own. There is not much i can do for you, but this is something i can do. Like you carry us trough our hardships let us carry you trough yours, it is our duty to help you, you don´t have to..." Kamui interrupted her with a soft kiss to her lips, loving and tender. Then he placed a trail of kisses to her neck, where his lips hovered sligthly above her skin, goosebumps formed as she felt his warm breath on her exposed flesh."Are you sure?" "Y-yes." A moment later his fangs pierced her skin. Lamia bit on her lower lip, trying her best to stop herself from moaning out loudly. Overwhelmed by his own feelings and the safety of her embrace he could feel how his senses began to blacken out. "Lamia i..." he said and tried to sat up straight, but Lamia guided her tired master into sleeping positon, with his head on her lap. "Shh, it´s alright master."

Lamia combed her fingers trough his hair, she knew how her master enjoyed it, being embraced by the comforting warmth he valued so much. Hunted and hated by his entire world the comforting warmth of his apostles was one of the very few beacons of safety he had. A satisfied smile appeared on Lamia´s face as she looked at her sleeping master in her lap, even if it was for just a moment, for now, he had not to carry all the burdens that he placed on himself.


	52. Chapter 52

**52. Frozen Impact**

A not really soft knock caught Kamui´s attention as a person entered his room. He was still weak, but the amount of energy he "kissed" from his apostles over the past few days had strengthend him greatly, getting up and walking around was not that much of a big deal anymore, his male form also returned slowly, but surely. He could even use his arm, well, more or less. " Haishel said you wanted to see me, so what´s up?" "Xeronos, i have to ask a favor of you." "That´s so unlike you, Kamui. Often you do all yourself." Xeronos smirked at him. Kamui sighed annoyed, why everbody keeps lecturing him on that aspect? "Yes, i know, you are not the first one who said this to me over the past few days. But this time..." "So Roca´s and Luna´s words final broke trough the thick skull of yours? You know, not only them are worried about you, but the others aswell." "Yes, i know, but this time i can´t do it alone, so..." "Have you an idea how miserable the feel sometimes because they know you won´t let them help you?" Kamui growled annoyed. "They are my apostles, of course i know that, but back to..." "Then stop doing everything on your own, we also want to take our share of whatever you are planning." Kamui clenshed his fists annoyed. "So, you are telling me, if i wanted you to help me with something, you would listen?" "Yes exactly, if i can help you, just say it. Whatever it is, i will handle it." Xeronos smirked self-confident. "THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kamui exploded. One of the few things that annoyed him greatly, beside being called a woman for example, was being interrupted by someone repeatedly. Xeronos was taken aback, it was rare that his brother lost his cool. "Whoah, easy" Xeronos smirked at him

Kamui took some breaths to calm himself. "It´s about the League of Legends." Xeronos smirk was gone in an instant. "So? What will you do?" "It´s not what i will do, but what WE will do. I have something in mind, but i will need your help." "Why am i not surprised that you have already thought of something?" Xeronos asked anticipated. "First things first. We will avoid war at all costs, but if everything goes as planned, we might return home soon." Xeronos widend his eyes in surprise. "Did you just say we might return home? But how? In your current condition you can´t work on the formula, so how?" "If you would let me explain."

The Institue of War was a busy place. Soldiers trained harder, magical barriers were raised, plans were made. No matches were held, all champions had to be in best condition, everyone was preparing for war. Unfortunalty it was not a drill, but the real deal. Since Xeronos threatend the League with a full-scale war preparation were made, how strong he really was, the summoners didn´t know, but he he had been victorious were even Kamui had failed, so this would be a hell of a battle, of this they were sure, a battle the summoners didn´t know if they could win.

A worker wiped the sweat from his forehead, fortifying all the structures wasn´t easy work, especially on a sunny day like this. "Hey Bob, stop being lazy." Another man shouted to him. "The work won´t done itself." "Yeah, yeah, calm down, i was just taking a short break, enjoying the cool wind." Bob stood idle for a moment, the wind really helped him, then something landed on the shoulder of his collegue. Intrigued by it, and not that eager going back to work Bob decided he should check it out. "What´s wrong?" the other asked as he noticed Bob looking at him confused. "Is that snow?"

Suddenly the whole sky darkend and the temperature fell drastically as a powerful presence cloaked the Institue of War in it´s bitter cold embrace. The snowfall intensified and painted the Institue of War white, right in the middle of Runeterra´s spring. "What´s this?" someone screamed and pointed at something that was coming closer to the Institue of War. "Dragon!" another shouted. A giant dragon approached the Institue, it was flying low so the terrain was freezing to ice under the flap of it´s mighty wings. As the dragon was close to the Institue, it slowed down and landed on one of the big buildings. The massive stone walls crumbed under it´s enourmous weight as the dragon´s talons digged themself into solid stone.

Everyone looked in awe at the giant creature, it´s scales a light blue, shimmering like melting ice, even without sunlight. A flap of it´s mighty wings blew an ice cold wind trough the Institue of War, chilling everybody in it´s path to the bone. The dragon took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful ice beam, leaving a giant ice trail on the fields just outside the Institue of War, before it´s shining blue eyes found the main building at the Institue of War.

The dragon spread it´s wings, making it´s imposing form even more impressive, before it began speaking, it´s voice sending chills up the spine of everyone who heard it. "I am Xeronos, the Breath of Winter, Wingleader of the Brotherhood of Ala Alba. I am here on behalf of my brother, Godslayer Kamui, the Archon of the Brotherhood of Ala Alba." Then Xeronos straightend himself, and spread his wings even wider, his giant dragon form towering like a giant messenger of doom, promising the inevitable end. "We found the League of Legends guilty of trying to kill him. This aggression is threated as an act of war and for that the League of Legends has to face punishment, if war is what you want, then so be it, for us it matters not. We will remember you that mortals like yourself should not defy beings like us. We will remeber you of the place where you belong to. If it was up to me, i would make this halls to your icy tomb right now." Then Xeronos raised his voice, shouting something in dragon language. A moment later heavy grail bombarded the Institue of War, forcing all the people to take cover. Xeronos stood there for a few seconds, before unleashing another dragon shout, in an instant the hail ceased as did the snow and the icy wind. "Unfortunatly for me, and lucky for you, Kamui decided in his divine mercy against just driving your mortal arrogance into the dust." Xeronos returned to his normal position of sitting on all fours on the building, folding his wings on his back. "Kamui is a mercyful war god. Despite your actions he is ready to enter negotiations with the likes of you. If the League of Legends pay reparations and follow our demands we won´t soak the field with your blood. Kamui asked me to deliver you one further message. If anyone of you engage in any form of aggression against us while we show you mercy, we will wipe every remember of human civilisation from the map. Remember, we are not from this world, we will return someday home, a desolated world for a while bothers us not. So think of your actions carefully ." Then Xeronos entire form began to freeze over, before it shattered into tiny ice splinters that were carried away by the wind. Soon after Xeronos was gone the sunshine returned, replaced the cold wind that he brought with himself with warmth, but the impression he left, the feeling of being so small remained.

Xeronos entered their headquarter, Kamui was already waiting. "And?" "I did as you asked me." Kamui began to smirk. "Great, thank you, you are not useless anymore. You have to be exhausted you bag of uselessness." "Exhausted? Don´t make me laugh, that were only a few clouds, a little bit of snow and ice, this was nothing for someone like me, let´s save this up, i am the strongest" Xeronos smirked. "In your dreams maybe" Kamui smirked at him. After a fist bump Xeronos left the main hall and entered his room. After closing his door he sighed heavily. He punched the wall angrily "This is nothing, this will not slow me me down. I won´t allow it!"

Kamui sat down in the main hall and stared into the fire of the chimney, the first step of his plan was completed and a complete success. He wanted to avoid war at all costs, but if he wanted to negotioate he first needed to apply pressure to the League. Xeronos display of power was an excellent way to do this. Not only have they now how the could handle something like him, but also the frightend people will now put pressure on the Council of Summoners, but now he had to act fast.

"Master, i brough you something to drink" he heard Depore calling from behind him. "Thank you." Kamui said as he turned around, but widend his eyes in surprise. "D-Depore! What are you wearing?" Depore looked at herself, confused. She was not wearing her normal attire, but a maid dress. " This is a maid dress, master?" "Yes, i see that myself, but why are you wearing it?" "I tought master likes maid outfits. If you don´t like it, i will change." "No, i didn´t say i didn´t like it. What i mean, why are you wearing it in the first place?" Depore placed the cup she was holding on a table and sat herself next to Kamui. She was thinking how she could reply, but after a moment she realized, even if she would lie to him, he would instantly know. "Master, may i be honest with you?" Kamui instantly saw that something was troubling her. "Yes, of course, what is it?" "Master drank from Lamia yesterday, and from Ren the day before. I want to help you aswell, so i tought if i would dress up like that, you would drink from me today. Master has a soft spot for maids, so i thought i could increase my chance with it" Depore confessed.

Kamui placed his hands on her shoulders before softly pushing her down, until she was lying beneath him. "Master?" "Tell me, isn´t it your duty to do want i want you to do?" "Yes?" "So whatever i want you to do, you will do it?" "Yes" she answered more excited now. "So when i ask you to do...i don´t know, to lay down will you do it?" "Yes!" Kamui slowly lowered his head, until he was kissing her neck. "Oh before i forget. The reason why i like maid outfits is because of everything i connect with this dress. Loyality, duty and devotion." "Master" Depore moaned as she pressed his head closer to her.

"Doing naughty things?" Haishel asked smirking as she, Ren and Lamia walked past the couple, caught them in the act. Slowly Kamui retreated his head a bit. "Yes, jealous?" he asked her smirking as he helped Depore, who was still panting heavily, up. Then Haishels smirk vanished. "I want to speak with you Celica." "Haishel, is something the matter?" Haishel sat down on the table in front of Kamui, Ren and Lamia sat on the couch. " Are you sure about tomorrow?" "You mean the talk with the Council of Summoners?" "Yes, maybe we should postpone it. You regained a great amount of strength in the past few days, but still this is nothing compared to a champion. And we are still not able to fight. If things turn out wrong, your plan could backfire horribly." "I am well aware of that, but timing is of essence here, tomorrow is the best day. If things get ugly, Xeronos will fight us a way out, in the whole affair i rely heavily on him. But if everything goes as planned, then it will not only accelerate my recovery, but also our homecoming. "Yes, i know that all i just...well..." "My, my, are you worried for me, Haishel?" "Of course not! I am only saying that..." "that everything will be fine, right?" "Yes, i would have told so if you hadn´t interrupted me!" Haishel shouted as she stood up and turned away from him annoyed. Kamui smiled at her, if there was something that Haishel could not handle, then that would be romantic feelings.

Kamui stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder "You are right, everything will be alright." Then Kamui walked past her, leaving the room in his chamber´s direction. But Haishel wasn´t finished yet. "Celica!" Kamui turned around to her and saw that she was smirking at him, returning to her normal, confident self. "You know what it means when you turn male again, do you?" Kamui raised an eyebrow, not sure what she meant. "Well, you owe me one for the last time, and then you let me wait so long, not only me, but all four of us. You have to repay that dept." "Repaying?" "Yes. You, me, the three of them and lots and lots of mind blowing make up sex." Haishel´s smirk grew even wider. "Haishel!" Ren, Depore and Lamia screamed embarrased. Kamui chuckled softly at this, before he began to smirk, his smirk matching Haishel´s perfectly. "Well, apart from Roca and Luna, you are my apostel number one, Haishel, so you can bet your sweet ass on that." "Master!" Ren, Depore and Lamia screamed at him.

"A man, a word." Haishel smirked, before Kamui disappeared into his room. He knew, the coming day would be decisive, one way or the other.


	53. Chapter 53

**53. The god and the demon**

Kamui was sitting and staring into the chimney, like the flames could give him the answer he was seeking. The the flames inside danced their blood red dance, that made him even more nervous. Kamui´s hand glided over to Delf, who was laying on the table next to him. The moment his fingers surrounded the hilt, he instantly felt more comfortable, the blade that he knew so well, wielded by him for so long. Delf´s energy indicating that he was sleeping, and Kamui began to smile, how many could say that their sword was sleeping. A soft pulse ran trough Delf´s blade, Kamui could not feel anyone else, his inner circle had to be sleeping in their respective chambers, why didn´t slept in the blade, he didn´t know. He didn´t know the feeling of being inside a blade, maybe it was uncomfortable for them so sleep their, maybe it was impossible to sleep in it or maybe they simply didn´t want to. He couldn´t talk with Dante or Morpheus, both didn´t need sleep, but were inactive when he was sleeping, something about better synchronizing with him. Normally he was thankfull for that, so he could gain some privacy, especially when he was intimate with an apostle, but the feeling of being alone in the dark also made him feel uncomfortable.

The tought of waking someone crossed his mind for a second, he knew nobody would complain if Kamui would wake them and talk about what was troubling him, it would be the total opposite, they would be happy, because most of the time he kept his problems to himself so he wouldn´t trouble them with problems that were his. But he quickly pushed the tought into oblivion, this were his toughts, and his problem. His grip around Delf´s hilt tightend and he pulled Delf out of his scabbard. Delf, Dante and Morpheus would only awake if Kamui would awake them with a pulse of his power, so he didn´t need to be careful or quiet. The fingers of Kamui´s left hand glided alongside the blade. The amount of energy he "kissed" from his apostles did not only mend his broken arm, it also restored his male form. The edge glimmed a soft red in the light of the fire, the runes on Delf´s edge were beautiful, even for the naked eye, betraying their purpose, they were made to kill.

Kamui was so absorbed reading the rune words that he didn´t noticed someone entering the room and sneaking up to him. Slender arms wrapped around him and pressed his head softly against two soft mounds of flesh. "I see you were hungry" Kamui heard Haishel saying. "Yeah, sort of." "But you haven´t touched your food." Kamui glanced downwards at the plate in front of him, she was right, the food that he prepared for himself hadn´t been touched. "Tell me, Celica, what´s wrong?" "Nothing, just thinking." "Just thinking? In the kitchen, in the middle of the night, armed with a sword powerful enough to kill dragons the size of a castle?" she sat herself next to Kamui, taking his spoon and eating the food herself. "That´s great, you should try it." Haishel said smirking and Kamui smiled at her. "Of course it is great, it was made by me." "Lookout, someone in this room is extremly selfconfident." "Yeah, and this someone is eating my food." Kamui smirked at her. Haishel took another spoon before laying it down and began seriously "You are nervous, aren´t you?" "I am not nervous. Well, that is not true, i am nervous, but the negotion with the League is not what is troubling me." "What else?" Kamui tought for a moment. "I had a vision, it was extremly blurry, something bloody, something from the past but also from the future. I don´t know exactly what it is, but soon we will have to confront this something." "And you are afraid that this something could indicate that the negotions tomorrow are going to end bloody?" Kamui nodded. "I know, maybe i am interpreting to much into this, but can i really risk the lives of so many innocent? In this negotions there is not much for us to gain, so is it really worth the risk?" "Maybe it is one of the endless possibly outcomings of this whole affair. What would happen if we don´t negotiote with them. Without your effort we would be already in war with them, and i can´t imagine something more bloody than war." Then Haishel put her finger at Kamui chin and slowly and alluring lead him to face her. "And maybe it is something complettly different." Kamui couldn´t hold back the growl that escaped him and Haishel smirked at him. "Seems like somebody is enjoying himself." Then Haishel leaned back and Kamui couldn´t help but stare at the beauty in front of him. His eyes trailed along her seductive body, how she presentet herself for him, it was just to tempting. "It is rude to stare at a woman like that", she smirked at him.

Her next action caught Kamui completly off-guard. With a single motion she kicked him off his chair and grabbed Delf, before she pounced at him while he was laying on the floor. The next thing Kamui knew was that she was sitting on top of his most private area. Something was dangling in front of his face, Haishel´s high-heels. "Be happy that i took them off, or else that would have really hurt" she smirked at him, before throwing them away. Then she ripped his robe open and trailed with her fingers along his athletic and muscled frame. "Little liar you. You regained your male form and still hadn´t paid your dept." Haishel took his left arm and pressed it into her remarkable cleavage "maybe someone need a little lesson." Then she used Delf to cut into his finger, just a small cut, but enought to drew blood. "There you have your blood. I am someone from your past, since no one knows you better and longer than me. But i am also someone from your future, because i will never leave your side. Using your clairvoyance to dream about us, my naughty little Godslayer. " Then she put his finger into her mouth and began to suck on it seductivly.

Kamui began to smirk, he was not going to make it that easy for her. With a single motion he rolled her over, and reclaimed his weapon. She was now laying beneath him and he held Delf to her throat, but in her eyes was not fear, only love, buried under mountains of lust. "First stealing my food, then kicking me, stealing my weapon, cutting me and stealing my blood, that was not nice, Haishel." "Do you really think you can dominate me that easily?" "I know that i can." Haishel tried to fight herself free from his grasp, but he pinned her arms above her head and began kissing her neck, he exactly knew where she enjoyed it the most, a moment later she lost the fight, her resistance crushed under the pleasure of his skilled lips and tongue. He layed Delf to the sight and while his left hand pinner her arms above her head, leaving her totally open for him, his right hand glided teasingly slow upwards her tigh. A lustful moan escaped her, before Kamui crushed her lips under his. "Tell me, Haishel, who is the naughty little one here?" "I am not little" she smirked as she pressed her enormous breasts against his now bare chest. "But you didn´t denied the naughty pa-ha-rt", Kamui barely managed to choke out that as she softly began rubbing her tigh against his private area, satisfied with the reaction she got from him, and with the reaction she got from his body. "Neither have you." Then she wrestled free from his grasp and rolled him around, with her being on top again. Haishel began softly grinding their private areas against each other. "Looks like someone here is really eager to get started." Kamui´s mind began to cloud with lust under her ministration. So many thought run trough his mind, what he wanted to do with her,no, what he would do with her. She was his, he could do whatever he wanted to do with her, not only because she was an apostle, because it was Haishel, this was her personality, in the matters of sex she had barely any limits. As she began to use her hand to massage his private area he couldn´t take it anymore. He picked her up, with a swipe of his hand he cleaned the table and layed her on it, before invading her mouth with his tongue, wrestling down every resistance he might encounter. He didn´t care that his food was not ready for the trash bin nor did he care that the plate shattered into tiny pieces, all that mattered was the blue haired, busty beauty beneath him.

While kissing her he massaged her massive breasts, making her feel even better, she threw her arms around him and pressed him more to her, while holding him in a lock with her legs, not that it was necesarry, he would not going anywhere. After a moment they had to seperate, breathing was pretty difficult when you have another person right in fron of you, both of them were blushing and panting heavily. "Is this the kind of repaying my debt, that you prefer?", Kamui smirked at her. "Not quite, but you are on the right way." "On the right way? Well, then i have to try it harder." Haishel draw his head closer to her, so she could whisper seductivly into his ear "Harder is the right word." "As you wish."

**Author´s note:**This chapter was a little bit more "juicy" then the rest. I am not sure if this is already called lime, you know, the softcore version of lemon, or to be more direct: sex. But it is definitly hotter then the rest of my implied scenes. This is my first try, so i am not entirely sure how it is. I am not sure how i should continue my fanfic 1) only the implication like always, 2) more juicy ones like this or 3) even more details, you know, with the complete act or parts of it. We will see what the future brings^^


	54. Chapter 54

**54. Negotion begin**

Kamui slowly woke up and tried to stand up, but stopped as he noticed, he wasn´t alone. Haishel was sleeping next to him, with her head on his shoulder. Slowly the things from the day before returned to him. After things kind of escalated in the kitchen the day before, they decided to continue in his room. Kamui began to smile, she looked so peaceful right now, but Kamui knew her to well that it would be a lie to call her that, let alone innocent. He softly wiped her hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Seems like someone want to go for another round", he heard her saying and glanced at her smirking face. "Sometimes i wonder if you have something other in mind than sex." "I do, but when i am laying naked in bed with you, why should i waste my time with other things if sex is so much more fun? Besides, you were the one who tried to seduce me, before i even woke up." "Trying to seduce you? That was just a kiss to the forehead." Haishel climbed on top of him, giving him another great view at her naked body. "Enough with the excuses, let us continue were we stopped last night...master", she said sultry, using sly methods to get what she wanted. The flame of lust that she had ignited suddenly turned into a giant inferno, burning white hot. Eventough he was technically her master, she rarely called him that. Being called master with such seductive tone, the feeling of his superioty and dominance, her subordination and obedience, the simple feeling of him being her master, knowing he could use her as he saw fit, that feeling awoke his carnal desire. He was used to being call master, but his other apostles didn´t called him master to seduce him, but for the simple fact that he was their master, and a little bit because they knew he liked to be called that. But the way Haishel gave the word master such a dirty ring to it was almost to much for him to handle.

Kamui knew that this exact feeling was one of the many reasons for his mental condition. His deep love for his apostle and his wish for their happiness and freedom, happiness he was convinced they would never find at his side and freedom that was impossible as long as they were bound by their pact with him, conflicted with his wish to have them by his side were he could defend them, sheltered in his proximity and protected by their pact with him. All the positve emotions he felt because of their servitude, when they served him and called him master, contradicted with his own tragic experience under the slavery of the rune and fear to force them in a similiar situation. Being their master was not only a blessing for Kamui, but also a curse, and this turmoil in his own feelings was one of the main factors of his highly damaged mental condition.

Haishel wanted to close the distance between them, but Kamui´s hold on her shoulders prevented her from doing so. "Haishel please." "Oh , are you already tired of me? And i thought you loved me" she said with sarcasm. "That´s not fair, you know that i love you Haishel. And you can´t even imagine how much i would love to pounce upon you and let you repeat all the sweet moans from last night, but unfortunatly i need to get dressed, we have an appointment." Haishel sighed. "yeah, yeah, i know." But then her smirk returned. "Then let us continue tonight, maybe inviting Ren, Depore or Lamia to repay your debt to them aswell, maybe all three of them?" Then Haishel get off the bed not even bothering to cover her naked form, after the activities of the night she was in need of a hot bath. "Maybe you should get a bath yourself?" Haishel said to Kamui smirking, her intention more than clear. "Yeah, in a moment, i am just enjoying the view" he smirked at her, his eyes trailing along her naked form, before she threw him a seductive smile and vanished into the bathroom.

Kamui relaxed a bit. He made up his mind, war was not an option nor was hiding. He would prevent worst from happening, the bloody future he saw, he would stop that from happening, more than once he had proofed that he was able to fight and change destiny, everything would be alright. Kamui kept repeating this in his head, trying to convince himself. Xeronos had a little work to do, to ensure that everthing would happen as Kamui had planned, but all in all, they were almost good to go. "Do you need an extra invitation?" he heard Haishel shouting from the bathroom. Kamui sighed, she always got what she wanted, but this time, he would not complain.

Kamui and Haishel entered the kitchen to get something to eat, but stopped as Xeronos and the rest of Kamui´s inner circle directed their gaze to them, and then at the rubble that was a table until yesterday evening. Xeronos was the first to speak, smirking dirty at Kamui. "Seriously? You two on top of the table? And how did you manage to crush it?" Haishel just had her trademark smirk on her face and Kamui smiled embarrased and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Well, we kind of got carried away." "Kind of got carried away? That was a freaking wooden table, did you two tried to kill each other on top of that? And that aside, the table was made for food, not sex!" "Well, he didn´t want to eat yesterday, so i went for the dessert instead", Haishel smirked even dirtier than before. "Haishel!" Kamui screamed embarrased and Xeronos laugther echoed trough the room.

Kamui stood in his room and watched his reflexion in the mirror. He could not go to something as important as war negotions dressed in casual clothes like always. Kamui sighed, in situations like this he envied Xeronos, he would simply dress in his ice dragon armor, only on very few occasions Xeronos dressed a little more fitting, and this occasions Kamui could count on one hand, namely Kamui´s, Zordag´s and Xeronos´ wedding days and on Kamui´s funeral. But as Archon of the Brotherhood Kamui had to dress up appropriate for the occasion.

On top of his battlesuit, that he refused to leave out he wore a layer of black clothing, nothing special so far. But on top of that he wore the archon robes, an entire set of clothing. First white pants and shirt, decorated with gold, silver and purple. On top of that he wore a tabard with the symbol of the brotherhood, bound by a teal clothline around his waist. On top of that he wore a white sleeveless-vest, with another brotherhood symbol on it´s back. And finally on top of that he wore a long white coat with another brotherhood symbol on it´s back. He wore black boots and white gloves, normally he would also wear a hair pin, but because of his now short hair that wasn´t needed. Kamui buckelt Delf on his back, the only thing that was missing was his scarf. "You look great" he heard Haishel saying. Since his wifes were not here it was Haishel´s duty as his head-apostle to place the scarf around his neck. Not only her duty but also a high honor. "Thank you Haishel. Is Xeronos ready?" "Yes, everything is ready, we are good to go. We are only waiting for you." Haishel entered Delf and Kamui began quickly going everything trough in his head, bracing himself. Kamui sighed a final time before leaving his room. "Showtime."

A quickly put togehter escort of soldiers, summoners and champions escorted Kamui and Xeronos trough the Institue of War to the hall where the Council of Summoners held their meetings. Since Kamui and Xeronos just appeared out of nowhere and said they wanted to start the negotions immediatly the League had barely any time to prepare an adequate escort. While Kamui strided elegant and royal along the streets, Xeronos walked almost casually behind him. It took a while, but finally the escort forced it´s way trough the crowd of people, most of them scared civilians. Kamui and Xeronos just wanted to enter the hall, but were stopped by a guard, who eyed Kamui and Xeronos suspiciously. "Armed like that i can not allow you entry" the guard said as he saw that both Kamui and Xeronos carried weapons with themselves. "Do you really...!" Xeronos began to protest, but turned silent as Kamui raised a hand signaling him to stop. "Guardsman, what is your name?" "Rulk" "Guardsman Rulk, i understand that you are only doing your duty and you wish to guarantee the summoner´s safety, but do you even know who we are?" Rulk nodded and Kamui continued "With what will happen if we don´t talk with the Council of Summoners, our weapons should be the least of your worries." Then Kamui began to smirk superioly, pushed Rulk to the side and added "If you really want me to enter the hall unarmed, make me." Kamui and Xeronos entered the hall, the negotion could begin.


	55. Chapter 55

**55. The safety of hate  
**

"Now you done it!" Xeronos roared trough the entire hall, "Xeronos!" Kamui shouted and stopped his brother from doing something stupid. Xeronos was losing his patience, things were threating to get out of hand and Kamui knew it. Xeronos has never been the patient diplomat, but right now Kamui needed him. Kamui didn´t know how long they have been speaking with the Council of Summoners. Right at the beginning Kamui had informed them that they thought them of guilty, so the only way to stop a war would be reparation from the League. Money and complete protection, the same that champions have. Of course the council refused to pay, declaring Kamui´s accusations for invalid. "We know that you are furious, Godslayer, but still, only a single summoner is guilty, and he is already dead, you can not seriously blame the entire League for the actions of a single summoner." "Oh yes, we can!" Xeronos shouted. "My brother is right", Kamui added " because of your failure of keeping him in check and not noticing his intention earlier he was able to attack me. Additionally we can not exclude that you accuse him of acting on his own behalf after he failed to attain your goal of killing me." "What reason do we have to kill you, Godslayer?" "You could have all kind of reasons, but that are not to debate now. The only thing that matters is that ultimatly you are to blame." "Why are we to blame? Both of you are no longer champions of the League, you had no right to walk upon our grounds!" "We had no rights?" Xeronos shouted again, but was silenced by Kamui for what felt like the hundrests time, but inside Kamui began so smirk, unbeknowst to them, they were manipulated by him, with his accusations Kamui provoked them and that would ultimatly force them to abandon all talk and then, after he weared them down with arguments and they were mentally exhausted, Kamui could play his trump card: fear. "Exactly. We are no longer champions, that is one of the main reasons the entire League is to be blamed." "What?" "You deprived us of our status as champions, but we are still members of the Brotherhood of Ala Alba. Not only that, i am the Archon of the Brotherhood, the leader and highest commanding officer. It was your duty to guarantee our safety, but you did nothing in this regard. And for this lack of security measures, that lead to the attack that wounded me, you are to blame. But if you can explain me why i was not guarded by soldiers, summoners or champions, then i will exclaim all the accusations for invalid and we can return to a peaceful coexistence like before." A murmor was going between the summoners of the council, they had no answer for this. "I expected no less. As you can see, you are to be blamed that i was attacked and we have every right to demand what ever we want." "Nonsense!" "Strange, and i thought it was the League´s duty to ensure safety and stability for all, but confronted with your own mistakes you refuse to make up for you failures? Our demands are nothing compared to what we actually could demand." "You can demand nothing!" Kamui was close, only a little bit. "I can demand whatever i want to, even complete control over the Institue of War." "What did you just said?!" "As i told, i am the Archon, an attack against me is a comparable with a declaration of war. So i can demand whatever i want, as sign of the League´s complete surrender." "The League´s complete surrender? Have you lost your mind?" "Relax, i only said i could, i never said i will. I have no need for the Institue of War, money is enough." "You will see neither!"

The headsummoner raised his hand to silence his fellow summoners, things were getting way to aggresive here for his liking, so he had to interfere, then he spoke to Kamui " before we continue here, i would like to know the consequences if we do not follow your demands." Kamui sighed and for the first time since the negotion started he wasn´t smiling calmy, but turned serious. "I really wish to avoid that, that is the reason why our demands are low in comparison to the weight of the accusation, but if the League of Legends do not follow our demands, then i have no other option. I will declare all the negotions for unsuccessful, the League guilty in all accusations and then, in my position as Archon and highest represantative of the Brotherhood, i have to declare open war to the League of Legends." The hall turned silent, this was the first time that, within the negotions, war was mentioned. Eventough everbody knew of the risk of war, to actually hear it was something else. Kamui continued "With the conflicts in Freljord i would not advise you to wage war against us, maybe you will need your forces there." "What do you know about the conflict in Freljord?" "Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. But i know that the tension there is rising and maybe the League will have to interfere, but can you really do this if your forces are bound in a war with us? Assumed you have forces left, of course."

The headsummoner thought for a moment, weighting Kamui´s words. "War is a pretty grave concsequence, is there no way to avoid that?" Kamui shook his head, "unfortunatly no." The headsummoner´s interference disturbed Kamui´s plan, of course both of them wanted to avoid war, but a temporare ceasefire wouldn´t solve the problem, something that the headsummoner most likely tried to achieve. Kamui thought for a moment, talking with the headsummoner wouldn´t give him the aggresion that would wear the summoners down, he had to infuse the flames of anger in the summoners again, people are easier to control and to wear down if they were driven by emotion. Inwardly Kamui smiled bitterly, normally rage and hate were the normal reaction that he got. Then the headsummoner continued "But you said you are the Archon, so you are the one in command, are you not? So there should be a way." Kamui thought for a moment, before he found the opening that presented for him, time to go back to business. "I am the Archon, that is true, but as Archon and as god, i have my pride." "You place your pride over the lifes of so many people?" a summoner began shouting. "Do not blame me. You are the ones that place money over the lifes of your people, not me. And that aside, do not compare us with the likes of you, compared to us, you are nothing more than insects, crawling in the mud." "Insects?!" "Enough" the headsummoner shouted, but the summoner didn´t stopped, victim of Kamui´s provocation, "yes, enough, we should end this nonsense! We are the League of Legends!" Then the summoner turned to Kamui "Fine, Godslayer, we gladly accept your declaration of war, you will pay for your arrogance."

Then Kamui´s laughter filled the hall and stopped the quarrel between the council, his plan has worked so far, now they would progress to the next phase. "Why do mortals always get so full of themselves? It is exactly this overconfidence that killed your fellow summoner and so many more before him. You don´t stand even a slight chance against my brother, but do not underestimate me. I am weak right now, that is true, but do not forget it which grace i walk. But if it is war that you want, then please, allow me to show you the power that was bestowed upon me. They call me Godslayer, at my demand the sky splits itself because it belongs to me!" Then a giant power hit the entire Institue of War. The entire sky turned dark, lightning illuminated this darkness now and then, the winds howled as they blew through the buildings. A rift opened in the wall of clouds, this rift wasn´t dark, it was an indescrible emptiness. A single bird left the rift, followed by all kind of souls that descended upon Valoran. The sight of how everything had changed drew fear into the hearth of not only the civilians but also the summoners, especially the council, since they knew who was the one that unleashed this power. The eyes of the entire council fell upon Kamui, who was smirking, guarded by an entire regiment of souls. "In times of war i am able to unleash the moon goddess´ full power, do you really think your petty magic tricks stand even the sliver of a chance against the power of the goddess?" all summoners were deeply terrified by the giant amount of power Kamui had unleashed. From one second to the other he changed from barely a threat to a moving fullscale desaster, only the headsummoner kept his compusure, a fact, that did not escaped Kamui. "Is that your final decision?" Kamui asked the council, smirking at them, the soul regiment readied themselfes for battle. The headsummoner began to speak "Godslayer, is it possible to speak with you in private?" "Oh, going to negotiate with me in alone? Well, since i see no harm in it." Kamui snapped his fingers, and everything began to calm down, one after the other the souls vanished into nothingness, the sky returned to normal. "But your highness..." the other summoners protested, but were silenced as the headsummoner raised his hand. "Everyone of you, leave" the headsummoner said to rest of the council and they began to leave the room. Kamui nodded to Xeronos and he began to leave aswell "if anything happens, i am just outside."

When Kamui and the headsummoner were alone, Kamui smiled at the headsummoner. "I see, you noticed, impressive." "What should i have noticed?" "That all the display of power a moment ago was nothing but an illusion. But i wonder, why didn´t you told the others?" "Yes, i have noticed... Godslayer, i do not think war is what you want, tell me, want do you really want?" "Let me be honest with you, headsummoner. I really do not wish for war, if this negotion fails, we will not wage war, i will not allow that. We will leave the Institue of War immediatly." "Then why all of this? All the peace talk and this illusion? Why do you sow hate and fear? I don´t understand what do you want to achieve by that?" Kamui stopped smiling before he answered. "The possibility to stay here." This answer surprised the Headsummoner. "My ultimate goal hasn´t changed, i still wish to return to our world, and the key for that may be hidden somewhere in the library. The wisdom that you store is the only reason why me and my brother joined the League. I have no need for money or the like, i do not want to dominate the League, but i will do what i have to do. If the League would have accepted, i could continue studying your magic, i don´t care if everyone would see me as evil and hate me, since they already do they would be no difference." Kamui sighed before he continued, smiling again, "but i guess it is your victory. Congratulation, the people will hail you as hero for avoiding this war and getting rid of the Godslayer." Kamui turned around and wanted to leave, but the headsummoner stopped him "Godslayer, wait. I do not wish to interfere with your goal. You said you have no need for money, but i think if we alter your demands a little bit, then it should be fine." Kamui raised an eyebrow "Why would you do that? This is a perfect opportunity for you to gain reputation, so why helping us?" "Simple, i do not think of you as evil, no, i see you as hero, this is my way of thanking you for everything you did for us. The others may not share this with me, but in my opinion both, you and your brother, are heroes. You helped us fighting the corruption and you defeated Athem, this is the least i can do for you." Then the Headsummoner continued "I think we should raise the money sum a bit, and add a few little other things to it, then everything will be more plausible." "Headsummoner, can you really do that that easy? Giving money and the like away that belong to the League?" "Don´t worry, this is nothing compared to what you did for us." Kamui began to smile again " Thank you, that means a lot to me. I know that i am not in the position, but i would like to ask for something, headsummoner" "And what that may be?" "I wish for your help with our return." "Our help?" "Yes, to accelerate our return i would ask for the League´s help by completing the magical formula." "But this is important for you, can you really share it with us?" "Let that me mine worries. I have no need to keep it a secret, as long as it fasten our return i will gladly share that with you." "I see, very well then, i will help where i can be of use." "Thank you, i really appreciate that, Highest Summoner of the League." The headsummoner stared at Kamui for a moment "not headsummoner anymore?" "I told you i will adress you properly if you earn my respect, something you did today." Kamui smiled at the headsummoner, who returned his smile with his own "I don´t know, i kind of got used being called headsummoner by you. If it is okay for you, let´s keep it that way." Kamui chuckeld softly "as you wish, headsummoner" "I will prepare everything. i will announce the complete protection of you and your brother immediatly, the rest should be finished in a few days." "Headsummoner, one last thing. Please keep everything i have told you secret and display me as the evil warmonger the other people see in me." "What? Why would you want that? Your motives are pure, with telling the others we could also get rid of those nasty rumours about you." "I know that. But in the long run it will be easier for me if people hate me. This way we can keep the turmoil inside the League down, i caused already enough trouble here and like that i won´t bother you further. But the main reason is for our own safety. You surely understand that as long people hate and fear me they will keep their distance. Hate and distrust i can handle, but assassins and the like that see me as easy target because of my current weakness are way more troublesome, i can not endanger those close to me." "I don´t understand, you will be protected by the League, who should attack you? The Institut of War will be a safe place for you and your brother." Kamui smiled bitterly "That´s naive thinking, headsummoner. For someone like me there are only safer places, but never safe ones. Because of that, my very existance is a danger to people close to me, a friendly envirement is a luxary i don´t have and if i have to spare on comfort just for keeping my friends safe, then so be it." Then Kamui smiled weakly at the Headsummoner "Don´t worry about me, headsummoner, no matter what my fate is, if it is a consequence of acting according to my values until the end, i will accept it without complaint. I will take my leave then." Kamui turned around and began walking away, not giving the headsummoner a reason or even a chance to say something.

Before exiting, Kamui threw a last sad glance at the headsummoner, who was already busy preparing some documents, and whispered "I am sorry for everything, headsummoner, but you are thousand of years to young to see trough my illusions, but as i have told you, i will do what i have to do."

Kamui was cloaked in a brown cloak that covered his entire frame. Next to him stood a man who was counting the gold coins. "That is a little bit more than we have arranged, a little bonus for your good work." The man threw Kamui a dirty smile. "Spreading fear and rumours is my speciality, have you expected any less? But is nice to work together with you, Godslayer." "I will take then my leave." "Godslayer wait. I bought booze, to celebrate your victory. At least a single cup, that is custom with my business partners." Kamui sighed, "very well, a single cup." The man filled two cups and gave Kamui one. "For our great business, cheers!" " Cheers, but remember, nobody is allowed to know of this." "Fear not, Godslayer, i will take this secret into my grave." Then Kamui drank the cup, he just wanted to get out of here. Then, after a moment he grasped at his throat and sank to his knees, his face showed that he was in agony. The man´s laughter filled the area, "tell me, Godslayer, how does poison taste like?" Kamui glared at the man. "No reason for that glare. You may be under the League´s protection, but that does not include protection from outlaws like me, i am sure someone would pay a nice sum for the pretty head of yours. And fear not, we are in the middle of nowhere, noone will find you here." "Who send you? I will pay their sum, no i will double it." "That will be no longer possible, since you will surely die. Even when not, no one paid me so far, but i will use this chance to improve my living a bit. ""So you do not work for the League or one of the major forces in Runeterra?" "No, i work complettly for myself, but why should it make any difference?" Then Kamui began to chuckle and stood up, like nothing had ever happend. "That was all i wanted to hear" Kamui smirked at the bandit. "How? That was enough poison to kill dozens of men!" "Unfortunatly for you, poison doesn´t work on me." "Then i will kill you with my blade!" The bandit drew his sword and charged at Kamui, but then Kamui´s eyes turned gold and the bandit stopped. "Can´t...move" he chocked out. "Did you really thought i would trust the word of scum like you? I placed a seal upon you on our first meeting, normally it would just let you forget about our "business", so i had no fear that you would blackmail with it, but now i think i will rewrite it. Here hold my cup." The bandit tried to fight the urge to grasp the cup, but the power of Kamui´s godly seal was way to strong. Then Kamui took the bag of gold he had payed for the bandit´s services and began walking away. Kamui was a few feet away, then he turned around and shouted back "oh, you wanted to know how poison does taste." Then Kamui began with a sing sang voice "If you make others drink poison clap your hands." Then Kamui clapped his hands twice and suddenly the bandit had the urge to drink the cup. He knew that it was poisoned and it would kill him, but he couldn´t fight the urge and emptied the entire cup. Heavy pain shot trough his body, before he collapsed on the ground. He winded himself on the ground as the poison pulsated trough his blood stream, but finally his heart stopped beating and death brought him peace. Kamui threw him a last glance before he turned around and began walking away. "Letum" Letum landed on the man´s corpse and began absorbing his ressources, after a moment the body was only an empty hull. After that, Letum flew to his master, transfering the collected ressources.

Kamui´s plan worked perfectly. All the preparation he had made so that the fear hit the civilians full force, everything Xeronos had done for the illusion and finally Letum as trigger and and medium for said illusion. Then the deceive of the entire Council of Summoners, everthing had worked so far. Kamui erased all evidence and the only witness of his manipulation, well, he drank more than he could swallow. But still something kept troubling him. The vision he had, that he had not forgotten and something about it was still bugging him, like it was not over.

**Author´s note:  
**The entire reason for this chapter was to show you what is important for me. Kamui may be the Hero of this story, but he is far from being the absolute pure knight in shining armor on a white steed. His motives may be pure, but his way of achieving them are not. He will break the rules, overgo moral, ignore the law to achieve what is important for him. He will play dirty and unfair, he will deceive, cheat and kill. And if you try something stupid he is not the pure hero by saying "you tried to kill me, but is totally ok, i will forgive you anyway, so please come in a few days and try that again", no if you go against him you will pay the consequences of your acting. All the mentioned facts are something that disqualifies him as pure hero, but in my eyes it does him something way more important, it is exactly this way of acting that makes him human.


	56. Chapter 56

**Authors note:**Stupid Aatrox, took like forever to get released and put my entire fanfic to a stop. If i had know it would take so long i would have chosen a different champion, sry guys.

**56. Dream and Creed**

Wave after wave of shadows crashed against the only resistance that stood in their way. Wave after wave of shadows were more than eager to destroy the lone warrior that stood against them. Wave after wave of shadows found their end by the warrior´s blade as he danced between the jaws and claws shrouded in pitch black. The light of his lightning was the only glimmer of hope in this absolute darkness. The entire sky was painted in dark, blocking sun and moon alike, whirling above the warrior like a soulconsuming maelstrom. He was the only thing that stood against this darkness that threatend to devour everything, his fall would mean complete defeat. Purple-red eyes darted left and right, just one hit and he was done for. He fought with incredible prowess, standing firm against the shadows, but he knew, he was fighting a battle that was decided long ago, a battle he had lost. He was only a fragment, a tiny being of the man who he once had been, everything else had been consumed by darkness, but he made a promise and he intended to keep it. Strains of his purple hair fell on his blade as he barely dodged an attack, his blade sang trough the air as it tore the shadow in half. The shadow turned into nothingness like everyone before him, but that mattered not, their number was endless and the warrior was alone. Wounds and exhaustion began taking their toll on his body, the gnawing fear and despair on his mind, he was approaching his limits. Superior sword skills, magic with great potential, that was what the others of his order said, the townspeople called him hero and the highpriests called him the God´s Best, but all of that didn´t matter anymore. He was just one man, and what could a single human do against this never ending wave of darkness and despair. But he could not surrender, she was waiting for him, she gave him the strength to endure the merciless attacks for so long. Her smile, her eyes, just everything about her was driving him forward.

Just as he was about to lose this terrible battle, the clouded sky tore open as a second light appeared. The shadows screamed and screeched as they were turned into dust by the golden light that descended from the skies and next to the wounded warrior, who began crying as he fell to his knees. "I am sorry, if only i had been stronger, i would be able to protect you from harm, i would be able to protect you from suffering. I am so useless, not being able to protect you. I wanted to always stay by your side. I tried my best, i was trying as hard as i can, please believe me..." he wasn´t able to say more, confronted with his failure sadness and despair overwhelmed him.

From the light emerged a women, who knelt next to him and embraced him, soft tears running down her cheeks. "Shh. I know that, i am not blaming you. You tried your best and achieved more that everyone else could. I am sorry that i dragged you into this, i am the reason for the horrors that you had endured, i am sorry that you suffered so much because of me." "You did nothing wrong, but tell me, how can i make amends for what i did to you? Please tell me." She moved a bit away from him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before she smiled in his face "It was you who had done nothing wrong, so there is nothing for me to forgive." He drew her tight to himself again. "I love you, Satia." "I love you too, Celica" he heard, but not from Satia. He was no longer in Satia´s arms, but in Roca´s and Luna´s. The two of them were smiling at him. Again tears began running down his cheeks, not tears of sorrow, sadness or of apology, but tears of pure happiness.

Kamui shot up from his sleeping position. His amber eyes scanned the surroundings, before he sighed and fell back into his pillow. "Partner, what´s wrong?" Delf asked, awoken by Kamui´s power. "Easy, boy, everything is ok" "No safety compromise detected." "I am alright, it was just a dream" Kamui told them. "Getting so agitated by just a dream, how foolish of you," he tought to himself as a soft smile decorated his face. His blue eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment, agitated by the dream his toughts drifted back home. Only two hundred years he had been seperated from Roca and Luna and all the others. Not that this was the first time, but he would never get used to this feeling, this feeling of emptiness like something of his very being is missing, combined with all the other feelings were they the reason for his returning nightmare. It was still early in the morning, waking up so early was untypical for him, but since he was already awake he decided to get dressed, he had plans for the day.

Kamui ate a piece of cake as his eyes ran over the scenery he could see from the balcony of his mansion. The headsummoner had surprised him by gaving him the ownership of a mansion of this size not far from the Institue of War. The headsummoner had accepted Kamui´s wish to keep the facade intact and took care of the "reparations" that the League had to pay, but Kamui hadn´t expected him to go this far, Kamui would need to talk with the headsummoner, but for now, he just wanted to eat in silence. "Oy, Kamui, this mansion is just crazy" Xeronos shouted and Kamui sighed, farewell silence. "It is smaller than our mansion at home, but for just two people it is way to big" Xeronos said as he sat himself next to Kamui and began eating his share of the cake, share like in the rest of the entire cake minus the small piece that Kamui had.

"Xeronos.." Kamui said after a while "Yes?" "Do you have plans for today?" "Nothing so far, why?" "I want you to accompany me today, i want to hear your opinion on something." "Sure, but what may that be that you want to hear my opinion?" But Kamui didn´t answered, just stared at the city, sunken in toughts again.

"He is pretty strong" Xeronos said as both of them watched the newest champion of the League fighting, "his name was Aatrox?" "Yes, Aatrox, the Darkin Blade" Kamui answered. "He has an interesting blade, partner, but where have we seen this kind of blade before?" Delf asked. "So i am not the only one who noticed this." Kamui said as he began to think again. "Hmpf, he is strong, but i could beat him easily" Haishel said, ignoring the fact that she had lost most of her power, power that slowly returned back to her. "What do you know about him?" Xeronos asked. Kamui had surely investigated this matter before hand, but Xeronos could not understand why Kamui took so much interest in this new champion. "I heard rumours about him, you know, gold buys hands, ears and eyes. Ezrael found something pretty interesting. According to his information Aatrox has been around for a very long time, and changed the outcome of some of the greatest battles in the history of Valoran." "Changed the outcome of great battles, sounds interesting" Haishel said smirking. "But how does this affect us, master?" Depore asked. "The fact that he appears before great battles is pretty disturbing if you think about it. We have the conflict in Frejord and shortly after that, Aatrox appears, i am afraid trouble is approaching." "So what?" Xeronos asked like it was nothing "if he wants trouble, he can get it right here" Xeronos smirked. "Xeronos is right, we have little fo fear as long as he stays by our side, master." Ren said. "Furthermore, we are now protected by the league" Lamia said. Kamui glanced at the armlet on his left arm. With it he could request immediate help and safe location teleport, as long as he wore this, he had little to fear, especially against other champions. "Xeronos, you have felt his aura before his match, tell me, did you notice something strange?" "No, what should i have felt?" Kamui was in toughts again. "You have felt nothing, maybe it was only my imagination." "Tell me, Kamui, what have you felt from him?" Xeronos asked with more force now, it has to be something if it was troubling Kamui. "It is to early to say, but maybe, just maybe..." Kamui said as his eyes trailed again to the sphere which showed Aatrox fighting on the Fields of Justice.

Kamui, Xeronos and Ahri was waiting just outside the summoning chamber. Sona and Kayle were fighting and Kamui decided to wait for them, their match should be finished in just a moment and Aatrox would take some time.

"If you guys want to get punched, just say so!" Xeronos growled angrily. The despise and hate in the eyes of the people bothered him greatly. "Just ignore them" Ahri said to him, worried that he may do something rash. "She is right, just keep calm" Kamui supported her. He didn´t cared much for what strangers thought of him, so he just closed his eyes again and the three of them continued waiting.

"Xeronos, Ahri" Sona greeted the pair, Kayle just nodded a greeting, before both women turned to Kamui. "Sorry that you have lost, but your perfomance was great" Kamui said before they could say anything. Sona and Kayle smiled at his comment, a soft pink decorating their faces. Both of them knew of his feelings for the other and other´s feelings for him. In the time it took Kamui to heal from his fight with Thresh both of them had a lot of time, time they took to clarify the situation between them. They were not really happy about the situation at hand, but decided they would tolerate it, at least for now.

They just wanted to leave, but then Kamui stopped. A moment later a figure appeared from the shadow of the building. Aatrox moved with great strides, but stopped the moment he noticed Kamui was staring at him, then he approached Kamui. Only as Xeronos moved between them, he stopped. "Are you afraid? Is this the first time you see someone like me, little girl?" Kamui smirked at him. "People who do not know me call me girlish, people who do know, call me Godslayer."

"So you are the Godslayer, the so called war god. Haha, weak." Xeronos growled, but Kamui placed a hand on his shoulder, before he took a step forward. "Yes, i am the Godslayer, what do you want from me?" "They call you a great warrior, power without limit. I expected a great warrior, someone worthy of my time, and all i get is a disappointment." Aatrox huffed. In an instant he got an angry glare from Sona and Kayle. Aatrox began to laugh loudly. "Protected by women. Pathetic excuse for a warrior."

"Enough!" Kayle moved between both parties. "I will not allow anymore insults!" Aatrox glared at her for a moment, her eyes burned with determination and fury, not because of what he had done, but to whom, then his eyes wandered to Xeronos´ ice blue eyes, who threw an angry glare at him, eyes that hold an incredible lust for fighting, barely constrained, and then his eyes found Kamui´s amber ones and for a moment Aatrox stopped. This eyes were unlike the many eyes he had analyzed. He could not read them, no matter how hard he tried, this eyes denied him access, only a glimmer of sadness shone trough them. But there was something in this eyes, deep down in his eyes was something...familiar. Aatrox huffed again and walked past them, he fought with his sword, not with words.

Aatrox walked just a few feet, before he stopped. He could not walk away just like that, he was not finished yet, so he called out "Godslayer. It is not about killing, for killing can any fool. It is about unity, because if the master and weapon become one they are invincible. When you have nothing to lose, willing to give your life, you can gain everything. For what we seek we gain hate..." but before he could continue Kamui interrupted him and continued " and fear, but despite this we carry on, because fear makes home in the enemies hearth and only in bloody pride we find honor and glory."

Aatrox turned around and mustered Kamui "How do you know this creed?" Then Aatrox widend his red glowing eyes as he began to realize, how he could forget this eyes, that were HIS eyes. "That is impossible! Who are you, Godslayer?" "Celica, are you telling me that...now this is a truly interesting turn of events" Haishel said smirking. Inwardly Kamui smiled, his feeling proved right.


End file.
